Breathless
by EroehAurelia
Summary: Bishop has kept humanity at arms reach for as long as he can remember, never letting anyone close enough to see the real him underneath. Will a quirky Bard met by chance who's more than meets the eye be the one to finally crack the hard outer shell he's spent years hiding behind? Rated M for Language, Violence, and heavily descriptive Lemony Goodness!
1. Chapter 1 Helgen

_**(A.N. Apologies for those who're waiting for updates on She Wolf, I kinda hit a wall and have been reluctant to continue it.**_

 _ **I will though, so don't worry too much, just have to get the feeling for it back.**_

 _ **This Story Is Centered Around the Skyrim Romance Mod by Mara Lightfeather. ~C.)**_

Ch 1. Helgen

Of all the ways Eroeh could've died in her short lifetime, she'd never imagined that being beheaded for treason would be the way she'd go. Wincing at the rope burns that'd developed around her wrists, the tired half-elf cast a discreet healing spell to ease the pain. Noticing her discomfort, one of her companions in the cart, a blonde Nord by the name of Ralof, leaned into her to help conceal her faintly glowing hands. "I'm sorry this has happened to you, Eroeh. Had I known the Imperials were on our tail, I would never have invited you to share our camp. You, least of all deserve this." He apologized, his voice gentle and heavy with accent as he placed a similarly bound hand over hers. She grimaced, thinking of just how wrong he was in his sentiment.

They'd known each other for almost a decade now via her cousin Faendal. He worked for Ralof's sister, Gerdur, at the Riverwood Mill. She'd always seen the friendly Nord when she'd pass through and had developed a rapport with him and the rest of the town over the course of her travels. Ralof was practically kin. She'd known for a while that he'd been supportive of Jarl Ulfric's ideals in the current civil war, but she hadn't known he'd gone so far as becoming a Stormcloak soldier.

They'd come across one another by chance the night before near Darkwater Crossing, just as Eroeh was making her way up towards Winterhold from the Rift's forests. She'd been down south in Valenwood visiting her younger sister, Dahlia, for the last month, and had only just returned a week prior when the Legion swooped in. As it turned out, Ralof had been travelling with the Empire's currently most wanted, Ulfric Stormcloak himself. Eroeh sighed and leaned her head against Ralof's muscular shoulder as he questioned their other companion, a horse thief by the name of Lokir, who was unfortunately in the wrong place at the worst time and got caught. Pulling into the town, Eroeh made sure to note which cart carried her personal effects.

She'd hoped she might be able to convince the guards of her innocence if they were willing to listen. A bard by trade, she was typically successful in her endeavors so long as she could get people talking. Perhaps she could bat her long, dark eyelashes at just the right person and they could simply "lose track" of her. Gods knew if she could get ahold of her bow, she'd take out as many as she had to if it meant keeping herself alive. "Alright you little minx, what are you scheming over there?" Ralof whispered conspiratorially in her ear, having noticed the thoughtful expression on her face. "Just wishing my bow weren't so far away." She sighed, her voice gentle and resigned. "I've seen you shoot. They were smart to take it from you." He joked, his hearty laughter rumbling from deep within his chest. "Even though you're only a halfling, you're just as deadly as any _true_ Bosmer with that thing." He chuckled, playfully nudging her shoulder with his. "Father would be proud to hear I haven't got rusty since his and mother's passing." She soberly replied. She'd lost both of her parents in one of the Dominion's many "Purges" that people weren't supposed to know about within Valenwood's populace. Luckily, she and her siblings were travelling when it happened, and so remained unharmed.

As they were called by name, the prisoners took their places around the chopping block. As the soldier holding the list, a gentle looking, familiar brunette with mismatched brown and blue eyes by the name of Hadvar, got to Eroeh, there was a bit of a discrepancy. "You there, elfling. State your name and business." He ordered, trying not to acknowledge that they knew one another. "Eroeh. Look, I'm just a simple bard returning from visiting family in Valenwood." She implored. Furrowing his brows at the list in his hands, he triple-checked the pages before turning to his superior- a female Imperial with a bad case of resting bitch face. "What do you want me to do. She isn't on the list." he asked, obviously wanting to just let his boyhood crush go. "Forget the list, she goes to the block." The woman responded cruelly. _I swear to Hircine if I get out of this, I will carve that self-satisfied look off your face and **eat** it_. Eroeh thought, her eyes narrowing and lips pursing tight. "I'm sorry dear, you really picked a bad time to come home." Hadvar apologized, his soft mismatched eyes sincere. Eroeh relaxed her expression in turn, knowing he was truly sorry.

After taking her place amongst the others, Eroeh was surprised to be called second to the block. As she walked what were to be her last steps, she held her head high and fought back tears. Laying her neck on the still sticky wood, a monstrous roar bellowed from above. "DRAGON!" the soldiers shouted as all hell broke loose. The great black beast let out a sharp, guttural noise like the sound of lightning crashing, followed by fire raining from the sky. As the crowd scattered for their lives, Eroeh tried to make a break for her bag, only to be cut short by a wall of hellfire blocking her path. Cursing the entire situation, she reluctantly sprinted across the courtyard towards Ralof. They made their way out of the keep and through the underground channels, determined to keep running 'til they saw daylight. Upon exiting the cave, the pair headed towards Riverwood, which fortunately was only an hour's hike away. Upon their arrival to the quiet little town, they filled in Ralof's sister and her husband about the dragon, then went their separate ways. Smelling herself, she eyed the blood-caked Stormcloak cuirass she'd acquired, and decided she badly needed a washing.

Eroeh stopped by the mill, calling out to her cousin to get his attention. "Faendal!" she shouted happily, trotting along the length of the mill platform. "Hey there kiddo, where've you been? And ugh- what have you been getting into? You reek." he chuckled, his face contorted in disgust. "A lot I'd rather not go into detail about right this second. You mind if I take a bath at your place and get changed? I don't mind if the water's cold." She asked, shaking some of the caked mud and blood flakes from her long hair. "Please do. For all our sakes." He quipped, fanning his face and going back to work. "Gladly. Thank You!" Eroeh chirped happily, planting an obnoxiously loud kiss on Faendal's cheek before darting out of the mill towards his home in the southernmost corner of town. Hopping in the cold tub of bathwater in his house, she took her sweet time scrubbing every bit of dirt, grime, and blood she could get to. Combing the muck from her hip length white-gold tresses, she was satisfied upon seeing her hair shine again. Getting out of the water, she dried herself and rubbed a palmful of lavender oil through her damp curls before combing her hair and braiding it; twisting the plait into a large, messy bun as she sat by the fireplace. Feeling much better, she changed from the towel to an old spare set leather ranging gear she'd stashed in a chest of his forever ago, lowering her cowl and hood to expose her face. Leaving a note for Faendal thanking him once more, she grabbed a spare bow and quiver from the wall, before gathering her things to leave.

Eroeh decided to stop by the Sleeping Giant Inn for a much-needed drink before taking off to Whiterun and was less than thrilled to be propositioned by two heavily intoxicated idiots loitering outside. Pretending they didn't exist, she walked up the steps only to be frozen in place by the amber eyed gaze of an unfamiliar man leaning by the door. "Jeez, stare much?" she grumbled sharply as she reached for the door, cheeks reddening, and eyes lowered. She wasn't sure what it was about him that unnerved her so, but that unbroken stare of his was burning right through her.

"So, I see you aren't the lip-wrestling type…got it." he noted sarcastically. "Or maybe you're just looking for someone to kiss you boots. If it's the latter, I suggest you try looking elsewhere." Confused, she raised her pale hazel green eyes to meet his. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked, releasing the door handle. "Those two idiots holding up the fence, you didn't hear them cat-calling you when you walked up? What, are you so used to those comments that you just turn your nose up at them like some kinda noble?" Feigning ignorance, she turned her head to look at said idiots. "Hadn't noticed them actually, I just got back." She commented awkwardly before turning back towards the man at the door. "Really? Were they not loud enough? Maybe I should give 'em some pointers since I'm the only one who seems to have landed a conversation." He chuckled. "They've been harassing every pair of legs that's crossed their path for the last few days. Yesterday they were so drunk they even wolf-whistled the blacksmith." Eroeh giggled at the thought of the pair cat-calling Alvor, the hulk of a Nord that ran the towns forge.

"You're the first they've been right to admire though. Anyways, I'd give em a wide berth if I were you." He finished with a sigh. Cocking her head in confusion, she responded, "Thanks I guess, but why bother telling me any of this?" She asked. He simply shrugged his shoulders, feigning indifference. "Maybe I'm just a nice guy. Anyways, I've got to get going and just wanted to foil the drunks one last time. Truth be told I was tracking my wolf Karnwyr through here- we got separated hunting a week ago. I heard about some bandits running a pit-fighting ring somewhere this side of Skyrim. He's all I've got, and that's my only lead. So, I'm on my way to shut them down before something happens to him." Remembering her own wolf Nimue, who'd been her everything when she'd left home to live in Skyrim, she locked eyes with the man. "I'll help you find your wolf!" She all-too eagerly offered. He laughed at her sudden outburst, sizing her up. "You know, enthusiasm like that could get a pretty girl like you in trouble. But…" he sighed, "I suppose if they're running a ring, it's gonna be more than a few bandits. If you wanna come, I wouldn't complain about my odds. I could certainly do worse for company." He finished skeptically. Shifting her weight to one side, she placed her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow at him. "It almost sounds like you're trying to offer a one-night stand for gods' sake. You could pick better wording, you know." She quipped, smirking at her new companion.

"Sounds like someone's hearing what she wants to hear; not that it can't be arranged. Anyways, let's be clear before we head out; I don't trust anyone or anything but myself and my wolf. Karnwyr is not a pet, so don't go trying to get him to lick your hand or anything. That wolf has been with me since I was seventeen, and is closer to me than a brother, you got that?" he stated harshly, amber eyes cut at her as his stare bore into her again. Eroeh changed her stance, her face now matching his. "Make no mistake, I had one of my own. Just lost her two years ago to age, so yeah, _I get it_. Don't worry, we'll find him. I promise." She assured him confidently. Surprised, he raised an eyebrow and held out his hand. "The name's Bishop." "Eroeh." she responded in kind, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. Whiterun could wait, surely there were other survivors already spreading the news about Helgen. "Mind if I grab a drink for the road before we leave? It's been a bit of a long day."


	2. Chapter 2 Eastmarch

**_(A.N. I actually have about thirteen chapters of this already typed up,_**

 ** _I just wanna pace myself posting them to make sure I give each chapter the attention it deserves before posting them officially._**

 ** _I've found myself noticing more mistakes and places that could be improved this way, and I want it to be the best I can for you guys reading it._**

 ** _I'll be posting the first four chapters once a week on Saturdays, and from there once every other Saturday to allow myself time to edit and revise._**

 ** _Please leave a review if possible, they keep me going. I'm always open to questions and suggestions. Much Love, C.)_**

Ch 2. Eastmarch

Taking a long, much needed swig of the Colovian Brandy that she'd kept stashed at the tavern, Eroeh threw her head back, relishing the warmth as it ran down the back of her throat. "That rough, huh?" Bishop commented as he exited the village alongside her. "You have no idea." She sighed as she wiped a sliver of escaped liquid from the corner of her mouth. Offering the bottle to Bishop, she eyed him as he chugged a mouthful like it were water. "Looks like you needed that." She commented. "That kind of week." he responded, passing it back.

Corking the bottle and placing it in her bag, Eroeh couldn't help but be curious about her new travelling partner. "So, you seem a lot more comfortable now that we're out of town." She asked, noticing his calmer stance. "How long you been living the life?" she questioned, her eyes never leaving his. "Grew up in the woods, so my parents used to take me hunting all the time as a kid. Been killing giants for sport since I was ten. We were a bit of a nomadic bunch, so we moved around fairly often. What about you, sweetness? What's your illustrious history?" he questioned back sarcastically. "My history? Well, my mother was a Breton from here in Skyrim, father was a Bosmer. I grew up in Valenwood and moved here after they died. Been traveling around from place to place ranging and barding and whatnot to make ends meet for the last few years. I just narrowly avoided my execution this morning, so it's been a rather interesting day for me." she trailed off.

"Execution? Ha! What in Oblivion did _you_ of all people do, Princess? Steal someone's sweet roll? _Kick a chicken?_ " he asked mockingly, not believing her for a second. "Nothing, funny enough. Just got picked up sharing a camp with a bunch of the Empire's Most Wanted. I'm sure not many people can say, _'Damn I'm sure glad that dragon showed up and started burning everything to the ground.'_ I mean it was a mess, but at least I made it out in one piece." She finished, awkwardly adjusting her pack. " _A dragon? Really?_ And to think, I almost believed ya too." He snorted. "What? You mean to tell me you didn't see that big black son of a bitch flying over the barrow? I don't know how on Nirn you could've missed it, the sky was on fire for gods' sake!" she snapped, bewildered that he hadn't notice. She sighed, figuring that most people not involved with Helgen must not know after all. "You know, I'm supposed to be running to Whiterun to warn Jarl Balgruuf right now about the dragon. I sincerely hope that someone else is able to tell him." Rubbing the bride of his nose, Bishop sighed. "You know, if we take the shortcut through the woods instead of the road, Whiterun's just a half-hour walk from here. After you tell him though, we really need to get going. Hopefully, we'll come across some info while we're there to give us a better idea of where to look for Karnwyr. Surely someone in that town has heard something about it."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Eroeh set off running towards Whiterun. "Thank the gods, I really didn't need that on my conscience!" she called back towards Bishop, who was scrambling after her. "How the hell is she so goddamn fast?" he huffed to himself through gritted teeth as he chased her over the hill and through the underbrush. Finally getting within eyesight, he'd caught a glimpse of her as she sent an arrow flying towards a giant, nailing it right in the eye. He slowed to a jog as he closed the distance, nocking one of his own; unnecessarily it would seem as he watched his tiny companion scramble up the giant's back, dagger in hand, and wrenched its head from its spine at the base of its neck before grabbing it by the shoulders, riding it back to the ground as it fell. _Just who the hell is this girl?_ Bishop thought as he became uncomfortably aware of a tightening sensation in his leathers. He cautiously adjusted himself before approaching his companion and the previously unnoticed group of warriors she'd been aiding. "Thanks for the offer, Aela. I'll stop by Jorrvaskr and speak to Kodlak if I get the chance. My partner and I are in a bit of a time constraint at the moment I'm afraid." He heard her responding all too politely. Sounded like she was trying to let them down easy, but what did he care either way, they had things to do.

"By chance have any of you heard of a group of bandits pit fighting around these parts?" she asked the trio. "All I know is there's whispers of a ring somewhere in southern Eastmarch. Maybe it's the one you're looking for. Somewhere near the hot springs if I remember right. Hadn't been out there to confirm it though." The taller, more brutish looking one answered. "Thank you Farkas, that's a really big help." He heard Eroeh respond _way_ too sweetly as she placed a delicate hand on the man's muscular forearm, causing the giant of a man to blush. She then turned to face Bishop. "Hey, you caught up!" she smiled, still winded. Spotting a long, sweaty, white-blond curl pasted to her face, he absentmindedly used one finger to brush the stray lock behind a pointed ear. "Well how was I supposed to know you'd move so fast on such tiny legs?" he quipped. He then tried to get a rise out of her by thumping her nose. She blushed, puffing out her cheeks and huffing as she turned back towards the town walls and stomped away.

Truth be told, Bosmer were the smallest race in Tamriel. She was taller than most he'd seen though, being built more like a Breton, yet still a whole head shorter than himself. "So, despite having that heavy ass pack on, how in the hell are you so quick? You don't look anywhere near beefy enough to pull that off as easy as you did." He questioned, eyeing the gentle sway of her hips as she walked ahead. "Years of running, Bishop. Eventually you get good at it." She snapped back, refusing to look at him. "And climbing up that giant the way you did? _That_ was crazy. Unexpected and entertaining, but crazy. I mean, who in the hell does that, besides maybe those insane bastards prowling the Reach." He hadn't noticed her flinch at the comment. "Grew up in a migratory forest, Bishop- you either learned ways to catch up or you got left behind." She sighed, relaxing the white knuckled fists she hadn't realized she'd made.

"Halt, city's closed with the dragons about. Official business only." A dour looking guard stated matter-of-factly from the city gate. Before Bishop could say something rude, Eroeh piped up beside him. "I've news from Helgen about the dragon attack, Ingmar." She said plainly, staring the guard down. "Of course, the Jarl will want to see you right away. We'll be watching you, elf." he brusquely responded, pushing open the large wooden doors and waving the pair inside. Eroeh raced through the town, bounding through the marketplace and up the stone steps as smoothly as a deer in flight. "Dammit, Eroeh, would you slow the hell down? What are you, part spriggan? Fuck's sake, woman!" Bishop cursed as he fell behind, caught up in the traffic of the daytime marketplace. Giggling as she left him in the dust, Eroeh continued on to Dragonsreach, the capital of Whiterun hold. Slowing down along the catwalk into the hold, she bowed her head to the guards as they let her in.

Bishop cursed as he finally made his way past the absurd crowd of people, looking up just in time to hear the hold doors closing. Deciding he wasn't going to rush after her again, he dragged his feet, taking in the sight of the newly blooming Gildergreen in the cloud districts center, and the all too annoying sound of the priest, Heimskr, spewing his pro-Talos dribble from the side. The man sounded as if he would lose his voice at any moment, and Bishop could only hope he'd be so lucky. He looked up, catching a glimpse of an old man working the famed Skyforge behind the legendary Companions hall, Jorrvaskr. He simply huffed in its direction, indifferent to the mightier-than-thou faction of glorified mercenaries. Ascending the stone steps leading to Dragonsreach, he was met at the door by none other than his companion, who was leaving. "That was quick." He commented, turning around and following her back down. Her brows were furrowed, and she was worrying at her lower lip with her teeth as she stalked her way down the steps, taking the shortcut around the center of the cloud district to get to the gates.

Once they were out of the city and back on track, Eroeh's expression softened slightly, though still chewing her lip. "You alright? I know Bosmer are cannibals and all, but I don't think eating yourself counts towards the mandate." He joked, trying to pry an answer out of her. "Everything's fine, they just want me to go into the barrow near Riverwood and find this old stone tablet that's supposed to have something to do with the dragons. I told him I had other business to tend to first and then the court wizard got all huffy with me- Even though I said I'd still do it. Asshole." She grumbled the last word, probably hoping Bishop wouldn't hear her. He did. "Good to know where your priorities are. Find any more info on those bandits?" he asked, relaxing some. "Yeah, they're holed up in a place called Cragslane Cavern. Even sounds sleazy if you ask me. The steward was kind enough to mark it down for me. Apparently Balgruuf has tried to contact some people about it, but since it's technically Eastmarch territory, he can't get much done without getting Ulfric involved, or it being construed as an act of aggression. So, they're glad we're heading out that way anyhow."

She then placed her forefinger and thumb on her chin in thought as she walked, her other arm rested comfortably across her middle. "I bought some potions and stuff from that snotty court wizard for the trip; _hopefully_ we won't need them. I would have stopped by the marketplace for food supplies as well, but it's so crowded it was making me feel claustrophobic." She shivered, rubbing the sudden chill from her arms. "Anyways, I'm sure I've got enough for the trip out there so long as you don't mind helping me raid the bandit's food stores while we're there. I mean, they'll be _dead_ , so it's not like they'll need it anymore." She thought aloud, waving one hand dismissively. Bishop smiled to himself, this girl was certainly fascinating. With as gentle and clear as her speech was, he had been expecting someone with a lot more moral standing. He was certainly glad to be wrong for once.

Bishop stopped in his tracks as he saw Eroeh crouch down, drawing her bow silently and nocking an arrow. "Something's in the grass, 20 paces off just ahead near the trail marker." She said, just barely loud enough for him to hear. Nocking his own arrow in kind, he lost sight of his elfling companion in the brush, the soft sound of her leather armor rubbing being his only indication of where she'd gone.

Before he could chide her for vanishing on him, a copper colored sabre cat pounced from the dry grass just short of him, quickly getting Bishops arrow to the eye. Another arrow whipped by, harshly slicing along the beast's throat before a second was planted just behind its ear. Paralyzed and bleeding out, Bishop took his dagger to the cat's forehead, finishing it off and wrenching the blade out. "You know that first shot missed, right?" he said smugly, wiping off his knife. "No, it did just what I wanted. Check the cut." She said simply, retrieving her arrow from the soil by Bishop's feet. "Severed artery. _Damn._ Gotta say that's a pretty good shot; cut clean through." He complimented, her only response being a rather smug bow before spinning on her heel back towards their destination.

He followed behind her, watching her full hips sway with each step. "Question, Princess" He started. "Why in the hell does your armor have so many laces on it? Surely its gotta take forever and a half to get dressed. _Or_ do you just cut it all off at once and re-lace it later?" He asked, a naughty smirk gracing his face. "It's for custom fitting- all I've got to do to adjust it is loosen or tighten the laces. And if it catches fire, the laces will release so I can get it off in a hurry, rather than trying to pry it off like normal leather armor. Fewer buckles is less weight and less noise so I move more quietly, and it shows _just_ enough skin to distract most enemies at least for a moment. Never met a bandit that couldn't help but stop stare at a decent pair of tits." She responded, chuckling to herself.

Untying a length of black ribbon she'd had wrapped around her hair, Eroeh pulled her white-gold curls loose, shaking them out to cool off in the midday sun. "Where'd you get that shit anyways? I can't think of _anyone_ who'd sell something so impractical to anyone." He asked, genuinely curious. Bishop had never seen anything like her gear, and he'd been all over Tamriel. "Made it myself years ago. This is an older set that I never got around to dyeing, and since my black set was left behind and _possibly_ destroyed in Helgen, this is what I had handy in my stash back in Riverwood." She responded, shrugging nonchalantly. "Oh yeah that reminds me. So… you and Faendal…?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, his voice thick with curiosity. His keen eyes had caught her planting the kiss on him up on the mill platform. "Oh gods, ick, no, he's family. First cousin to my father, for whatever difference that might make to you." She responded in disgust at the idea of her and the much older, cheery hunter as an item. "Why, are you interested?" She asked, a coy smile spread across her face. "No, princess, just wondering where I'd need to ship your barely protected carcass back to should your sad excuse for armor fail." He responded smugly, stretching his arms behind his head. Eroeh simply cut her eyes at him.

He was right, this armor set hadn't been worn in ages, the laces having been generously loosened to accommodate her much grown assets. Thinking back, she'd still been a scrawny teenager the last time she'd had it on. Looking down even _she_ was ashamed at just how much skin she was exposing. She'd really grown so much since then, and it was only _now_ becoming painfully apparent to her. Readjusting her chest piece, she grumbled to herself, trying to tame her unruly breasts. "Gods you things are such a nuisance, go back into your places already, I don't have time to fight with you right now." She gritted quietly through her teeth, trying her damndest to stuff the obstinate balls of squish back into their respective cups as she walked.

Bishop, of course, was watching with a lupine grin as Eroeh seemed to forget his presence at her side. "Need some help there, Ladyship?" He asked, his voice dripping with mischief in her ear. His sudden closeness startled her, almost causing her to trip, her right hand still wedged tightly inside her armor. "Dammit Bishop! No, I do not need your help. What I need is armor with more chest space. If I'm lucky my other set is still intact and just buried under a busted cart or something back in Helgen. I intend to find out. Gods know it took forever and a half to make, and it's got all my best enchantments on it." She sighed, giving up on her unruly breasts, deciding it's be better just to loosen the corset and pull the leather up to give them whatever semblance of coverage she could. "Damn, woman! You hidin' anything else in there?" he asked, finally seeing just how much of that ample cleavage she'd somehow stuffed in her top. "No, thankfully. I wish they'd just shrink back to where they were in my teens, honestly. Things are just a pain to deal with. But no, Dibella saw fit to bless me with _these_ _ **monstrosities**_." She grumbled, at least able to breathe a tad easier now. "Or rather, _monstrosi-_ _ **titties**_."

Bishop groaned in disdain at her joke.

Spotting a tall, sturdy oak tree nearby, Eroeh darted for it, swinging herself gracefully into the branches before scurrying up as high as she could reach. Seeing her head poking out of the foliage, Bishop became rather nervous wondering if she would fall. He cautiously positioned himself underneath her, ready to catch her in case she did. "Would you get your crazy ass back down here before you fall and break your neck? The hell are you even doing up there anyways?" He chided from the ground. "For your information, I am VERY surefooted! And if you _must_ know, I'm trying to gauge how long its gonna take us to get where we're going!" She shouted down to him, causing the limb she was on to wiggle suspiciously. "I can see the springs from here! And if that's the right patch of mountains on the other side, it should only beAH!" she was cut off by her limb bowing in the breeze before snapping abruptly under her weight.

Before she could hit the ground, though, her ever-prepared companion caught her bridal style- the impact knocking him down into the grass on his ass. "My hero~" she cooed before planting a comically loud smooch on his cheek, smushing her face into his in doing so. "Crazy wench, you'd have died if I hadn't been here, ya know!" he chastised, dropping her roughly on the ground. "OW! Ass…" she grumbled, rubbing her sore bottom. "As I was trying to say, it should only be maybe four days journey from here if we cut directly across. I spotted a giants' camp a ways off that's in our path, but we should be able to avoid it. Unless you're looking to take them on for sport." She air-quoted the last word, referencing Bishops earlier monologue. He shrugged indifferently. "Fine by me." Was his only response.

They made their way through the springs with relative ease, bypassing the rather depressed looking giant without issue. Seemed his mammoth had gone down in the hot water and he just refused to leave its side after it'd died. Finally finding the cave, the pair took out the outside guard and uncaged wolves with minimal noise or difficulty. Once inside, they played rock-paper-scissors to see who'd get to take out the singular bouncer that was blocking their way. Bishop won, and as the guard went down, Eroeh tuck-and-rolled silently to the cage that lay just a few meters from him. Effortlessly picking the lock to the cage, she opened the door and offered her hand to the big, beautiful russet wolf that lay inside it. "You must be Karnwyr~" she said sweetly as he nuzzled against her hand appreciatively. He was bleeding fairly heavily in a few places, so she knew he'd been fought, but the fact that he was still relatively intact was a good sign. Bishop kneeled next to his furry brother, glad to have him back. "Hold him still, he's wounded. I have a potion we can use." Eroeh whispered, digging in a side pocket of her bag. Bishop held him still with little effort, as Karnwyr chose not to fight back. Pouring the contents down his gullet, Eroeh rubbed his throat soothingly to make sure he swallowed. Within seconds his gashes closed and his limp disappeared, revealing a much more alert and easygoing wolf. "How about we play a game for old times' sake, buddy. I'll shoot an arrow into one of these bandit bastards knees, and you can go rip his face off!" Bishop said with a newfound vigor.

Eroeh was already making her way into the main chamber, dagger in hand. To do this to such beautiful animals warranted death in her eyes. Dashing across the wooden walkway, she rushed a group of onlookers who were cheering on the current fight. Silent as a shadow they each fell in quick succession, throats cut deep enough to render their voices useless. Noticing the sudden silence, the keeper of the wolves turned in time to catch Bishop's arrow to his collarbone, and Eroeh's dagger to his neck. Carrying on through the cave, she ran into the ringleaders' den, calling on her Bosmer blood to ally a still caged pair of wolves to her cause. Unlocking their crates, she set them loose on the remaining patrons and organizers that had rallied around the bar. The poor beasts were already weak from being fought but didn't die before mauling their fair share of bandits.

Finishing off the remaining wounded patrons, Bishop took to raiding the food and ale, while Eroeh gathered the fallen canines in the center of the ring. "May Hircine give you peace." She said solemnly as she summoned a flame in her hand, igniting their corpses. Once she was satisfied that the fire wouldn't peter out, she made her way back to the leaders' den, looting a master-locked chest. Would be tricky to open… that is if she weren't the one cracking it. "Got some goodies in here, Bishop!" she called out, removing a few purses of gold, a handful of decent quality gems, and a couple of high-quality potions from within. Noting a shelf nearby, she eyed indistinct, violet-colored glass vials neatly arranged to the side. Opening one up, she took a whiff. "Ugh, skooma." she groaned, her nose wrinkled at the smell. She resolved herself to casually dropping each of the glass bottles with an exaggerated _"Whoops"_ or _"Oh, how clumsy of me"_ and _accidentally_ stepping on those that didn't immediately shatter with the hard heel of her boot. Grabbing an expensive-looking enchanted staff from a container nearby, she was thoroughly satisfied with her success in that room.

Walking back, she could see Bishop relaxing at the bar, contentedly indulging in a bottle of ale and a mouthful of cheese. A lupine grin spread across his face as he dangled a fat coin purse at her. Smiling back, she held up the multiple sacks she'd found in the chest and tossed them one by one to him, his eyes lighting up at their weight. Walking up, Eroeh took hold of his chin, using the pad of her thumb to brush a cheesy crumble from the stubble just under his lip.

"So," she started casually, "Now that Karnwyr is safe, what's next for the dashing duo?" she asked, nabbing a bottle of wine from under the counter, nonchalantly knocking another bottle of skooma she'd spotted to the floor without looking at it like a cat with a cup. "I gotta say, I didn't think a little lady like you had it in ya. I suppose I could be persuaded to stay; who knows what kind of trouble you could get us into." He answered, a not so subtle purr of interest in his voice. "Oh, I'm sure I can find something. I'm a woman of many talents, Bishop, so it'd be in your best interest not to underestimate me." She mused in return, matching his wicked gaze as she playfully booped his nose.

She'd peaked his curiosity, that much was for sure. He'd seen the way she'd effortlessly snuck amongst the onlookers, killing them all before they'd even had the chance to register what was happening. If he had to guess, based on her ability he'd peg her as a pro, but her personality was way off. Most assassins he'd had the displeasure of crossing paths with were withdrawn, paranoid, and painfully obsessive about neatness. The crazy wench still hadn't even realized that one of her tits was making a break from her armor. He was trying his damndest to keep from staring, but the pale pink bullseye was beckoning his attention, daring him to look.

Clearing his throat, he motioned towards her chest, an embarrassed gasp escaping her lips before she ducked down behind the bar to adjust herself. "Sorry!" she squeaked, "Thanks… for letting me know…" she muttered sheepishly as she tried to stuff the offending boob back into place. "Not that I wasn't enjoying the show or anything, but you really need to do something about that. We'll take the southern pass and stop by Helgen on the way back around to Riverwood. If your shit isn't there, you're buying something new, and I won't hear you arguing with me about it either." He stated, downing the remainder of his ale. "Fine by me, and I won't." She conceded meekly, a deep crimson spreading across her cheeks.

After gathering any food that could survive the journey back, the trio backtracked towards the Throat of the World, cutting across the massive mountain's southern side towards Helgen. They'd run across a hagraven nest along the way, both agreeing that running was in their best interest. Eroeh'd caught a firebolt in the back during their escape, burning the laces on her corset and leaving just the thin leather camisole underneath it to cover her. From that point on she'd had to travel with her arms wrapped around her middle, for one thing to keep her boobs from escaping, and two to keep the cold out. To keep the tone light, Bishop pestered her constantly to sing for him. She wasn't stupid. She could tell he was only asking to mock the profession, so she'd adamantly refused each and every time.

Even with her old cloak, Eroeh was freezing her tits off, and in no mood. Bishop, damn him and his full-blooded Nordness, was perfectly fine in the snow, even offering to serve as her bedwarmer. Though, with his tone of voice she couldn't tell if it was a serious offer or if he was just being gross. Gods knew it sounded tempting though once the temperature dropped. Rounding towards Helgen, Bishop took in the gravity of what Eroeh had told him the day they'd met. Some of the towers were still smoking now almost a week later, the scorched black walls of the town keep showing that something had been very determined to get in.

Kneeling in front of the executioners' block, Eroeh laughed despite herself at how funny it was that the damn block remained perfectly intact while the rest of the town was in ruins. Searching nearby, she spotted her oiled, rainproof rucksack, and was beyond grateful that it was unharmed beneath some rubble. Digging out her bag, as well as her stalhrim bow and its quiver of matching arrows, she walked over into one of the somewhat intact houses to change. Bishop decided to look around while she was busy, touching the still warm stone walls that'd been scorched by dragon flames. He noted the large, deep gouges that marked what looked like a temporary perch on an outer wall, dreading to imagine the sheer size of the beast that made them.

Within five or so minutes she was done changing; having cut the laces to quickly free herself of her old attire. Eroeh had learned the hard way from that first set that laces alone were a hassle, so she'd sewn small, hand-forged steel clasps along the insides of most of the revised version. Giving herself a once-over, she nodded in satisfaction, happy that now not only were the girls now properly corralled, they were warm. She'd lined her armor to protect against the cold and was more than glad for the foresight to do so. Walking up behind Bishop, she'd forgotten about the muffle enchantment on her boots, and scared him half to death when she'd placed her hand on his back. Once his heartrate returned to normal, he got a good look at his companion. The armor she'd been wearing before had been **_very_** ill-fitted indeed, smushing her now wonderfully curvaceous figure. He swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly feeling something akin to the Alik'r desert. This had _definitely_ been a detour worth taking. He mentally high-fived himself for insisting on it.

Despite still leaving gaps exposed to the open air, he noticed she was no longer shivering or complaining of the cold. "Resist frost I assume?" he motioned over her ensemble as a whole. "Hmm, among other things." She said confidently, glad to be back in her second-skin. This armor had been made of much better materials than the first; the rich, dyed black leather being lined with soft doeskin for comfort and warmth against her body. Her decorative skills had also improved greatly, making the embellishments on her armor shine clearly in the fading sunlight. Her oversized bearskin cloak had even remained intact, acting as a barrier of sorts to protect the rest of the items within the bag. She stroked the soft fur that lined the edges, grateful to once again feel it against her fingers. "Ready to go?" She questioned sheepishly, trying to avoid his stare. Shaking himself out of it, he awkwardly nodded in return and readjusted himself once he knew she couldn't see him behind her. Her elven ears could pick up the soft shuffle of his leather pants, as well as his barely audible complaining. _And here I'd thought he wasn't interested in me._ she thought with a smirk. This was turning into a rather interesting journey, indeed.

"Stupid wench…with her stupid tits…and stupid…hips…" Bishop grumbled irritably to himself, trying to adjust his now unbearably tight pants. When he'd agreed to let her tag along, he thought she'd been nothing more than a pretty face with just some half-decent cleavage for him to ogle until she decided that travelling in the wilds was too scary. Now, she was this… this… ** _temptress_** , sculpted by Dibella herself, deadly as Hircine with a bow, and just as wild and unpredictable as the forests she'd come from. He wanted to know more about her- surely there was more to her than he'd seen, there _had_ to be. He shook the thought from his head; reminding himself that he shouldn't care who or what she was, he didn't care about people. Why in Oblivion was he so mystified by the woman before him? Her tracks in the snow were the only indicator that she was even real, and not just something his ale-addled brain had created.

"You know," Eroeh spoke, slowing to a stop and checking their surroundings. "As good as my eyesight is, I'm no Khajiit. We should set up camp for the night since we're still a good distance from Riverwood." She finished, finally making eye contact with the Ranger at her side. "I'll set up camp if you can go gather firewood. That stone overhang over there is as good a spot to camp as any for the night." She finished, shrugging her shoulders. He nodded in agreement, thankful for a reason to be away from her for a while. Whistling softly, he called Karnwyr to his side, and the pair made off into the woods, leaving Eroeh to her thoughts.

Angling the bedrolls so both she and Bishop had a good view of the area around them, she smiled, thinking of how grateful she was to have someone with her. For the last two years she'd travelled alone. The downside was she didn't sleep much out in the wilderness. If she did, it was usually up in the trees, sitting up with her back against the trunk on some well-hidden branch. It was safe, but not exactly comfortable or warm. Sleeping in a perfect stranger's company for the past week hadn't exactly been an easy thing for her, given her trust issues and healthy skepticism. Something about Bishop seemed kindred to her, though, so she'd gone against her own rules and given the mouthy bastard her trust. It was exciting for her being in his presence; his confidence and cocky attitude made her feel alive. The fact that they were always so naturally in tune when fighting was exhilarating. She'd hoped against her better judgement that he'd stick around for a while, beginning to dread the thought of being on her own again.

Just as she finished arranging their camp, Bishop returned with a couple armfuls of dry wood, followed by Karnwyr carrying a particularly large branch in his mouth, looking rather pleased with himself. Giggling as she graciously took what looked like a sapling from him, she scratched him under the chin, earning her hand a slobbery lick and a dopey dog grin. "Karnwyr really is sweet." She said thoughtfully as the wolf trotted off, probably in search of an unsuspecting rabbit to maim. "He likes you, you know. You wanna know why?" he asked, causing her to turn towards him, not realizing his face was mere inches from hers. "You're not afraid of him. You understand what he _is_ , and more importantly what he's capable of." He said, his voice low and amber eyes dark with an emotion she couldn't place. "Well once you understand an animal, there's no reason to fear it." She said, hesitating as he moved close enough that she could feel the warmth of his breath on her face. "Good to know we're on the same page then, Princess." He purred, his voice deep and husky so close to her ear.

Slowly grabbing his pack from behind her, he leaned back into his previous seat, smug as shit once he'd seen how red he'd made her with his actions. " _Ass_ " she grumbled quietly enough that he couldn't hear as she arranged the wood and lit the campfire. She refused to make eye contact with him the rest of the night, looking instead at anything and everything _but_ him. She _knew_ what he was doing. It's not like she'd been _trying_ to seduce him, but if that's the game he wanted to play, then so be it. If he was anything like her she was certain she could break him. This was one game of 'Nervous' she was determined not to lose. She couldn't help how her body had reacted to his little display earlier; it'd been ages since she'd been so close to a man, let alone been spoken to in that tone of voice. Hell, she hadn't even touched _herself_ in well over a year now that she'd thought about it.

Thinking back to the sound of his voice and the feel of his hot breath on her neck as he leaned over her, she shifted uncomfortably on the log she sat on as she kept first watch. "Stupid ranger…with his stupid voice… and stupid, nice smell…" she grumbled ignoring the tingling heat she could feel building in her core. After a while, she checked the twin moons position in the sky, deeming it his turn to take watch. Carefully pocketing Bishop's knife from under his pillow and moving his bow out of reach, she changed out of her leather chest piece and corset. Now in a soft, billowy shirt that belonged to an old flame, she took her boots off and left her leather pants on underneath. Sensing no threat, Karnwyr, who'd woke up to watch her, laid his head back down and went back to sleep.

Seeing that his breathing was still slow and unchanged she lowered herself, straddling above his lap, hovering just out of touch with her hands hovering expectantly over his wrists. Pulling her hair over her shoulder, she lowered her lips next to the exposed side of his throat, gently whispering Bishop's name in his ear. She was so close that she could feel the warmth radiating from his skin. As he began to stir with a soft groan, she sweetly beckoned him to wake up, nipping his earlobe playfully with a sultry giggle. At the nip of his ear his eyes shot open, one hand grabbing at a dagger that was no longer there, and the other trying to pull himself up, only to be held fast against his bedroll by a deceptively strong hand with delicate, slender fingers. Whipping his head to look at his assaulter, his face burned red in the firelight as his amber eyes locked onto Eroeh's, her carnal gaze burning right through him as she smiled, biting her lip.

He swallowed hard, again at a loss for words. "Your turn for watch, Bishop~" She purred, kissing the tip of his nose playfully before slowly raising herself above him. The bottoms of her breasts were fully visible from his angle beneath her. He both cursed and praised her in his mind for her unwavering hatred of smallclothes. She walked away with a hand on her hip and a sway in her step, balancing the point of his stolen dagger on the tip of her index finger before swiping it out of thin air without effort, as if she weren't even remotely afraid of its razor-sharp edge. She tossed it behind her without looking, the knife landing handle-up in the soil just a few blades of grass away from his bare hand. _Just who the fuck is this crazy wench?_ sped through his mind as he watched her calmly settle into her bedroll like nothing happened. He cut his eyes at her as he felt his manhood rising in his bedroll with a vengeance. _Oh, it's_ _ **on**_ _Princess._ He thought maliciously, reaching for his quilted leather jacket.

Eroeh giggled to herself in her bedroll, she could practically hear the steam coming out of his ears, amused at the thought of a Bishop-Dwarven Centurion hybrid. _That's what you get._ She thought mischievously as she got cozy, falling asleep rather easily considering the positively fuming ranger that was supposed to be guarding her. While _she_ slept, he pondered restlessly over all the ways he could get her back. She would definitely be in for it later.


	3. Chapter 3 Ilinata

_**(A.N. I hope I'm uploading these quick enough and consistently enough that people are alright with.**_

 _ **Currently have 13 chapters complete and working on number 14, so there's a lot more to come!**_

 _ **I appreciate any and all reviews you guys may have for me! Stay tuned for more shenanigans! ~C.)**_

Ch 3. Ilinalta

The next morning Eroeh awoke to the feeling of Karnwyr's large, wet tongue sliding across her face, and the lovely sight of Bishop in nothing but his pants and boots, crouched by the fire and staring out into the sunrise. She wondered if he even realized just how handsome of a man he was. Probably, but she had to admit to herself that the man definitely had it going on. Quietly slipping out of her bedroll, she grabbed her bearskin cloak and kneeled behind Bishop, who seemed to be lost in thought. She draped the pelt over his shoulders gently, pulling him from whatever he'd been lost in. "Mornin' handsome." She chirped sweetly, giving him a quick kiss on the temple before gently ruffling his hair and standing back up. "Morning." He said flatly, still not quite all the way there. Eroeh stretched upwards as she walked back to her bedroll, grabbing her armor and setting it on a nearby stone shelf. Without thinking, she pulled her shirt over her head and began putting on her leathers, her sleepy brain working on auto-pilot.

Bishop sat there, dumbfounded that she'd be so comfortable changing in his presence. He stood, wondering if she was doing it as another way to get at him. Part of him didn't really care. Silent as the dead he walked up behind her, running his warm hands from her waist to her hips, holding her tightly against him. Burying his nose in the crook of her neck he inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of lavender that danced across her skin. Letting out a husky groan, he breathed softly in her ear, "Mmmmh temptress…" he growled, the deep rumble of his voice shaking Eroeh's reserve. He heard her breath hitch and watched her involuntarily bite her lip, playfully nipping her earlobe in retaliation for the night before. An involuntary moan escaped her lips before her voice trembled his name. "Bishop…" she faltered, her eyes fluttering closed and heartbeat racing. "Don't start something you can't finish, Ladyship. You won't win." He whispered in her ear, grinding his hips against hers before releasing her and walking away.

Completely mortified at her behavior, Eroeh dressed her chest and turned slowly back to camp. "This is going to sound really stupid, but… I actually…just sort of _forgot_ that I wasn't alone, and fell into my old routine for a moment…" The usually pale olive skin of her face was now snowberry red, indicating that she _was_ indeed telling the truth, as difficult as it was to admit. "Other than my wolf, Nimue, I've never really had _consistent_ travelling companions, so I guess my brain is still failing to register that I am _not_ , in fact, alone anymore. Sorry." She said awkwardly, re-packing her bag. Bishop let out a throaty chuckle, relishing in her embarrassment. "Hey, nothin like starting the day with a free show. I'm not complaining, Princess." He laughed, buckling his jacket in place. As humiliating as the entire situation was, Eroeh noticed that Bishop had a rather charming smile when it was genuine.

Eroeh couldn't help but laugh at herself a bit. The whole situation _was_ a bit ridiculous. And to be honest she was starting to enjoy his advances, even _if_ he was only doing it to make her uncomfortable. Bishop wouldn't dare admit it aloud, but when he'd come up behind her just then it wasn't with the intent of making her nervous. The sight of her bare upper body and the need to feel her skin on his hands had called him to action before his mind could register what he was doing. Hopefully their little game was a believable enough excuse for his forwardness, but part of him regretted releasing her. He wanted her, naked and willing, in his bed. He knew that. But if it'd been so simple why couldn't he continue? Why was that nagging little voice in his head telling him that he wanted more than just to bed her?

It didn't matter. This woman, however interesting, was troublesome. He decided that once he'd helped her with the barrow and got her back to Whiterun that he was done with her. He'd lingered long enough. People were always trouble for him, so he stayed away as often as he could. He didn't trust people, never had any reason to, and he wasn't about to start now. Looking over at his bubbly companion, he couldn't help but wonder what it was about her that drew him in like a moth to flame. Eroeh noticed Bishops suddenly irritable demeanor and decided to try and enjoy the beautiful day enough for the both of them. Humming as she walked along, she hopped playfully over roots and rocks, balancing along the tops of fallen trees in their path.

Spotting Riverwood in the distance, Eroeh bounded towards the town gracefully with a smile on her face. The quiet little village was the closest thing to home she'd had since her parent's passing. Bishop jogged behind, knowing he'd never be able to catch her outright, and watched as she stopped at the local general store, run by the Valerius siblings. Following her, he opened the door just in time to hear Lucan thanking her for offering her assistance. _Great,_ he thought, _She's one of those types._ Helping anyone and everyone who bothers to ask, not even considering the danger they're putting themselves or their companions through. _Why do I care? I'm leaving after we hit Whiterun…_ He thought again with a groan, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

Leaving the store, Eroeh passed Bishop a "Bag of Goodies", meaning potions galore, some snacks, and… _a necklace_? Holding the pendant up for inspection, Eroeh smiled brightly at him, proud of her rare find. " _Very_ rare, _super_ high-quality fire resistance. Lucan doesn't come across things like this often, so if there's ever a really good find, I snatch it while I can. Bleak Falls Barrow is bound to be teeming with Draugr, and if I know one thing, it's that the undead-" "Burn like tinder." He finished for her. She flashed him another bright smile. She was more knowledgeable than he'd expected. Most people were terrified of the barrows and crypts, but not her. He eyed the flawless ruby nestled in the center of the pendant, noting how the enchantment made the gem look as if it were housing an inferno. "How much did this thing cost you, Princess? Cause I don't really do gifts." He asked, hoping he could just give it back. "Eh, around eight hundred. Would have been about twelve-hundred, but my speechcraft is high enough that I could have talked him into throwing the shirt off his back into the deal if I _really_ wanted to. Worth _every_ septim though." She smiled, not even phased at the amount she'd just spent. He had the money they'd looted from the cavern, so he wasn't sure just where she'd pulled the funds from. "And why is that?" he asked, curious. "If it keeps you _safe_ , it'd be worth every coin I've ever made. Can't have you dying on me, now can I?" she said, smiling thoughtfully at him.

His chest tightened at her words. _Does she really care that much about me?_ He wondered to himself in disbelief, locking eyes with the little elfling. The midday sun was making the different colors in her eyes more apparent to him than before. A pale shade of malachite green, her irises were generously flecked with gold and the occasional specks of warm brown. Looking at her face this closely he could see the faint freckles that dotted her fine nose and high cheekbones. His gaze lingered longer than he'd meant to on her mouth. He couldn't help it- her full, soft pink lips were opened slightly, and seemed as if begging to be kissed. Both had forgotten that they were still _in_ Riverwood, standing under the northern archway at the towns edge. Eroeh couldn't bring herself to look away from him any more than he could her. She watched as the sunlight danced in his messy warm brown hair, noticing for the first time the strands of copper scattered throughout, and the way the tips almost appeared blonde in the light. Her eyes trailed down to meet his; a lupine amber gold that was hard and predatory, hiding an underlying sorrow and loneliness she wanted so badly to relieve.

She looked at the fine white line running through his eyebrow, and upon shifting her gaze to his lips she noticed a few other faded scars lightly marring the tanned flesh of his cheek. Without thinking, she reached up to touch them, lightly running her fingers through the stubble along his jaw. Rubbing the pad of her thumb gently over the pale lines, she saw his eyes snap up to meet hers, full of uncertainty and suspicion, but also something else she couldn't place. Realizing the intimacy of the moment, and location within eyesight of a few overly-invested guards, they both broke eye contact, Bishop clearing his throat as Eroeh blushed fiercely and pulled her hand away. "We should get going." She said quickly, continuing forward towards along the path to the Barrow. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Bishop responded, cursing himself for acting like some starry-eyed stable boy. _Just gotta make it to Whiterun, then I'm free of this crazy wench…_ he thought, almost…sad perhaps? Letting out a loud sigh, he dragged his hand down his face, and looked over to Karnwyr, who, if Bishop didn't know any better, was giving him a look of severe disappointment, huffing at him before trotting up ahead alongside Eroeh. _Et tu Karnwyr?_ He thought bitterly.

The bandits along the path and outside the barrow had been easy enough to take, all wearing shoddy iron armor and bits of fur. Once inside, they crept along quietly, preferring to sneak their way through the maze of catacombs, looting and shooting as they went. Bishop stood flabbergasted as he watched Eroeh correctly set a turning stone puzzle in the first try that'd just killed an unsuspecting bandit just ahead of them. Coming across the den of a large and very angry spider, the last thing they expected to find was someone alive, stuck suspended in the webbing. Listening to his plea for help and offer of information, Eroeh cut him loose, but when he dropped to the floor, the first thing he did was draw his blade against her, before attempting to run. Not taking kindly to that action, Eroeh swiftly closed the gap between them, shanking him in the back of the neck without so much as the lift of an eyebrow. Digging through his possessions, she pocketed a journal and a hunk of gold sculpted in the shape of a dragon's claw, satisfied for a reason unbeknownst to Bishop.

Continuing on, she traded her twin stalhrim daggers for a silver short sword with a heavy fire enchantment, using her other hand to lob firebolts at ranged opponents. Bishop was amazed at just how prepared she was, and as calm as she was clearing the place, he assumed she was by no means a stranger to crypt-diving. Walking down a long corridor, they were met by a large puzzle door with three wide rings set into them. "The hell is this supposed to be?" Bishop asked, looking at the empty slot in the center of the door. Without a word, Eroeh rotated the rings to match the claw they'd found earlier on, and inserted it into the slot, turning it like a key. With a loud click and groan, the stone door lowered into the floor, clearing their way into the next area. "How did you kn-" the bandit's journal was flashed inches from his face, cutting him off. "Oh."

Focusing her eyes into the dark of the chamber, Eroeh crouched, her voice dropping to a whisper, "Get down! Don't you hear that?" she asked, her bright eyes darting about, furiously hunting for some unseen bodies. "Hear what?" Bishop asked, trying hard to find whatever it was she was listening to. "That weird ass chanting. How in the hell do you not hear it?" she asked, her voice straining to stay low. "Have you lost your fucking mind or something? I don't hear anything." Bishop retorted, clearly concerned for her sanity. Getting closer to the center of the chamber, they saw that nobody was around, and Eroeh's face contorted as she approached a carved wall along the back. "What have we here?" she mused, walking up to the wall, zeroing in on one word in particular that was glowing a bright blue. " _Force_?" she questioned aloud. Lightly touching the inscription, she suddenly found herself winded and nauseous, her mind and stomach reeling. Falling to her knees, she dry-heaved next to the wall, holding herself up with her hands. "Eroeh are you ok?" Bishop asked, his voice panicked. He kneeled next to her, completely unaffected by whatever mojo was coming from the stone. "Peachy." She groaned, the spinning finally stopped.

"The hell was _that_?" she asked out loud, touching the no longer glowing wall, tracing the runes she'd been so affected by. "Looks like an epitaph of some sort. No clue what it says, it's not in any language I know of." He said, still confused. "It was glowing… right here." She said, laying her hands on either side of the word, separating it from the rest. "Uh, did you hit your head or something, Ladyship? It looks just like it did when we came in- just like regular old stone." He grumbled, helping her the rest of the way up. "Here lies the Guardian, keeper of the Dragonstone and a **_force_** of eternal rage and darkness…" Eroeh read, eyes squinting as she swallowed hard. "Wait, you can read that?" Bishop asked incredulously. "What? Yeah I guess so… but this word here… ** _force_** … was lit up like it was important somehow." She mused, before the sound of a sarcophagus sliding open behind them interrupted her thoughts.

A very tall and angry looking Draugr pulled itself out, and what did it have strapped to its hip besides the stupid tablet she was sent after in the first place. Lighting a flames spell in her hand, Eroeh raised her silver sword to meet her opponent. The fight lasted long enough that the terrific trio were all out of breath and sweating (or panting in Karnwyr's case) by the end of it. Grabbing all the useful or sellable loot from the chamber they could, they walked around to a back passageway, pulling a handle and relishing in the cool air that rushed from the other side. After making their way through the exit tunnel and coming out along the mountainside, Eroeh bolted towards the nearby lakeshore, thankful to be out of that gods-forsaken place. They all smelled, Karnwyr especially, so she was all too ready for a dip in the water.

Kneeling on a flat rock along Lake Ilinalta's shore, Eroeh dunked her entire head in, ruffling her hair in the pleasantly cool water. Whipping back up, she let out an exhilarated whoop, flipping her hair dramatically backwards in a large, graceful arc. Looking behind her, her smile turned from ecstatic to sheepish as she spotted Bishop, face and clothes soaking wet. "Sorry." She squeaked, before Bishop dropped his pack next to hers, stalked up beside her, scooped her up, and tossed her in. Well, tossed her AND himself in, finding out the hard way that her grip was stronger than he'd anticipated. Now they were both thoroughly drenched and trying to float fully clothed. Gathering his bearings, Bishop was caught off guard by a leather corset hitting him in the back of the head. Turning to grab the offending clothing, He was then slapped in the face with a leather chest piece. "What the? Eroeh?" he questioned, genuinely confused as to what in the world was happening. "The water's not hot and there's no soap, but a rinse is still better than nothing!" she exclaimed, tossing her boots back towards the shore.

Next thing Bishop knew, she was swimming over to him in nothing but her pants, biting her lip with a mischievous fire in her eyes. "C'mon," she yipped happily, grabbing her clothes from him and tossing them ashore. "You stink too. All three of us need some kind of bath before we head back to town." She explained, straining under the water for a moment before pulling her pants out, tossing them as if it were no big deal. Before he could register what was happening, she had already unbuckled his jacket, her fingers quick and damn near undetectable to the touch. "Damn woman, you gonna pickpocket my clothes off me while I'm still in em?" he laughed, splashing water at her. "Oh Bishop. I _could_ , but it's much easier if you just take them off willingly." She answered cheekily. "Temptress." He grumbled. "Tease." She retorted with a smile, flicking water at him.

Taking a deep whiff of himself, he realized she was right. He smelled like death, skeever shit, and old cheese. Shrugging, he pulled his jacket and undershirt off, tossing them next to hers in the grass. Pulling his boots off under the water, he was dreading how long he might have to walk barefooted 'til they dried but supposed that they needed a rinsing more than anything else. Finally going for his pants, he realized that Eroeh was completely nude in the water, not twelve paces from him. Chucking his leathers to the shoreline, he ducked underwater, swimming silently towards her, ready to strike at his unsuspecting victim like a slaughterfish in the deep. Problem was, though, just after he'd gone under, Eroeh had turned to say something, and upon not seeing him began to panic. Thanks to her turning around, Bishop swam into something _other_ than the meaty ass-cheek he'd been planning for. Feeling something plow straight into her crotch, Eroeh screamed, going under with the impact. At being pulled underwater, she reflexively latched her legs around whatever had hit her, which in this case, was Bishops head.

Poor Bishop, and yet, not poor Bishop, because although he _was_ drowning, he was still quite literally _drowning in pussy_. Had this been a consensually planned event between the two of them, it may have turned out kinda hot, but no. This was a hairbrained scheme gone awry, so instead of whatever half-assed (pun intended) ploy he'd had of scaring Eroeh, he instead ended up getting mouth to mouth on the shore because her legs held on so tight she'd _suffocated_ him. Lucky for Bishop she grabbed onto his face underwater with her hands and recognized that it was him that'd gone muff-diving, rather than some kind of pervy slaughterfish, and let go- pulling the both of them up to the surface. Spitting up water and opening his eyes, Bishops hazy vision was met with the sight of a very distressed and very _naked_ Eroeh leaning over him.

Teary eyed but very much relieved, she leaned down, cupping his face in her hands and kissing his forehead lovingly, grateful he was okay. "You idiot-" she chided, caught between crying at his near drowning and laughing at his sheer stupidity. "What in Oblivion were you thinking?" she asked, pressing her forehead to his. He sat up, rubbed his face with his hand, and groaned. "Remind me never to do that again." He grumbled, tapping his head to shake the water from one of his ears. Eroeh was so emotional over the entire ordeal that she threw her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in the crook of his neck, stifling a sob. "You stupid man, you scared me half to death." She sniffled, embracing him tightly. "When I pulled you out and you weren't breathing, I thought I'd lost you…" she choked, not caring how he would react to her blubbering.

Bishop didn't do well with the whole ' _comforting_ ' thing, nor was he sure how to react to the level of concerned for his well-being she was. He felt his chest tighten at the thought of her caring about him- but was also fighting a hellacious boner. Was it gonna be awkward If she spotted it? _Oh yeah_. But could he help it? No way in Oblivion. Her warm, perfectly firm and supple breasts were pressed against him, and he'd gotten more than an eyeful of her body when he'd come to. Grabbing his pack, he quietly tried to cover himself, holding his other arm around Eroeh's waist. "Jeez, woman, I'm fine. No need to get all bent out of shape over it." He chuckled, leaning his stubbly cheek against hers. Trying to lighten the mood a bit, he slid his hand down her back slowly, grabbing a handful of his original target. _Gods that's a nice ass._ He thought with a naughty groan, not helping the situation happening under his bag. With a gasp Eroeh dislodged herself, suddenly remembering their nakedness. "Put on some clothes and set up camp, I'll go catch us some dinner." She said quietly, making her way back to the water. She dove in before he could argue with her, grateful for the view as she bounded away. "Why do you assholes tempt me so?" he grumbled, dramatically shaking his fist towards the skies. Looking over, Karnwyr was once again giving him a look. "Oh shut up, I don't need your bullshit." He griped at his furry brother, getting nothing more than an indignant huff in return.

Disregarding Karnwyr's attitude, Bishop dug through his pack for something to put on. Finding a white long-sleeved tunic and a pair of simple black linen trousers, he stood up and dressed. Digging further he managed to find an old pair of black shoes he kept for such occasions where his boots were too soaked to wear, and a wide leather belt to hold his pants up where he needed them. Tucking the thigh length tunic into his pants and securing them with the belt, Bishop rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and set to work on their campsite.

Around half an hour later, Eroeh swam back up to the bank, two well sized salmon hooked on her fingers, still wriggling. "Got us some grub!" she chirped happily, out of breath, but smiling hard. "Should I smack Karnwyr's on a rock first or does he prefer it fight back?" she asked Bishop, pulling one fish aside. "Just toss it to him, he's not picky. Though he does prefer helpless bunny rabbits over anything else." He responded, stoking the campfire. Shrugging, she tossed the wiggly fish in Karnwyr's direction, watching in morbid fascination as the large wolf gnawed it to death. Quickly cleaning, gutting, and filleting the remaining fish, she passed it to Bishop, and walked over to her bag, hunting for something to put on now that she was done in the water. Bishop watched her as he placed the fish on a flat stone over the fire, admiring the view. "Before you say something smart, I didn't want my clean clothes to smell like fish guts." She quipped without even looking at him.

Pulling out the only extra outfit she had, she resigned herself to wearing her tavern clothes and lace up boots- her usual barding attire. For the most part, when she was out in the wilds she practically lived in her leathers, only switching into anything else if she was staying in a town for a while (which was hardly ever). So, she travelled light, only packing enough for maybe an evening's stay anywhere. Her nightdress would have been too thin for outdoor sleeping, and the man's tunic she'd worn before wasn't quite long enough by itself.

Eroeh smiled as the thumbed the rim of the deep red-violet fabric- remembering how she'd got so drunk on spiced wine in Solitude that she'd spilled a bottle all over herself. Not wanting to shell out for a new dress, she'd decided to just stain it completely. The wine was never going to come out, so she might as well have enjoyed the pretty color to its fullest. Settling next to the fire, she pulled out her bottle of Colovian Brandy, she took a long swig before grabbing her lute and delicately picking along to one of her favorite drinking songs. It was a lovely night, the full twin moons rising in the sky as the sun set, lighting the heavens ablaze.

"What, no singing?" Bishop teased, settling beside her. "No, I wouldn't want to ruin your lovely evening with my crooning." She said sweetly, her eyes hooded and thoughtful as she continued to play. "Sounds pretty." He complimented casually, watching her delicate fingers glide effortlessly across the strings. "What's it about?" he asked, just trying to keep the conversation going. "Most people when they hear it assume it's a love song, but really, it's about drinking." She said with a sly smile, chuckling at some personal joke that only she seemed to know. "Look Princess, I know I give you a hard time, but I wanna hear you sing. Just this once. Can't be any worse than the innkeepers' daughter in Dawnstar or that god awful orc that used to play in Morthal." He chuckled, trying to be genuine. "C'mon, I can't accurately mock what I haven't heard. Gimme some ammo here." He smiled, nudging her with his elbow. Sighing, she shook her head and started up the tune again. "Fine. It's called _Stagger and Sway_."

 _Oh my sweet love she waits for me_

 _Through storm and shine, 'cross land or sea_

 _I run to her and together we_

 _Sway as we kiss, sway as we kiss_

 _Her graceful shape I heave up high_

 _And in one hand I hold her nigh_

 _Her waiting lips are never dry_

 _Sway as we kiss, sway as we kiss_

 _Come the morn she goes_

 _The taste of her remains_

 _And in my mind I see us sway_

 _Sway as we kiss, sway as we kiss_

Bishop hadn't realized he was staring. _Well damn_ , he thought, swallowing hard. A deep blush spread across Eroeh's cheeks at the sight of the ranger's amber eyes locked onto hers. Breaking the contact, Eroeh cleared her throat, leaning around the fire for their dinner. Grabbing a small pouch of salt from her nearby bag, she tried to break the tension with food and drink. Offering her bottle of brandy to Bishop, he quietly accepted, taking a much longer than expected swig, trying to steel his nerves. Handing it back, Eroeh followed suit, just as anxious. Bishop had never really spent this kind of time with a woman, only ever picking them up in a tavern, bedding them, then sending them on their way.

This whole "companionship" thing was really throwing him off his game. It didn't help that she was so damn likeable. The obvious sexual tension charging the air between them kept Eroeh at bay. She was technically still a maiden, but she knew by the way he watched her that he was only waiting for his chance to strike. It made her uncomfortable, but she noticed it also seemed to bother him as well. Why else would he keep pulling away just as she would nearly break? Passing Bishop his food, she took to picking hers apart, doing all she could not to look up and find herself staring again. She found herself wondering quite often what it might feel like to kiss him. Would his stubble be too scratchy? Were his lips as soft as they appeared? She found herself fantasizing what it would be like to be flushed and breathless in his arms after he'd spent himself, lost in the sea of ecstasy all the tavern wenches that she'd met spoke of so fondly.

She began subconsciously biting her lower lip again, her cheeks lightly flushed with a smile she didn't know she was wearing. She was brought out of her thoughts abruptly by Bishops large, bare hand waving inches from her face. "Oy, ladyship! You in there?" Bishop called, wondering where the hell she'd gone. _Somewhere naughty no doubt_ , he thought with a lupine grin, watching as the blush spread across her entire face, making her look like a ripe snowberry. "Thinkin' about me, were you?" he asked in a sultry tone, trying to get a rise out of her. The way her eyes panicked as she curled into her dinner and ogled at a particularly interesting grain of salt on her salmon gave him more information than he'd bargained for. " _Oh~_ " he purred, realizing he was right. "Fret not, lovely maiden, for you are but one of the many comely wenches who wish to take a gracious bite of this ranger's sweet roll." _Aaaaand moments gone_ , she thought dryly, relaxing a bit now that the tension had eased.

"You're impossible." She sighed, looking over at Bishop, who was wiggling his eyebrows at her with an over-the-top shit eating grin. "You know you want me." He chuckled, smooching in her direction. "Yeah, yeah… eat your food you ass." "That wasn't a _no~_ " Bishop teased in a sing-song voice, finally starting on his dinner. "Well it wasn't a yes either!" Eroeh retorted, taking another swig of brandy and taking a bite off a hunk of cheese. Though neither was looking at the other, they both smiled, enjoying the ridiculous exchange. Deciding to head into town at first light, the pair took their respective watches and spent the rest of the evening in comfortable silence.


	4. Chapter 4 Mirmulnir

_**(A.N. Another chapter up and running.**_

 _ **Please, don't hesitate to review, it lets me know you guys like it, and motivates me to keep writing!**_

 _ **Chapter 5 will be up first thing next Saturday, so stay tuned! ~C.)**_

Ch 4: Mirmulnir

Bishop awoke the next morning to his leathers dry and neatly folded next to his bedroll. Noticing that his companion was nowhere to be found, he looked around cautiously, before spotting the bubbly elfling rounding a wide tree, giving her armor a final adjustment as she walked. "Mornin' Princess" he called to her, looping his arms in front of him and stretching. Eroeh watched as the muscles of his biceps and forearms rippled with the motion, grateful his eyes were closed. Biting her lip, she continued on towards her bag, her bedroll already packed away and firmly tied to it.

Taking a long gulp from her water skin, she knelt down next to the lakes edge and refilled both hers _and_ Bishops, glad for the clean source of refreshment. "Ready to go when you are." she said as she turned from the lake's glassy surface, only to get an eyeful of the ranger in ALL his glory. "God's sake Bishop!" she squeaked, putting one slender hand up to block her vision. "You couldn't at least turn around?" She questioned, trying hard to maintain eye contact. "What, Princess, is this the first _Staff of Impregnation_ you've ever laid eyes on or somethin'?" he teased, not even trying to be decent. "Of course not, Bishop! I have two older brothers." She snapped, putting her hand down. She wasn't going to let his little show get to her. "Ah, I see. Then what were you so shocked about?" he asked with a smile, pulling up his pants. "It's called common decency Bishop; most people don't just walk around bare-assed." He simply shrugged, tucking his undershirt into his leather breeches, fastening the belt around his waist. Shaking her head and rubbing the bridge of her nose, Eroeh attached her water skin to her hip, and walked over to Bishop to hand him his. Taking it with a graceful nod, Bishop buckled his jacket and packed up his clothes and bedroll.

They were back in Riverwood two hours later, Eroeh immediately making a beeline for the Valerius' store. Following into the small shop, Bishop was greeted with the sight of her handing over the golden claw they'd found in the barrow, followed by Lucan handing her a gracious sum of money, and offering her free range of most of his displayed goods for her help. "Multi-purpose trip!" she chirped happily, tossing the heavy coin purse to Bishop before continuing out of town. "Speaking of…" he started, eyeing the money in his hand. "Why do you keep handing all the coin to me? You not scared I'm gonna take off with it or something?"

Turning to him, her eyes were dark, yet playful. "I guarantee I can track just as well as you can, sweetheart. If you did run away with it though, I'd honestly be more upset over you just leaving without so much as a goodbye rather than the money. Gold can be replaced, good company not so much. I figured we could split the coin once we got to Whiterun after we add whatever we get from them to it. I'm sure you're itching to ditch me by now anyhow. Wouldn't want to keep you longer than you're comfortable with." She finished, almost sadly.

"Do you trust me?" Bishop asked suddenly, causing Eroeh to stop in her tracks, a breeze blowing her white-blonde curls around her face. "I do." She answered simply, not breaking eye contact. "Then sit down on that stone wall over there, close your eyes, and open your mouth." He ordered softly, pointing ahead to the fork in the road. "Doesn't sound like a very wise thing to do, but alright…" she cautiously agreed, taking a seat on the mossy stone wall. Shooting one last wary glance at the ranger, Eroeh closed her eyes and opened her mouth, hoping he wasn't up to something crass. Feeling several small and smooth objects pass her lips, she waited until she felt Bishop's fingertips slowly press her jaw closed, wiping her lower lip gently with the pad of his thumb. Chewing the foreign objects, she scrunched her face at just how much he'd put in her mouth, the juice trying hard to escape. "Schnoburreezh?" she tried to guess, cheeks packed full. Opening one eye carefully, she caught sight of Bishop licking bright red berry juice from his thumb, a wicked smile spread across his face.

Struggling to swallow the mouthful of tart snowberries, she glared at Bishop, who was stifling a laugh. " _Shatishfied_?" she asked, glaring. "Yes. And I gotta say, I did NOT expect you to just listen to me like that, I could've-" "Yes, I'm well aware, but you _didn't_." she cut him off, knowing exactly what he could've done. "Why trust me so much? You haven't known me that long. I coulda cut your throat, took your shit and left you here for the guards to find."

Sighing as she swallowed the last remnants of the berries, she responded simply. "You've given me no reason not to. I don't trust easy, Bishop, believe me. But you're _different_ somehow. I feel like I've known you my whole life, even though in reality we've only known each other for what, two weeks now?" She then sighed, looking at her feet. "I know you're probably planning on leaving after Whiterun, but I've gotta tell ya Bishop-" she paused, steeling her reserve, "I really hope you stay." Giving him a wan smile, she stood up, continuing on their uncharted path over the hill to Whiterun. _Shit_ , he thought sourly, his chest feeling tighter than usual. _Why the hell do I feel so guilty now?_

Once they'd made it through the city's gates, Eroeh let her hip-length white gold curls fall loose behind her, taking in a deep breath and standing tall, giving herself a more confident air. Watching as her eyes shone with a new strength he hadn't seen before, he couldn't help but be captivated by her presence. He wasn't alone in this- every guard, shop keep, and civilian they'd passed couldn't help but stare as they made their way through town. Even Heimskr, who was as usual busy shouting about his love for Talos, found himself tripping over his words as she passed by. Entering the keep, she held the Dragonstone one handed at her side like one would casually carry a book, heading straight into the court wizard's chambers.

Setting the stone tablet down loudly on top of whatever papers Farengar had been reading, Eroeh leaned against his desk, hands spread wide across the tabletop. "One Dragonstone, as promised." She stated confidently, her eyes piercing right through him. "Ah, the Dragonstone of Bleak Falls Barrow. Seems you're a cut above the usual brute the Jarl sends my way." He said, not even attempting to hide the fact that he was eyeing her chest. "So, you've got your Dragonstone, what's next?" Eroeh asked, a sultry playfulness in her voice. "That's where your job ends and mine begins. The work of the mind. Sadly, undervalued in Skyrim. My associate here will be pleased to see your handiwork, she discovered the stones location by means she has so far declined to share with us." He said sardonically, motioning towards a woman in hooded leather armor, obviously wanting to keep her identity hidden.

Before the woman could say anything, Irileth, the Jarls faithful dunmer housecarl came running into the room. "Farengar, you need to come at once, a dragon has been spotted nearby. You should come as well," she said, eyeing Eroeh and Bishop. Looking to her companion, he simply shrugged as if saying, "Eh, why not?" They followed the dark elf up the steps behind the Jarls throne and were met by Balgruuf getting debriefed by a breathless, sweaty guard, the poor man looking as if he'd never run so hard in his life. "There's no time to stand on ceremony, my friend. I want you to go with Irileth and help her fight this dragon. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here. Don't think I've forgotten the service you provided in retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar, though. As a token of my esteem, I've instructed Avenicci that you are now permitted to purchase property in the city. And lastly- please, accept this gift from my personal armory." He said solemnly, eyeing Eroeh and her companion as he passed her an enchanted war axe bearing Whiterun's emblem.

Eroeh flew down the steps, Bishop dogging her heels. "Did you really just accept for _both_ of us to fight a dragon? Are you mental?" he snapped, grabbing Eroeh by the shoulder to turn her towards him. "Go if you want, I won't stop you. Although I'll always remember you as a _chicken_ if you do. Now I dunno about you, but I'd like to add _Dragon Slayer_ to my resume. Anyhow, if I'm gonna do this I need to get to my stash nearby, we're gonna need all the firepower we can get." She bantered back, eyes clear and focused. "Stupid woman!" Bishop growled to himself as they hauled ass towards the city gates.

Upon exiting, Eroeh bounded gracefully over the edge of the drawbridge, barely missing the running water below. Following her, Bishop saw a long chest hidden in an alcove with not one, but two keyholes on it. Fishing the keys from her belt pouch, Eroeh turned them simultaneously, cracking the box open to reveal a generous stash of gold and gems, and a staff resembling a monstrous red rose. Grabbing the staff, Eroeh slammed the box shut, turning the keys to lock them once again before darting back out into the open, a very confused Bishop in tow. "A staff? Really? we're about to fight a dragon and you stop for a damn staff?" he chided, fairly certain that they were in way over their heads. "What'd I tell you about underestimating me, Bishop?" she retorted, eyes staring straight ahead 'til they reached the battered watchtower. Beating Irileth and her soldiers to their destination, Eroeh wasted no time in finding the surviving guard who was cowering within the smoking stone tower. Before they could catch their bearings, the dragon returned, relentlessly firing flames in the direction of any living beings it could spot.

Seeing Eroeh reach for the staff on her back, Bishop was dumbstruck when she struck the bottom end on the ground, summoning a tall, striking Dremora from thin air. " _Yes, my lady?_ " he asked, the velvet timber of his voice thick with desire. "The _dragon_ , Samael- help me kill the damn thing." Eroeh responded without emotion, as if this was perfectly normal for her. " _You know my fee._ " He purred smoothly, gently stroking her face with a slender, ash grey hand, waiting for her response. Without hesitation, she grabbed him roughly by the wide lapel of his black leather coat, pulling him down to her level and planting a brusque yet compliant kiss on his lips. "Now, _go_." She commanded as she pushed the leering demon away. " _As you wish_." He hummed, his glowing white eyes hooded as he drew his lower lip between his teeth, seemingly pleased with the transaction.

She wiped her mouth and watched as Samael strode away. He summoned a flame spell in one hand while the other casually rested under his coat in the pocket of his breeches, scorching the grass wherever his feet touched. "Smug bastard. I'll explain everything when this is over Bishop, I promise." She vowed, not wanting to make eye contact with her ranger. She could only imagine the look of shock and disgust he was giving her. Readying her bow, she climbed the tower as high as she could, even going so far as to climb out and scale the stone walls where the building had tipped at an angle. Taking her position, she fired arrow after arrow at the great beast, warding herself when he'd come close enough to fire back at her. Bishop was on the ground, staring at the little elf incredulously as he fired in tandem with her. He watched as the dremora effortlessly ascended the tower to perch himself next to his master, hurling firebolts and strengthening her wards with his own, until as suddenly as he'd appeared, he vanished. The next thing Bishop knew, the dragon was plummeting down towards them, gouging the soil underneath him as he skid across the ground.

Eroeh wasted no time in sliding down the toppling tower, eager to end the fight. Irileth and the others had appeared just after the dremora had vanished, though it was for the best that they hadn't seen him. Landing on solid ground, Eroeh charged the giant lizard, firing firebolts and ice spears as quick as she could. When it turned to snap at an unfortunately close guard, he saw her pull a magicka potion from her pouch and down it as quick as possible. Bishop fired arrow after arrow at the winged beast until his crazy wench of a companion jumped onto its neck, driving a steel greatsword she'd taken from a dead guard into the base of its skull, burying half the blade before wrenching it sideways for the kill.

Sweaty and exhausted, Eroeh leaned forward, resting her head on her forearm against the dragon's large head to catch her breath. Suddenly she was sliding off to the side, looking over to see Bishop carefully pulling her down, sweating and just as beat as she was. "You stupid, crazy woman." he said almost lovingly as he pulled her against his chest, clearly relieved after her little stunt. "Oh, eat a dick Bishop, I'm fine." She giggled breathlessly into his chest, returning the embrace. Pulling apart yet still holding one another, they gave each other a once-over before bursting into laughter. They looked awful, covered head to toe in sweat, soil, and soot.

Before they could really get to celebrating though, a bright light emanated from the dragon's corpse, enveloping Eroeh in incandescent ribbons of warm energy. She initially fell backwards into Bishop out of fright, taking the both of them to the ground as she sat, _glowing_. Her eyes had brightened into a solid white and her skin felt hot to the touch, yet Bishop held fast, not wanting to let her go. Scenes from up above played in her mind- of the fight at the tower and the black dragon she'd seen in Helgen. She'd heard a deep voice resonating within her, the same she'd heard the day she almost lost her life. Gasping as the vision passed, Eroeh winced, holding her head as a new sensation took her. Something that had to do with that word in the barrow, she was sure of it. Without thinking, she yelled, no, _shouted_ , **_FUS_** towards the steaming dragon bones, causing the great skeleton to skitter along the ground away from her.

She could hear the soldiers around her clamoring with excitement, but nothing they said was making sense. She couldn't focus, and only heard perhaps every other word. Bishop could see the fatigue plain as day on her face, pulling them both off the ground. Looping an arm around her waist and pulling one of hers around his, he supported her all the way back to Whiterun, before they both had the shit scared out of them by the thundering sound of voices yelling " ** _DOVAHKIIN_** " in the evening air. After talking to Balgruuf, he'd granted her a thaneship in Whiterun, and told her she should see what the Greybeards wanted with her. She told Avenicci where to find her stash under the bridge and bought the only available home in town- Breezehome, that night, ordering all the bells and whistles it could come with. Any funds leftover would be left to her new housecarl, a sarcastic, deadpan woman named Lydia, to keep the house fully stocked and supplied for when she decided she needed a stop-over. Bishop told her she wasn't thinking straight, but Eroeh was determined, and insisted to him that she kept that stash for good reason.

Given that the house was still unfurnished, the pair, plus Karnwyr, decided to stay at the Bannered Mare for the night before heading out for Ivarstead. Bishop had decided to stick around after all, and Eroeh was beyond grateful for it. Seeing as how she was still exhausted from the dragon fight, Bishop took the reins on getting them set up, getting the innkeepers attention as soon as they'd stepped foot inside the tavern. "How can I help you?" the man drawled out, eyeing the tired, dirty pair. A woman- pretty enough, but rather obnoxious, immediately gravitated towards Bishop, completely ignoring the dirty, irritated looking girl on his arm. "My name is Neeshka, do you think I'm pretty?" she purred in his ear. _Wow, nothin subtle about this one_ , Eroeh thought sourly "I think you're a pest." He said flatly, not even looking at her.

"We need two rooms, bartender." He continued speaking to the innkeeper, clearly annoyed at being interrupted. "Uh, I only have one available." The man stuttered, made anxious by Bishops glare. "I think _I_ can help you, big man," the woman tried again, tracing a circle in the soot on the ranger's chest. "Go away flea. Bartender, are you sure there's nothing else?" he asked, trying to remain patient. "Well, I have a small storage room in the bathing area, but it might be a little uncomfortable with all the produce I've got stacked in there" he answered nervously. "I'll take it, as well as a reduced price for the inconvenience, and the single room. Both for one night. Can the single room be well secured?" he asked, trying his damndest not to acknowledge the wench running her fingers down his soot covered sleeve. "Yes, actually. We had a problem a few months back, so I put some heavy-duty locks on that door." The innkeeper breathed a bit easier now, no longer worried for himself since the girl was drawing the ranger's ire. "That's fine." He answered calmly, glad to have the arrangements in order.

"You don't need to sleep in the storage room." The wench tried again, still being ignored. "Do you have a bath?" Bishop questioned, clearly becoming more irritated at her presence by the moment. "We sure do, water's still hot, too. Hasn't been used yet." The innkeeper responded, smiling at them. "You don't need _her_ , big man. I can wash your back for you!" the woman spat angrily in Eroeh's direction. _Oh hell no_ , she thought, reaching for one of the daggers at her hip. "I already told you to get lost, flea. Maybe I should put you over my knee for being such a pest." Bishop growled through his teeth. Eroeh stifled a laugh. _Some people are into that, you dodo_. She thought with an inward sigh. "Would you? I like it rough." The woman purred back, looking Bishop over. Eroeh would have cried laughing if she had the strength left to do so. "You're testing my patience, flea." Bishop bristled, clearly tired of her bothersome presence. "Umm… ok then. Let me show you to the bath." The innkeeper said awkwardly, trying to break up the tension. Walking maybe fifteen paces, he grandly waved his arm over the very open doorway to the bathing room, which was only covered from potential peepers by a couple of wooden screens. "And here we are! Enjoy your bath, and your single bed is in the bathing room to your right. Enjoy!" he finished, getting the fuck out of there as quick as he could.

"Well, no one's getting in here without making a lot of racket and waking everyone up. I'd say it's safe enough. Grab your things, let's get to that bath before the water gets cold. You can go first, I'll wait outside the door." He finished, calmly setting his pack by his feet and turning towards the tavern and away from her. "Thank you, Bishop." Eroeh said sweetly, standing on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his dirty cheekbone before turning back towards the large tub. "Yeah, yeah." He sighed, waving her away.

Stripping down, Eroeh relished the feeling of the warm water on her aching muscles. Scrubbing herself down with a bar of lavender soap, she made a face at just how grey the suds were. Working the soot, soil, and sweat out of her hair, she could hear voices from Bishop's post, and being the nosy motherfucker she was, felt the need to eavesdrop. "Get out _flea_." She heard Bishop say, none too patiently, obviously still being harassed by the wench outside. "Will you stop calling me flea? I'm a thief, not a flea." She said, somewhat dejectedly. _A thief, eh? Oh, it's on now, bitch_. Eroeh thought wickedly, grabbing for her bag next to the tub. "No, because you're a parasite, attaching yourself to a body to make use of it for food, protection, or whatever, until you move on to another body. Or until you're caught- and _pinched_ to death." He threatened, about to lose his temper with her. "Okay, I get it. But you are what I desire in a man, and I would be a fool if I didn't give it every effort." She sighed. "Consider it given, now get lost." _Jeez, he hasn't snapped yet? Kudos to you Bishop for keeping your cool_. She thought, impressed. "I make a good belly warmer!" She tried, grasping at straws now. Eroeh was stifling her laughter at the girl's ridiculous choice of words. "Not. Interested." He spat back, pausing to emphasize his words. "What makes her so special?" the girl cried angrily.

Now they had Eroeh's undivided attention, the napkin and charcoal in her hand temporarily forgotten. "She just _is_ , now get lost!" he snapped.

 _Ooh, somebody struck a nerve_ Eroeh thought impishly. "I'm better for you than _her_!" she snapped desperately.

 _Oh honey_ , Eroeh thought condescendingly, wishing she had a snack for listening to this shit show drama going down in the doorway. "Get out of here _now_ or die. Your choice." He threatened, clearly ready to act if the pest of a woman didn't back away. "I just want to be with you." She whimpered, now on the verge of tears. "That's _impossible_ , now get out." Bishop said with a finality that almost made Eroeh feel sorry for her. "I could be good for you." She whispered, finally resigning herself to the loss. "You come into this room again, I will slit your throat." Bishop spat, reaching for the dagger on his hip. "Fine, I'll just go then!" she yelled angrily before storming back into the tavern. She could hear Bishop groaning; fairly certain he was rubbing the bridge of his nose as he usually did when he was irritated.

Rubbing a palmful of lavender oil into her hair, she exited the tub, drying herself with a clean towel, and dressed in her tavern clothes, unsure of how long they'd be awake. Stepping out, she tapped Bishop on the shoulder, giving him a sweet, oblivious looking smile. "Well she seemed quite taken with you," she commented, hoping to pry a bit out of him. "Must be my animal magnetism." He scoffed, mentally exhausted.

"Did she bother you while I was in the bath?" "Yep." He answered indifferently. "You wanna talk about it?" "No." he said flatly, not appreciating the curiosity. "Oh, c'mon Bishop!" Eroeh pouted. "No." " _Bishooop!_ " she whined, leaning into him like a child who wasn't getting their way. "Wow, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the jealous one." He said, trying to get a rise out of her. "Oh c'mon, just tell meeeeee" she whined comically. "You know," he said with a sigh. "being nosey isn't very ladylike."

Raising an eyebrow at her, he smirked, knowing he'd got under her skin. "And who the fuck ever said I was a lady?" she snipped back as he walked behind the screen without a reply. Waving a hand dismissively in his direction, Eroeh settled on a barstool, trying to get the innkeepers attention. "Hey, can you tell me who's renting the room with the big double bed upstairs?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. "I probably shouldn't, but if you're that interested, it's Uthgerd over there in the corner." "Just her?" she asked. "Just her."

Eroeh walked over to the table in the corner of the tavern where the old bat was sitting. She was familiar with Uthgerd, the woman liked to brawl. Casually pulling up a chair across from her, she spoke up. "How much to trade rooms with you?" she asked calmly, taking a swig of her wine. "No gold, just fight me for it. You win, you can have it. I win, you pay for my stay." "Deal." She answered without arguing. She hadn't had a good barfight in months, and if memory served her right, the old woman was wily despite her age. "Bare fists, off with the gauntlets." She added, pointing at Uthgerd's steel covered mitts. "Fair enough." She agreed, stripping her hands. The women stood up, took their stances, and the fight was on.

Bishop could hear the commotion from the tub. Done with his bath and curious, he dressed in his clothes from the lake and walked out into the main den, trying to see over the armored Nords who were blocking his view. "Twelve septims on the elfling!" he heard someone yelling over the chatter. Hearing this he pushed through the crowd, greeted by the sight of none other than his crazy ass companion brawling with a fully armored older woman who was half a head taller than her. He watched as Eroeh leapt onto the woman's back and began driving her towards the wall with her weight, holding tight to the collar of her steel plate like reigns. He flinched when the old lady threw her across the tavern floor but couldn't help but admire Eroeh's tenacity when she darted back towards her, jumped up, and used the momentum of the leap to plow her fist into the side of the old woman's head. Knocking her into a corner, Uthgerd put her hands up, signaling that she was done. The two women traded keys and laughed it off.

"You know you're pretty damn strong for an elf!" the woman chuckled, wiping her busted lip. "And you're pretty spry for a Draugr!" Eroeh shot back without missing a beat. "I like you, kid. I'll hit you up later for a rematch, you can guarantee it." Uthgerd said with a fond smile. "Ready when you are, granny." She giggled, heading back to the bar. "Two venison stews and ales my good man!" she said with a breathless laugh, pulling a health potion out of her bag. She downed the red liquid in no time at all, grimacing as she felt the skin of her forehead knitting back together.

"Can't leave you alone for a second, can I Princess?" Bishop sighed, taking a seat next to her. "What's that, I can't hear you over the sound of me being as _ladylike_ as humanly possible. Because you know, _ladies_ start tavern brawls with _other ladies_ and win." She mock answered. "What was all that about anyways?" he asked, raising his tankard to his lips. "If you must know," she started, "I was getting us the big room with the double bed. I didn't feel right letting you sleep in that cramped storage room- and surrounded by cabbages and skeezy wenches no less! Anyhow, I hadn't had a good barfight in months, and when I found out old Uthgerd was the one renting the room…" she waved her hands, as if the situation explained itself. "She likes to fight, is my point. Look, it worked out for all our benefit-" She took a long gulp of ale from the pewter tankard in her hands, "You get saved from the thirsty tavern wench who clearly can't take a hint, Uthgerd gets a proper fight, and I sleep better knowing you're within arm's reach. Everybody wins!" she mock-cheered nervously, not liking the look Bishop was giving her. "You're ridiculous, you know that? I can handle the flea and the cabbages; you didn't have to go through all that trouble just to keep me to yourself, Princess." He said knowingly, eyes burning into her very being. "You would have _killed_ her, and I know _firsthand_ how shit you are at hiding bodies. We'd be on the run the rest of our lives. Didn't want to waste the house I just bought and all you know." She retorted with an attitude, attempting to deflect his probing. "Fair point." He responded, allowing her the win.

"You know, you still owe me an explanation once we're in the room away from prying ears…" he said casually, pulling his bowl of stew to his lips. "I know, I was waiting 'til then anyhow." She answered with a sigh, mentally rehearsing her explanation as she fumbled with her own food. "Why don't we head up to bed, then. It's been a long enough day, and you look as beat as I feel, Princess." He ordered softly, placing one hand on her slender shoulder and wiping his mouth with the other.

Setting her empty bowl aside and downing the remainder of her ale, Eroeh sighed contentedly, scooping up her belongings and taking the offered hand. Following Bishop up the steps, Eroeh, with her light fingers, slipped her scrawled-on napkin in the dejected looking tavern wench's empty mug as they passed by her, a sly grin on her face. _This should keep her away_ , she thought deviously, giggling quietly as she saw the girl haul ass out of the inn. _Good, she knows better than to try and take from her betters_. She smiled to herself, closing the bedroom door behind her. Sitting her bag near an empty desk, Eroeh set herself to writing a quick letter, allowing Bishop to get ready for bed without her wandering eyes on his backside. "Who ya writin'?" he asked, mildly curious. "Just family business, nothing to worry about. Go ahead and get comfortable, I'll be in bed shortly." She responded, checking her work before scribbling her emblem, finishing it with a red-violet lip mark. Taking a fresh napkin to wipe the stain from her lips, she sealed the paper, pressing a signet ring from her bag into the melted wax. Writing the name Vex on the outside, she was content with her letter, setting it aside for the morning.

Bishop watched quietly as she did so, laying in the large double bed propped up on his elbow. He watched as she changed from her tavern clothes into her nightdress, surprised she'd bothered to wear anything at all considering what little was left to the imagination. He couldn't quite place what kind of cloth the dress itself was made of; it was too translucent for silk, yet too thin for linen. The way the wide collar fell over her shoulders made her neck look longer, more graceful even. The dress was tied with a ribbon just under her bust, her nipples hardening under the thin fabric in the cool air. She pulled her hair over one shoulder and climbed into bed opposite him, covering herself with the thick furs before sighing in resignation.

"Alright, ask away." She said simply. "Ok- staff. Where'd you get it?" he asked first. "Won it in a drinking contest." She answered pointblank. "What kind of irresponsible drunk keeps a dremora summoning staff on hand, just to bet with it in a drinking contest?" he asked doubtfully. "Sanguine." She said, not batting an eye. " _Sanguine_ , right. The daedric prince of debauchery himself. You beat _**Sanguine**_ himself in a drinking contest? You're so full of shit, tell me the truth." "I am." She said casually. "Ran across him last year in Solitude at the Winking Skeever. He had a cask of ' _homemade_ ' wine and offered a sweet ass staff if I could outdrink him. Of course, he didn't look like a daedra at the time, he was disguised as an ordinary mage. You haven't seen it yet, but I've got a ridiculously high alcohol tolerance. In fact, I can out drink just about anyone; that's why I keep Colovian Brandy on hand, it's one of the few things that even remotely affects me anymore- and I have to damn near chug the entire bottle at once for that to even work. Sanguine was rather surprised to watch me down three tankards of daedric wine before I started to slur- apparently just one is enough to make most people black out. He told me if I drank one more he'd call me the winner, and when I did, he invited me out for _'a night to remember'_. Next thing I knew I woke up in the temple of Dibella in Markarth. Turned out, I'd married a hagraven, stole a prized goat from a guy in Rorikstead, sold said goat to a giant, and broke into the temple to drunkenly fondle the big-tittied statues. You've got to admit- the guy knows how to party. And he's a damn fine vintner." She added with a smile, remembering her misadventure of trying to piece those _three_ missing days together. "That was some damn fine wine." She mused.

"Okay, and the whole kissing thing?" he asked, still suspicious, yet giving her the benefit of the doubt. "Ah, _Samael_. You see, the staff _summons_ him, but it doesn't guarantee that he'll actually _help_. His assistance comes with a price, so, being one of _Sanguine's_ favored Valkynaz, our agreement is a kiss. I can't half-ass it either, or he'll just poof back to Oblivion. Smug sack of dicks, that one. Honestly I can't stand the way he looks at me sometimes; almost like he wants to _eat_ me." She grimaced, remembering the first time she'd used the staff. "The first time I called on him, I was overwhelmed in a Falmer nest in some backwater Dwemer ruin. I outright _refused_ to kiss him at first but when I was almost overrun I relented, and he conjured a firestorm that scorched the entire corridor. I can count the number of times I've summoned him on one hand, so don't go thinking I just make out with daedra all willy-nilly. You can't say he isn't good to have in a pinch, either." She sighed, rolling towards the ranger. "I believe you." He said simply, finding no signs of dishonesty in her face. "Goodnight, Bishop." She said sweetly, blowing out the candle at her bedside. "Night, Princess." He responded, getting comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5 Ivarstead

_**(A.N. I know i said i was gonna start posting every other weekend, but I don't have the self-restraint to wait that long.**_

 _ **So instead, I'm just gonna continue with the weekly posting.**_

 _ **Mild lemon a-la fellatio near the end of the chapter for those wanting to avoid it, it's marked.**_

 _ **Much love, -C.)**_

Ch 5. Ivarstead

Bishop awoke to the feeling of the blankets shifting restlessly, a terrified whimper coming from the other side of the bed. Realizing his partner was still asleep, he reached out for her, grabbing her shoulder with one hand to try to wake her from whatever nightmare she was having. When that didn't work, he moved his body closer to hers, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her towards him, away from the edge of the bed. Feeling the warmth of his body against her back, Eroeh calmed, but not before turning to bury her face in his neck and breathing deeply. Not wanting to wake her, Bishop simply covered them both back up, and settled with his arm under her head, one of hers laid across his chest. He fell back asleep within minutes.

Eroeh awoke the next morning still curled up against her ranger. Taking a deep breath, she inhaled the relaxing scent that was so distinctly Bishop. Pine, wood smoke, leather, and a slight muskiness that was purely him. Bishop had been awake for a short while, not wanting to move and wake his elfling companion. He involuntarily let out a pleased groan at the feel of her warm breath against his neck. "Bishop, why are we cuddling?" she asked groggily, stretching her limbs and unhooking a shapely leg from between his. "Did I miss something?"

Bishop yawned, stretching his arms behind his head with a groan. "You were thrashing around in your sleep, a nightmare or something. You wouldn't wake up, so that was the only way I could get you to calm down enough for _me_ to sleep. You almost fell out of the damn bed." He answered, sounding rather pleased with himself. He could still smell the lavender from her hair lingering on his chest. "Oh." She said quietly, looking at her feet. "You know, you've got to be the most interestingly mind-boggling person I've ever come across. Like a puzzle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma. There's a lot more to you than you let on, Princess, and I intend to find out _all_ about it. I'm glad I decided to stick around." He said fondly, mussing Eroeh's hair before going downstairs to retrieve their armor from the washroom.

As she waited, Eroeh combed and plaited the top section of her hair in an elaborate mohawk she'd learned to do while travelling the Reach. Letting the remainder of her curls fall loosely underneath, she secured the long braid with the black ribbon she kept tied around her wrist. Just as she finished, Bishop returned with their leathers, giving a nod of approval at her handiwork as he laid her things on the nearby table. "Where'd you learn the fancy braiding?" he asked casually, changing out of his sleeping pants and into his leather breeches. "Learned it from some family of mine while I was travelling awhile back. My mother's mother taught me." She said calmly as she fastened her pants underneath her nightdress. Pulling her leg guards and boots up, she grabbed the hem of her gown, lifting it over her head carefully before pulling on her chest piece. Wrapping her corset around her middle, she hooked it into place, giving the girls a final upwards tug before throwing on her arm guards and collar, satisfied with her appearance.

Peeking behind her, she saw that Bishop was already fully dressed, sitting at the foot of the bed watching her get ready. "Enjoying the show?" she asked dryly. "Mmmmh you know it, Princess. The outstanding view is the best part of hangin' around!" he joked, only half serious. "You're impossible." She grumbled in return, fighting a smile of her own. "You love it." He quipped in return, a cheeky grin spread across his face. "Yeah, I know." She responded without thinking, absentmindedly folding her nightgown. "What's that thing made of anyways? I've never seen cloth that sheer." Bishop questioned. "Wrappings I looted from wispmothers I've come across in my travels. They were a royal pain in the ass to tailor, but you have to admit it _is_ pretty." She chuckled, thumbing the fabric as she carefully packed it away. She'd noticed as she was pulling it over her head that it now smelled like her mouthy ranger and couldn't help but smile.

Grabbing their belongings, they paid for their stay and left the tavern. Before heading out of town however, they stopped at the little market stalls, purchasing food supplies for their trip to Ivarstead, knowing there weren't many settlements in-between. Eroeh dropped her letter at the courier house before they left the bustling town, leaving specific instructions with where to take her delivery. _Riften, eh?_ Bishop thought curiously. _Wonder what she's hiding in Riften…_

"Hey Bishop?" Eroeh started nervously as they crossed the tundra plains. "Yes, Princess?" he responded, cocking an eyebrow. "Can we keep this Dragonborn stuff between us for now? I don't really want everyone looking at me different- like some kind of noble hero or something…" she finished sheepishly, clearly uncomfortable with the entire situation. "Sure thing sweetness. You want me to tell people about how you shit in the woods like a bear to keep your reputation humble?" he joked, trying to lighten the mood. "Bishop…" she groaned, trying to be serious. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Though I'm sure word _will_ travel, knowing Skyrim and its love for gossip. Ten septims say they spread that the Dragonborn is a beefy Nord warrior." He chuckled, waving a hand up and down himself. He imagined people's confused faces when they'd assume it was him, only to be greeted instead by the soft-spoken little bard at his side.

"Tell me Ladyship, don't you find this whole situation kind of funny?" he asked, eyeing the confused girl as they walked. "It's amusing to me that someone who uses their voice for a living, and such a _soft_ voice at that, would be the **_Dragonborn_** of all things; the celebrated _Nordic_ hero who uses the power of the _Voice_ to _blow shit up_ , bend the very elements to their will, and kill _dragons_." He chuckled, dramatically throwing his arms up wide and flexing to emphasize the mightiness she was expected to be. "Err… I'm the farthest thing from a hero, so they'll be sorely disappointed." She muttered, shifting uncomfortably. "Shady past exploits, Ladyship? Don't worry, I'm the last person to judge what _you've_ done." He said with an uncomfortable chuckle. "Bandit?" she asked with a curious glance. "Assassin?" he brusquely questioned in return. "You're right, it was rude of me to ask." She sighed, trying to drop the subject. "I'll admit whether you were right or not if you tell me whether or not I am." He chuckled, staring right into her very being. "You got me. Though it was for good reason!" She admitted sourly, shrugging to deflect some of the discomfort with a shy smile. "Don't worry, you were right on the money too. Good guessing, Princess." He smiled. "Make quite the ominous pair, don't we?" he chuckled sourly.

Giggling, Eroeh pulled out her bow. "Yes, I suppose we do. Hey! I bet I can shoot better than you~" she teased, trying to lighten the mood. "Oh, you're _on_." He laughed, taking the bait. Aiming at a small knot in a nearby tree, Eroeh fired her arrow, striking the target dead center. Locking eyes with the ranger, Bishop nocked an arrow of his own, making the mistake of meeting Eroeh's intense gaze. Trying to shake the tight feeling in his chest, he fired, missing the target and sending an arrow into the bushes instead. "Dammit! That's never happened before!" he tried to argue. "That's what she said." She giggled, booping his nose playfully as she danced past to retrieve their arrows from the tree line. "Well one good thing came from your loss!" He heard her yell from the bushes. "Oh, and what might that be?" he bit back. "Karnwyr doesn't have to hunt for his lunch today!" she laughed, holding up a rabbit with an arrow in its neck. He just shrugged with a chuckle, gladly taking the arrow from her. "Even when I lose, I still win."

Staying on the roads for once, the trip had been rather uneventful, save for a few stray wolves and the occasional bear. Passing the Valtheim Towers, however, they were stopped by someone who was _obviously_ a bandit, trying to extort money for use of the road. Bishop and Eroeh simply looked at each other, then back at the bandit, quick drawing their bows and firing before she could even reach for her weapon. Raising the alarm, a sentry up above rallied their bandit cohorts, bringing everyone down on them. Switching from her bow to her paralytic stalhrim daggers, Eroeh ascended the tower, Bishop and Karnwyr close on her heels. Eroeh became a veritable tornado of knives, cutting throats and digging blades into armor gaps like nobody's business, tossing bodies into the water below as she and the ranger cleared the bridge.

Reaching the leader in the other tower, Eroeh ducked, allowing Bishop a clean shot at the hulking Nord's head. Taking his chance, he fired- hitting the man's shield that he'd raised at the last possible second. Ducking underneath him, Eroeh dug a blade into the gap between his leg plates, carving his kneecap loose and paralyzing him. He went down, promptly taking an arrow in the top of the skull. The pair then looted anything and everything of interest, which wasn't much unfortunately. Continuing on into the evening, the trio were greeted by the sight of Ivarstead's guards in the distance, walking along their rounds, torches in hand. "Oh thank the Nine!" Eroeh cheered, taking Bishop by the hand and dragging him with a girlish giggle.

"You know, I've been to Ivarstead before. Never really had a reason to climb that mountain, though." He commented as she dragged him towards the inn. "So have I Bishop. I was here on business though the last time I visited." She replied, bitterly remembering her early days in the Dark Brotherhood. "C'mon, we're going to need to eat, drink, and be merry tonight, for tomorrow we take on the seven thousand steps! It's going to be cold and boring as bear shit, so let's have some fun tonight!" She smiled, her laughter infectious. "Trying to ply me with alcohol so you can have your way with me, are you?" he laughed as they approached the counter of the Vilemyr Inn. "Oh, but of course! What rooms do you have available?" She giggled at Wilhelm, the innkeeper. "All we got is a single." He responded, eyeing the lively pair. "Sold! Two tankards of your finest ale for the surly ranger here, and a bottle of your strongest for myself if that's alright." she requested, before suddenly remembering they couldn't live on alcohol. "Also, two plates… bowls… _whatever_ of the house special tonight! Can't go forgetting to eat now, can we?" she beamed, placing a decent sized coin purse on the counter. "For our tab. Gonna want to keep the drink flowing tonight, hun." She smiled, biting her lip mischievously.

Bishop sighed, shaking his head at his overly giddy companion. "And, if you've got any rabbits you _haven't_ cleaned yet, I'd like them for our furry companion, here." She motioned to Karnwyr, who was patiently sitting next to her on the floor like a good boy. His tongue was lolling about, making him look like a large, happy, dopey dog. "Sure thing, sweetheart. Enjoy." He said, passing the ale to Bishop and dusting off a bottle of Cyrodiilic Brandy from under the counter. "Thanks, love." Eroeh smiled, a light blush spreading across her cheeks as she dragged Bishop to the darkest corner of the small inn she could spot.

"So… this is really happening." She sighed heavily, pulling the cork from her brandy. Bishop sat across from her, propping his feet on the spare chair between them. She followed suit, her smaller boots resting alongside his much larger ones. They both preferred to sit with their backs against the wall, watching the door for any sudden threats. "Gonna go see the Greybeards, be the _Dragonborn_ or some shit." She mused, throwing the bottle back, chugging a fair bit of it. "No wonder Sanguine chose you for a champion, you drink like a fish." Bishop teased, enjoying his ale. "I'd rather not get drunk alone if you don't mind. Try not to sip your ale like a milk-maid, would you?" she taunted, trying to goad him into joining her in drunken celebration of lost freedom.

Taking her challenge, he downed the tankard, raising an eyebrow at her, signaling it was her turn. Opening her throat, she downed half the bottle in seconds. Eroeh giddily tipped her head at him, laughing at his surprise. "You sure that shit isn't water?" he asked, swiping the bottle of brandy from her. Taking a swig, he coughed at the acrid burn. "Damn, woman! How'd you chug this shit? Like drinking fire!" he coughed, drowning the burn with his much smoother ale. "You've got to open your throat up, hun. Drinking killed my gag reflex years ago, so I don't have to worry about that anymore. Although… this is a lot rougher than the Colovian in my bag. But it's also stronger, and that's the point." She said, holding up the bottle, daring Bishop to down his tankard. He did, finishing it with a loud belch. Eroeh laughed, turning her bottle up and finishing it with a loud intake of air to from the burn in her nostrils.

"Wilhelm!" she called out, crossing the tavern to refill their beverages. Setting the tankards and empty bottle on the bar, Wilhelm's eyes went wide at the flush little lady before him. "Top us off, will you dear?" she cooed, leaning over the bar.

Bishop couldn't help but stare as his companion bent over the counter, arching her back as she patiently waited for their beverages. He could feel the fog of his ale beginning to set in, never really being one for drinking so _fast_. The way too deep swig of Eroeh's brandy wasn't doing him any favors, either. _No gag reflex, eh?_ He thought with a wicked grin, biting his lower lip as he hungrily eyed the shapely behind of his companion across the tavern. He looked up from her ass just in time to catch her smiling in his direction, sporting a devious smirk that curled up into her cheek with a dimple. _That little minx!_ He thought, realizing she was standing that way on purpose. _That little temptress is trying to seduce ME!_ He laughed outwardly, cutting his eyes at Eroeh as she sauntered back, swaying her hips more than usual. Standing in front of him, she set one of his tankards down just in time for Bishop to pull her onto his lap. Gasping at the suddenness and not wanting to drop the very full mug of ale still in her other hand, Eroeh giggled once she'd been settled. Now straddling his lap, she passed his tankard to him before uncorking her new bottle of brandy. Both drinking deeply, Eroeh's mind began to fog over, her reserve taking a vacation from its usual restrictive torment.

Leaning down she bit her lip, her eyes hazing over with a remorseless need to feel Bishops against them. She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, much like she had Samael, and leaned in, pressing her forehead to his, noses touching as she tested the waters. With a hungry groan, Bishop set his tankard on the table, grabbing a gracious amount of ass with one hand, and wrapping the other behind her neck, pulling her in for an electrifying kiss that set both their senses alight. Tongues fought for dominance, neither one willing to relent control. Eroeh's hips rolled against his instinctively, eliciting a muted moan from Bishop. Hearing the light clatter of cutlery, the pair separated, knowing they wouldn't be alone for long. Shifting back to her original seat, Eroeh turned her chair around backwards, straddling it playfully as she downed another mouthful of liquid confidence.

Sure enough, Wilhelm rounded the nearby beam with their plates of venison and grilled leeks, trying not to make eye contact with either of them. He could hear the pair from the kitchen and was desperate to get as far from them as he could before the alcohol made the two even bolder. "Looks good Wilhelm, thank you." Eroeh complimented. Giving a curt nod, he headed back to his post to read, or clean cups, or literally _anything_ else he could do. Bishops cheeks were now sporting a drunken blush, eliciting a giggle from his companion. "You're so _cute_ , Bishop." She cooed, taking a flirty bite of a leek. "Cute? What?! Ladyship sometimes I wonder what's going on in that brain of yours, if it even works at all." He huffed indignantly, grumbling into his mouthful of venison. She paid his rudeness no mind, simply giggling as she continued to eat peacefully.

- _ **mild lemon begins here-this is your warning**_ -

After finishing their plates and the remainder of their alcohol, the all too jovial pair stumbled to their room. Wilhelm was glad to be free of them for the remainder of the evening, stuffing bits of wool in his ears just in case. Closing the heavy wooden door, Bishop quickly pinned Eroeh to it, wrapping her legs around his waist as he buried his face in her neck. His lips roughly marked her neck and collarbone, one hand clumsily unlacing her leather collar piece and throwing it to the floor. Eroeh moaned through a bit lip, one hand around the rangers back, the other hungrily fisting his hair. She'd been drinking so much so fast that her vision blurred and her head was swimming. Her hands now lacked the dexterity necessary for finding the small metal clasps hidden in her armor. Bishop didn't care, he callously pulled the laces of her corset loose, resigned to dealing with the consequences later.

Holding her against the door with his hips, Bishop yanked the binder off, tossing it aside the same as her collar. He used both hands to pull her chest piece over her head, using the loose leather to restrain her wrists above her head as he hungrily took a breast in his mouth. "Mmmmh _Bishop._ " She purred his name, her breathing ragged as she pulled her hands loose, reaching for the buckles of his coat. Bishops fingers fumbled with the jacket, hastily shrugging it off his shoulders and pulling his tunic from inside his pants. Eroeh grabbed at the linen shirt, pulling it over his head and grabbing desperately at the strong muscles of his shoulders, locking lips with the ranger. Bishop, urgently gripping Eroeh by the meat of her ass, pulled her from the wall, turning and falling forward into the bed with her beneath him. He hastily kicked his boots off, sitting up on his knees to remove hers while she slid off her bracers.

Now both in nothing but their pants, Bishop hovered over her, his amber eyes bloodshot and muddled from drink, yet filled with a raw determination. He'd pined for her for the last two weeks, and now, it seemed, she would finally be his to conquer. Pulling herself upright, Eroeh pressed herself against him, Kissing him deeply. She'd closed her eyes tight to fight the spinning of the room, but now that they'd made it to the bed, she was determined to be in control. Pulling him down had been easy, his movement was getting clumsier by the moment. A quarter cask of ale and a mouthful of brandy within an hour had been more alcohol than he was used to in such a short time. Her lips smiled against his as she thought of how playful and boyish of a drunk her surly ranger was.

Kneeling between his legs, Eroeh placed one hand on the pillow beside his face, the other cradling his head as she kissed the juncture of his neck, working her way down with an array of featherlight kisses and rough love bites before stopping at his waistline. Untying his leathers playfully with her teeth, she kissed from his navel down the sensitive trail of soft, dark hair to the juncture of his hip, slowly dragging her tongue along the length of the bulging vein running up the underside of his manhood. Bishop let out a shuddered moan at the sensation, fighting to keep his hips flat on the bed. Eroeh ducked down onto her knees and elbows, wrapping her arms under and around Bishops hips, gripping his thighs and holding him tight to the mattress. She slowly lowered her head, taking his thick length into her mouth.

Though her virginity was still intact, she had been in a relationship long enough beforehand to have done _this_ a few times; at least enough to know what worked and what didn't. "Mmmmh… _Eroeh_ " Bishop slurred with a desperate moan, gripping the furs with one hand and running his fingers hungrily through her hair with the other. Hearing her name pass his lips in such a way spurred her on as she swirled her tongue along his shaft, quickening her pace. Dragging her hands from his thighs to his hips, Eroeh felt his shiver at the sensation, and looked up to see him biting his lip to stifle his impassioned noises. He was already close and she knew it. The drunken flush that'd delicately colored his chiseled face before was now spreading, his breathing labored, and hands desperately clinging to the pillow under his head. Groaning loudly, he called her name again, his body rigid as he spent himself. Feeling the familiar pulse, she slowed her pace, swallowing hard. Carefully raising her head, she released him from her mouth, dragging her tongue up his length one last time for good measure.

Looking over, she could see the sweat glistening on his forehead in the dim candlelight as he laid there breathless and red-faced before her. Turning to her bag on the floor, she took a long drink of smooth Colovian Brandy to wash the taste of him from her mouth. Turning back to him in the bed, though, she saw that in his drunken stupor and spent state, he'd already fallen fast asleep. Smiling at how peaceful he looked, she figured it was probably for the best, at least for the time being. Carefully retying his breeches, she laid against him before falling asleep.

 ** _-lemon ends here-all safe from here out-_**

The next morning the pair awoke to Karnwyr softly scratching at their door, wanting to be let in. He'd slept next to the fireplace in the tavern overnight, not even trying to follow the pair to the room. Waking to the sound, Bishop opened his eyes slowly, his head throbbing. Feeling the bare skin of his companion against him, he froze, trying to recollect what had happened. Feeling Bishop stirring behind her, Eroeh turned over to face him, smiling sweetly. "Good morning." She whispered, her voice still burnt and raspy from the rough alcohol the night before. "Mornin, Princess." He said quietly, a perturbed look on his face.

Suddenly the memories came flooding back, the sensation of Eroeh's ministrations making his face burn. Giggling at the sight, Eroeh propped herself up on an elbow, kissing his forehead sweetly before turning to hunt for her clothes. "What all happened last night?" he asked, his breath catching as he spotted the generous amount of love bites he'd littered her chest and shoulders with. Looking over at him, she grinned deviously at the multitude he was sporting, mostly smiling at the definitive trail she'd left down his torso and abdomen. " _Enough_." She responded mysteriously. "Don't worry, I won't fault you for passing out, sweetheart. I shouldn't have goaded you into trying to keep up with me." She purred, pulling her leathers over her head before opening the door for Karnwyr.

Hunting for her corset, she frowned at the undone lacing, cursing herself for not mentioning the clasps before. Leaning against the wall, she carefully re-laced the bodice, pulling it tight before tying it and tucking the extra lacing inside. Turning towards Bishop, who was pulling his boots back on, she unclasped it, making sure he watched as she re-hooked the pieces together. "Ohhhhhh…" being his only response. "Most of the big pieces have those clasps in them for easy dressing, Bishop. Next time, try to do that before you pull the strings loose." She quipped, hooking her collar piece together. She drew attention to the seams along the front of her pants, flashing the rows of tiny steel clasps for future referencing. Nodding in approval, Bishop tucked his shirt in and looped his belt before throwing his leather jacket on over it. Tossing him his gloves, Eroeh pulled her bracers on, flexing her fingers with a satisfied smile.

Sitting next to Bishop on the bed, she pulled her leg guards up, refastening her boots to them after getting them on. Reaching over she pulled her water skin from her bag, offering it to the painfully hungover ranger. Taking it with a grateful nod, he relished in the cool, refreshing water. "Ready to go?" Eroeh asked, smiling as she combed her fingers through her hair. "Ready as I'll ever be." He responded sarcastically.

Had they not both been hungover, the biting cold of the mountain winds would've been unbearable. Instead, they both enjoyed its crisp bite, the freezing temperature beating back their joint headaches. As they exited the town, Eroeh had approached the locals, asking about the mountain, most likely just to buy time. One man, Klimmek, had been planning to make a trip himself to deliver preserved foods to the temple, but was unable due to an injury. Heading up there anyhow, she'd offered to take them for him, so now they had a sack full of offerings to place in the chest outside the doors. The only trouble they'd come across had been a hand full of stray wolves and a rather ornery frost troll. Luckily, they'd gotten over enough of their hangovers to take the angry bastard down. Bishop looked over at Eroeh, who looked so small in her gigantic bearskin cloak, the mass of black fur brushing the snow at her feet. His own cloak was older and worn, the cloth bearing heavy amounts of scarring from hasty repairs over the years. Being a Nord, he'd never really worried much about the cold, but something about the biting winds this high up made him shiver. Eroeh saw this and moved closer to him, unclasping her cloak and draping it over his shoulders, pulling the wide sides around the both of them. They walked in time with one another, the tiny elf walking with her back against Bishops chest, using his tattered cloak to cover the gap across her front.

Waddling awkwardly to avoid stepping on her small feet, Bishop groaned at the difficulty of the situation. "You know, this'd be easier if you carried me." Eroeh teased, smiling mischievously at him. Noting his unamused expression, she got defensive. "What? It's not like I'm heavy. Bet you we'd be covered better anyway." She said, trying not to let it show that she was freezing her tits off, the tattered cloak offering little defense against the cold. "Ok, I'll bite. How in the hell is that even supposed to work with that bag of junk you so graciously offered to carry?" he questioned, eyeing her suspiciously. "Lower the cloak." She said, turning towards him in the snow. He did as she asked, and she leapt into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, still holding the bag, and gripped his waist with her legs. She was right, she wasn't very heavy. "Now pull the cloak back up." She chirped, burying her nose in his neck as he wrapped the cloak around them both, holding it shut by pinning it between his hands and her ass.

He carried her like this the remainder of the way, having no difficulty keeping her _firmly_ in place. The way had been clear, luckily, so no trouble for them to fight from there on. As they reached the steps of the monastery, Eroeh giggled as she loosened her legs, sliding back down to the ground. "How do I look?" she asked, excited and very nervous. "Giddy." Was his flat answer. Shaking his head at her, the pair entered the sacred halls of High Hrothgar, signaling the end of Eroeh's carefree lifestyle.


	6. Chapter 6 Thorn

_**(A.N. There's a good bit of violence and some potentially trigger-y rapey vibes.**_

 _ **Just making sure I put a warning here for those that may need it. ~C.)**_

Ch 6. Thorn

"Hello?" Eroeh called out nervously, the temple echoing her voice back to her. She stood still as an elderly man in grey robes descended the inner steps towards her. "So, a Dragonborn appears now, at this moment, in the turning of the ages." He stated calmly, having been expecting her. "I'm answering your summons." She sheepishly responded "We will see if you truly have the gift. Show us, Dragonborn, let us taste of your voice. _Strike_ _us_ with the power of your voice." _Us?_ She wondered, before turning to see that three others had appeared around them, silent as shadows. "Uh… okay." She stammered, before standing up straight, and shouting the only thing she knew, **_FUS_** at him. Staggering the old man, she panicked slightly, hoping that it was what he wanted. "Dragonborn," he started, awestruck and mildly winded. "It is you. Welcome to High Hrothgar. I am Master Arngeir, I speak for the Greybeards. Now, tell us why you have come here."

After countless questions and shows of ability, the pair left the temple a week later with not only a new word added to her original shout, _Unrelenting Force_ , but with the beginnings of a new one altogether, _Whirlwind Sprint_. It'd been a very long week for the both of them, Bishop trying hard not to lose his mind in the deafening silence that was the monastery. Glad to be free of the pacifistic old farts, Bishop stretched his legs- all but running back down the seven thousand steps with Eroeh gleefully riding piggyback as he raced along the snowy mountain path. "Hey, wanna try something crazy?" She asked, pressing a pink cheek against Bishops warm neck. Seeing a straight section of trail in front of them ending in a snow bank, Bishop grinned, having a good idea of what she had in mind. He gripped her legs, bracing himself as Eroeh shouted **_WULD_** , sending them flying forward, the trees and rock whipping by in a blur of muted colors. Stumbling into the snowbank, they fell together, laughing at the ridiculousness of it. Karnwyr scampered over to them, pouncing playfully into the bank, where he vanished in a deep pocket of soft white snow.

Eroeh was just as glad to be back out in the open as Bishop, never liking to be in one place for very long. Bishop looked over at her, breathless and smiling in the snowbank, and before he realized what he was doing, he leaned over, his lips on hers. Not questioning the advance, Eroeh relished in the softness of his lips, giggling at the way his stubble tickled her face. She reached up eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Bishop was losing himself in her presence, and it both comforted and terrified him. He hadn't given half a shit about anyone else, not in a very long time, but she was _different_. For the entire week they'd been stuck in the temple, any time she wasn't training with the Greybeards, she would sneak away with him, locking lips in empty corridors or curling up on the cliffside, watching the world beneath them in comfortable silence.

Bishop truly enjoyed her company just as much as she did his- but was still wary of letting his walls completely down around her. He had his secrets, as did she, and they were fine with keeping them to themselves for the time being. Pulling away for air, he rolled onto his back, sighing contentedly in the snow. Eroeh pulled herself up, leaning down and offering a hand to her smiling companion. "C'mon, let's get to Ivarstead before it gets too dark." She said, pulling him up. This was going to be one long and strange journey, but she was thankful to have Bishop by her side; her ranger, her rock- keeping her grounded and invincible.

Upon entering the inn, Wilhelm gave a loud groan, looking under the counter for the best he could find. "Don't worry, dear, we're taking it easy tonight. Just a room, some food, and ale." She said with a gentle smile. Giving an obvious sigh of relief, he filled two tankards and handed them off. Taking the beverages, she strode back to their dark little niche in the corner of the tavern, taking a set in the same place as the last time and passing Bishop his ale. "So, Ustengrav." She said blankly, unrolling her map. "That's all the way in bloody Hjaalmarch." She scowled, noting how precariously close to the Dawnstar sanctuary they'd be.

"At least that god-awful orc isn't playing at their inn anymore. He made stopping by that place a nightmare." Bishop chuckled, remembering Lurbuk, the atrocious Orc Bard. "You're welcome." Eroeh said blankly, sipping on her ale while looking over their route. " _You?_ What? You know what, at this point I can't even say I'm surprised. _Of course_ someone would've called a hit on him." "Several actually. We had to hold a lottery to determine the client." She giggled, remembering the **_obscenely_** long list of people who'd performed the black sacrament just to silence the joke of a bard. "Like I said Princess, not even surprised." He sighed.

"We'll go westward to Falkreath and catch a carriage from there to Morthal, it's our quickest route." The little elf mused aloud, her brows furrowing as she continued to sip her ale. " _Or_ , get this-" Bishop started, sounding like a salesman giving a pitch, "We go to _Riften_ , and catch a carriage. It's the closest town to us, since Helgen is a now scorched ruin." "No." she said far too quickly, before clearing her throat to explain. "It'll add more time to our trip, and I'd much prefer Falkreath this time of year anyhow. At least there we're headed in the proper direction." She said curtly, trying to keep her cool. "Oh, c'mon. I know its shady, but all the best places aaaaaaaare~" he chimed, bouncing his eyebrows playfully as he tried to make a case. It wasn't working. Sighing into her tankard, she rolled up her map as she took another long drink. "We're going to Falkreath, and that's final."

After dinner and a few more not-so-subtle yet still futile attempts to detour them to Riften, the pair retired to their room for the night- Karnwyr once again taking his post next to the cozy hearth. The bed seemed smaller than the last time they'd laid in it, though they figured the alcohol might have skewed their perception that night. Bishop was stripped and changed into nothing but his linen trousers, waiting for Eroeh to come to bed.

He watched as she meticulously unclasped and folded each part of her armor before changing into the billowy man's shirt she owned that hardly reached mid-thigh. When she stretched upwards, Bishop could see the curve of her ass peeking out from under the bottom hem. "Whose shirt is that?" he asked, curious as to why she'd have a men's article of clothing amongst her staunchly feminine wardrobe. "Belonged to someone I once knew. Somehow or another it got mixed up in my things and I just never gave it back. It's pretty comfy for sleeping in." she responded softly, a faraway look in her eyes as she smoothed the bottom hemline. "Old flame?" he asked without thinking. "Yeah. Haven't seen him in years, though." She sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed, absentmindedly weaving her long hair into a messy plait. "Is he why we're avoiding Riften like the plague?" he questioned, determined to get an answer one way or another. "Partly. I'm sorry if it bothers you, there's just a long and painful conversation I'm trying my hardest to avoid." She answered candidly, her face showing her obvious discomfort.

Without saying a word, Bishop shifted on his knees behind her, gently grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it off over her head. Confused but trusting, she didn't fight him. She watched him reach over into his bag by the foot of the bed and was surprised when he pulled the shirt he'd worn at the lake out. Opening the collar wide, he gently pulled the tunic over her head, allowing her to push her arms into the sleeves herself. Softly gripping her shoulder, he kissed the side of her neck before settling back on his elbow. "Jealous?" she asked with a playful smile, noticing the callous way he eyed her shirt on the floor. "Of a ghost? No, Princess, not even in the slightest." He answered calmly, before turning on his side to make room for her next to him. Giving him an understanding smile, she blew out the candle on their bedside table before climbing into bed, comfortable with Bishops arm around her waist as she fell into a restful sleep.

They awoke the next morning, dressing and getting prepared as usual. Eroeh tried to give Bishop his shirt back after she'd finished changing, but he refused, insisting she keep it. He in turn asked for the one she was using before. Upon handing it over, he left the room to pay the innkeeper and promptly tossed the offending shirt into the hearth, burning it to ash. Eroeh would've been upset if not for the soft smile Bishop gave her, as if saying, _'There, now you don't have to worry about him anymore'_. He knew he was removing a hefty burden.

As their breakfast was being prepared, Eroeh sat at the table in their darkened little corner and began plaiting her hair into her usual decorative mohawk. Rather than letting her hair fall loosely behind her this time, she'd cut the mohawk short high on the back of her head, gathering the remainder of her hair up with it in a high ponytail before tying the whole thing off with her length of ribbon. Pulling a polished silver platter from a nearby bench, she eyed her reflection with a frustrated huff before setting to work on her breakfast alongside Bishop. Looking troubled, she sighed as she finished her eggs. "I'm far too _cute_ looking for anyone to really take me seriously, aren't I?" She asked him plainly. "Well yeah, you're so tiny. You're like a midget compared to most of the natives in Skyrim." Bishop snickered. Eroeh grumbled bitterly as she smeared a piece of bread across her plate to soak up the remainder of stray egg yolk. After downing her tankard of mead with a pathetic excuse of a belch, Bishop collected their dishes to return them to Wilhelm at the bar.

Grabbing her things, Eroeh stood by the door waiting for Bishop when a severely winded courier burst through, nearly taking the both of them down. "Soren? Gods, man, breathe!" she scolded, trying to steady the hyperventilating young Nord. Clutching a letter in his hands for dear life, he thrust the parchment at Eroeh before roughly sitting on the floor trying to catch his breath. "Urgent news…from your sister... _ugh_ … in Riften." He struggled to announce. "Got here as… as quick as I could." Eroeh pulled him up and supported him to the bar, sitting him on a stool. He let out a long breath of relief, glad to be off his feet. "Food, ale, and a bed to rest in. On me." She said, passing Wilhelm an appropriately sized coin purse. Poor Soren could only give her an exhausted thumbs up, his face still buried in his forearm on the wooden countertop. Walking back to the table where Bishop was gathering his things, Eroeh released the wax seal, the stamped pattern of a shadow mark staring up at her. Hastily opening the parchment, she held it close to avoid any unwanted eyes from reading any potentially confidential information.

Bishop eyed her suspiciously, noticing that she was also trying to keep the letter from _his_ plane of view as well. He wasn't liking the sudden suspicion. "Shit." She quietly cursed through her teeth, her delicately arched brows furrowing hard as her eyes scanned the page. "Fuck!" she spat with a frustrated groan, folding the paper and stuffing it into the side pocket of her pack where all her important papers were kept. "Problem, Princess?" He asked, knowing it would probably get him nowhere. "Family drama. Not here, when we leave." She answered curtly, not looking him in the eye as she roughly slung her pack across her back and walked briskly towards the door. Raising his eyebrows in surprise, he followed quietly behind her until they were well away from the town.

Taking the south road towards Helgen, Eroeh gnawed at her lower lip until they were sufficiently alone in the wilderness. Pulling off to the side of the road, she sat her bag on a stump, digging into her side pocket for the letter. Handing it over with absolutely no explanation, Bishop eyed the wax seal, recognizing it, but unable to recall where exactly he'd seen it.

 _Eroeh,_

 _Etienne has been abducted. Will send word to Whiterun when we know more. The Thalmor have been seen in town asking questions. Hopefully our shadows can follow to wherever they've taken him. Expending all available assets in the meantime to bring him home. B has been useless for the last two weeks, refusing to leave the tavern and refusing to speak to anyone. Not sure how much longer Delvin and I can keep him in the dark, we can't let him suffer like this forever, boss._

 _Regards,_

 _Vex_

Now with more questions than he started with, Bishop gave a resigned sigh, looking to Eroeh. "You gonna explain or…" "I told you, Bishop, it's family business." She replied far too quickly. "Since when do you call family _Boss_?" he questioned skeptically. "Family doesn't end with blood, Bishop. Don't worry, I promise I'll explain when the time is right. As you have your own secrets, I have mine. Please believe me when I tell you that _showing_ you this at all is a huge sign of trust from me in itself." She sighed, emotionally fatigued. Taking the letter back, she set it alight in her hands. Satisfied with at least that, Bishop conceded to the temporary defeat.

The road to Falkreath was a relatively quiet one, only the occasional shoddy bandits or pack of wolves to be found. Early on the road they'd come across a rather obstinate pair of cave bears, but a well-timed **_FUS RO_** threw them back into the rockface they'd come charging from, knocking them out and making them an easier kill. Walking towards Falkreath, Eroeh could sense the tension coming off of Bishop, a very uneasy look on his face as his amber eyes darted about.

"Hey, Princess, hold up. Now that we're close to Falkreath, I need to tell you about something." He said cautiously, grabbing Eroeh by the shoulder as they walked. Stopping, she turned to him with a concerned expression, knowing from his tone of voice that she ought to listen. "What's going on?" she asked, her voice quieter than usual. "Just someone you'd rather not meet. His name is Thorn. He's nothing but a vicious son of a bitch that needs to be put down like the rabid dog he is. Let's just say he'll take you by force if he can. Every time I hear his name mentioned it comes with another sad story of some poor wench being raped. Look, I may have been a bandit too, but he's a completely different kind of monster. I never liked him, and we were always on opposite sides. In fact, he still wants me dead." Bishop finished, his voice low and thick with caution. Eroeh froze like a trapped rabbit, her mind flashing back to a memory she'd kept suppressed deep in the pits of her mind for almost a decade.

She knew that name.

 _She'd arrived in Skyrim as a girl in mourning who'd just barely seen her fifteenth winter, travelling the woods with nobody but her father's beloved companion, Nimue at her side. Eroeh had been much smaller then, not having quite fully grown into her woman's figure yet. She was hunting in the Falkreath forests, the serenity of the lush green landscape giving her peace as she worked through the loss of her parents. Nimue had gone off to hunt for her dinner, taking off after a fat rabbit that'd run past their camp as if taunting the massive she-wolf. It was pitch black besides her small campfire, the twin moons being barely visible slivers in the night sky._

 _After a few minutes, Eroeh could hear the sounds of someone, no, three approaching. Casually walking up, the younger of the trio, a charismatic blonde Nord perhaps only nineteen by her guess, greeted her. "Oi lass, d'ya mind if we share a fire with you for a while? We lost our flint somewhere in the woods earlier and haven't had any luck getting one lit ourselves. Besides, the forest can be a rather dangerous place alone this late at night." He asked with a charming smile. "Oh, I'm not alone. My companion will be due back any minute. Although I suppose I could share my fire with you, since you've kindly brought timber to add in."_

 _One of the others, a brunet Imperial in his mid-twenties gave her an odd smile, setting the firewood in a pile before sitting all too closely beside her. Eyeing her, he asked. "Just how old are you, girl? Your parents know you're out this late?" Looking to her feet she sheepishly responded, "Fifteen, and no, they died not long ago." "Ah, an orphan. And such a pretty one, too." The third, a grey and white Khajiit purred from her other side._

 _Eroeh shifted uncomfortably, not liking the way they were eyeing her. She felt like a rabbit amongst three ravenous wolves, knowing now that any second their teeth would meet her flesh and she'd be torn to pieces. "Thorn'll be interested in this one." The man said, playing with a lock of her long white-blonde curls. "This one bets ten septims she is still a maiden." The Khajiit said playfully, grabbing ahold of her slender shoulder. Feeling his claws slowly digging in with his grip, Eroeh winced in pain, her pale hazel eyes wide in fear. Before she could act the older two had her on her back pinned to the ground, the teenager quickly wrapping her ankles in a length of rope he'd pulled from a bag at his side. Holding her mouth shut with one of his hands, the older man leaned down against her, taking in a deep whiff of her smell with a malicious chuckle._

 _He was so close she could smell his breath, reeking of cheap ale and bad oral hygiene. "Better be glad Thorn likes to lay first claim to new blood." He purred in her ear, making her shriek into his hand as she sobbed. She kicked as hard as she could, her ankles bound together but still within range of the teens face. She'd caught him hard in the chin, bruising her foot as she'd cracked a few of his teeth from the sudden impact. Cursing, he spat blood at her before having the other two flip her onto her front, her panicked cries muffled in the soft grass they'd forced her face into. "NIMUE!" she shrieked with soil in her teeth, her screaming clearly angering her assaulters._

 _The teen was having trouble with her hands as she wouldn't stop fidgeting and trying to pull away. "Dammit, wench, sit still!" he barked before suddenly crying out in pain. From the darkness, a monstrous she-wolf with fur black as shadow leapt into the campsite, burying her teeth in the young man's shoulder. He screamed as she shook her head from side to side, shredding the muscles of his shoulder apart like he was nothing. Surprised by the sudden intrusion, the other two scrabbled back, desperately grabbing for their shoddy iron short swords, determined to put the bitch down. Nimue stood possessively over the top of her little elfling; who through burning, tear-filled eyes was hurriedly pulling the ropes from her feet. Grabbing a dagger from her pack, she shrieked as she buried it in the neck of the boy, who gurgled and spat as he bled out._

 _Standing behind Nimue, Eroeh's eyes darkened as she simply sobbed the word "Go", effectively setting her wolf on the pair. While Nimue tackled the Khajiit, snapping her massive jaws at the cat's throat, the other man set after Eroeh. Grabbing her by the throat, he slammed her into a nearby tree, knocking the dagger from her hands and holding her eye level to his massive frame. Kicking furiously at the man, he forced himself between her legs, grabbing one of her thighs so roughly he left a bruising welt on the delicate skin. Pinning her to the tree with his body, he forced his mouth to hers, releasing her throat to grab a dagger from his belt and laying the flat of the blade in its place._

 _Disgusted and terrified, she did all she could think to do, and bit down, hard. So hard in fact, she'd completely broke through the soft flesh, his lower lip barely remaining attached at the edges. "You little bitch!" he spat, pulling the dagger back. Before he could thrust it into her ribs, Nimue came up from behind, grabbing the offending forearm in her jaws and snapping them shut, breaking the bone and leaving it a dangling useless mess. He released Eroeh with a shriek and she fell hard to the ground, coughing hard as she caught her breath. Nimue, upon letting go of the man's arm, snapped next at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, biting down as hard as she could, breaking bone and effectively ending him. Leaning back against the tree, Eroeh cried so hard at her own naivety that she was hyperventilating; her loyal companion laying her massive head in the little elfling's lap to comfort her. After she'd finally calmed down enough, she made her way back into town, curling up in the darkest corner of the inn she could find, her massive, furry protector curled up at her feet._

"Where?" she asked Bishop, her eyes dark and determined. He stared at her, lost for words as he processed her expression. He held his hand out, and she placed her map in his grasp. Looking over the area of Falkreath hold, he jotted a place close to Falkreath itself, just outside of the towns boundaries. "There, I've marked his den for you. God, I don't wanna imagine the things he'd _do_ to you if…" he scowled, his face contorting sourly at the small dot on the map. "He's not just rough Princess, he's _sick_. He'd… no, that won't happen. He'll die before he gets the chance. Whether we avoid it or hunt him down is entirely up to you. But I won't lie, I'd like to see his head rolling." Taking the map, she noted the place he'd marked. _So close to town..._ she thought. _He was right there the whole time…_

Spotting the town in the distance, Eroeh went flying, Bishop running hard in his attempt to keep up. Looking to the sky, she checked her direction and made a beeline towards a rocky hillside; one Bishop knew all too well. Readying her bow, she quickly fired two arrows while running, taking out the pair of sentries before she was even seen. Switching to her daggers, she opened the large wooden door, not even stopping to wait for Bishop as she began her descent into the den.

Bishop ran like hell after her. "The _fuck_ is she thinking?!" He grit through his teeth as he closed the distance to the den. _She's not thinking, something happened. Something she isn't telling you._ He thought, dreading to imagine. _Did he?... No, he'd never have let someone as beautiful as her go. Dammit Eroeh, where are you?_ He internally panicked, rushing through chamber after chamber of mangled bandits. _Something had to have happened. This looks personal. God I hope I get to her before she reaches-_ "LET GO OF ME YOU FURRY SACK OF DICKS!" He heard her yelling from another chamber not far off. _Shit, that's coming from over by the den!_ Bishop ran like hell, ducking down out of sight to try and find her before they found him. Next thing he heard was gurgling, a thud, and the sound of a female grunt as they kicked at something soft. "Piece of shit fugly throw rug…" He heard her muttering to herself. "Eroeh!" he whispered in her direction. "Bishop? The hell took you so long? I think he's up ahead, I can hear people talking." She whispered back. Closing the distance between them, he whapped her on the back of the head, hard. "The fuck was that for?" she hissed at him, holding the back of her stinging noggin.

Sighing, he pulled her into him, glad she was okay. "You idiot! Do you have any idea what would have happened to you if he'd made it through that door with you on his shoulder?" He chided, the relief in his voice faltering the tough aesthetic he was trying to put on. "Oh, I have an idea alright. I'm fine, though, so stop worrying so much about me. Did you see how many I took out on the way over here, though?" she said all too enthusiastically, like she was proud of herself. "Yes, you dope. I also saw you bust in here by _YOURSELF_ \- without knowing what the hell you were up against. Quit doing shit like that before I tie you up and keep you locked up somewhere safe." " _Kinky_ " she purred, trying to ease the tension. "C'mon, I'm pretty sure he's on the other side of this door." She giggled, planting a quick, playful kiss on Bishop's lips. "You're fucking mental, you know that? I'm almost certain you have some kind of brain damage. Were you dropped on your head a lot as a baby?" he grumbled at her.

Knowing there was no point in trying to stealthily enter the main chamber, Bishop stood tall, walking in ahead of Eroeh, both with their weapons sheathed. "So, you're Bishop's old friend, eh? Not as scary as everyone makes you out to be." Eroeh sassed as they approached the main platform. "A friend? Oh no, my little mouse. Far from it in fact." His low, timbering voice thick with a flirtatious undertone. "You got it all wrong, Thorn. She's no mouse. I'd say she's much more than that." Bishop corrected, standing between the overly tall Bandit and his tiny (compared to the two of them) companion. "Isn't she, though? She is a woman, Bishop. Women are soft and delicate- that's the purpose they serve. This little… _mouse_ … will serve hers on my furs, tonight. Whether she likes it or not."

He let out a throaty chuckle, undressing Eroeh with his eyes. "I see your powers of observation haven't changed, Thorn. Still can't see past your own image, can you?" Bishop chided. Thorn chuckled again, clearly amused by the interaction. "Well it _was_ my own image that defeated you, was it not? You claim to be of the best out there, but truth is, you're a pathetic, scared little rodent; not unlike your company here. Anyone can see that."

"Maybe anyone as vain as you." Bishop spat back.

Thorn laughed. It was a booming sound that echoed in the chamber, making his little group of cohorts nervous. "That, from the man who cares for no one but himself! Very well, let's take a closer look at our little mouse here." He purred. Closing the distance in two easy strides, Thorn roughly took Eroeh's chin in his hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes. Vibrant emerald met frosted malachite, and a spark of recognition made its way to his handsome face, causing him to smile. _Gods, if he weren't so vile, he'd actually be attractive._ Eroeh noted, fighting the urge to gag at her own thoughts. "Oh ho ho. What have we here? The almighty Dragonborn." He stated with a mock air of respect. _HOW THE FUCK DOES HE KNOW THAT?_ She screamed internally. Surely word hadn't traveled _THAT_ damn fast. "Now this, this is certainly a peace offering, Bishop. The stories of how I _conquered_ the Dragonborn will be told for ages to come. And then, once I am finally done with her, I will bring her in and claim the price on her head. The gold will have me… us… set for life." He finished proudly. "Is that so?" Bishop asked, far too casually for Eroeh's liking. "It is, I should thank you for presenting her to me." Shifting his weight to one leg, Bishop cut his eyes in an insolent manner.

"And what do I get for this?"

 _SAY WHAT? HOLD THE FUCK UP!_ Eroeh's eyes widened in disbelief at the ranger, her face still in Thorn's hand. "Oh, perhaps I will let you have some fun with her as well. After my boys and I are done with her, of course."

 _BISHOP YOU BACK STABBING SORRY SACK OF HORKER SHIT!_

"You wish, Thorn." Bishop growled, his teeth bared. "Would that be wise, I wonder? You do remember what happened the last time we spoke." Thorn responded nonchalantly, his emerald eyes still locked onto Eroeh's very confused face. "You don't want to fight me, Thorn. It's been _years_ since our last meeting. We fought to a draw that time, but I've learned a lot since then. On the other hand, you've probably stayed hidden in the forest all these years, being the ' _brave warrior_ ' you are, fighting bunny rabbits and squirrels." Thorn cut his eyes at Bishop, not appreciating the insult. "Funny you should mock me, Bishop. You know perfectly well how easy it would be for me to simply… _skin you alive_. With your own hunting knife, no less." He threatened, pulling Eroeh roughly against his chest.

She didn't like how this was going. "Let's see, six to two? Yeah, I like those odds. I should warn you though, if we are doing this I'm going to carve my name into that face of yours. That ought to tear the heart right out of ya, huh?" Bishop taunted, a lupine grin spreading across his face. "Go ahead and try it." Thorn snapped, suddenly spinning Eroeh and wrapping a massive arm around her middle, pinning her tightly to his chest. "Kill Bishop if you must, I'm taking the Dragonborn alive. _Oh the fun we will have together~_ " he purred maliciously in her ear before pressing his lips roughly against her jaw. "Oh hell no!" she growled, kicking her heeled boot back into his shins. "Let go of me you giant sack of shit!" she shouted indignantly, growling as she tried her damndest to break free. He hauled her away to another space, a room off the main chamber. His room. "Such spirit, little mouse. I will have fun breaking it." Thorn whispered, his deep voice tickling her sensitive ears. This spurred her into a panic, her limbs frantically flailing to get away from him. "Eroeh!" Bishop yelled from the other room, struggling with the five lackeys he'd been left to deal with alone. Slamming the heavy door behind him, Thorn pressed her front against a thick wooden bedpost, using his free hand to remove the daggers at her side. Her bag had been left in the other room, dropped carelessly just outside of the chamber door. With a dangerous laugh, he tossed her roughly onto the large, four-poster bed.

Bishop panicked and attempted to chase after them, only to be stopped by Thorn's lackeys. "You idiots have no idea who you're messing with!" Bishop snarled, diving into the nearest man and driving his dagger hilt-deep into his neck. "You want to hurt her, you'll have to go through _me_!" he growled, kicking off of the fallen man, dagger blood-soaked and at the ready as he took on the next to come at him. Karnwyr barreled into the mans legs and took him down, just as determined to get Eroeh back to the safety of their pack. "Good job. Now let's take care of these chumps and get our girl back!" he laughed, cutting his eyes at the remaining three and lowering his center of gravity as they ran towards him. Using their own momentum, Bishop drove his shoulder into the gut of the first to reach him, flipping him over his back onto the floor. He then drove his blade into the gut of the next in a blur of movement- the next thing the poor bastard knew, his entrails were falling to the floor with a sickening _splat_. Karnwyr leapt onto the back of the man Bishop flipped, and bit down on the back of his neck, wrenching his head back and forth hard enough to sever his spine. The last remaining bandit attempted to make a run for it, and promptly caught Bishops dagger in the nape of the neck as it flew from across the room. Jogging over, Bishop retrieved his blade and made a beeline for the locked wooden door, hearing Eroeh's cries for help coming from the other side. Dislodging the Sanguine Rose from her pack, he tapped it on the ground and summoned Samael, determined to rescue her at any cost.

Thorns eyes lit up at the sight of Eroeh scrabbling away in panic. She couldn't summon her magic, there was no way she could focus enough. Locking the door with a large brass key, the towering Nord turned back to her, his eyes darkened with lust and malice. Doing the only thing she could think of, she climbed up the high bedpost beside her and leapt over onto the top of a massive wardrobe, pressing herself as flat against the wall as she could. "Bishop!" she screamed, her eyes full of tears. "So much fear. One might think you were-" then a sudden realization hit him. His smile widened. "Oh ho ho. Little mouse is still a _maiden_. This just gets better and better." He chuckled. Reaching up over the heavy wardrobe, Thorn attempted to grab her, only to get a handful of the only sharp thing she still had on her person- her teeth. She bit down hard, earning an irritated groan from her pursuer. "Now now little mouse, no biting." He chided through clenched teeth.

Grabbing the huge piece of furniture, Thorn tipped it towards the center of the room, toppling over Eroeh's best bet of staying out of his reach. Making a split-second decision, she jumped for a large iron chandelier that hung from the center of the high ceiling, clinging to it for dear life. "Not only will I be conquering you little Dragonborn, but I'll be claiming your maidenhood as well." Thorn laughed at her determination, making his way to the wall where the chain was secured. Though he was knocked back before reaching it by his bedroom door suddenly blasting off the hinges, throwing him hard into the stone wall. As the dust settled, Eroeh could make out a familiar figure on the other side. She watched in relief as a tall dremora with a dreamy yet homicidal expression on his handsome face sauntered casually into the room. Bishop stood behind him on the other side of the doorway, out of breath and gripping the Sanguine Rose. He was furiously wiping his mouth, making little ' _peuh_ ' noises as he tried to rid himself of the demon's taste on his lips.

"Samael!" Eroeh chirped happily upon seeing her faithful servant. " _My lady~_ " he purred, bowing gracefully. "You beautiful bastard! Gods am I glad to see _you_!" she laughed, edging on hysteria from the iron chandelier. "Help me down. The chain is over there!" she ordered. " _As my lady commands~_ " he said devotedly as he strolled casually to the rig on the wall. Once safely on the ground, she ran to her faithful Dremora, bouncing on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck, embracing him tightly. "If you'd have been a moment later…" she sobbed into the warmth of his quilted leather coat. Smiling softly, he scooped her up bridal style, carrying his little master to the door to deliver her to the ranger. " _One 'crazy wench' as ordered, my lord._ " He cooed, straightening the wide lapel of his leather coat.

"Samael" Eroeh whispered, her face buried firmly in Bishops sweaty neck.

" _Yes, my lady?_ "

"Leave nothing but ashes behind." She finished, the strength in her voice faltering.

" _Of course, my lady. Anything for you._ "


	7. Chapter 7 Bubbles

**_(A.N. I think they deserve a little peace and quiet, don't you?_**

 ** _This chapter should shed a little light into both of their minds and how they feel under all the bravado._**

 ** _Ain't love grand? Enjoy! ~C.)_**

Ch 7. Bubbles

Leaving Thorns hideaway, Bishop continued to carry Eroeh the short distance into Falkreath. "Bishop… about Thorn…" she whispered, her voice still hurting from screaming for him. "That son of a bitch got what he deserved, had it coming for a long time." He said calmly, a satisfied bite in his tone. Looking down at his dejected little companion, his face faltered. "Hey… what's with that look? Are you alright?" he asked, his usually gruff voice now softened at the sight of her. "What you told him, when you asked what you'd get for handing me over…" she said softly, her tiny voice sounding like she was about to break.

"Yeah, about that…" he muttered awkwardly. "You didn't really mean that, did you?" She asked, burying her face in his jacket where he couldn't see. He could hear the tears welling in her eyes as plain as day. "No, sweetness. I was just trying to buy us some time… I was just playing along to lower his guard. We were outnumbered, and I needed a minute to figure out a way for us to not get killed…" He answered gently, holding her a little closer. "You don't think I'd really do something like that, _do you_?" he asked, obviously hurt. "You're right, I shouldn't have doubted you. I'm sorry." She whimpered, burying herself deeper in the quilted leather. "Look, I would never just… hand you over to someone like that. Or _anyone_ for that matter. I'd hope you'd know me better than to believe I would let _anything_ happen to someone as important to me as _you_." He breathed deeply, letting out a sigh as they made their way into the town.

Letting her down, Eroeh stood meekly at Bishops side, looking up at him teary-eyed. Tiptoeing to reach, she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as she planted a grateful kiss on his lips. Since she hadn't let go just yet, Bishop wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him, and nuzzling his stubbly cheek into the soft skin of her neck. "Thank you for saving me." She whispered softly in his ear, giving him one last squeeze before letting go. "Anytime, Princess." He responded, placing a warm, comforting hand on her back as he led her into Dead Man's Drink.

"A room- double bed if possible, two plates of whatever's still warm, two bottles of the best mead ya got, and a hot bath if there's one to be had." He listed off to the owner, a middle-aged Imperial woman by the name of Valga. "Sure thing, sweetheart. Second room on the left." Taking their bags, Bishop let Eroeh settle on a barstool while he put their things away. Alone at the bar, Eroeh mulled over her bottle of Blackbriar mead, still trying to process what all had just occurred. She laid her head on the cool wood of the countertop, letting out a long sigh. Hearing the door to the inn open, she lifted her head to see who was coming in. Utterly baffled, she was met with none other than the sight of what appeared to be her dremora, Samael.

Confusing bit was, he looked _human_.

The large, backwards curling S-shaped horns that usually adorned his head were missing, and his ears now came to only the slightest of points at the tops. His typically ashen grey skin was now a healthy shade of peach, with a pair of sparkling malachite green eyes where once only a faintly glowing white was to be seen. His hair, no longer ebon black, was now a mousy shade of soft brown, and was loosely pushed back out of his still very handsome face. "Samael?" Eroeh asked disbelievingly. "My lady." He purred with a graceful bow before meeting her at the bar. His voice no longer echoed over itself, sounding much clearer now. His accent and appearance were refined- Imperial actually; now that she could hear it clearly. He smiled, pleased with the way his master was reacting to his current form. "Thought you wouldn't appreciate the panic a dremora in an inn might cause, or the questions you'd have to answer. _You like_?" he smirked, a spark of mischief in his eyes. Eroeh only sighed, smiling at her companion.

In one hand he held an oiled leather sack, precariously tied with twine. In his other, were her twin daggers that Thorn had hastily removed from her belt. Giving the bag a wary glance, Samael kindly answered the question her eyes were begging. "Thorn. Or, enough of him to identify at least. Figured you'd appreciate the chance to cash in on his untimely demise." He said casually, carefully setting the sack on the countertop to pull a thick stack of bounty papers from the inner pocket of his coat. Eroeh's eyes went wide at the sight of them, not really surprised that there were so many, just that Samael had bothered to collect them before burning the hideout to the ground. "Seems our friend Thorn here had a bit of a hobby. He had this lovely little collection stashed in his room on his bedside table. A bit of light reading I'd imagine." He chuckled, adjusting the fastenings of his coat. "Anyhow, I don't have long before the summoning wears off, so I figured I'd bring these to you post-haste. Not like I have any _practical_ use for a disembodied head or mortal funds." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

It was then that Bishop walked out of their room, curious about the voices he'd heard through the door. "Hello handsome." The dremora teased, giving Bishop a knowing wink before rising from his seat. "Anyhow, now that my task is complete, I shall take my leave, my lady." He elegantly bowed, gently kissing the back of Eroeh's hand before vanishing in a cloud of deep violet smoke. " _I shall eagerly await your call._ " His voice quietly echoed as the haze dissipated. "Was that your daedra?" Bishop asked, dumbstruck. "Yes, it was. Well, I didn't know he could change his form like that." She giggled. "What's in the bag?" he asked, taking the no longer occupied barstool next to her. " _Thorn_." She responded casually with a smile, flipping through the stack of bounty notices.

Curious, he untied the twine holding the sack shut. Sure enough, there was the familiar blond-haired head of his old nemesis. "He sure is _thorough_." Bishop commented as he pulled the cords tight, closing the bag. "He sure is. I'm glad he cares about me as much as he does, or he wouldn't have gone through so much trouble to bring me _these_." She sighed, handing the stack of notices to her surly companion. "Thorn was _proud_ of himself, Bishop. He kept a collection of all the bounties that were on him for the horrible things he'd done over the years. Kept them right there next to his goddamn _bed_." She grimaced, rubbing the chill from her arms. "Well he won't be hurting anyone anymore, Princess." Bishop sighed, giving the sack a friendly pat. "The Jarl should still be awake; the sun has only just set." Eroeh sighed, flagging down Valga, who was bringing in a bucket of water to add to the tub. "We're going to need a Blackbriar to go, we've got a bounty to collect from Siddgeir really quick." She called out. Valga nodded in understanding, passing her a bottle and watching as the pair left, leather sack and stack of bounties in tow.

Leaving the inn, the pair made a quick left onto the town's main street. "I assume the mead is to get in his good graces?" Bishop asked, following behind his light-footed companion. "You assume correctly. Siddgeir can be a bit of a pompous _dick_ , but he appreciates good mead, so it should help us at least get him to acknowledge our presence." She huffed, stopping at the door of the Jarl's longhouse. Entering slowly, Eroeh looked to make sure he was even there. Upon spotting him on his throne, they continued on to the back of the building where he was situated. "Jarl Siddgeir, I come bearing _gifts_." She started, an almost flirtatious sweetness in her voice. Bishop scowled, knowing she was purposely laying it on thick. "Oh?" he responded, the excitement apparent in his voice. " _Your favorite~_ " She cooed, carefully handing the cool bottle of mead over. "You remembered." Siddgeir purred, carefully uncorking the amber bottle. " _Of course_ I remembered, Siddgeir. What sort of Thane would I be if I forgot?" She giggled. "You said _gifts_ , so I should only assume this isn't all you've brought me." He mused with a raised brow, noting the sack in her hands.

With a devious smile, Eroeh untied the strings and upturned the sack into her empty hand, catching Thorn by the crown of his blond head. "We've brought you Falkreath Hold's most wanted. The bandit leader, _Thorn_." She announced, rotating her wrist to turn the head in his direction. "Oh my!" Siddgeir sputtered his mead, not expecting to be presented with a _head_. "Well this certainly is a gift. You've outdone yourself, my dear. I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to catch him. I know this hunt in particular was a bit of a _personal_ one for you." He congratulated, waving his steward over. "Nenya will handle the financials for you. God's know this one has been a veritable _thorn_ in our side for years… Pun not intended, of course." He chuckled, amused at his own words. "Well worth every septim spent." He smiled. "All too glad to help, my Jarl."

Eroeh half-bowed, following the Altmer steward to the treasury room. "I must say, miss Eroeh, on behalf of all the women in Falkreath Hold, I'm glad you put an end to that vile man and his cohorts. I know you've been after him for quite some time." She said appreciatively, opening a chest along the back of the room. "Almost ten years, now." Eroeh mused bitterly, lighting the lesser bounties ablaze one by one with a nearby sconce. "I'm glad you finally have some closure." The high elf gave her a gentle smile, recalling the skinny, terrified little teenager she'd met almost a decade ago, curled up in the corner of the tavern. "I couldn't have done it by myself, Nenya. If not for my partners here, I wouldn't have found him at all. Hell, if not for _this one_ I'd have been added to the list with all the other poor souls." Eroeh spoke softly, affectionately wrapping one arm around Bishop's middle, and rubbing Karnwyr behind the ears. "Then let me be the first to tell you thank you, sir, _truly_. You've done us all a great service in getting rid of that _monster_." She said, taking Bishops hand in hers. "Please, allow me to award you this for your troubles, though I must tell you that no amount of gold could ever truly cover what it's worth to finally put that man's head on a pike outside on the city gates." She smiled, handing over a small strongbox that was heavily weighed down with gold. _Thorn_ was crudely carved in its dusty lid, showing that this reward was a long time waiting.

Taking the box, the pair left the longhouse and headed back towards the inn. "Wanna fill me in, Princess?" Bishop questioned, grunting as he hefted the box onto his shoulder. "I was fifteen and had only been in Skyrim maybe two months." Eroeh started with a deep sigh. "I was scrawny, still nothing but arms and legs. I was just a naïve little girl with nothing to my name and nobody but my father's wolf at my side." She smiled at the memory of her companion. "Well, one early winter night Nimue went hunting for her supper as she normally did, leaving me alone. Three of Thorn's men came across our pathetic excuse for a campsite and tried to kidnap me to take me back to their den to present to him. Lucky for me, Nimue heard my screaming and came running back, or I'd have ended up like all the others." Eroeh clenched her fists, her eyes beginning to water at the memory. "When I'd finally stopped sobbing I put out the fire and she led my half-frozen ass back to town. Nobody even had to ask. My clothes were torn and bloody, and I was absolutely _covered_ in fresh bruises." She sighed, rubbing her arms. "My eyes were completely bloodshot, my lip was busted, and my voice was gone from all the crying. Valga, and a few of the other patrons, Nenya included, took pity on me and let me stay there free of charge while I got my bearings. I vowed that day that I'd see him and all of his men dead myself, because I knew there had to be more like me. It wasn't until Valga and I got to talking about it that I knew just how many. That was almost ten years ago now." She whispered sadly, looking up at the night sky.

Bishop was cringing internally. He knew _exactly_ when she was speaking of. He was seventeen at the time, and still a new blood in the bandit clan he and his younger brother had joined. He remembered how even though they were new, his intuition told him that the clans lieutenant, a then twenty-six-year-old by the name of Thorn, was bad news. He recalled how that first winter they'd gone looking for three of Thorn's captains; an older Imperial man, Linus, a mean ass Khajiit named J'zar, and a particularly sociopathic teenager by the name of Tobias who wasn't much older than himself.

They'd found the trio torn apart in the woods a day or two into their search. J'zar had been mangled almost beyond recognition, Linus' spine was bit clean through, his arm barely attached by a single tendon, and Tobias was missing most of his right shoulder with what looked like a hilt-deep dagger wound in his neck. They were spread out around a shoddy campsite, the tiny bedroll and tent still in place. Bishop had found several strands of long white-blonde hair still embedded in the fur, and figured they'd simply come across someone they shouldn't have. J'zar still had tufts of shaggy black fur clenched in his fingers, wolf, from what Bishop could tell. The hunting party followed the trail back to town- to the inn in fact, but there were overly vigilant guards posted outside as if they'd been placed there for someone specific. Calling it a day, they headed back and reported what they'd found. Thorn, of course, threw a shit-fit that ended with a handful of unfortunate guys winding up dead. Their leader at the time though, a level-headed individual, let the issue drop; stating that it was over, and whatever they'd been doing out there, they obviously deserved what they got.

Remembering the sheer size of the tracks he'd followed that day, Bishop shuddered. The beast that'd left those prints had to have been half the size of a damn cave bear. He looked to Eroeh, who was still gazing at the sky, and tried to imagine how she'd looked back then. He could see her long white blonde hair falling loosely around a small, heart shaped face. Her cheeks would still have a childlike roundness to them, finely dotted with freckles from her time in the sun. He struggled to imagine her without her current figure but figured she must have come into her curves at least _partially_ if they'd have bothered trying to take her at all. She must have been beautiful. Awkward and bright-eyed, but beautiful.

To think that she'd been right there, so close to him. He wondered what things might have been like had they met each other sooner. Would he have left banditry and become an honest man for her? Would she have accepted him then, as broken as he was? Perhaps they'd be married by now, travelling across Tamriel with children of their own. His brother might've even still been alive, staying with them as part of their little unit.

What was he thinking?

He didn't deserve all that. He didn't deserve happiness at all after everything he'd done. Thinking of his own family, of how horrible it'd been growing up, how damaged himself and his siblings were, Bishop resigned himself to the thought of a solitary lifestyle. He didn't deserve the way she looked at him, like he was some sort of goddamn hero. Eroeh turned to face Bishop, breaking him out of his thoughts, and held out her hand. Taking it, she led him into the inn, a gentle smile on her face.

"Your bath's ready, hon. Water's nice and piping hot just how you like it." Valga said as they approached the bar. "Dunno how you can tolerate that kind of heat, kid. I always expect to see you come out looking like a boiled mudcrab when you're done." She laughed. "Nothing like melting your problems away, Valga. You get used to it after a few minutes." Eroeh giggled in return. Following Bishop into their room, Eroeh rummaged through her bag for Bishop's shirt, knowing that the inn was relatively empty besides them and the owner. "Care to join me? I mean, I know you'd probably rather wait 'til the water's a bit cooler, but I figured I'd offer anyways." She asked as she turned to leave the room. Thinking for a moment, Bishop decided he might as well since she really seemed to want him close by. "Yeah, right behind you." He muttered, digging for his linen trousers.

He was still having trouble believing that she'd become so comfortable with his presence. Anytime they were staying in a town, they shared a bed. When they were out in the wilds, they bathed together. They ate every meal they had together. Aside from when they needed to relieve themselves, they were side by side. _Inseparable_. In battle, they didn't have to speak to know what the other was going to do, didn't even have to _look_ at each other, as if they were two bodies sharing the same brain. It just came so naturally for them. They could have easily passed as a long-standing couple, yet they'd only been travelling together for maybe six weeks. Anyhow, aside from that _one_ overly drunken night in Ivarstead, the most they'd soberly done was kiss. And even then, _she'd_ mostly been the instigator.

He wasn't going to question her about it. Perhaps all she wanted was a warm body; it wasn't like he was unattractive. He _damn_ sure knew she wasn't. If it was actual _romance_ though- the kind with honeyed words, love ballads, slow dancing in a candlelit room that she was after, then she was _definitely_ barking up the wrong tree. That wasn't him. Never had been, never would be. Yet part of him wanted that with her. Was it _really_ such an outlandish idea that he could have that life he'd imagined with her? _Probably_. He thought sourly. _No way a sweet girl like her would ever want a life with a guy as damaged and fucked in the head as I am_. He inwardly sighed. For now, though, he was happy with her; with the way things were between them.

Following Eroeh out of them room, Valga gave him the protective parent stare-down as he followed into the bathing room behind her. Eyeing the sheer amount of steam coming from the bathtub, Bishop was a bit more than shocked to see Eroeh stripping down to just _hop_ _in_. Climbing over the edge of the tub, Eroeh slowly lowered herself into the dangerously hot looking water. Leaning back against the edge of the tub, she gave him a wink and a _come-hither_ wiggle of her finger. Sighing and shaking his head, he unbuckled his jacket and set it aside before pulling his sleeveless undershirt over his head. Eroeh loved watching the muscles of his chest and abdomen ripple as he undressed. Even with the multitude of thin scars that adorned his tanned body, she could always appreciate the sight of him. To her he looked to have been painstakingly sculpted by the goddess Dibella herself. There was nothing about Bishop that she didn't like. Nothing at all.

She only wished he'd be more open with her. That he'd tell her more about himself, about his life before her. She could see the way his memories haunted him when he stared into their campfire some nights, the way his confident, carefree face fell when he thought she wasn't looking. She wanted him- _ALL_ of him. His issues, his flaws, his fears. She wanted every little thing about him. She felt stupid for thinking it, but she did- she wanted him in _all_ his beautiful, damaged, gives-no-shits glory. _But he'd never feel that way for me…_ she thought sadly. _I'm probably just a naïve little girl in his eyes, too trusting, too hopeful, too… stupid for someone like him. Oh well…_ she thought with a wry smile. _At least he's with me now. Even if he won't always be._ She knew she'd fallen hard for him, her veritable other half, her missing piece.

Bishop approached the tub warily, eyeing the steamy water as if it would bite him. Seeing Eroeh relaxing, though, he decided to dumbly submerge his entire hand to test the temperature. "SON OF A BITCH THAT'S HOT!" he shouted, cradling his now pink hand. Valga's cackling laughter could be heard in the other room. Eroeh chuckled, leaning forwards and crawling through the steaming water towards him. " _Slowly_ , sweetness. Can't just dive in all at once." She purred, raising up to where her shoulders were exposed. He cut his eyes at her accusatorily. "I'm used to it, Bishop. Just sit on the edge and put just a little of your feet and legs in at a time. You'll get acclimated in no time. It'll be okay." She giggled, returning to her spot. "Trust me."

Begrudgingly listening to her, he sat on the tubs edge, dangling his feet in as much as he could bear. After a few minutes, his calves were in, and not too long after he was waist deep. He was understandably concerned about ' _Dawnbreaker and the twin moons_ ' being submerged in the volcanic temperature water, but after a short adjustment period it wasn't so bad. Finally feeling confident enough, he sank the rest of the way into the tub, actually enjoying the warmth on the sore muscles of his back. The five-on-one fight with Thorn's lackeys had been particularly rough on him, so he was grateful for the heat.

Seeing him comfortably settled in, Eroeh once again crossed over to his side of the stone tub, placing her arms around his neck and touching the tip of her nose to his. "Told you it'd be okay." She whispered with a hum, kissing him slowly. Bishop smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tightly against him. She let out a small, giggly moan against his lips before kissing him again. When they pulled away for air, the way her gentle gaze burned through him, the way she looked into his very _being_ with those bright hazel eyes of hers made his heart ache. One could easily mistake the look in her eyes for one of love, or adoration. Letting himself live in the illusion for a moment, he imagined that she did indeed _love_ him, as much as he'd begun to love her.

She wasn't very good with expressing her feeling with words at the best of times, so she hoped that her behavior, her face, her _eyes_ would tell him what her voice couldn't. She was afraid to say it aloud. To vocalize that she loved him made it real, and she was afraid of how he might react. Like this, she didn't have to say it, she could _show_ it, because to her, actions spoke a lot louder than words. She could see in his eyes that he held feelings for her, too, and she could tell he was just as scared as she was to say those three, stupid little words. Feelings had never been his strong point either, unfortunately.

Bishop treasured his freedom, just as much as she did in fact, and monogamy had always struck him as the end of the line for most anyone. He didn't want to chain himself down, stuck in one place and having some boring ass village job like running a shop. To him that was a fate worse than death. Perhaps he'd come around to the idea someday… she thought, turning around so her back was against his chest. Settling between his legs, she raised her knees and began absentmindedly playing with her hair like she did when she was deep in thought. Bishop wove one leg underneath her in the gap of the arch her legs made, and raised the other alongside her, resting his elbow on it as if to wrap around her in a cocoon of protection. After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Eroeh sat up, leaning out of the tub into a basket of soaps. Smelling them, she finally settled on two bars in particular, and returned to the water. Giving one to Bishop, he gave it a quick sniff to register what she'd chosen for him. _Pine and juniper berry._ He'd recognize the smell anywhere.

He didn't have to guess what hers smelled like. She always went for lavender if she could, even keeping vials of lavender oil in her bag to put in her hair after washing it. This time, though, there was something else. Faintly… lemony. "Dragon's tongue?" he asked, earning him a beaming white smile from his companion. "Good nose." She complimented. "That's _different_. Usually you just do lavender stuff." He commented casually as he lathered the bar of soap in his hands. "Thought I'd change it up a bit. Dragon's tongue always smells so… I don't know, _refreshing_. Why, is it too much?" she asked, pulling the bar off her skin and smelling it. "It's fine, Princess, was just making an observation is all." He chuckled.

"Hey Bishop, why don't you ever call me by my name? Not that I mind or anything- I'm just curious. Is there a reason?" she questioned, continuing to nonchalantly scrub her arms. Thinking for a moment, he really couldn't recall why he never used her name. "I dunno, never really thought about it. Just do, I guess." Trying hard to remember, there were only a few occasions where he'd used her name. Most often the only time he used it was when she was in danger… well that, and _Ivarstead_.

Eroeh thought back to Ivarstead; the way he'd called her name with such need, his breathing ragged and so desperate for release- caused a bright red blush to spread across her cheeks. Thinking back to that night, of how bad he'd wanted her, of how unbelievably _helpless_ he'd been to her touch, Bishop sheepishly looked away- his face pinkening right alongside hers. Seeing how her usually pokerfaced ranger was reacting made her giggle. _He's so cute when he gets flustered!_ She thought inwardly. He grumbled to himself as he continued scrubbing.

Once she felt sufficiently lathered and scrubbed, Eroeh reached out of the tub, grabbing a large empty pitcher. Dipping it into the water, she filled it to the brim before lifting it over her head and upending it, rinsing herself off. Bishop was just dipping his limbs and such into the water to rinse. Eroeh got a dumb idea. She quietly refilled the pitcher, and with Bishops back turned, he was oblivious to her sneaking up behind him to dump the copious amounts of water on his unsuspecting head. Scaring him, he whipped around, knocking the pitcher back onto the little elfling, drenching her with the remaining half of the water. Realizing what was happening, Bishop let out a deep, throaty laugh. Once Eroeh was done sputtering, she playfully tried to dunk the tall Nord, not quite succeeding. Most of him went under, but not before he'd put his large hands on top of her head and pushed her under with him. Pulling back up for air she coughed, glared at him, then just laughed at herself.

Grabbing for the pitcher, she rinsed herself off once more, this time _offering_ to do the same for Bishop. He accepted, allowing her to pour the warm water over his head and shoulders. Since he stood a head taller than herself, he remained seated in the tub while she stood over him. Seeing an opportunity, once the pitcher was emptied he slowly pulled her down into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. Carefully setting the pitcher on the tubs edge, Eroeh placed one hand on his shoulder, the other resting gently on his sternum. Leaning her body against his, she slid her hand from his chest up to cup his jaw, placing her forehead to his with a sultry giggle. This time she didn't wait for him to make a move. She brought her lips to his, kissing him deeply. He gripped her hips as she arched into him, not wanting to leave any space in-between.

Before they could go any further, though, Eroeh pulled away, alert, then slightly annoyed. "Valga's coming. Probably to tell us our food is ready." She groaned, laying her head on his chest. "You not worried about the look we're gonna get like _this_?" Bishop questioned with a chuckle, looking them up and down. "Nah. I mean, Valga's known me since I was _fifteen_ , but she's got to get over me growing up _sometime_. Anyhow, it's not like we're doing anything, we're just relaxing." She said dismissively, resting her head against his chest. She loosely wrapped her arms around him, lazily linking her fingers behind the small of his back with a satisfied hum. The door then opened, Valga popping her head in. "Eroeh, you and your companion's meals are ready- Oh sweet divines!" she shrieked, quickly averting her eyes. "You ungrateful child! I _know_ you heard me coming!" the middle-aged woman said with an exasperated groan. "And I know you know better than to barge in on patrons in the bath!" Eroeh shot back with no small amount of sass.

Bishop took this time to examine the pattern of the wood grain in the support beams, not wanting to get involved. He'd kept one hand on Eroeh's hip to help support her, the other being used to cover his mouth as he fought a snicker. "Honestly child, what would people in town think if they saw their esteemed _Thane_ in a bath with a man she isn't married to!" She groaned, turning around to leave. "Oh, I don't know," Eroeh started sardonically, "Maybe they'd think _Damn, what a catch! She sure looks_ _ **HAPPY**_ _!_ " She quipped, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "And I'll remind you, I'm twenty-five now, since you've forgotten! Arkay's sake, woman, I'm not a child anymore!" Eroeh snipped as the door closed.

With a huff, she returned her face to the warmth of Bishop's chest. "Ungrateful _child_!" he teased, trying hard to recreate Valga's tone of voice with a throaty chuckle. Eroeh gave one of his exposed nipples a quick pinch, just enough to scare him. "Oh, shut it you. You aren't _that_ much older than me." She ground through her teeth. "You so sure about that?" he asked, his voice thick with mischief. Looking at him suspiciously for a moment, she cut her eyes. "Positive. My guess says you aren't even thirty yet. I'd say you're at _most_ twenty-seven." She answered, matter-of-factly. Bishop grimaced, accepting defeat. "Twenty-six… 'til Evening Star." He grumbled. "Sun's Dawn- since we're in a sharing mood." She giggled, gently stroking the shallow patch of soft hair in the middle of his chest. With one last tender kiss, Eroeh made her way to the edge of the tub, sitting on the ledge as she rubbed her usual palmful of lavender oil through her hair. Bishop simply stood, exited the tub and grabbed a towel to dry himself off.

Seeing each other in the nude was now a commonplace thing for the pair. Eroeh no longer blushed when she'd catch an eyeful of Bishop's goods, not unless he was being purposely crude about it. Now when on the road, Bishop could focus on his watch if she were still bathing close by, no longer catching himself absentmindedly ogling her naked form. Not that they'd lost the ability to appreciate the sight of one another. Ivarstead and High Hrothgar had changed something between them. They were less restrained around one another now, more relaxed. Nowadays they could just say what was on their mind, knowing that they couldn't really offend one another even if they tried. Hell, if one called the other something particularly nasty in an argument, they would just come up with something worse; going back and forth until they'd finally break down laughing at the utter absurdity of it all.

Things were going really great between them, and though they were both too chicken to admit it aloud, they were falling harder for one another with each day that passed. After drying and dressing, they made their way to the bar, their food waiting on the countertop. Eroeh was down to just the tunic Bishop had given her and a leather binder across her middle to hold it together, not really caring to bother with shoes. Bishop was just lounging about in his undershirt and trousers, knowing they weren't going to be staying awake long after eating. They had a carriage to catch at first light for Morthal. Taking both mead bottles, Bishop pulled their corks, offering Eroeh hers. She took it with a gracious nod of the head, sipping the delightful beverage before turning to her meal.

Their mouth's watered as they hungrily eyed the roasted chicken halves on their plates. "You know I love you, right Valga?" Eroeh giggled, wiping her lips. "Yeah, yeah, ya brat. You'd better miss me when I'm dead and gone." She glared at the little elfling, a motherly smile on her face. "Oh please, woman, don't try to guilt-trip me. You know damn well I miss you anytime I'm not here- I've yet to find anybody in Skyrim who can work their way around poultry the way you can. Most places all you can get are dry, poorly seasoned little chicken breasts. But _this_ -" She sighed as she bit off a mouthful of crispy thigh, "Your cooking gives me _life_. You still need to teach me how to make this someday." She managed with her mouth full. "Your manners have suffered since you left, I see." She snickered. Eroeh just gave her a goofy smile, cheeks comically full of chicken.

Bishop smiled at the bond between the two, looking down to see his furry brother happily dismantling one of several rabbits on a nearby tray on the floor. "Eroeh's wolf, Nim had a thing for bunnies, so I figured it was my best bet for your little guy." Valga chuckled, unfazed by the carnage that was unfolding on her floor. "Little? He's bigger than most wolves you come across here in Skyrim." Bishop responded with a nervous chuckle. "Still nowhere near as big as her she-wolf, though." She stated flatly. "That beast of hers was _easily_ three times your pups size. Stood taller than any full-grown Nord men I'd ever come across when she stood up on her back legs. Hell, if she was sitting on the floor nice and pretty for you, she was eye to eye with our little lady here." She laughed, motioning to Eroeh with her bar towel. Eroeh only nodded her head in confirmation, her mouth too full to speak. "Gods, how old was she when she finally passed, again? I know she was really getting on in age the last time she was here- her entire head and up to her knees and elbows were pure white the last I saw of her."

Eroeh held up a finger, reached for her bottle of mead and washed her mouth out. "She was twenty-seven when she passed, and that was two years ago now." She said calmly, taking another swig. "She was a pup when father found her- not even old enough yet to be off her mother. He'd had her a year when he met mother, and a year after _they_ met, my brothers, Embry and Loken were born. Two years after _that_ , my sister Dahlia and I came along. She'd been part of the family since _before_ there was a family to speak of." She smiled, remembering her furry companion. "I can't tell you how surprised I was when Nim chose to follow me after they'd died. I was fully expecting her to stay in Valenwood with Dahlia. Although she's only a few minutes younger than me, she is by all means the _baby_ of the family." She thought fondly, a faraway look in her eyes. "She could probably tell that you'd needed her the most." Valga thought aloud. Eroeh sighed, "Probably. I'm glad she did though, gods know I wouldn't have survived as long as I have without her." She chuckled.

Karnwyr trotted over and placed his large head on the napkin in her lap, a dopey lupine grin on his bloodied face. "Such a smart boy, laying on the napkin instead of my shirt. So well mannered!" Eroeh cooed, scratching him behind the ears and under his wet chin. Satisfied, he went back to his tray of rabbits and began gnawing on one's skull, easily cracking it between his molars to get at the tasty bits inside. Finishing their food, Eroeh bid Valga goodnight, calling Karnwyr to follow her into their room. Bishop was downing the remainder of his mead, and before he could leave the bar, Valga quickly held him by the forearm, staring him down. "That girl in there deserves the world, so you'd better be good to her. If not, there'll be a long line of people ready to hunt you down and skin you alive, myself included." She threatened, cutting her eyes at him. "Trust me, I know she does. Don't worry, hurting her is the last thing I'd ever want to do." He responded, his voice low, gentle almost. "Good." Was all she said, releasing his arm and watching him as he walked out of sight, closing the door behind him.

Bishop squinted his eyes as he entered the dimly lit room, the only source of light being a low-burning candle on their bedside table. Eroeh was lying awake on top of the blankets, the flickering light dancing off her eyes. Pulling herself semi-upright, she held her arms out, inviting him to join her. Smiling, he complied, crawling into the single bed and kneeling in front of her. Eroeh sighed contently as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to the bed with her. With a pleased hum she nuzzled her face against the warmth of his throat, sweetly kissing the underside of his jaw. "I just want you to know, Bishop. I'm really glad you've stayed with me. Just, everything you've done, really- I'm thankful. I just want you to know I appreciate you." She whispered softly in his ear. He was laying over the top of her, his arms wrapped under her shoulders with his hips between her legs. She looked so small in his shirt, so delicate- like one wrong move might shatter her into a million pieces. Seeing his gentle expression, Eroeh pulled herself up, pressing her forehead against his. She hesitated, taking in the feel of his skin against hers, the warmth of his body as he held her.

Finding her courage, she kissed him. Bishop was surprised, but very much relieved, that whatever had happened in Thorn's bedchambers hadn't dampened her need for intimacy with him. He vowed to make damn sure she would never feel that fear again. Call him greedy, but after the things they'd been through together, he couldn't bear to imagine her suddenly rejecting him. She was a light in his life he'd been drawn into, that he desperately needed, and would never want to see put out.

His little Dragonborn.

His Eroeh.


	8. Chapter 8 Windcaller

Ch 8. Windcaller

They awoke to Valga knocking on their door just before first light. Eroeh was firmly spooned against Bishop's side, her head resting on his chest, an arm around his waist, and one leg woven between his. They'd spent a good hour the night before with Bishop laying on her, with his head on her chest and his arms round her back while she sweetly stroked his hair. Eroeh had refused to let him move, so Bishop was effectively trapped against her until she'd begun to doze. The events of the day had her loathe to let him out of her reach. Luckily for her, he didn't mind. Untangling herself from the mass of arms and legs they'd become, Eroeh yawned, stretching her arms in the air. Bishop lazily forced his eyes open, dreading consciousness.

Catching a glimpse of the bird's nest Eroeh's hair had become overnight, Bishop let out a throaty laugh, covering his mouth all too late to stop himself. Glaring at him, Eroeh placed her back against the wall and promptly kicked him out of the bed. Landing on his ass, he continued to laugh while resting his back against the beds heavy wooden frame. Eroeh crawled over the bed and threw her legs around his neck, lightly squeezing her knees together to playfully pretend at snapping his neck. Bishop played along, fake choking and dramatically flailing his arms, before grabbing her ankles and easily standing up. Unable to get proper leverage, Eroeh was stuck upside down with her back flat to his, with her bed shirt sliding down. To keep from falling, she crossed her ankles and latched her calves tight to his torso, wrapping her arms firmly behind her around his thighs. Bishop laughed, trying and failing to pry her legs loose. Once he'd given up, her legs carefully released their grip, and she eased them over his back, curling herself gracefully 'til they were on the floor. She then released his legs and bent back upright, looking like the cat that ate the canary. "Mmmmh damn, woman! Didn't realize you were so bendy!" he purred with a chuckle. She simply gave him a playful wink and turned to grab her bag.

They dressed in relative silence, the only other excitement of the morning being Eroeh sneaking a rough handful of Bishop's ass as he was changing pants. After attempting to pay for their stay, (and Valga's refusal to take their money) they met with the carriage driver, who, though he'd come from Solitude, had no further business in the area to tend, or routes to make until his return home.

The four-day trip to Morthal was long and boring, the only spark of fun being the short stop to feed and rest the horse in Rorikstead halfway through. Having a couple hours to kill, they spent their time (and money) at the Frostfruit Inn. Eroeh had a lovely conversation with an aspiring adventurer named Erik and his father, deciding on a whim to donate towards getting the boy his own armor so his father would let him be free of the town. Bishop couldn't understand how she could just throw away money like she did, didn't fight her on it- having learned from Breezehome how pointless it was to try.

After her little show of charitable patronage, Eroeh left Bishop to drink alone while she explored the tiny town, humoring the paranoid ranger by agreeing to bring Karnwyr along with her. In the hour she'd spent sightseeing, she'd spoken to most everyone that was out and about. She'd punched a very rude little girl named Britte who'd been viciously bullying her sister Sissel- having a long, very pleasant conversation with the shy young girl afterwards. She then met the town steward- a retired mage by the name of Jouane and gave him a few old spell tomes she had from her days back at the college for his secret magic lessons with young Sissel. Lastly, she helped the aging Altmer farmer Reldith and her adopted son Ennis finish gathering their crops, feeling the need to make up for her kidnapping and selling their prized goat the year prior.

She'd made it back to the inn just past midday, with half an hour to spare before they were set to leave. Erik, in all his thankfulness, bought her and Bishop drinks, and spent the remainder of their time there asking about their adventures. Eroeh, without thinking, let slip to him that she'd been the one called by the Greybeards, and upon putting two and two together, Erik figured out that _she_ was the mysterious Dragonborn people had been gossiping about for the past week and a half. Ennis made frequent trips to Whiterun to sell their farms goods and had brought back the news with him. Eroeh threatened the poor boy within an inch of his life, making him swear not to breathe a word of it at the very least until after they were gone. When he'd asked them for any advice they might have for an aspiring adventurer like himself, Bishop simply said "Don't die." Eroeh, however, pulled an old spell tome from the bottom of her pack, handed it to him and said, "I know how Nords feel about magic, but a simple restoration spell can help save you in a pinch, and keep you from scarring up that pretty face of yours too badly. Gods know this old book has saved mine a time or two."

She then told him to ask Jouane if he had _any_ questions on the matter, knowing the old Breton would be more than happy to oblige any interest one may have in magic, the school of restoration in particular. Shortly after handing him the book, the carriage driver poked his head into the inn to tell them he was ready to go. Getting up to leave, Eroeh placed a gentle hand on Erik's unmarred cheek, and gave his forehead a quick kiss, chirping "Don't forget to read that thing cover to cover!" as she bounded out the door, her moody ranger giving the boy a death glare as he followed behind her.

"Was that really _necessary_ , Princess?" Bishop scowled as he hopped into the cart behind his bubbly companion. "Oh, Bishop. Don't worry, I didn't mean anything by it. Just trying to make sure I leave a good impression is all." She giggled, scooting as close to him as humanly possible. "By flirting with the locals?" he remarked sourly. "My my, Bishop. Is that a tinge of jealousy I hear in your voice, I wonder?" She purred, glancing up at him with a coy smile. "Me? Jealous of what, Ladyship? Some no-name farm boy? I think not." He chuckled, trying hard to sound indifferent. "You're a shit liar, Bish. Don't worry, there's only one man in the whole of Tamriel who holds _my_ attention." She smiled, interlacing her fingers with his. "What, me?" Bishop asked, sounding all too pleased with himself. "Oh gods no, my heart belongs to _Heimskr_. I love a passionate man who sticks to his convictions." She said all too seriously. She then laughed- _loudly_ , and for an unreasonable amount of time. When she finally regained her composure she leaned into Bishop, "Of course it's you, ya big dope." She giggled as she wiped the tears from her eyes and planted a sweet kiss on his stubbly jaw.

Eroeh's sides stung from the laughing fit. "You're so cute!" she cooed, playfully pinching the grumpy ranger's cheek. "What? _Again_ with the cute? Sometimes I wonder just how hard your parents must have dropped you on that pretty little head of yours!" He growled, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink despite the tough aesthetic he was trying to put out. "Aww, you think I'm _pretty_!" she giggled, disregarding his insult. Knowing he'd lost, all he could do was answer with an indignant huff and avoid eye contact. Seeing that he wasn't bothering to reclaim his hand, Eroeh leaned her back against him, stretching her legs along the length of the bench and pulling his arm over her shoulder. Digging in her bag, she pulled out a copy of The Lusty Argonian Maid, and quietly began to read.

After a few minutes of bored silence, Bishop looked down, skimming the page Eroeh was reading, and recognized the work. "Volume two, eh? Not half bad reading Princess, though I didn't figure you the type for such _vulgar_ writings." He chuckled. Eroeh simply smiled and nestled herself closer to him. "I'm full of surprises, Bishop. You'll remember that eventually." He gave her hand a playful squeeze, pressing his cheek into her hair. "Don't make me ruin the ending, Princess. I swear I'll do it." He mock-threatened. "You can go ahead and try, I've already read it cover to cover a few times now. Hopefully I'll find the third volume someday, if there's even one to find." She chuckled, closing the book and placing it back in the depths of her bag. "Done trying to ignore me, then?" she asked, a sweet smile on her face. "Yeah, I suppose so. Gonna be a boring trip to Morthal without all your yammering." He chuckled. With a quiet giggle, she kissed the back of his captive hand.

"So," the carriage driver started, trying to break up the silence, "You two are a cute couple. How long you been together?" He asked, a friendly, fatherly tone in his voice. "We've been travelling together for what- Five? Six weeks now?" Eroeh asked, tilting her head back to look at Bishop. He thought for a moment, then nodded. "Six." "We aren't together, though; at least not to my knowledge." She then let out a mock gasp. "Bishop! Have we been a couple this entire time?" She asked; starry-eyed, clasping his hand between hers and pressing it tight to her chest. "No, Princess, we haven't. Just overly friendly travelling companions as far as I'm aware." He chuckled, ruffling her hair to irritate her. "Oh, my mistake, then." the driver apologized.

"So, what's your business in Morthal then?" He asked. "Ustengrav." Eroeh replied. "The burial tomb? What kinda business would people like you have there?" He probed, looking back towards the pair. "Oh, nothing troublesome I assure you. Just have a little crypt-diving errand for the Greybeards. They've sent us after the 'Horn of Jurgen Windcaller', or… something like that." She answered absentmindedly, busy playing with Bishop's large hand. "The Greybeards? Then that would make you the… I'm so sorry, Dragonborn, I didn't know I was travelling with the Dragonslayer of Whiterun!" He scrambled, reaching back to shake Bishop's hand. Bishop snickered as he fought back a laugh. Before Eroeh had the chance to correct him, they were alerted by Karnwyr that something was nearby.

The large russet wolf let out a low growl, baring his teeth before bounding over the railing of the carriage, and into the tree line. Following suit, Bishop hopped over after him, and Eroeh posted up, one foot on the bench, the other on the railing, and readied her bow. Seemed a local bandit party had set up a little ambush along the road, and they were the first to pass by. "Bodies?" Eroeh shouted into the trees, "Fifteen!" Bishop hollered in response, the telltale gurgle of someone choking on their own blood following shortly after. "Fourteen!" he corrected with a sadistic laugh. As the bandits poured out from the bushes, she fired arrow after arrow into them, some connecting instantly, some bouncing off shields and heavy armor. As they came closer to the carriage, Eroeh took a deep breath, arching backwards before releasing a very loud **_FUS_** into the crowd, sending most of them flying back into the trees. Those that managed to stay on their feet were quickly met by the spry little elfling practically flying off the rail of the carriage, twin daggers at the ready as she charged into the fray. She was so small and quick that they could hardly keep track of her as she darted low to the ground between them.

"You know, you'd think bandits would be smart enough to get armor that covers their major bleed points better. All these exposed femoral arteries are just dying to get opened!" she mused aloud, running her blades across thigh after unprotected thigh. Most of them had some form of iron or thick leather plating along the outer sides of their legs to protect against arrows, but their soft inner thighs were only protected by a thin layer of leather pants, if there was anything at all. For good measure, after each slice Eroeh buried her dagger into the soft pit of the bandits' uncovered knees. This led to a lot of agonized screaming- at least until they bled out. As she took them down, Bishop rushed over and followed quickly behind; putting those that remained out of their misery. Reaching into her pack, Eroeh grabbed an apple, a rag, and her water skin. Holding the apple in the rag, she walked over to their frightened horse, placing her forehead on the great beast's nose, and calming it. Offering it the apple, it settled at her touch.

Kissing the end of its nose, Eroeh made her way back around towards Bishop, wetting the rag and wiping the blood and dirt from his face in an overly motherly fashion. His face scrunched at the sudden invasion, before he smiled and snatched the rag, wiping her face roughly in turn. They cleaned their hands, wiped their daggers down, and hopped back into the cart, relaxing on the bench. "Well that went rather well…" the carriage driver muttered nervously, accepting Eroeh's water skin to rinse his sweaty face. "And also, lass, my apologies. I didn't know _you_ were the fabled Dragonborn. The rumors told of a roguish Nord fella travelling with an elfling girl, but it wasn't very specific as to who was who. Apologies for making assumptions, I hope there are no hard feelings." He finished, extending his hand. Eroeh took it happily, perfectly understanding the predicament. The Dragonborn was, of course, a _Nord_ legend after all. And Nords weren't exactly fond of any of the Mer races. Sure, there was an understood tolerance of the peaceful Bosmer, and pity for the Dunmer who'd fled the Red Mountain, but none were particularly favored. Gods knew the Nord populace would be shitting themselves in panic had Eroeh been born an Altmer instead. "No harm done, sir, it's an easy mistake to make." She responded sweetly, seeing no use in embarrassing the poor man. Bishop just sniggered to himself and wrapped an arm around Eroeh's shoulders as he got comfy.

A few hours later the pair arrived in Morthal, bidding the carriage driver farewell and checking their map. Neither was particularly tired, and still being early in the evening, Eroeh suggested just heading for Ustengrav and getting it over with. Glad to be free of riding, Bishop was all for stretching his legs and finding something to shoot. "Okay then… looks like we need to cross the wetlands to get there." She said, groaning. Pulling a honey nut treat from within her bag, she absentmindedly munched as she walked, taking in the gloomy landscape. Hjaalmarch was for the most part nothing more than a miserable wasteland of swamps and bogs, riddled with the stench of wet decay and muck. "Gods, I forgot how depressing the Hjaalmarch territory is." She commented with a mouthful of crunchy treat. The humidity in the air had her leathers sticking to her skin, a sensation she was none too pleased with. Looking over she could see Bishop pulling at the collar of his jacket, apparently feeling just as smothered as she was.

Walking through the town, they overheard a small group of citizens griping at the town steward before angrily dispersing to do whatever it was they were supposed to be doing. They passed a small, burnt down home not long after, the ruins still smoldering in some places. The sight of burnt children's toys was not lost on either of them. "Poor kid. I hope they weren't in there when the place went up." Bishop mumbled, low enough for just himself and Eroeh to hear. "I hope so too. Gods, that'd be a horrible way to go…" she muttered, reaching out and grabbing onto Bishop's index finger. His hands were so much bigger than hers, her slender digits almost looking like a child's around his.

Leaving the town, they followed the trail markers northeast into the bog. The insufferable humidity had Eroeh's hair sticking to her face and neck, so she resigned herself to pulling it up into a fat, messy bun atop her head. "You know, I've always imagined that the weather in Hjaalmarch was the closest place one could find to compare to the clammy taint of Molag Bal." She quipped, wiping the condensation from her face. "But seriously, fuck this place. The humidity has my pants glued to my ass cheeks and I can feel the underboob sweat accumulating. Zero out of ten, would not recommend." She finished, growling as she tried to peel her leather collar from her neck. "Right there with ya, Princess. The twin moons are stuck to my thigh, and the crack of my ass feels like it's crying. And I gotta tell ya, Ladyship, it don't feel too nice either." He griped, tugging at the crotch of his leathers.

Holding the wooden skewer between her teeth for a moment, Eroeh dug through her bag, reaching deep into her potions pouch for two vials of Cure Disease. "Just in case" she muttered as she stuffed them into the small satchel she wore on her belt. "If I remember correctly, Hjaalmarch is supposedly neck-deep in vampires, pun _completely_ intended. So, we can't have you getting sick and ruining that handsome face of yours." She said sweetly, stroking his cheek as they walked. "Good call." He responded, rubbing his neck at the thought. Draugr he could handle… bandits he could take all day with his eyes closed… but vampires? Not so much. They made his skin crawl. Necromancers to begin with were bad enough, but to be able to raise the dead _and_ turn the living? No thanks. He wanted no part of that bullshit.

Eroeh moved closer to him, practically clinging onto his arm. "You know, I don't want to sound like a wimp, but I've got to tell you, vampires have always made me uneasy. I honestly don't see the allure of it. I mean, you can't go out in the daylight and end up looking like a skooma addict with a cleft lip." She said, chuckling nervously. Bishop stifled a laugh. "Wow. I've never heard it put quite like that before, but I gotta say, it's uh… a pretty fitting description to be honest." He thought aloud, his eyes carefully scanning the mist for anything that might be nearby. "We should be getting close, Ustengrav should be just up ahead through the fog." She whispered, pressing herself closer to Bishop.

Looking down at Eroeh, he couldn't help but admire the view. The humidity had caused a glistening sheen to develop over the smooth skin of her chest, and he found himself rather distracted by one large droplet in particular that was making an _agonizingly_ slow journey from her jugular notch, down her sternum, and into her cleavage. He couldn't help but find himself entranced by the way the fading sunlight rippled on the soft, jiggling mounds of exposed skin of her breasts as she walked. "Gotta say Princess, Morthal may be humid and smell like pond scum and swamp ass, but the view of your _beautiful_ tits from up here is making it _all_ worthwhile." He purred, trying to get a smile from Eroeh. It worked. She looked down and gave a nod of agreeance, unable to deny that her tits did, in fact, look amazing.

"I think I can see the tomb from here!" Eroeh chirped excitedly. The fog was beginning to thin out, so their vision wasn't quite as obscured as it'd been. "Never thought I'd be this excited to see a crypt!" she laughed, releasing Bishop's arm and bounding ahead, Karnwyr hot on her heels. They waited at the door for the moody ranger, knowing he wouldn't be too keen on being left in the dust again. Trying the handle, it was locked. _Of course it is…_ she thought sourly, pulling out a lockpick. She made quick work of the lock, letting the gentle clicks guide her hand before pulling the heavy handle. Bishop made his way down the steps to her just as the mechanism gave way, shooting the russet wolf a look of betrayal for once again abandoning him for Eroeh. Karnwyr didn't care, he just sat happily with his tongue lolling about as usual.

Upon entering, the pair could make out the sound of pickaxes clinking against stone. "Looks like we aren't alone in here." Eroeh whispered, crouching low and readying her bow. Bishop followed suit, with Karnwyr close behind. Tilting her head, Eroeh signaled for them to take cover behind a fallen pillar. They could see two necromancers, a Breton male and an Altmer female, playing supervisor to a group of undead bandits who were chipping away at a massive pile of rubble.

"These thralls of yours are slower than Argonians in a blizzard." the male chided. "Then feel free to pick up a pick and help them out. I prefer not to suffer myself of manual labor." The woman quipped in return. "And there goes _another_ one." The man mocked as one of the undead bandits fell over, its spell wearing off. "Bah! Weak-willed rabble. Even in death they're almost useless." She groaned, reanimating the fallen bandit again. "They seem less intelligent each time you raise them, it's impossible." The man griped, rubbing his temples in frustration. "As long as they can swing a pickaxe when you tell them, they're as smart as we need them to be." The woman defended, reassuring her cohort of their impending success. Suddenly there was a loud groan and the sound of weapons clanking from a nearby corridor. "Do you hear that? The others must have found something." He questioned, obviously bored of watching their undead demolition crew. "We'd better go see. These can tend themselves for a few minutes." The woman said, before starting towards the noise.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Bishop and Eroeh made quick and silent work of the digging crew before heading down the corridor after the mages. Seemed their buddies managed to find a pack of Draugr to wander into, the undead obviously having the home advantage. Taking out the mages first, the pair fired deadly, well-aimed arrows into the backs of the unsuspecting conjurer's heads. Bishop remained as ranged support, as Eroeh swapped her bow for her flame enchanted silver sword, lighting the Draugr up like kindling. They sped their way through the tunnels and chambers without too much difficulty, the Draugr being a sight more predictable and dumber than the usual bandits. They'd even found another one of those word walls along the way, the inscription reading "Noble Nords remember these words of the hoar father- It is the duty of each man to live with courage and honor, lest he **_fade_** , forgotten into darkness." Trying out her new word, **_FEIM_** , Eroeh watched herself become ethereal; unable to touch or be touched- phasing right through Bishop as he reached for her. "This could come in handy." She smiled, watching as her body slowly became corporeal again.

At one point further in, they'd found a space with three stone pillars and a series of barred doors, getting stumped for the better part of half an hour as they tried to figure the damn thing out. After some trial and error, Eroeh figured out that she had to _"Follow the way of the voice"_ as Arngeir cryptically told her before sending her on her way. She broke out into a full sprint through the center of the stones, and when she was close enough to the doors, she shouted **_WULD_** , zooming through them and locking them open. "Fucking finally!" she laughed, flopping over onto the stone stairs as she caught her breath, Bishop and Karnwyr trotting behind her. Taking a deep breath, she stood back up, dusting herself off before ascending the stairs with a newfound confidence… that quickly faltered. "Traps? Why? What psychopathic bastard decided flaming pressure plates were _necessary_?" She whined, pulling the sanguine rose staff from her back. Pressing on the plates one by one, she managed to mark a safe path for the three of them to travel, knowing full well that Karnwyr couldn't exactly hug the walls like she or Bishop could. The trio then came upon a pair of spiders that were nesting in the corridor, the idiot arachnids skittering over active plates and frying themselves before they could even reach them.

Spotting a web-covered door, Eroeh carved the sticky barricade open, pulling the handle and walking through into a small, empty room with a gated exit. Yanking the release ring, the bars pulled up, opening into a cavernous chamber with what appeared to be a decorated sarcophagus towards the back. With a whoop of excitement, Eroeh skipped towards the coffin, awestruck as large stone arches emerged from the pools along the path. Reaching her goal, her cheerful expression turned to one of absolute rage. **"What in the name of Shor's hairy jewels is this skeever shit?!"** She yelled, pulling a piece of paper from where the horn was supposed to be resting. **"** ** _RIVERWOOD_** **?! ALL THIS GODSDAMNED WAY AND THE HORN IS IN FUCKING** ** _RIVERWOOD_** **?!"** She raged, picking up a very large and rather heavy looking urn, chucking it with inhuman strength into a nearby wall.

Bishop did the smart thing for once and kept his distance, fairly certain that she had devolved into some kind of daedric hell-spawn in her fit. Karnwyr folded his ears back and cowered down, hiding behind Bishop unabashedly to avoid the tiny elfling's rampage on all the nearby pottery. Running out of steam, Eroeh slumped onto her knees and sprawled out face down on the floor, obviously exhausted. "You gonna be okay?" He asked in a patronizing tone, taking the paper that Eroeh had roughly stuffed in her back pocket. She simply grunted defeatedly in response. "Well I suppose that explains the dead Draugr in here." He mused, reading over the note. "I've been in that inn _hundreds_ of times, Bishop. Hell, I even _lived_ there once upon a time. There's no godsdamned attic room." She groaned, pushing herself off the floor. Bishop helped pull her up, allowing her to dust herself off before they opened the back door. "Well," Eroeh huffed, eyeing the unopened chest and gold septims scattered about the table and floor. "-At least they left the loot."


	9. Chapter 9 Delphine

_**(A.N. Here we have another quiet moment with Bishop and Eroeh,**_

 _ **followed by some action and Main Questline madness.**_

 _ **Enjoy! ~C.)**_

Ch 9. Delphine

The trip back was a relatively quiet one. They'd managed to avoid most of the bandit parties on the long walk back to town, deciding to stay overnight in Whiterun as the afternoon hit its height. Now that Eroeh's new home was now fully furnished and livable, she was determined to stay in it for the night. Her sarcastic housecarl had already taken up residence to guard and stock the home as she was instructed. Using her given key, Eroeh entered the house, calling out nervously to alert Lydia to her presence. "Lydia? I'm back. Where are you?" She called, hearing a shuffling chair upstairs. "Welcome home, my thane." The tall brunette called from the top of the staircase. She was dressed in her usual steel armor, her sword firmly hilted at her side.

"Bishop and I will be staying here overnight, we have business in Riverwood to tend to in the morning. Have I received any letters during my absence?" she questioned, letting her pack drop to the floor. "No, my thane. No letters to speak of. If I might ask, thane, where will your companion be sleeping tonight?" she inquired, obviously not wanting to give up her bed in the room opposite Eroeh's. "Don't worry about him, he'll be sleeping upstairs with me… Oh, don't you give me that look." She chided, noticing the confusion, then appall on Lydia's face. "Of course, thane…" her housecarl responded, trying to fix her expression. "Go get settled in, Bishop, I'm going to get some food going. Lydia, have you eaten dinner yet?" Eroeh asked, hunting through the kitchen stores. "No thane, I haven't. Would you like some assistance?" she asked, uncomfortable with just standing around. "Oh no, Lydia, I'll be alright. Let's see…" she mused, digging through the supplies. "Got a good-looking beef shoulder, carrots, potatoes, an onion, some salt, rosemary, and…ooh an elves ear leaf for good measure." She said with a satisfied hum as she set to washing and cutting the vegetables.

Lydia sat and watched, unaware that Eroeh was so at home in a kitchen. Bishop came back down, now in his lounging shirt and pants, and sat on a stool next to the hearth fire with Lydia, watching Eroeh in her natural habitat- the kitchen. She hummed what sounded like a lullaby as she slid the flat of her blade over the cutting board, pushing the neatly cut veggies into the cast iron kettle. "Lydia, do we have any butter by chance?" she asked suddenly, snapping the watchful pair out of their trance. "Oh, uh, yes thane. It's in a blue ceramic container with a pair of ice wraith teeth to keep it intact, just under the counter there." She answered clumsily. "Oh, good. I'm glad you thought to get some, I know how hard those teeth can be to come by in the warmer holds." She sighed with relief, cutting several knots of butter and dropping them in with the veggies. Taking a bowl of salt, she generously coated the meat, massaging it in to make sure it reached every crevice, before placing it on top of the vegetables in the pot.

Carefully setting the elves ear on top, she took a pitcher of water from the kitchen and poured just enough to cover everything before closing the kettles lid and hanging it at the best height for high heat. "Alright, just give it a couple hours and dinner will be ready!" she chirped, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand and grabbing her bag. She continued to hum as she made her way up the steps, the sound of her song still audible as she closed the bedroom door behind her. Lydia looked over at Bishop, who seemed to be trying his damndest to will himself the ability to see through the ceiling beams. "Staring at it isn't going to make it disappear." She chuckled, breaking his concentration. "You know I coulda swore I saw a splinter shift. Oh well." He laughed, relaxing in his chair and listening to the faint humming upstairs. "Sounds pretty." Lydia commented casually. "Well, on top of being the _Dragonborn_ , your lovely thane also happens to be a bard. A pretty good one too, I might add. Though I'll deny ever saying it." He smiled, remembering the night at the lake when she finally caved and sang for him. "That's kind of ironic, though, isn't it? A Dragonborn bard. The power to sing you to sleep or shout you off a cliffside at her disposal." Lydia mused. Bishop laughed, shooting her an approving smile. "You know, I told her the same thing after we left here last time!"

Eroeh smiled to herself as she listened to the pair laughing downstairs. Digging through her pack, she pulled out Bishop's long tunic and the simple leather binder from her tavern clothes, opting to go without shoes. Untying her hair, she let it fall naturally over her shoulder in a hip-length cascade of white-blonde waves. She giggled at how the wide neckline of the white tunic was almost falling off her slender shoulders, and how it still smelled so much like him. Making her way back downstairs, she could smell the roast beginning to cook, the fragrance of it giving her a case of the warm and fuzzies.

The moment her feet hit the stairs, Bishop's full attention was on her. She looked so comfortable, so… _normal_. He found himself once again imagining what it would be like coming home to the her at the end of a long day. She'd be barefoot as she usually preferred to be when relaxing; singing sweetly to his child on her hip, her belly rounded with the telltale swell of another on the way. He imagined a cozy little cabin in the woods they would share, away from town but still close enough to get what they needed without too much inconvenience- their own little slice of paradise.

The thought of it all made him feel at peace, his heart thumping loudly in his chest as she made her way to him. Eroeh smiled, noticing the crimson blush creeping up his neck, and settled on the floor between his legs, leaning her head back into his lap with a peaceful sigh. "Thane? Are you sure you wouldn't rather take my seat? Someone of your respectable standing shouldn't sit on the floor in such an undignified manner!" Lydia blurted awkwardly. "No, I'm perfectly comfortable right where I am. And I should warn you, you shouldn't be so concerned with how _respectably_ I'm supposed to be perceived. Gods know I'm not." She giggled, humming as Bishop gently ran his fingertips through her hair, massaging her scalp. "Good thing she didn't see your barfight with Uthgerd, then. Or _Ivarstead_. She'd have probably shit herself over Ivarstead." Bishop snickered, firmly rubbing the top of Eroeh's shoulders. "Probably." Eroeh snorted, laughing as she tilted her head to allow Bishop a better hold of her.

Lydia was trying as best she could to hide her distaste for the ranger's forwardness and crass manners towards her thane. Her face gave everything away of course, but Bishop and Eroeh simply ignored it, as they typically did. "Look, on the other side of that door I _might_ be more careful with my behavior, but not in here. Not inside my own home. This is a place for me to relax- to hang my head and get away, so if it makes you uncomfortable to see me like this, you'd best keep it to yourself." Eroeh said coldly, her eyes just open enough to watch the housecarls reaction. "Yes, thane. My apologies." Lydia muttered, standing up to head outside for some fresh air. "And Lydia?" Eroeh added as she'd grabbed the door handle. "Yes, thane?" "I have a name you know. _Eroeh_. You can use it. There's no need to be so formal with me all the time." She said softly, her expression changing from harsh authoritarian to that of a concerned friend. Lydia couldn't help but smile softly at the little elfling, wondering just what kind of person she'd been assigned to. With a slight nod, she pulled the door handle and stepped out into the failing daylight. "Well _someone_ needs the stick pulled outta their ass." Bishop scoffed after he was sure the door was closed. "Be nice, you know she doesn't mean any harm by it. She just takes her job a bit too seriously." Eroeh chided, settling her head further into Bishops lap. "Oh, Princess... If your head was just turned the other way~" he started with a naughty chuckle, weaving his fingers into her hair with one hand and snaking the other down the chest of her tunic. Eroeh laughed, playfully swatting the hand that was grabbing a hearty palmful of warm tit. "You're impossible." She giggled, taking his hand captive and kissing its back.

Bishop leaned down and gently pulled her head back, meeting her in a slow burning kiss. Eroeh smiled against Bishops lips as she wove her slender fingers between his much thicker digits. "So, didn't realize you were one for the _domestic_ _arts_." He commented casually, gesturing towards the kettle. "Did my ass distract you so _badly_ that you honestly remember nothing I told you when we met?" She laughed. " _Woman of many talents_ , Bishop. Valga taught me when I was staying with her in Falkreath. My cooking repertoire was a bit lacking after living in Valenwood- _Green Pact_ and all, you understand. Got to tell you, sure was nice to not have to eat _only_ meat for once." She grinned. "You ever eat anybody? I mean I've heard it's not exactly uncommon amongst the Valenwood Bosmer population." Bishop asked, genuinely curious. Not that it would have changed his perception of her at all. He knew how seriously some wood elves took their precious Pact. Anyone found causing _any_ sort of damage to the fauna, or even _'wasting meat'_ as it was called in some places, could easily find themselves condemned to death. "No, thankfully. That's only practiced in the more remote villages. Been that way since the second era. Our father always made sure we were far enough away from those settlements that we never really had to worry about it. You'd imagine people travelling in Valenwood would think better than to try and rob the natives with rumors like that still being spread around." She chuckled darkly.

"What was he like?" Bishop questioned suddenly, gently combing his fingers through Eroeh's hair. "My father? He was a good man. Didn't speak often, but when he did, you listened. He was pretty hands off with us growing up- preferred to let us figure things out on our own as much as possible. He was soft-spoken, but his voice was deep, with this reassuring gentleness that gave you peace just as easily as it could unnerve you. Gods forbid he have reason to shout at you. My eldest brother Embry was always getting into trouble for trying to scare the rest of us. He'd managed a flame spell once and was chasing poor Loken around with it before father stepped in and put him in his place, going on about the depth of shit we'd be in if he'd started a forest fire. Poor Embry hasn't messed with magic since, despite his natural talent. Too scared of our old man's ghost coming back to haunt him I suppose. Idiot bandits would always mistake hiss quiet disposition for weakness and think him an easy mark. They never knew just how wrong they were until it was too late. The man was lethal with a bow, taught me everything."

"What about your mother? You haven't said much about her in our time together either, less so than your old man." Eroeh eyed Bishop, curious as to why he was asking about her family. "Why the sudden interest?" She asked. "Why the sudden suspicion? Maybe I just wanna get to know you better!" he laughed. "Right. Well, my mother was a bard from a small settlement in the Reach territory, she never really told us much about her family before she met father. She was a Skyrim-born Breton, fair-skinned with long, white-blonde hair like mine, and amber colored eyes. She was the pinnacle of gentle, from the way she spoke to how she raised us. And if you think my singing is good, you should have heard her. The woman could lull a sabre cat to sleep, I swear. If you were to look at the two of us side by side, aside from my eye color, tan, and ears I'm a near exact body double of my mother. She didn't deserve what happened to her. Neither of them did…" she finished quietly, a faraway look in her eye as she watched the flames of the cookfire.

"Sorry." Bishop apologized, "Didn't mean to upset you, sweetness." Eroeh gave a weak smile and rolled her face gently across his palm, kissing the meat of his thumb. "It's okay, Bishop. It was a long time ago." She sighed, "They wouldn't want me moping about like this over them, anyways. I just miss them sometimes. I could really use a bit of my father's wisdom right about now." She chuckled, before pulling her knees under her and pushing herself up off the floor. Peeking into the kettle, she gave a satisfied smile before heading upstairs. Karnwyr stood from his place next to the fire and stretched, letting out a long groan as he did so, before following behind her. Bishop sighed, resigning himself to following as well, not wanting to be the only one left downstairs in the all too quiet house. Looking through her bag, she found an old, tattered book, "Dragon Language, Myth No More", and settled in her bed to read. Eroeh patted the blanket, inviting Karnwyr up after he'd given her a questioning look and a hesitant whine. The russet wolf settled with his large head across her lap, letting out a satisfied huff and dozing as she absentmindedly stroked him behind the ears.

Stretching with a sigh, Bishop walked over and sat alongside her, lazily throwing his arm over her shoulder and nosily peeking at her book. "Huh. _Convenient_. Where'd you nick this from?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair. "Funny enough, I've had this book for years. I bought it forever ago when I was a student up at the college. Just seemed like an interesting read at the time, to be honest. Good thing I did, though, this might prove to be pretty useful." She mused, skimming along the pages. "I bet if I could find these places, these other walls, I might be able to pick up some new shouts. The one we found in Bleak Falls Barrow had the word **_Fus_** lit like a beacon to me and ended up being the first word of my force shout. It appears that there are certain words emphasized on these walls as well, like this one here-" she said, skimming her finger over a line, " _Aesa wahlaan qethsegol briinahii vahrukt, Thohild fin_ _ **Toor**_ _, wen smoliin ag frin ol Sahqo Heim_. Which translates to 'Aesa raised this stone for her sister, Thohild the _Inferno_ , whose passion burned hot as the Red Forge'."

Looking at Bishop, she frowned, seeing that what she'd read meant little to nothing to him. "This word here- _**Toor**_ _. Inferno._ It's emphasized the same way _Force_ was back at Bleak Falls. This one is for a fire breathing shout- **_Yol Toor Shul_**. I heard the dragon in Helgen use it when he was razing the town. But just _knowing_ the words is useless. It seems I have to find them and take them in like I did the others." She finished, smiling as she watched him process the information. "So burial crypts, dragon lairs, and historic monuments? Huh, good thing I'm so well-travelled in Skyrim then, eh?" He chuckled, looking awful cocky. A thought struck her suddenly. Furrowing her brows, she rubbed the bridge of her nose as she suddenly remembered, "There was a word wall in the old Brotherhood sanctuary just outside of Falkreath. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner." She groaned, closing the book. "The next time we're in the area, remind me to go look at it. I can't remember for the life of me what the damn thing said." She sighed. "It's alright. We were a bit distracted taking out Falkreath Hold's most wanted, remember? Not like it was a wasted trip. It's all good, sweetness, I'm sure we've got plenty of time to go find the damn things." He said casually, rubbing his hand across her back reassuringly. "That's oddly optimistic of you." She joked, putting the back of her hand against his forehead jokingly. "Yeah, yeah. I'm serious though, Princess. I'm sure we'll be back that way at some point, I'm sure Valga would have my hide if I kept you from her for too long." He laughed, swatting her hand away.

"Oh no, please tell me she didn't try to _threaten_ you…" Eroeh groaned, dropping her head in embarrassment. "She did, _buuuut_ I'm not worried about it. Gonna take a lot more than a mama bear to scare me away." He smiled, booping Eroeh's nose. "Good. I'd hate to have to remember you as a chicken." She giggled, settling against his shoulder. The pair remained in bed like that for a while, checking their map for possible wall sites to the sound of Karnwyr's gentle snoring. Lydia had returned sometime later, and after a short while, they ate their dinner and went off to bed. Eroeh all too happily curled herself against Bishop's chest as she had become so accustomed to doing. Until Bishop, she hadn't slept so easily since her old life in Valenwood. He didn't mind, their shared sleeping arrangement had brought him a certain level of peace as well, though he'd never admit it aloud. Although he hated how dependent on her he was becoming, he would die before giving her up. Their confrontation with Thorn had made that _painfully_ clear to him. Everything came so much easier with her around, like she was just another piece of himself. Though their time together had been short, he couldn't deny the connection they shared, even from their very first day together.

The next morning the pair awoke and dressed for the day, bidding Lydia farewell as they headed out for Riverwood. "You know, that shortcut through the woods would cut this trip practically in half~" Eroeh chimed, nudging Bishop. "True, but we'd have to trek through the woods. _Uphill_." He countered. "And? What, are you getting old on me or something? Afraid your heart might give out?" she teased, playfully poking him in the chest. "No, just don't see the need to rush is all. Not like Riverwood is far from here anyways." He scoffed, placing a large hand on her shoulder and shoving her sideways in an attempt to trip her. He succeeded, the abruptness of his push sending her feet fumbling over themselves as she flopped gracelessly into a nearby bush with a shriek.

Bishop didn't even try to hold his laughter, clutching his sides as he kept on walking without her. Karnwyr stayed with her, stuffing his large nose into the bush to check if she was alright, and tugging at one of her bracers to help pull her out. "Well at least _you_ care." Eroeh huffed as she clumsily pawed her way out of the brambles. The large wolf yapped happily in response, proud of himself for being such a good boy. "You know, I'm starting to think you like me more than you do your brother." Eroeh laughed, ruffling the sides of Karnwyr's fluffy neck and smooching the bridge of his nose. Giving her a delighted huff, he trotted along ahead of her. When she caught up to Bishop, she promptly hiked up her leg and planted the sole of her boot against his backside, pushing him forward. " _Ass_." She grumbled at him, still fishing twigs from her hair. "Yeah, but you love it." He chuckled, giving her a playful wink. "Yeah, yeah… keep it up, why don't you." She griped, pulling her hair into a high ponytail as they walked. "Don't mind if I do~" he purred from behind, giving her unguarded ass a loud smack. She let out an angry gasp, and whipped her head around, glaring daggers at him. He chuckled, bouncing his eyebrows at her as he bit his lip. Huffing indignantly at his ridiculous attempt at flirting, Eroeh continued on ahead, playing fetch with Karnwyr as they travelled south along the White River.

After a short while they reached Riverwood, the moss and ivy-covered gate signaling their arrival. Passing through, Eroeh greeted the guards. She could see them whispering amongst themselves, quickly stopping as their eyes met hers. "Shit…" she grumbled as they walked along the cobblestone pathway. "What is it?" Bishop asked, scanning their surroundings. "I think they know…" She groaned, rubbing the back of her neck as she walked up the wooden steps of the Sleeping Giant Inn.

Once inside, she was pleased to find it just as quiet as usual, the only patrons being a handful of workers on lunch break from the mill. "Hey kiddo!" Faendal chirped happily as he rose from his seat. "Hey! How've things been since I left?" She asked in turn. "Same old same old. Got a couple of new guards from Whiterun stationed around, but otherwise it's been pretty quiet. What've you been up to?" He asked eagerly, giving his much younger cousin a friendly hug. "Oh, you know me. Same as usual, always finding _some_ kind of trouble to get into." She laughed, trying to dance around the subject. He caught the hint, dropping the subject. "Gonna be in town long?" he asked, his bright blue eyes observing her companion. "Probably not. We're actually just here on business this time." She sighed, defensively grabbing Bishop's hand. "Oh, alrighty then. You know my door's always open if you need a place to crash for the night." He smiled, settling back down at the table. "Next time for sure, but I've got some talking to do with Orgnar for now if you don't mind." She half-apologized, heading towards the bar. "No problem, kid. You know where to find me!" he quipped, waving as she walked away.

Eroeh walked up to the large wooden counter where a large Nord in his mid-forties was wiping down a tankard. "Hey Orgnar, I'd like to rent the attic room if it's alright." she grinned, hoping she wasn't just embarrassing herself. She knew damn well there wasn't an attic room, as did he. "The _attic_ room?" an older Breton woman with shoulder length blonde hair asked from a nearby doorway where she'd been sweeping. "Oh, hey there Delphine. Yeah, I need the attic room." Eroeh smiled nervously. "Well we don't have an attic room, but the one on the left there is available. Follow me." She said nervously, pulling a key ring from the binder of her dress. Following behind her, she shut the door behind them once they were safely inside. "So, Eroeh, _you're_ the Dragonborn I've been hearing so much about." She started casually, reaching into a bag tied at her side. "I believe you're looking for this." She said, pulling out the horn they'd been after. "We need to talk, follow me."

Doing as she was asked, Eroeh tied the horn to her pack as she walked behind Delphine. She led them into her private room, asking them to shut the door behind them. She then opened a false back in her wardrobe that led down into a cellar of sorts. "Now we can talk. The Greybeards seem to think you're the Dragonborn. I hope they're right." She said, standing behind a wooden table littered with maps and books. "So, it was _you_ then. You know, traveling all the way from High Hrothgar to that gods-forsaken tomb in the middle of the swamp was a serious pain in the ass. And imagine my surprise when I found the damn thing missing the one item I was sent _all_ that way for." Eroeh griped, cutting her eyes at Delphine. "Look, I didn't go to all this trouble on a whim. I had to make sure it wasn't a Thalmor trap. I am not your enemy, I already gave you the horn. I'm actually trying to _help_ you, I just need you to hear me out." she said wearily. "Alright, fine. I'm listening." Eroeh said flatly, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorframe.

"Like I said in my note, I've heard that you might be Dragonborn. I'm part of a group that's been looking for you… or someone like you, for a very long time. If you really are Dragonborn, that is. Before I tell you any more, though, I need to make sure I can trust you." She added, trying not to sound insulting. "Okay then, why are you looking for a Dragonborn?" Eroeh asked suspiciously. Bishop stayed behind her on the stairs, his hand hovering over the hilt of his dagger where she couldn't see. "Because we remember what most people don't. That the Dragonborn are the ultimate dragon slayers. You're the only ones who can kill a dragon permanently, by devouring its soul. Can you do that? Can _you_ devour a dragon's soul?" she asked skeptically. "That's a rather disturbing way of looking at it, but yeah. It's how I first found out about all this." Eroeh responded impatiently. "Good. You'll have a chance to prove it to me soon enough." Delphine said casually, smiling amusedly at the little elfling. She cut her eyes at the older woman, her gut telling her there was more to this than she was letting on. "So what's the part you're not telling me?" she asked, getting right to the point. "Dragon's aren't just coming back. They're coming back to _life_. They weren't gone somewhere all these years, they were dead. Killed off centuries ago by my predecessors. Now something's happening to bring them back to life, and I need you to help me stop it."

Eroeh locked eyes with the woman, searching her face for any sign of dishonesty. She couldn't find any, so she gave her the benefit of the doubt. "Sounds pretty crazy if you ask me, but I'll humor you. What makes you think they're coming back to life?" she asked, curious. "I know they are. I've visited their ancient burial mounds and found them empty. If the pattern I've found holds, I know where the next one will be raised. We're going to go there, and you're going to kill that dragon. If we succeed, I'll tell you anything you want to know." She said plainly, shrugging her shoulders and eyeing Eroeh with a smirk. "So where are we headed then?" Eroeh asked with a sigh as she rolled her shoulders. "Kynesgrove. There's an ancient dragon burial near there. If we can get there before it happens, maybe we can learn how to stop it." She said with a smile, eager to get on the road. "Well then," Eroeh said, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "Let's go kill a dragon."

The now expanded group took advantage of the late morning sun, wasting no time in heading to Eastmarch. Eroeh knew the way, having sold more than her fair share of game in the small town. They stopped occasionally for short water breaks, and ate what they could as they walked, not wanting to take any more time than they had to on this trip. As they reached the small settlement the next day, Bishop sent Karnwyr away to hide, knowing the wolf didn't stand a chance against a dragon. Walking up the path into the town, a panicked woman met them. "No! Don't go that way, there's a dragon!" she shrieked. Eroeh placed her hand on the woman's shoulder to steady her. "Get to safety. Is it up at the mound?" she asked, hoping the addled woman wasn't too scared to have paid attention. "Yes! Please be careful!" she cried, before running off into the nearby inn. Eroeh practically flew up the hillside, racing up the path towards the old burial site.

As she arrived her heart began pounding furiously in her chest, her legs freezing her in place. "You…" she whispered, trembling in fear. It was the great black beast that'd haunted her since Helgen. She found herself rooted to the spot as she listened to him speak in that deep, terrible voice she remembered all too clearly. " _Sahloknir, Ziil gro dovah ulse!_ _ **SLEN TIID VO**_ _!_ " He finished with a shout, causing the soil of the mound to shudder. Delphine and Bishop arrived just as this happened, both visibly stunned by what they were seeing. A skeletal dragon corpse began clawing its way out of the dirt, its body rebuilding itself layer by bloody layer, going from bare bone to exposed flesh, to hard, leathery hide. Eroeh wanted to run, her stomach threatening to upheave its contents as her fight or flight instincts screamed at her. " _Alduin, thuri! Boaan tiid vokriiha suleyksejun kruziik?_ " It asked its brother curiously as his body took form. " _Geh Sahloknir, kaali mir._ " It responded in a reassuring tone. " _Ful, losai Dovahkiin? Zu'u koraav nid nol dov do hi._ " The black beast spoke to Eroeh, who still stood confused, unsure of what he said. " _You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance, to dare take for yourself the name of Dovah._ " He spat haughtily, turning back to his brother on the ground. " _Sahloknir, krii daar joorre._ " He ordered before taking off into the sky.

Suddenly Eroeh felt an arrow whiz past her head towards the great beast and looked back to see Bishop- just as scared as she was, with his bow drawn for a second shot. Taking a deep breath, she found her confidence in seeing him, and drew her bow, before letting out a battle cry and firing at the winged nightmare before them. " _I am Sahloknir! Hear my voice and despair!_ " The beast roared before beating his giant wings, lifting himself towards the sky. **_FUS RO_** Eroeh shouted, knocking the dragon backwards momentarily, allowing them a few extra shots at his softer underbelly. " _I see mortals have become arrogant while I slept!_ " he mocked, pulling himself upright and inhaling for a gout of fire. Eroeh threw up the largest ward she could manage, protecting herself and Bishop as Delphine ducked behind a boulder, too far for Eroeh to reach. Being in front she could feel the heat on the other side of the ward, the nerves of her hand screaming to be pulled away. When the torrent of flames subsided, she used what magicka she had to pull the moisture from the surrounding air, shaping in into sharp lances and freezing them before firing the projectiles towards her enemy.

Sahloknir roared as one caught him in the eye, temporarily blinding him. Eroeh quickly anchored her bow on her back and took advantage of his distraction, launching herself onto him as she'd done with Mirmulnir before. "C'mon ugly, let's dance!" she shouted as she dug her heels into his neck. "Bishop, run for cover!" she yelled as he began flailing, trying his damndest to throw the tiny mortal from his neck. "Are you fucking crazy! You're trying to get yourself killed, I swear!" He shouted, panicking at the sight of Eroeh holding herself tight against the spines on the dragon's neck. "Dammit, Bishop, I said go!" She yelled, trying her damndest not to be bucked off. " _Hiding will not save you!_ " he bellowed, inhaling for a second bout of fire. "Didn't your mother tell you it's rude to ignore someone when they're trying to _KILL YOU?!_ " Eroeh growled, unsheathing her silver sword and wedging it between two loose-looking bits of scale along the base of his head. Sahloknir cried out, Eroeh having found a soft spot. " _My lord Alduin requires your death! I will be happy to oblige him!_ " he fussed at Eroeh, raising himself off the ground once more and circling her companions. "Shitshitshitshitshitshit!" Eroeh panicked, holding onto her sword for dear life.

Watching as Bishop and Delphine grew smaller beneath them, Eroeh pulled her blade out, white-knuckling the grip with both hands before jamming it down over and over again, desperately hoping to punch through something important. Sahloknir let out a horrible screech, his wings locking up as she seemed to strike an important nerve in his neck. She pulled the sword out and jammed it in one last time, wrenching the blade hard to wedge it between bones that'd been made visible through the gaping wound. Suddenly realizing her predicament, she screamed as they dropped from the sky. Anchoring her sword in his spine, she held on for dear life as they skid across the hilltop, carving through the soil like an oversized plow and stopping as his gigantic corpse rammed into the rocky mountainside. Using what strength she had left, Eroeh wrenched her sword loose, and slid down, flopping flat on her back in the soft grass.

"Eroeh!" She heard Bishop shout as he and Delphine ran to her. "Wait, something's happening!" Delphine tried to warn, grabbing at Bishop's forearm. He roughly pulled away and ran to Eroeh's side, knowing full well what was coming. "Gods above…" She said, captivated as Sahloknir's flesh burned back down to bone, and the familiar white and gold ribbons of incandescent light wrapped themselves around Eroeh's small frame on the ground. "So it's true… You really are the Dragonborn…" she said in awe. "Totally fine by the way, thanks for asking!" Eroeh groaned sarcastically from her spot in the grass, glad for Bishop's assistance in helping her sit upright. "Dammit, woman, you've gotta stop doin that! It's a dragon, not a goddamn pony!" he scolded, pulling her into his chest.

Her legs felt like jelly. Bishop could tell she wasn't going to be up to walking for a little while when he saw the way the exposed parts of her legs were already beginning to bruise. Without being asked he gently lifted her bridal style and carried her to a wide, flat stump nearby, trying to save her the indignity of having to vocalize the need for assistance and looking like an invalid in front of Delphine. Eroeh was beyond grateful for that. "So, seems I owe you some answers now, don't I? What do you want to know? I won't hold anything back." Delphine asked, kneeling in the grass in front of her. Bishop stood protectively at her side, still wary of the old woman. "Alright, Delphine. Who are you and what do you want with me?" Eroeh asked plainly, digging through her bag for a magicka potion. Finding a more potent one towards the bottom, she pulled the cork and drank deeply, wiping her lip once she was done. "I'm one of the last remaining members of the Blades." She answered, taking a deep breath. "The dragon slayers? Well, that explains a bit." Eroeh chuckled, flexing her fingers as the familiar chime of a healing spell came to life in her hands. "How do you-" "I read a lot in my spare time." She answered before Delphine could finish. "Yes. A long time ago the Blades were dragon slayers. We served the Dragonborn, the greatest dragon slayer. For the last two hundred years, since the last dragon emperor, the Blades have been searching for a purpose. Now that the dragons are coming back, our purpose is clear. We have to stop them." She explained, her tone deathly serious.

Eroeh listened carefully as the glow of healing magic spread over her body, enveloping her in its twinkling warmth. Delphine and Bishop watched silently as the scrapes, scratches, and bruises closed and faded from her skin, leaving her as unmarred as she was before they'd ever arrived. "Okay, I'm following you so far. Now, what do you know about the dragons coming back?" she asked, stretching her legs and relaxing where she sat. "Not a damn thing. I was just as surprised as you were to see that big black dragon here." She answered bluntly, looking back towards the now empty mound. "I've seen him before, the one that got away." Eroeh sighed, rubbing her hand down her face. "What? Where?" Delphine asked, surprised. "It's the same one that burned down Helgen almost two months ago when Ulfric escaped from Imperial custody. I was there during the attack." She finished, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

Bishop's eyes went wide. _So that's why she froze. That thing was huge compared to the one it was raising._ He thought, cringing. Looking over at Eroeh, he could feel how uneasy she was about the whole situation just by looking at her. Her face was calm, but her hands were trembling in her lap. She was clenching her fists to try and steady them to no avail. "The same dragon, huh? Dammit, we're blundering around in the dark, here. We need to figure out who's behind it all!" Delphine growled, more to herself than anything. "So then, what's our next move?" Eroeh asked, her tired eyes telling that she was in no way excited about having to be involved. "The first thing we need to do is figure out who's behind the dragons. The Thalmor are our best lead. If it isn't them, they'll know who it is. They stand to gain the most from the chaos; it weakens both Skyrim and the Empire itself, leaving us a wide-open target for the Dominion." She answered, a spark in her eye.

"So we need to figure out what they know? _Great_. What's your plan?" Eroeh asked skeptically, though she couldn't help but feel a bit eager to kick the Dominion in the pants. "The Thalmor Embassy. It's their center of operation here in Skyrim. If we could find a way in…" she mused, thinking aloud for a moment. "Problem is they keep that place locked up tighter than a miser's purse. Though, they admittedly have every reason to be paranoid." She grinned. "So how do you suppose we get in, then? Any bright ideas?" Eroeh asked, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. "Not sure yet. I have some ideas, but I'll need some time to pull things together. You have a horn to deliver, so just meet me back in Riverwood when you're done. If I'm not there, wait for me. I shouldn't be long." She said eagerly, pulling herself up. "Alright then, good luck." Eroeh beamed, holding out her hand. Delphine took it, pulling the little elf from her seat and giving her a quick nod. "Keep your eyes on the sky, kid. This is only gonna get worse. Stay safe." She finished, an almost motherly tone in her voice. "You too. See you in Riverwood." Eroeh said with a wan smile, healed, yet still very much exhausted from her fight with the dragon.

With a nod, Delphine took her leave of the pair, Bishop whistling loudly to call Karnwyr back to them. Once the older woman was well out of sight, Eroeh flopped backwards into the soft grass to take a much-deserved nap.


	10. Chapter 10 Nilheim

**_(A.N. Warning, there is a full blown sexual encounter in this chapter, I will mark it off for those who wish to avoid it._**

 ** _Also, I will be changing my upload schedule to_** ** _every other Saturday_** ** _, to allow myself to keep ahead of posting._**

 ** _Much love, ~C.)_**

Ch 10. Nilheim

Bishop gave Eroeh an hour of peace in the shade, leaving Karnwyr cuddled up against her as a guard dog of sorts while he hunted for their dinner. Heading for the nearby river, he found an abandoned shack inhabited by a sleeping sabre cat. Drawing his bow silently, he made quick work of the unsuspecting feline, skinning it and stretching its pelt on a nearby rack to dry. Using a hoe he'd found in the back, Bishop scraped the bloody soil and gnarled remnants of the previous human tenants out of the shack and into the water, deciding to use the now unoccupied location as their campsite for the night. Cat meat was far too tough and gamey for most people's tastes, including his own, so he dragged the skinless carcass into the river, resolved to feed the fish and rid himself of yet another explanation later. Lucky for him there were plenty of large rabbits nearby he could catch without much effort.

After stringing up the bodies of his fluffy victims, he made his way back up the hill to retrieve his napping companion. He returned to find her face down sleeping peacefully, using Karnwyr's soft middle as a pillow. The large russet wolf curled around her protectively, his ears twitching in Bishop's direction as he heard him approach. "You two-timing mutt. Next thing I know you're gonna be ditching me for her!" Bishop laughed, ruffling Karnwyr's neck. Eroeh stirred slightly, trying to bury her face in the safety his warm fur.

Kneeling, he carefully scooped up his drowsy cohort like one would a child, using one semi-available hand to lift her travel pack by the strap. Swinging it over his shoulder, he gave a quick whistle for Karnwyr to follow, and returned towards to the shack. No longer fully asleep, but not really wanting to walk, Eroeh held onto Bishop closely, locking her legs around his waist and burying her face in his warm neck. "You haven't carried me like this since High Hrothgar." she giggled into his leather jacket, nuzzling against his chin. Kissing the stubbly underside of his jaw, she hummed. "You're getting a bit furry, hun. Are you trying to grow a beard, or have you just not taken the time to shave it off yet?" she asked, rubbing her nose against his scratchy facial hair. "Eh, I just hadn't bothered with it yet. Why, you not into men with beards? Cause you seem to be having an awful lot of fun rooting around in _mine_." He teased, raising an eyebrow at her. "Gods, I couldn't begin to imagine you with an _actual_ beard. You'd look awful silly I bet. But to be honest, I don't think clean shaven suits your personality much either. The rugged stubbly look works well on you, though." She mused before kissing his jaw again. She could hear a satisfied hum coming from deep within his chest in response.

Reaching the shack, Bishop pulled Eroeh's pack from over his shoulder and set it on the table, letting her slide down off his chest on her own. "Well _this_ is conveniently empty…" she noted aloud, her voice thick with suspicion. Spotting the poorly hidden blood spatter on the furniture and baskets within the shelter, she arched an eyebrow at her companion, wondering what'd happened. "Bishop…?" she started suspiciously. "Sabre cat got the residents, then I happened along and got the sabre cat. Don't worry Princess, I didn't kill someone just to squat in their stupid shack." He said as he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so…" Eroeh conceded, unpacking her bedroll. Taking a seat on the soft fur she proceeded to dig through her bag, finding a steel dagger towards the bottom. She smiled brightly at the sight of it and motioned for Bishop to toss her a rabbit to clean. He passed her two before skinning a pair of his own. Untying the largest one, he tossed it to Karnwyr, smiling as the wolf gleefully tore into it.

After cleaning the rabbits, Eroeh took what meat from them she could and placed them in a pan she'd found on a nearby shelf, cooking them in rendered fat she'd grabbed back at Breezehome with some garlic and herbs that'd been hanging from their shelter's beams. " _Damn_ that smells good." Bishop sighed dreamily. "Thank you!" Eroeh beamed proudly. "I swear woman, you're spoiling me with your cooking. Next thing I know, you'll be holding me hostage back in Whiterun, feeding me sweet rolls 'til my fat ass can't get away!" He laughed, puffing out his cheeks and miming himself a massive belly. "But are you _really_ a hostage though if you have a key, you're free to come and go as you please, and don't bother actually _trying_ to escape?" She giggled, waving a wooden spoon at him. "Ya got me there." He chuckled, shrugging his shoulders in defeat. "Wait, what? A key?" he processed after a moment, staring her down.

She sighed, smiling. "Yes Bishop, a key. The thing you open doors with. I don't see why not, we'll probably use Breezehome as a stop-over anytime we're travelling through Whiterun Hold." She said matter-of-factly. "Usually you reserve housekeys for _spouses_ , sweetness, not travelling companions." He clarified, eyeing her suspiciously. "Don't worry Bishop, I don't mean to sound like I'm expecting anything of you… _Though I wouldn't necessarily object the idea..._ " She absentmindedly mused as she cooked, not realizing she'd mumbled the last part out loud. Hearing no response, she looked up from the pan to see Bishop wide-eyed, staring at her like she'd grown an extra head. "What?" she asked, feeling her face for any anomalies. " _Shit_! Please tell me I didn't actually _say_ that…" she asked with her hand over her face, mortified. _Way to go jackass, now he'll run for the hills for sure!_ she thought, mentally kicking herself. "Look, I know it's a long shot, but can we just pretend this conversation didn't happen?" she pleaded meekly, too embarrassed to make eye contact. "Yeah, sure. It's fine, Princess, you just caught me off guard. Don't worry about it." He reassured her, unable to look her in the eye either. "If you say so. I'm sorry, I just… really don't want to mess things up between us." She whispered, obviously upset with herself as she stared into the pan. After she finished cooking the rabbits, they ate their meal in silence, neither one sure of _what_ to say.

As the sun fell and the twin moons rose into the sky, they settled in for the night, Bishop taking first watch. _So, she actually feels the same way I do…_ he thought, breathing a sigh of relief. But where do we go from here? He racked his brain, trying to figure something out. _Stake your claim, jackass. She's obviously waiting for you to make the first move._ The little voice in his head chided. _How the hell am I supposed to do that? Just what, say, "Hey, I love you, be mine." and call it a day?_ He argued back at himself, uncomfortable with the idea of attaching himself to someone, even if it _was_ her. Feelings weren't his thing. _Talking_ about feelings even less so.

" _Bishop_ ," He heard Eroeh's quiet voice calling from behind. Before he knew it, she was standing behind him, her arms tenderly wrapped around his chest with her cheek pressed into his hair. She was holding him tight, not letting go for fear he'd turn around and break her reserve. "Look, about earlier… What I meant when I said I wasn't _expecting_ anything from you was just that I know you aren't the type for settling down. To be honest, neither am I. It's just, what I meant was that if I were to find myself tied to _anyone_ in the whole of Tamriel for the rest of my life, I wouldn't be so opposed to the idea if it were _you_. I'm sorry if I've upset you… Truth be told, it's been eating at me all evening, and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep until I got that off my chest and apologized… So goodnight." She finished, kissing his crown tenderly and turning to go back to bed.

She hadn't made it two steps before Bishop reached out and grabbed her by the hand, quietly begging for her to stay- hell, to just look at him. Steeling herself, she turned to face him and saw his eyes were soft, scared even. The light of the campfire danced across his features, rooting her to the spot. Bishop pulled Eroeh into him and held her close, burying his face in her soft, smoky lavender scented curls. "Don't go." He pleaded, his voice breaking slightly. Without a word she returned his embrace, fighting her own tears. "I'm sorry." She whimpered meekly into the warmth of his neck. "Don't be." He sighed deeply into her hair. "There's nothing for you to apologize for. Look, I'm sorry about my reaction, you just caught me off guard was all. Don't worry, you can't scare me away so easily. Go get some rest, sweetness. I promise I'll still be here when you wake up." He finished, tilting her chin up with his thumb before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Instead of listening however, she walked back to her things and grabbed her bearskin cloak, adamant that she would stay up with him. However, she'd grossly underestimated how tired she truly was, and ended up dozing off sitting upright with her back against his chest. Bishop didn't bother moving her, he knew she needed the rest.

When morning came he woke Eroeh as gently as he could, wrapping his arms around her middle and drawing her into him. Once she was cognizant enough, they readied themselves and began the trip back to High Hrothgar. Ambling along, Eroeh untied the leather strings securing the recovered " _Horn of Jerkoff Windbag_ " as Bishop had taken to calling it, inspecting the seemingly average rams horn. "I don't see what's so special about this thing." Eroeh griped, turning it every which way she could. "Neither do I sweetness, but those decrepit old shits seem interested enough in it." Bishop shrugged. Neither one of them was all that excited about climbing that gods forsaken mountain again. "So, are you wanting to just head straight back to Riverwood after we get done with the Greybeards, or what?" Eroeh asked, not really looking forward to their upcoming Thalmor escapade. "No, not really, but what else do we have to do? I mean, we can still hit all the good-looking tombs on our way up there or on our way back if you want. Honestly, I just don't wanna get stuck doin nothin but running errands for people I could give _less than half a shit about_." He grumbled, rolling his shoulders as he walked. "I couldn't agree more. I'm not too keen on all this Dragonborn business, but I know for damn sure that the title of ' _Dragonborn_ ' does not in any way translate to ' _Errand-Girl_ '." She sighed, tying the horn back onto her pack and pulling out her large parchment map. "It'd be disappointing if it did." Bishop chuckled, lightly nudging Eroeh with his elbow.

Bishop walked along quiet for a moment before awkwardly clearing his throat. "Hey-" he called, slowing to a stop behind Eroeh. "Yes?" "How do you feel about surprises?" he inquired, a hopeful, roguish smile playing across his face. "Well that depends, I suppose. What kind of surprise do you have in mind?" She questioned, lowering the map suspiciously and raising an eyebrow at him. He chuckled, looking up to check their direction. "If I tell you, it won't be a surprise. C'mon, get your nose out of that map and just follow me." Shrugging, she folded it up and handed it over as a sign of good faith. "Sure, I don't see why not. Some change sounds marvelous right about now." She sighed, letting him take the lead. "Guess you'll be viewing my ass for once! This way, Ladyship. We want to get there while during daylight hours. No detours." He quipped in mock seriousness, wiggling an accusatory finger at her. They travelled in relative silence the remainder of the day and most of the next, Eroeh enjoying the sights and sounds of the Rift's forest in full fall transition as they walked.

Bishop glanced back at her nervously as they arrived at a stone bridge leading across the river and uphill. Karnwyr darted around their feet playfully before loping up ahead on his own. Bishop chuckled, holding out a hand and smiling as Eroeh took it. Walking the rest of the way, they entered a partially destroyed tower, long strands of ivy and thick patches of dark green moss covering much of the stone. Following alongside him through the tower, they came to a wooden outer walkway leading towards the upper level, stopping on its platform to admire the breathtaking view of the vast copper and gold forests of the Rift, and the red-violet sunset reflecting off the glassy surface of Lake Geir below them. "Well, here we are. It's no Throat of the World, but it's mine. Well, partly mine, a long time ago. My first home in Skyrim." He finished, inhaling deeply through his nostrils and exhaling with a smile as he gazed outward towards the lake. "This is beautiful, Bishop, but why bring me here?" Eroeh asked, watching the way the fading light softened his features. "It's where I found Karnwyr as a cub. I haven't been here for… Damn, always feels longer than it actually is. I've never brought anyone here before." He confessed quietly, running his hand nervously over the base of his neck as he admitted the fact. "That's sweet, Bishop. This place must really mean a lot to you." Eroeh questioned softly, reaching out and clasping his unoccupied hand in hers. "Yeah… yeah it does. This tower's still standing because of a man I once knew… He's…gone now. Anyway. I made the first good decision of my life here, I wanted to make you part of it… Ugh, I'm still not being clear, am I?" he grumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he tried to find the words to use next.

He drew in a deep, resigned breath, and continued. "You're here because… _trust_ doesn't come easy for me. To me, _this_ is the most important place in Skyrim. I wanted you to know…" Stepping closer to him, Eroeh reached up, delicately stroking his marred cheek with the pad of her thumb, coaxing him to look her in the eye. "You… trust me?" She asked nervously, smiling as he leaned into her touch, kissing the meat of her palm. "Yes, sweetness, I do. And so that leaves only one question. Are you willing to do the same, to trust me?" Placing her hands on his shoulders, Eroeh closed the distance between them, pressing her forehead to his. "You know I do, Bishop. You've never given me reason not to." She smiled, her nose innocently brushing his as a delicate blush blossomed in her cheeks. "Then let me give you more reasons to." Bishop purred, placing his hand along her jaw and drawing her mouth up to meet his. _You still can't say it can you, silly boy…_ she thought with a smile as their lips met in the fading light.

Eroeh draped her arms around Bishop's neck, arcing her body into his as he snaked his free hand around her waist and drew her in. Though they'd kissed many times before, there'd never been quite so much emotion to it. She could _feel_ his anxieties lifting as their lips moved together in perfect time. She could feel the want, no, the need he felt for her- like he couldn't bear to be without her. Gentle was by no means a word that'd ever existed to Bishop, yet there he was, delicately cradling her against him, holding her like she would break if he held on too tightly. He was afraid. Whether it was of her outright rejection or of her simply not returning his feelings she couldn't tell. Perhaps it was both. Either way it didn't matter in that moment. All his fears melted away as the heat between them rose from a playful flicker to an inferno. A gust of cool autumn air whipped between them, reminding the pair to pull away and breathe. Eroeh giggled into his chest, biting her lip with a smile as he held her.

With one last tranquil sigh, his shoulders relaxed and posture loosened, signaling his content with how things had turned out. "Well that sure was different." Eroeh giggled, pulling away from him slightly and fidgeting with the collar of his jacket. "You only just noticed?" Bishop questioned sarcastically, a soft smile spreading across his face as he chuckled under his breath. "Well it _was_ a bit difficult to miss. I'm sorry, would you rather I swoon and fall into your arms?" Eroeh quipped, dramatically placing the back of her hand against her forehead and leaning into him like some starry-eyed damsel. "Where's the fun in you taking a nap on me? I'll catch you, but maybe you should save the swooning for when we aren't so high up." He laughed, gesturing towards the very steep drop only feet away. Clearing his throat, he placed a hand on the small of Eroeh's back, guiding her up the ramp towards the second floor, his old living space. "Yeah, so… I'm not exactly a romance kinda guy. C'mon, let's hunker down here for the night. Ivarstead and that frigid ass mountain will still be there waiting for us in the morning." He said quietly. With a nod Eroeh followed, happy that things with Bishop were getting somewhere finally, even if he was still too afraid to say those three little words.

Unpacking her bedroll, Eroeh dug through her bag and retrieved a worn leather journal from a side pouch, flipping through the scrawled-on pages and frowning despondently at how few she had left to fill. Pulling a bottle of ink and a quill from a small pocket in her bags liner, she flipped to the most recently used page, dotted a quick note, and closed it with a wistful sigh and a smile. Eroeh turned to see Bishop unpacking and setting up his bedroll, poorly concealing his curiosity. Chuckling, she held out the book, silently offering it as a peek behind the curtain of her life. "What's in it? Your innermost naughty thoughts perhaps?" he teased with a waggle of his eyebrows. "Everything I've done since my parents died. Kept it to help cope at first, but its turned into more of an activity log and book of musings as time has passed. If there's anything you wanted to know about me, all you have to do is open it. I trust you." She smiled, reluctant but willing to hand over her innermost secrets and thoughts. "I'm glad those soldiers didn't dig very deep through my belongings when I was arrested, or I'd have been first on the block and paraded through the square afterwards. There's a lot of incriminating material in there." She snickered nervously.

Bishop carefully took the offered journal, debating for a moment whether or not he wanted to open it. Instead, he set it down on a nearby table, gave Eroeh an understanding smile, and lifted her up, pressing her against a wall with his lips on hers. She giggled against his mouth, confused, but accepting. "Oh gods, it's Ivarstead all over again." She laughed, the joyous chime of her soft voice ringing in Bishop's ears. "Except this time, we're sober. I believe I still have a score to settle." He purred into the hollow of her jaw.

She could feel the stiff bulge in his leathers pressing against her core, and though as much as she'd drunkenly yearned to give her maidenhood to him in Ivarstead, she'd later sobered up and found herself petrified at the idea. She loved Bishop, she knew that much was certain. His feelings however, were still a mystery to her, though she knew there was _something_ there. She just wasn't sure what. "Bishop-" she faltered against his lips, trying to catch his attention. " _Yes_ ~" he purred against her neck, listening, but undeterred. "We need to talk." That got his attention. "What's wrong?" he asked once he saw the pleading look in her eyes. "I don't know if I can do this. I…" Hesitating, she sucked in a deep breath and sighed in resignation. "I've never actually _given_ myself to anyone. I'm-" "Still a maiden?" he finished with a gentle smile, oddly understanding. "I _know_ … it's got to sound really stupid, especially to somebody like _you_ that's no stranger to it, especially after what we did before, but… I can't help but be nervous." She rambled, feeling the heat rising in her face and neck. She was struggling to look him in the eye, dropping her hands from his shoulders to his chest in an attempt to draw into herself. "No, Eroeh, it doesn't. It's kind of endearing, actually. Can't help but feel honored that I'd be your first." He answered candidly. _And hopefully last…_ she thought wistfully. "I know this might seem a bit silly, Bishop, but I need to ask you something first, and I _need_ an honest answer." She sighed, finally meeting his gaze. "Anything." He complied, smiling nervously. "Do you love me?"

 _Well, shit._ He thought, freezing. _This is unexpected._

 _How the hell is this unexpected?_ A voice argued from the back of his mind. _She just told you she's still a virgin, which we really should've guessed from Falkreath. How the fuck did you not see this coming?_ His inner voice fumed. _Well what the hell do I tell her?_ He panicked. _JUST TELL HER YES, YOU JACKASS! WE BOTH KNOW YOU DO, SO QUIT TRYNA ACT TOUGH!_ The tiny voice raged. He could see Eroeh becoming more anxious the longer he kept her waiting, drawing her arms around herself and stiffening her shoulders as if bracing for the worst. Placing his hand behind her neck, he placed his forehead against hers as they often did, and hesitated before pressing his lips against hers, softly, with the same feeling he'd had outside.

Pulling away for breath, he gathered his confidence and laid his fears aside, ready for whatever consequences may follow. "I do. So much in fact, that it scares me." He admitted with a heavy sigh, his jaw clenched in nervous anticipation as he awaited her response. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling against his face as her anxieties melted away. "I love you too, Bishop." She laughed in relief before molding her lips to his. "Be mine." he bid between breaths, "Be mine and mine alone." "I _am_ yours, Bishop. I have been this entire time. I've been waiting on _you_." Eroeh giggled. "Then the jokes on me for taking this long to notice." He chuckled, leaving a trail of sweet kisses from her jaw down to the hollow of her collarbone. "You still want to do this? I can wait 'til you're ready if you aren't." he asked, kneeling in front of her. Eroeh smiled sweetly at him, carefully unhooking the latches of her collar, "I'm ready."

 ** _~~~~~NAUGHTY BIT STARTS HERE~~~~~_**

She didn't have to tell him twice. Bishop had been pining for her since that night in Ivarstead. He'd been kicking himself ever since for passing out on her but was glad to know he'd be sober enough this time to cherish the memory of it. Unbuckling her boots, he pulled them and her leg guards down, running his calloused hands up the sensitive skin of her thighs as she shucked off her armguards and jacket. Unbuckling her belt, he tossed it aside and caressed her hips in pursuit of their closings. After minimal hunting, he found the lines of hidden clasps that ran down her hips, pinching them open slowly as he allowed Eroeh to catch up. Quickly unclasping and discarding her corset, she pulled her leather camisole over her head, squeaking as Bishop lifted her again by surprise before setting her securely beneath him on her bedroll. Reaching up she began unbuckling his jacket, lips locked with his as her hands deftly worked their way through his clothes. Bishop had already kicked one boot off and was working on the other, pulling his lips from hers just long enough to shed his jacket and tunic.

Down to nothing but his leathers, he grabbed hold of Eroeh's wrists, gently pinning them beside her head before leaving a trail of heated kisses from throat to chest, where he hungrily took a waiting breast in his mouth. Eroeh gasped beneath him, writhing as he rolled her hardened nipple gently between his teeth. He massaged its waiting twin with the pad of his thumb, his leathers becoming more unbearably tight the more she trembled beneath him. Glancing up, he could see the flush spreading across her cheeks and chest and smiled as she bit her lip between moans. Continuing his trail of kisses south, he let the slow, featherlight sensation of his warm breath against the sensitive hollow of her hip spur her further, before lowering towards his goal. He laid gentle kisses against the soft flesh of her inner thigh, taking the pad of his thumb and rubbing methodical circles around the sensitive bud of nerves buried beneath the white-blonde curls of her sex. She responded by bucking against his touch, her lower half convulsing erratically with every lap his digit made. With every twitch came a gasp, an impassioned outcry- the sound of his name uncontrollably rolling off her tongue.

The sound of his name in that desperate plea was testing his self-control. He settled for unbuckling his belt, allowing some relief from the tingling pressure building at the base of his spine. Running a finger down her already slick folds, he slowly introduced one, then shortly after, another- curling his digits upwards and rubbing with a pressure that threatened to unravel her before he had his chance. "Bishop…" Eroeh mewled, "Please." Pushing himself back upright, he pulled off his leathers, finally allowing his throbbing member it's freedom. After discarding them, he positioned himself at her core, and gave her one last wary look to confirm her wishes. "I'm ready." She whispered, reaching for him. With a gentle push he was in, and after a moment to allow her to adjust to the size of him, she urged him on, spurring him to ease into her fully, her velvety warmth clenching around his shaft with every movement. "Damn, you're tight." He heard himself groaning under his breath. "Are you okay?" he asked, waiting for her signal before he began slowly pumping himself within her. Her answer came in the form of a nod, her lower lip pinched between her teeth as she let out an eager breath.

Her fingers gripped his shoulders, his forearms, the bedroll- anything within reach as she lost herself to the bliss that was Bishop. It had stung at first, her virgin depths unaccustomed to foreign occupation. After she'd adjusted, though, the discomfort had melted into a tingling euphoria that was rapidly unravelling within her. As she neared the precipice of orgasm, Bishop reached down with his thumb and began massaging her sensitive clit once more, driving her over the edge with an impassioned outcry that would embarrass her had she the mental faculties to separate the sound from the sensation. She bucked beneath him, her legs locked tight around his middle as she rode wave after wave of ecstasy, the sound and sensation of her orgasm spurring his into motion. Wrapping one arm around her waist, he hoisted her up into his lap, grabbing a fistful of hair from the back of her head with the other and molding his lips to hers as he buried his throbbing member deep within her trembling depths. With one last thrust he spilled himself within her, their faces flush and breath ragged as they smiled against each other's lips. "I love you." He vowed, stroking her heated cheek. "And I love you." She panted in return. He gently lowered her back onto the bedroll and slid himself from her, throwing the bearskin cloak over them as a blanket before drifting off the sleep with her curled against his chest.

 ** _~~~~~NAUGHTY BIT ENDS HERE~~~~~_**

Bishop awoke the next morning to the bedroll empty beside him, wondering momentarily if she'd up and run off on him during the night. His curiosity was sated by the sound of Eroeh outside grunting and splashing water, followed by a string of curses. Throwing off the pelt, he pulled on his linen trousers, peeking outside at his companion. Stifling a laugh, he watched as she scrabbled back up the rock face with a fresh bucket of water from below, looking like she'd just upended the last one over herself by accident. "Having some trouble there, Princess?" he chuckled from the doorway, walking over and taking the new bucket so she could climb freely. "You know, I only got that in the first place for _you_. I was trying to be nice and haul some water up here so you could wash up before we go. I've already taken care of myself." She growled, clumsily hiking a leg up over the ledge to his level. "More than once by the looks of it." He wisecracked, setting the bucket out of her reach. "Yeah yeah, keep laughing, asshole. Don't make me shout you into the lake." She threatened with a smirk, dusting her bare shoulders off.

Bishop eyed her as she carefully bent down to retrieve the remainder of her armor. She was in her camisole and shorts, the minimum needed to be seen outside. "So many laces…" he mumbled before heading back inside to clean himself and retrieve his discarded leathers. After taking a moment to pull on her leg guards and boots, she followed after him, carrying her corset and coat folded over her arms. "Wow." She quipped as she walked through the doorway, fanning her nose for a moment with a laugh. "I know right?" Bishop chuckled. "The wonderous stink of _sex_ in the air." He razzed dryly, waving his arms in a grand motion over the room. "You're ridiculous." Eroeh giggled, dropping and shaking her head as she pulled her corset across her middle and clasped it shut. "You love it." He teased in return. She simply smiled as she pulled on her jacket and secured her weapons and pack. Buckling her bedroll to its underside, Eroeh ruffled Bishops hair and took the bucket and rag from him as she walked past, leaving him to dress and pack his own things.

Dumping the water over the cliffside, she skipped down the walkway and across the small bridge to Karnwyr, who was gnawing the bark off a stick as he waited patiently for their departure. "Just waiting on your brother, then we can get going." She cooed as she kneeled before him, ruffling his ears and kissing the bridge of his nose. "Such a good boy." She smiled, rubbing her cheek against the scruff of his neck. He gave her a long, slobbery lick from chin to forehead in return, and happily trotted around her in circles. "Got a long day ahead of us, buddy. Gotta climb that damn mountain again and take back this stupid horn." She sighed, rubbing her hand down her face and slinging the drool from her hand. "Ready to go, Princess?" Bishop quipped from the stone bridge, making his way towards her in the early morning light. With the sun rising behind her, Bishop stopped momentarily to admire the beauty before him. Her snowy curls were braided out of her face and loose beneath, framing her silhouette in a golden halo of sunrise. Her wide, pale hazel eyes looked more childlike with the dark lace of her lashes framing them more distinctly in the rising light. He closed the distance between them, tilting her chin upwards between his thumb and forefinger, and kissed her. The kiss was gentle, his lips chastely pressed against hers in a way that surprised her. Eroeh melted against it, her senses swimming with the scent of pine, wood smoke, leather, and musk. The scent that was purely Bishop.

Before their kiss could escalate into something more, he pulled away gently, his amber eyes burning with the heat of promise, of longing, of his desire to make her his again. Eroeh's cheeks began burning as a crimson blush spread across her face, causing Bishop to chuckle contentedly. "You know, I love that I have this effect on you." He purred, cupping the side of her jaw in his palm and rubbing his thumb across her pink, freckled cheek. "C'mon sweetness, we've got a mountain to climb." He murmured, kissing her forehead. He whistled softly at Karnwyr and took the lead, leaving Eroeh dumbstruck for a minute before she ran after them.

"Hey, wait up!" she shouted ahead, sprinting after her companions. "If you don't hurry up we'll beat you to Ivarstead!" Bishop laughed, not even bothering to look behind him as he kept his casual, steady pace. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Eroeh snapped in competition, her hands glowing inky violet as she summoned her familiar, a massive spectral wolf from the planes of Oblivion itself and climbed on. The next thing Bishop knew, she was bolting ahead of him on the back of a wolf the size of a cave bear, letting out a shrill war cry and giving a two handed, one-fingered salute. "What the hell? Hey that's not fair!" he called after her, chasing behind Karnwyr in her direction. "Life isn't fair, Bishop!" she cackled as she shot out of sight. Bounding down to the mouth of the Darkwater River, Eroeh chugged a high-intensity mana potion from her belt pouch and forged a bridge of thick frost over the water wide enough to support travel. Once it was complete, she circled around and rushed it, her spectral wolf gliding gracefully over the translucent frost before coming to a stop on the other side.

Eroeh dismounted the quickly vanishing specter just as Bishop and Karnwyr came into view, smugly waving her hand over the end of the ice as if to challenge them to cross it. "Come along boys, we've still got a way to go!" she called over. Karnwyr summoned his courage first, bounding across the ice with only minor sliding, the top of the ice being strategically pockmarked for traction. Bishop rolled his eyes and warily made his way across after him, his disdain and mistrust of magic apparent. "You'll be fine Bishop, I swear. I'm mostly Breton, remember? Natural-born mage. I promise it won't fall apart on you, just trust me." She plead, holding her arms out in reassurance. Reluctant, he continued over the ice to her, only minorly slipping as he reached the end. Eroeh caught his hands in hers as he began to fall, helping to keep him upright and off his ass. "See. Trust." She smiled, pulling him up in front of her and planting a quick, playful kiss on his cheek.

Turning around, she continued on as if nothing had happened, humming playfully to the tune of 'Ragnar the Red' and stretching her arms in front of her. "You know, this knife of yours is pretty sharp." She quipped casually, inspecting the stolen blade. "How in the- I didn't even feel you touch me!" he huffed, feeling his now-empty dagger sheathe at his side. "Tricks of the trade, Bishop. You had your chance to learn my secrets." She giggled, balancing the blade across the pad of her index finger. "Does it have any enchantments on it?" she asked absentmindedly, eyeing the shine of its finely-honed edge. "No, Princess, it just cuts. Believe me when I tell you, it cuts much deeper than my words." He growled. "Oh, don't I know it. It's an artform what you do with this thing, really. This dagger's as natural to you as breathing. Where'd you get it?" She asked, turning towards him and carefully sliding it back into its worn leather sheath. "That, my dear is a token I took from a bandit back in the day. I was seven and had just barely learned to use a bow. Some bandits attacked my village and- well, we fought them off. I took that from one of the corpses and killed the last bandit with it when he figured me a lad who couldn't make a quick decision." He answered flatly, not making eye contact as he continued walking. "That's oddly sentimental of you." She commented, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as she fell into step beside him, breaking the stoic mask he'd put on.

She quieted as they continued walking, flexing her hands as if they hurt. Seeing that Bishop had noticed, she answered his questioning gaze. "Using too much magic in one sitting makes my hands cramp. I try to avoid it when I can. I put a lot of energy into that ice, more than I could've done on my own. I downed a high-powered mana potion to give me the extra boost I needed, but my body still knows my natural limitations." She grimaced, massaging her aching fingerbones. "Nice to know you aren't just naturally great at everything. I was starting to feel a bit inadequate." He jested dryly, arching an eyebrow in her direction. "And it's the one thing I'm supposed to be a natural with, at that. I wasn't born with an advantage in archery, I learned it. Honed my skills from the day father deemed me old enough to wield a bow. I used to be shit at lockpicking and pickpocketing as well, but I was taught by some of the best. Magic has always been a _'learn to use in case of emergency'_ skill to me, but what I did bother to study, I mastered well enough." She sighed, wincing as she buried her aching hands in her armpits. The warmth was a welcome sensation. "And what _did_ you study exactly?" Bishop asked, eyes watching the forest around them. "Restoration and Conjuration. I studied for just over a year and finished both schools of magic, but Nimue died before I could start on any others. Lost my motivation to continue when she passed." She lowered her eyes to the ground, the memory still painfully fresh. "I know just enough Destruction magic to get me by, the only Illusion spell I know is Muffle, and the only Alteration I know is Candle Light, Mage Light, and Water Breathing." She sighed, reluctant to admit her uselessness in those regards.

Bishop shot her a hopeful smirk, "Would it make you feel better to know I don't know any magic at all?" "Nope. You're a Nord. Nords don't typically care for or trust magic to begin with. In fact, I only knew of one Nord student in the college when I was there. Guy my age by the name of Onmund; real sweetheart. His family didn't approve, but he had a real knack for it. The head of Alteration was a Nord also- a sweet old geezer by the name of Tolfdir. Had the patience of a saint, that one." She smiled at the thought of him, the man who treated her like she was his own kin when she'd felt her most alone. "Ever think of going back?" Bishop asked, his face unreadable. "No, not really. If I did it would be to sharpen up my destruction skills, but other than that I don't really need to. You know, I'm surprised you haven't asked about that familiar of mine." She chirped, watching him warily. "What about it? You're a master conjurer, was I supposed to be impressed?" he asked, drawing in a deep breath and glancing in her direction. "Alright, fine, I'll bite. What was so special about it?" he asked, his voice thick with indifference. "I learned to change its appearance as I got better at conjuring. I modeled it after Nimue. You never got to see her in the flesh, but that's the best I could do to show you what she looked like in her prime." She finished with a smile as she watched the look of horror develop on Bishops face. "You're full of shit, there's no way in hell your wolf was that fucking big." He argued, his eyes widening as he saw no signs of dishonesty in Eroeh's face. "She shouldn't have been, but I think she might have been a rare breed, like the old dire wolves of legend. Valenwood's forests are home to numerous undisturbed species of beast. Many of which are protected by Hircine himself. Remember Bishop, she was born three years _before_ I was. She was as old as you are now when she died, that's unheard of for a common wolf." She shrugged, smiling at the memory of her closest companion. "Either way, she was definitely a monster amongst the lupine population of Skyrim. Her last litter is being raised by my sister back home as we speak. Her pups were always unruly little things, so it always takes a while before they're ready to be loosed on the world." She laughed nervously. "Twenty-five and still breeding?" He asked incredulously. "Yeah. It was complications from that last litter that ended up killing her. She was too old to still be whelping, but I'd like to have seen you or anybody else try to stop her." She shook her head with a sigh. "Anyways, we're getting close to Ivarstead, I can hear the mill from here." She frowned, trying to change the subject. She really wasn't looking forward to climbing that cold ass mountain again.

The path to High Hrothgar was peaceful, the only hostile entities they came across were a small pack of stray wolves that'd taken up residence since they'd cleared the last batch out, and an angry snow bear that'd taken over the troll's old overhang near the top. Eroeh decided to skin it for good measure and take the pelt to make herself a new cloak. The black pelt she'd been wearing was overall bigger than was necessary for her small frame, so she'd decided she would gift it to Bishop rather than waste good fur trimming it to size. Carefully folding the pelt, the pair continued upwards through the snow to the silent temple and the Greybeards.


	11. Chapter 11 Dancing

_**(A.N. So we have another lemony chapter this week.**_

 _ **Like last time I will mark off where it begins and ends for those who want to avoid it.**_ _ **Hope you guys enjoy!**_

 _ **And don't worry, the story isn't gonna devolve into some crazy sex fic,**_ _ **the focus remains the same. ~C.)**_

Ch 11. Dancing

As the trio entered the High Hrothgar monastery, they were once again greeted by Arngeir, who seemed to anticipate their arrival. Eroeh reached around the side of her pack and unhooked the horn they'd spent forever and a half retrieving, and carefully handed it to the elderly monk. "Ah, so you've retrieved the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Well done. You have now passed all the trials. Come with me, it is time for us to recognize you formally as Dragonborn. You are ready to learn to learn the final word of Unrelenting Force, **_Dah_** , which means _'Push'_." He said calmly, before whispering the word into the stone at their feet. Eroeh stood over it and staggered as she took the new knowledge in, the pale ribbons of incandescent light weaving around her as it had for all the words before it. "With all three words together, this shout is much more powerful. Use it wisely." He warned, shifting into position. Just then the other three masters emerged like silent shadows, placing themselves around her.

Eroeh unclasped her black cloak and offered it to Bishop, tilting her head towards the door. "If you don't want to go deaf, you might want to step outside and cover your ears. Karnwyr's too. Come back in once its quiets down." She said softly, her hand lingering on his before he stepped out of sight and back into the evening air. "Knock em dead, sweetness." He said with a boyish grin, a reassuring thumb up and a wink before closing the door behind him. "Master Wulfgar will now gift you with his knowledge of **_Dah_**." Arngeir said, before a second wave of energy promptly overtook her. Once she regained her footing, he continued. "You have completed your training, Dragonborn. We would speak to you. Stand between us and prepare yourself. Few can withstand the unbridled Voice of the Greybeards, but you are ready."

Bishop was seated on the steps outside the front door when the voices came. He pulled Karnwyr into an around-the-ear headlock and covered his own as best as he could with the other to keep his ears from bleeding. He couldn't understand anything they were saying, but damn were they loud. The steps beneath them trembled. The snow on the nearby trees was shaken loose, rocks broke free and tumbled from the side of the pathway to the cliffside below. Once the voices quieted, or he went deaf- he wasn't entirely sure at first; he released his ears and his wolf's head and went back inside.

Just inside the entrance he was met by his bubbly companion wearing the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her, her hair disheveled, and her face flushed. "Well then." He said with a chuckle. "I'm not going to make the blatantly obvious sexual comment regarding your appearance- I just want you to know that I _could_." He smiled, moving the errant curls out of Eroeh's face. "Thank you. The sound carries in this place something fierce, I'd hate for them to hear you." She giggled, pulling him down by the collar and snatching a quick kiss. "We're staying here for the night, we can head down in the morning. Arngeir is putting a list together of a few word walls they can sense from here for me." She smirked, lightly patting his cheek before turning to walk away. "So, what were they saying to you anyway? I know it was in that freaky dragon language, but I didn't understand a lick of it." He asked as he followed behind, rubbing his cheek where her hand had been. "Apparently, I'm the new Ysmir- the _Dragon of the North_. Just as Talos himself was before me." She smiled back at him. Bishop's eyebrows shot upwards. "Really now. Well I guess now I can say I managed to seduce a god." He chuckled. She simply shook her head and laughed that high, musical laugh he loved so much. "Are you so sure it wasn't the other way around?" she asked, arching an eyebrow smugly at him. He winked in her direction with a shameless smooch across the space between them, earning another laugh.

As they reached the chambers they'd been allowed to sleep in, Eroeh handed a book to Bishop. The journal, whose leather cover was so worn the original color was indiscernible, was filled with pages upon pages of words in Dovazul and their Tamrielic counterparts. "It belonged to Master Borri. I told them about the dragons at Kynesgrove, so he let me have it to better understand them when they're speaking to me. It even has pronunciations, so I don't sound like a jackass when I'm spouting shit back at them." She smiled. "Yeah, cause that's what you need to do. Piss em off more by telling them you're wearing their mother." Bishop chuckled, the sound low in his throat. "You know, Draugr use the same language. I've always wondered what they were saying to me in the crypts." She mused, changing into Bishops nightshirt and reclining on the uncomfortable single bed that was hers.

Bishop uninterestedly flipped through a few pages, and with a disappointed sigh, passed it back. "Not a single obscenity to be found." He complained before eyeing his own bed. He looked at Eroeh's bed appraisingly, and after a moment, waved her off of it, and placed one of their bedrolls on the shoddy furs and pelts. He then changed into his typical linen pants he slept in at inns, and laid on it, waving a hand over the space next to him. "I hardly think they'll approve of us sharing a bed." She chuckled, changing into the linen tunic he'd given her. "And we care about that, why?" he asked rhetorically. Having no feasible answer she shrugged, curling up with her back against him, his body warm and comfortable behind her as he draped the bear cloak over them, and wrapped his arm around her waist with his nose in her hair. "Night, Princess." He whispered into her snowy curls. "Goodnight, Bishop." She hummed peacefully as she snuggled back into her ranger.

When morning came they bid the Greybeards farewell, taking the list Arngeir made as a parting gift as well as Borri's journal. They arrived in Ivarstead in the early evening, deciding to bother Wilhelm with their presence once more before making their way back to Riverwood. "Evenin' Wilhelm! Did ya miss us?" Eroeh chirped happily, bouncing over to the counter where a rather red-faced Wilhelm sat on a barstool. "Oh, great. Here to clear out my booze again, ya little rascals?" he chuckled, taking the coin Eroeh pressed into his hand. "Oh, don't you know it! We'll take two bowls of whatever's still warm too if that's alright. Don't want to drink on an empty stomach." She giggled, giving the innkeeper a hearty slap on the back.

He smiled in response and stumbled across to the kitchen, slurring the words to 'Ragnar the Red'. "Wonder what he's celebrating." Eroeh muttered to Bishop as they took their place in the corner of the inn. "Why he's celebrating our continued existence, sister!" the all too cheerful Bosmer millworker, Gwilin, chirped from a nearby table. "What are you talking about?" Eroeh asked, cocking her head at the jovial elf. "The Greybeards. Yesterday evening the whole mountain seemed to shake with their shouting, and many of us were unsure if we'd wake today buried in a landslide or avalanche or something else of the sort. Most everyone is merrily drunk today celebrating our continued meager existences!" he exclaimed with a smile, his cheeks tinged pink from drink. "Oops." Bishop snickered, stifling a laugh behind the back of his hand.

"Sorry. That's on me. They were giving me a _'formal greeting'_ , Dragonborn nonsense and all that." Eroeh hastily apologized. "Oh well in that case allow me to buy you and your companion a drink!" Gwilin exclaimed, drunk and excited to be meeting the Dragonborn in person. "Oh, that really isn't necessary. I mean, after all the fuss it's caused I could hardly-" "WILHELM! FIRST ROUND ON ME FOR THE LOVELY DRAGONBORN AND HER COMPANION!" He shouted towards the kitchen as he made his way to the bar. "Oh gods, is it too late to just sleep in the woods? I mean it doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you!" She stammered as she attempted to make a break for the door, her face bright red. "Nope, no getting out of it now, Princess. You just _had_ to open your mouth, so now you get to deal with the prestige of your title!" Bishop quipped as he pulled her back into the inn one-handed by the collar of her jacket. "Why do you hate me so much?" Eroeh whined as he led her back to their dark little hidey-hole in the corner. "Now Ladyship, you know full well that isn't the case." He chided, sitting alongside her, holding her dainty hand in his. He kissed the back of it in reassurance, cutting his eyes seductively at her across the table. His amber eyes shined like molten gold in the dim light of the inn. Her nerves were quickly forgotten as her gaze met his.

She was saved, luckily, by the drunken innkeeper making his way to them, bowls of stew cradled in his wide hands with Gwilin close behind, two large pewter mugs of ale at the ready in his grasp. "Ere ya go! Your usual room is open, try not to make too much a mess of it!" Wilhelm said with an awkward, two-eyed wink. Poor man was far in his cups, but at least the food smelled nice. Eroeh turned her eyes to her bowl as her face reddened to a ripe snowberry red. "We'll do our best not to. No promises though." Bishop remarked, flashing a devious grin in her direction. Eroeh cut her eyes at him, bidding him to shut his trap. He ignored her, wiggling his eyebrows and biting his lip across the table at her. Gwilin saw this and went wide-eyed as he placed their tankards on the tabletop, "Well then, you two enjoy your evening!" he awkwardly bid, turning his back and scurrying back to his table with an uncomfortable smile. Eroeh whapped Bishop's shoulder, her lips pursed in frustration. "By the Divines Bishop, I swear I can't take you anywhere!" she chided under her breath. "Say what you may Princess, but they left us alone, didn't they?" He asked, smugly shrugging his shoulders as he moved his bowl to his lap to better mind the door. "That's beside the point…" she awkwardly mumbled into her mug of ale, her eyes glued to the bitter amber liquid inside it. "I do what I can, sweetness." He chuckled, shoveling a spoonful of venison stew into his mouth. Karnwyr sat contentedly by the fire across the inn, gnawing on a rabbit haunch given to him by a drunken patron.

Bishop and Eroeh proceeded to eat the rest of their meal in silence, preferring instead to entertain themselves watching the drunken inhabitants of Ivarstead as they celebrated into the night. The town bard, a beautiful young blonde by the name of Lynly Star-Sung was quite capable, her voice and talent with the lute pleasant to listen to. Lynly played a host of different songs, some she knew, some she didn't, some Eroeh was certain she'd composed herself, and pretty well at that. Sometime into their people watching, Lynly'd started a cheerful tune perfect for dancing. Next thing they'd knew, Gwilin and Temba, the grumpy mill owner, were twirling and laughing; a farmer's daughter, Fastred, was dancing with a young man named Bassianus, spinning merrily to the tune. Part way into the song, Gwilin and Temba separated abruptly, smiling mischievously as they pulled Eroeh and Bishop respectively from their seats. Bishop was scowling, none too thrilled about being dragged onto the floor, but he soon softened as he heard Eroeh's high, musical laughter as Gwilin drunkenly twirled her round the floor. Their plotting was quickly brought to fruition as suddenly they swapped partners, leaving Eroeh in Bishops arms, blushing and smiling ear to ear as they spun round and round. Bishop fought a smile and failed, pulling Eroeh into his chest as he drew her across the floor.

Once the song was complete and the next tune, a slow, intimate melody began, he held her close around the waist, one hand rested on his shoulder, the other holding his own. "Why Bishop, I didn't know you could dance." Eroeh giggled, gazing up at him. "Don't get any dumb ideas, I don't do it often. This has gotta be maybe the second or third time I've bothered with it at all, and the first time I've done it sober." He grumbled, trying to salvage his manly reputation. "If it makes you feel any better, the last time I danced was almost a year ago at a wedding. Didn't get to stay long, though." She sighed. "Oh? And why not?" he asked. "Couldn't afford to hang around after I murdered the blushing bride, now could I?" She laughed sourly, shaking her head at the memory of it. "You _fiend_." Bishop mockingly chided. "Didn't even let them consummate their marriage first, did you?" he asked, tutting at her. "Nope. Smashed her with a gargoyle during her thank-you speech at the reception in front of everyone in Solitude. You'd think the security would be tighter for the Emperor's kin, but nobody thinks to check the parapet stairs, much less some drunken guard sneaking refreshments." She chuckled. "You know, I remember hearing something about that. If I remember correctly, didn't somebody off old man Titus himself shortly after that?" he asked quietly, cocking a suspicious eyebrow at his petite dancing partner. "Yes." Eroeh answered nervously, leaning closer to him.

Bishop took the hint and leaned down, pressing his cheek against hers as she pretended to whisper sweet nothings in his ear. "He had one of his council members act as a proxy for the contract. It was the only way no one would question his successor. Titus pulled the hit on himself. He made me swear to tell no one of political import before I slit his throat, clean and quick. He did it to try to save the Empire, to try and quiet the part of the rebellion here in Skyrim that was against his choices as Emperor. He sacrificed himself for the good of the Empire." She whispered solemnly, none too proud of her part in his death. "He was a good man, caught between a rock and a hard place. I regret my part in his and Vittoria's deaths." She sighed. "Why did you kill her anyways? Surely there was a reason for it." He asked, his voice low and soft against her ear. "To draw Titus out in the open." She answered quietly, her voice devoid of emotion.

Bishop pulled away and looked at her, her gaze cast to the floor. He released her hand and drew her chin up so her eyes met his. He clenched his jaw tight and leaned into her, pressing his lips against hers in reassurance. "Don't worry, sweetness. Ex-bandit, remember? Trust me, I didn't enjoy my job any more than you did. And that's what it was. A job. Nothing more." He said softly. "But it wasn't a job, Bishop. I told you before I was there for a reason, and survival wasn't it. I have more than enough gold stashed all over the province, you've seen _some_ of it. I was there to destroy them from the inside, to pay them in kind for killing someone they had no business laying a finger on." She explained. "I worked my way up in their ranks until I learned who exactly made the kill, then put an end to them myself." She said, her voice hard. "Lover of yours?" he asked bitterly, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "No, a comrade in arms, nothing more. They discovered that he was ex Morag Tong and killed him for it." She responded bitterly, tilting her face back down, far enough now that her hair fell in the way of her eyes. "Sorry to hear that. Glad you made it out in one piece, though. How'd you get into their little outfit anyhow, I heard they only take in those that catch their attention, and you don't strike me as the assassin type." He inquired. "Easy. I stole a contract. There was a half-starved orphan boy in Windhelm who'd been performing the sacrament loud and long enough that word of it had spread across Skyrim. I spoke with him and he begged me to put an end to that old witch that used to run the Riften orphanage. After I returned to let him know she was good and dead, I rented a room at Candlehearth Hall, went to sleep, and woke up in a shitty old shack in the Hjaalmarch swamps, not far from Ustengrav. My try out was held then and there and I impressed their leader enough to be deemed worthy of an invite. The rest is history." She finished, her voice cold and apathetic.

Bishop kept his arm around her waist, kissed her temple softly, and guided her towards their room for the evening. Looking back at Karnwyr he whistled sharply, earning him an uninterested huff from the dozing wolf. With a shrug he walked her into the room and closed the door behind them, taking in a long breath as the noise of the inn muffled behind the heavy wooden door. "You know, I love these little talks of ours. It's always interesting to learn just how off my assumptions are about you." He chuckled as he sat at the edge of the bed, patting the space next to him in invitation. He lazily kicked off his boots as she sat down. She eyed him as she unbuckled her own, watching the serene expression on his face as if he were pleased with what she'd told him. "You know, sometimes it feels like I'm the only one sharing anything. Why don't you tell me about your past for once?" She sassed, unclasping her leg guards and pulling them down. "Not much to tell. I started ranging about seven or so years ago. People found out I could track runaways or hunt meals for fat, lazy nobles or whatever. They had gold and I had a bow, simple as that. I already told you about my being a bandit, though I'd rather just forget about that part of my life. Nothing but trouble came from it." He sighed, unbuckling his jacket and draping it along with his undershirt over the rooms singular chair.

Bishop turned towards her, his eyes weary with thought and face solemn. He looked much older in that moment, the years of strife and heartache showing through the mask of careless charm he worked so hard to maintain. Eroeh met his weary look with one of her own, her pale hazel eyes soft in a show of understanding. "We've both done things we weren't proud of Bishop, it doesn't make us any less human than the next person. Embrace your decisions, they helped shape you into the man you are now." She whispered, cupping his jaw in her had and stroking his scruffy cheek with her thumb. "With that look in your eyes and this beard you've left unchecked, you look so much older than you should. All you're missing is a sprinkling of gray hairs." She giggled softly, easing the tension of the moment. "I mean really Bishop, it's almost long enough now to drag you around by!" she laughed, lightly tugging his facial hair. "Get over here and kiss me, old man. Show me you've still got some fight left in you." She purred, smiling deviously at him as her eyes darkened with desire. "C'mere young'un. Let me show you how they did things back in my day." He laughed, his voice husky as he leaned into her and pushed her back onto the bed. "Mmmmh, try not to over-exert yourself old-timer, we can't have you keeling over on top of me." She laughed as he pressed his lips to hers, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist and arms around his shoulders.

As if on cue, Bishop feigned a death-rattle and collapsed on top of her, his limp body becoming a mound of dead weight pinning her to the mattress beneath them. Eroeh let out a surprised squeak before she burst into laughter trying to push the much larger man off of her. "Sweet Divines you're heavy! That's it, nothing but nuts and berries for you mister, I'm putting you on a diet!" she strained between fits of laughter. That prompted him to sag further into her. "Bishop!" she shrieked, fighting for breath. He chose then to grind his clothed lower half against hers, starting the laughter all over again. "Gods Bishop, get up so I can breathe you heavy bastard!" she laughed. He relented, drawing his torso up enough to give her lungs room to function, and buried his face in the crook of her neck. His hot breath and low growling chuckle against her sensitive elven ear caused her face to flush snowberry red and her breath to hitch. She let out a small, involuntary moan, her eyes fluttering at the sensation of his lips on her throat.

Eroeh jumped as the scruffy hair above his lips brushed against her and pushed her eager companion away as politely as she could. "Okay, before we move forward, please do something about the scruff. I can't focus if it keeps tickling me. The stubbly shadow I love, the beard not so much." She giggled. He sighed and relented, rubbing his jaw and nodding in agreement. "Can I at least keep the moustache?" he asked with a whine. "No. the moustache is the worst part." She laughed, removing her bracers and corset as he moved to a nearby table with a fresh basin of water and a rag.

He drew his dagger, wet his face, and set to shaving, slowly dragging the edge of the blade across the planes of his face, feeling his way around. "You know, I keep expecting you to slip up and nick yourself shaving blind like that." Eroeh chuckled, moving closer to him to better watch. "I've been shaving like this, with this very knife, since I was seventeen. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing by now, Princess." He said flatly, running his fingertips over the planes of his cheeks and jaw to check for any missed patches. "Are you're sure I can't keep the 'stache?" he whined, pleading like a child begging to keep a stray dog. "No, you look ridiculous with just a moustache." She laughed, playfully whapping his shoulder. He chuckled as he carefully removed the lip hair, wiping his face with the clean towel and waving his arms in a dramatic ta-da gesture. "Better?" he asked his smiling companion. "Much better." She responded, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his bare, muscular chest. "Now, where were we?" she purred.

 _ **~~~~~LEMON BEGINS HERE~~~~~**_

Bishop grasped her hands one at a time and slid them up to his shoulders, kissing her knuckles as he moved them. Once her hands were out of his way he leaned into her, molding his lips to hers and fell under the spell that was the taste of Eroeh. He wrapped his arms around her and caressed her hips, carefully working his hands under her camisole and lifting it as he ran his fingertips up her sides to her ribcage. Catching the hint, she shed the leather that fit her like a second skin, leaving her exposed to the cool air of the room. He locked eyes with her then, his eyes smoldering like molten gold as his fingertips traced down to the waist of her shorts, deftly unbuckling her belt and unclasping the rows of hooks that kept them securely on.

As her shorts fell, so did his pants, without him ever feeling it happening. He'd been eyeing her so intensely that he hadn't seen or felt her hands move down from his chest to his belt. "You should really introduce me to your teacher someday, I need to figure out how you keep doing that." He laughed, drawing her bare body against his before kissing her again. "Someday, sweetheart, I just might." She giggled against his lips, wrapping her arms behind his head and tiptoeing up to meet his kiss. With a low chuckle, Bishop ran his arms down her hips to cup her ass, lifting her up. She responded by wrapping her legs tight around his waist, a heated moan escaping her lips. With one hand firmly grasping her ass and the other across her back, Bishop took the few steps towards their bed and sat on its edge, his erection pressing upwards against the warmth off Eroeh's core. She responded to the sensation by reaching down with one hand and stroking along the length of him, her kiss moving from his mouth to the warm hollow of his jaw, where she could feel his heartbeat pulsing thickest against her lips. He ground his hips upwards against her as he groaned her name, the sound a hoarse growl in her ear. Eroeh tilted into the sensation, nipping the lobe of his unguarded ear as she tightened her grasp on his member.

Bishop could only take so much before moving further onto the bed, laying on his back with Eroeh's hips straddling his. She stretched over the top of him, slowly kissing from his mouth to his throat, across the hollow of his collarbone, and down the muscles of his torso, arching her back and rubbing her core down the length of him before carefully sliding the length of him inside herself. "Fuck, Eroeh." Bishop gasped as the velvety warmth of her tightened around his throbbing manhood. He held her by the hips as she rode him, drawing her hips up and back down 'til flesh met flesh, the tip of Bishop pressing against the end of Eroeh, bringing on a sensation that had them both fighting to control themselves. "Oh gods! _Bishop_ -" she cried out as he thrust against her, spurring her climax into action. Bishop fought to maintain his self-control, holding out until her velvety depths stopped spasming around him and her movement slowed.

Once she was calm enough he pulled himself from her and turned her around, placing himself behind her with his hands on her hips. Eroeh figured what was next and flattened her chest to the bed, raising her hips to meet his, her knees spread wide and legs rested outside of his. "You sure you're new to this?" Bishop chuckled, his voice low as he slowly slipped himself inside her. "Just because… I haven't done it myself doesn't mean… ah, that I didn't ask for pointers." She managed between moans. "There's a… _ah_ , brothel in Cyrodiil that gives… _hah_ , gives me room and board from time to time in… _mmmh_ exchange for performing when I… _hah_ \- pass through the Imperial City." She struggled to say as he picked up his pace, rolling his hips as he thrust inside her, causing her to cry out again. To quiet herself, Eroeh drew a hand to her face, biting into the meat of her thumb.

With a devious smile Bishop wrapped an arm around her middle, drawing her up into his lap with his chest at her back. The change tightened her around him, and she threw her arms back around his head, her moans barely contained by her teeth digging into her lower lip. Bishop buried his face in the warmth of her neck, his breath and lips hot against her skin. He snaked one arm around her ribcage, his hand full of the soft flesh of her breast. His other was around the front of her hips, massaging the bundle of nerves that would be both of their undoing. Writhing against his hand and grinding along the length of him she found herself drowning in the sensation of climax once more, the blissful heat burning through her as she cried out his name in a shattered gasp. Her outcry tipped the pressure building at the base of his spine over the edge. He spent himself inside her, his finish coming with a hoarse groan and clenched teeth, his arms wrapped tight around her as he fought to stay upright.

 ** _~~~~~LEMON ENDS HERE~~~~~_**

When her body relaxed around him and his stopped throbbing in release, Bishop carefully lowered her to the mattress, her breathing as ragged as his own. "You okay over there, Princess?" he asked with a chuckle. Her response was two lazy thumbs up. She huffed as she dropped her arms back flat against the mattress next to her head. Bishop laughed as he walked to the small table where the basin of water and full pitcher sat, taking the spare rag from the table and setting it within his exhausted companions reach so they could clean up before bed. Once the remnants of their activities were sufficiently wiped away, Bishop dumped the bowl onto the stone floor. "It'll soak up overnight." He said before Eroeh could ask. Taking the pitcher, he refilled the basin, they crawled into the bed, and drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12 Dungeoneer

_**(A.N. So we have a more action-packed chapter this week.**_

 _ **Hopefully you guys enjoy it, I know I had fun hunting for good enough take down techniques.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be posted the weekend of June 16th-17th, so keep an eye out! ~C.)**_

 _Ch 12. Dungeoneer_

When morning arrived Eroeh awakened before her sleeping ranger and set to dressing quietly as he snored softly on the bed behind her. Bishop woke to the soft sounds of her softly humming " _Stagger and Sway_ " to herself as she rebuilt the braided mohawk she was so fond of wearing. Her eyes were closed as she worked, her hands telling her everything she needed to know as she wove the plaits of hair together. She was at ease, more so than the first time she'd sang for him, so he settled for laying still and listening while he could before she realized he was awake.

As the song ended, Bishop broke the silence. "Tell me, Princess, why don't you sing more often?" he asked as he sat up, startling Eroeh. "I'm so sorry, did I wake you? I didn't think I was that loud." She stammered as she fidgeted with her hair, her serene composure broken. "You weren't, but you already know that. Why do you get all nervous with me about the music stuff?" he asked, getting out of bed and stretching in all his nude glory before her. "I… I don't know, I just do." Eroeh stuttered as she tried not to stare at Bishops bare groin. He laughed as he pulled on his leathers, being one who hated smallclothes as much as she did. He chuckled as he pulled the rest of his gear on, pleased at her reaction to him.

Eroeh collected her things in turn and they left, purchasing a bag of apples and jerky for the trip to Riverwood on their way out. She did her best to ignore the knowing looks the hungover townsfolk gave them as they made their way out of Ivarstead, a bright blush spread across her cheeks as she hustled out of sight of the village. "Mara's mercy, they all _know_ -" she mumbled to herself as they made their way up the main road through the Rift. "Oh, c'mon Princess. To get that many hungover people to smile as wide as they were, we must've put on a damn good show." Bishop laughed, his expression unapologetically smug. "Our private life is none of their business, Bishop. If I wanted an audience, I'd have had you take me on the counter in full view of everyone, instead of behind closed doors." She huffed, her face burning red.

Bishop knew better by now than to push her temper further, but sometimes it was just too easy a setup not to take advantage of. Rather than just leave it be, he wrapped his arms around her hips the best he could, and gave a low, teasing growl. "Well, Princess, if I'd have known you were _into_ that sort of thing-" he started, a shit-eating grin stretched across his face. "I swear Bishop, you're ridiculous…" Eroeh growled, wriggling free of his grasp. He just laughed that deep, melodious laugh of his that made things low within her tighten and carried on walking behind her. "You really shouldn't let things like that get to you, sweetness. Never let people know it bugs you and they can't use it against you." He exhaled serenely, stretching his arms up lazily in the early morning air. "You mean people like you?" She asked accusatorily, an eyebrow raised smugly in his direction. " _Especially_ people like me." He said without missing a beat, playfully nudging her shoulder with his own as they continued on their journey.

The two days later they were rounding the mountain south of Valtheim Towers enjoying the crisp autumn air, when Eroeh spotted a Nordic burial tomb just off their path. "Hey Bishop- what do you say we check that tomb out over there? Might be a word wall in it~" she asked, her honeyed voice thick with mischief. "Sure, why not. I'm in no rush to get to Riverwood, and there's always loot to be found." He shrugged, rolling his shoulders and whistling for Karnwyr, who was bunny-hunting in the nearby woods. With a playful yap he rejoined the pair and they made their way through the large iron outer doors. "AH! Oh by Kyne you startled me. There's a necromancer around here, so watch yourselves." A blonde Nord warned as they walked through. "Shit." Eroeh muttered to herself, ready to turn back around. He didn't look like a bandit to her, and she'd be damned if she raided a tomb while a family member watched. "Can you help me? He's in the tomb doing Gods know what with my dead relatives." He asked, before her hand reached the door handle. "Who's in the tomb?" she asked, turning back towards the man. If he wanted help, it gave her a valid reason to crypt-dive. "Vals Veran. My family has never really seen eye to eye with him, and he's finally gone off the deep end. He's gone in to defile our family tomb by using our ancestors for his filthy dark elf necromancy. No offense-" he added, noting her elven ears, "I mean I'm sure _you_ aren't into any of that kind of stuff." "None taken. Most everyone frowns on necromancy. What's dead should stay dead." She replied casually, moving a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "My Aunt went in after him, but she hasn't come out yet and I'm afraid to go in by myself."

Eroeh cut her eyes at the man, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yet you let your _Aunt_ go in there all by herself- into a tomb full of dead bodies with a crazier than average necromancer in it." She asked, her voice heavy with condescension. He sighed. "I'm not proud of it. I'm terrified of this place and Aunt Agna knows it. My Da locked me in there in a drunken rage when he left us… spent three days in there eating the offerings left for our dead before Aunt Agna found me." He explained, a shiver running down his arms. She couldn't really hold that against him. Tombs were creepy to her even if they were empty. Alas, she was a slave to her overwhelming curiosity, and often found herself exploring them anyways. "Alright fine, we'll help. Name's Eroeh." She said, holding out a hand to shake his. "Golldir." He replied, a worried smile on his face. "This is Bishop and Karnwyr. Now, after you." She said politely, bowing towards the door. "Great, I'll get this unlocked and you can lead the way." He said, quickly placing the key in the door and opening it for the trio to go ahead of him.

The first few corridors were pretty standard, a handful of Draugr spread amongst the honeycombed chambers. Coming into a large, open room, Eroeh's brought her free hand up to her nose. The telltale coppery scent of blood was so thick in the air she could practically taste it. "Golldir…" She warily called behind her. The blonde Nord pulled his axe loose of the Draugr that'd been guarding the door, and came into the room, nervously looking about. His eyes settled on the lifeless form of his Aunt Agna, bloody almost beyond recognition on the floor. "No… Aunt Agna! Talos, why didn't I go in with her?" he asked, hooking his axe to his side and running a bloody hand through his damp hair as he kneeled beside her. Golldir drew in a deep breath, pushed himself up off the floor, and walked towards the large wooden doors, trying fruitlessly to push them open. "Damn. He's barred the door. God's know how he's… _defiling_ the bodies of my ancestors in there!" he grit through his teeth, his frustration evident. With a sigh, his face calmed. He knew losing his head would gain him nothing. "Agna once told me there is a secret room deeper in where they buried disgraced members of the family. Maybe that will get us into the main chamber…" he considered, his eyes weary.

Golldir ran a hand down the length of his face and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. Reaching back, he pulled the band from his pathetic excuse of a ponytail, and shook his shoulder-length hair loose, the sweat trapped in it flicking outwards onto the collar of his shirt. Eroeh offered her water skin, realizing that this had to be the most _real_ fighting the guy had ever done. "Thank you. That door over there leads into the catacombs, we should find what we're looking for down there. Ready yourselves friends, I can't say for certain what all exactly is down there." He warned, passing the skin back and gripping the axe at his side. With a nod, Eroeh took point and slowly opened the wooden door, sword at the ready. She could hear Bishop nocking an arrow behind her.

Through that door was more what she'd become accustomed to in her adventures in crypt-diving. Collapsed tunnels, open shelves housing dry carcasses, some of which were armored and armed with weapons. "You know, I always wondered why some Draugr are fully geared, and others are in nothing but a linen wrap. How do you decide who gets to die dressed up?" she mused aloud, trying to break the tension in the air as they swept through platform after platform of burials. "It's an honor thing. If they were a great warrior in life, they were buried with their armaments to take with them to Shor's Hall in Sovngarde." Golldir quietly responded. "Princess, if your little adventures get me _killed_ , don't bury me like this. Scatter my ashes across the forest. I don't want to be left in some godforsaken place like this to be forgotten." Bishop quipped, quick-drawing his bow and nailing a sleeping Draugr in the eye before it could wake. "How did you even know that one would rise?" Golldir stupidly asked as the corpse tensed and fell limp in its slot. "It was armed." Bishop answered plainly, motioning to the Ebony Sword at its side. "Huh. Never really thought about that." Golldir said thoughtfully, before looking around. "Do you think that if we didn't bury them with their armor and weapons they might not rise?" He wondered. "They'd still rise. It'd just be harder to tell, but they _would_ be easier to kill unarmed." Eroeh answered, plucking Bishops arrow from its dry eye socket. She passed it back to him and he gave it a flick to remove any extra tissue that might've been stuck to it before loosely reloading it onto the arrow rest of his bow.

Entering a room full of Draugr and pillars, Eroeh growled in annoyance at the ludicrous amount of unfortunately lively occupants. " _Fuuuuuck-_ " She whined, her shoulders sagging as she loosened up to fight. **_FUS RO DAH_** she shouted, blowing the crowd backwards into the pillars. "Sweet Divines, you're the-" "Dragonborn, yes. I know. Surprise!" She interrupted, grunting as she plowed into the nearest Draugr, who was stumbling to his feet. " _Aav Dilon_!" it shouted in a hoarse voice. "No, I don't think I will. I like being alive _just_ fine!" Eroeh quipped, burying her sword in its mouth mid-sentence. "What?" Bishop asked, firing into the herd of walking corpses. " _Aav Dilon_. Join Dead." She explained, wrenching her blade free of its teeth. "Oh" he answered, firing into the burning blue eye socket of the Draugr closest to his companion. "Wait, you understand those things?" Golldir asked incredulously, bashing at one with his shield before finishing it with his axe. "Just a bit. Still learning the _language_!" Eroeh grunted, thrusting her silver sword upwards into the ribcage of the last Draugr to rise. As the ethereal blue light faded from its eyes, she yanked out the blade, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

After catching their breath, Golldir looked around the chamber, eyeing the symbols on the pillars. "This looks like the area Agna told me about. She said that the bear would show the way." He said, skimming his fingers over the carvings. Thinking like the thief she was, she felt behind the stone plaque, finding a pull ring. With a hard tug, a nearby coffin popped open against the wall, leading into a narrow hallway. "You found it! The passage goes through the sarcophagus… I don't like this, but we'd better keep going." He exclaimed, his voice sounding more unsure with each word. Passing through the short corridor, they met with a well-hidden Draugr against the wall, and the trio made short work of it. Spotting a locked door, Eroeh made sure to mentally note where she'd found it, so she could peek inside later once they were free of Golldir.

"Okay, I think this door should lead to the main burial chamber where Vals is holed up. Let's get in there and put an end to this." The blonde Nord said, steeling himself as he pulled a key from his belt. Eroeh and Bishop took the stealthier approach, crouching low in the shadows with their bows drawn. Golldir, however, upon spotting the Dunmer on the upper platform suddenly found his courage and ran up the steps two at a time to meet him. "The dead should be made to serve the living, not the other way around." The elf stated casually, lazily waving a hand over a nearby corpse. "I'll return my ancestors to Sovngarde! And you with them!" Golldir roared, raising his axe and shield as he bolted towards the elf. "Sovngarde is a myth, you s'wit! And now you can join your ancestors in service to me." Vals responded as the corpse raised below his touch, an ethereal blue light shining from the hollows of its empty sockets. Bishop had moved to one side opposite Eroeh. In unison they fired at the dark elf as he raised his hand towards their guide. Both arrows connected with a corresponding lung, staggering the elf with a pained gasp as he disappeared in an inky black cloud.

"Shit! We've got company!" Eroeh called out as Draugr began rising from their sarcophagi. Switching back to her silver sword, she summoned a flame in her hand and did her best to burn through the swarm. "There's too many of them!" Golldir called out, doing all he could to keep his shield between his body and the number of swords swinging its way. Getting an idea, Eroeh kicked an incoming Draugr in the chest and pulled back to cover, digging in her pack frantically. "Cover me!" she yelled to Bishop, who was struggling himself. "Aha!" she exclaimed, pulling out a handful of rolled up papers. "Bishop, Golldir, fall back and get down!" she yelled, unrolling one of the scrolls and biting the pad of her thumb hard enough to break the skin and make it bleed. "What are you doing?" Bishop asked, knowing it was either stupid or dangerous. "You should be running…" Eroeh said calmly, smearing her bloody thumb across the page to invoke its magic. Bishop went wide-eyed as her body was enveloped in fire before diving behind a nearby sarcophagus with Golldir just as a Draugr struck at Eroeh, causing the unstable flame cloak to erupt around her and engulf the crowd of undead that'd shambled towards the flaming beacon that was her. "Eroeh!" Bishop called out, spotting his companion kneeling, winded, on the floor. "Die!" Vals Veran yelled from just behind Golldir, a blade grasped in his bloody fingers.

Before Golldir could raise his shield fully, and arrow whizzed past his face, so close in fact that he felt the tickle of the fletching on his cheek, and buried itself in the Dunmers forehead, dropping him where he stood. Looking behind him, he saw Bishop kneeling beside Eroeh, still in firing stance, with his eyes locked fiercely on the dark elf. When he was certain the Dunmer was down for the count, he turned his attention to his exhausted companion, who was struggling to stand on her own. "What in Oblivion was that?" Bishop growled as he pulled the girl to her feet. "J'zargo." She panted, a smile on her face as she clasped the remaining scrolls in her hand. "What?" he asked, more confused now than before. "Thank you two, for helping me with Vals." Golldir sighed before Eroeh could answer, pulling a hefty coin purse from his pack. "Please, take this and leave me to see to Aunt Agna and my other family members." He bid, passing the purse to Bishop. "Our pleasure. What will you do now, Golldir?" Eroeh asked, her hands on her knees for support. "Whatever I can to put my family members back to rest. After that? Probably just stick around here. I saw some good game on the way here, and I'd like to stay close for a while. Thanks again for your help." He said, placing an appreciative hand on Eroeh's shoulder. "No problem. I think I dropped something back in that last room, so if you don't mind, I'm gonna go look for it while you handle this. Bishop, you mind walking with me? My legs are a bit wobbly." Eroeh sighed, straightening up. "As my Lady commands." Bishop answered with a smile, already figuring out what she was up to.

Once out of Golldir's line of sight, Eroeh's limp vanished and she stood up straight beside Bishop. "Not a half bad haul for an on-the-fly crypt dive." She said, eyeing the purse in Bishop's hand. "No, not bad at all." He replied, watching intently as Eroeh knelt beside the door, shimmying her lockpick until the latch gave way with a satisfying _click_. "Ooh, let's see what we have in here…" She cooed, quietly opening a large chest on a table. Gold, some decent quality gems… and some… shitty old fur armor" She grumbled as she appraised the armor's poor quality. "Ready to go?" she asked as she closed the chest, shut the door, and used her picks to re-lock the latch. "Yep. Just waiting on you, beautiful." He answered, holding out an arm for the supposed-to-be-limping elfling. Walking back through, Golldir wished them well and directed them to a chest near the uppermost platform, telling them they were free to whatever was inside for all their troubles. Thanking him, Eroeh took the key from Bishop and opened the chest, and gathered what valuables were within it before heading out.

Once outside, Eroeh cast a quick, minor healing spell to fix what scrapes and bruises she'd managed while clearing the tomb. "Made a good deal of gold in there, huh Princess?" Bishop asked, discreetly watching her face for any signs of moral outrage at their robbing Golldir's family tomb blind. "Sure did, handsome. What do you suppose we do with it all?" She asked, a mischievous grin spread across her face. "Stash it for now, I suppose. We have enough money on hand for travelling already, so we don't wanna get too weighed down with unnecessary coin. Besides, that old bat's waiting for us in Riverwood, remember?" He replied, raising an eyebrow at his companion. "Ugh, _fine_. I was thinking of hitting up the meadery outside Whiterun and getting sloppy drunk, but sure- we can be boring and just head straight to Delphine I suppose…" She grumbled, adjusting her pack and starting back towards the road. "Sloppy drunk, huh? That'd be an interesting sight." Bishop chuckled as he followed behind her. "Gotta drink pretty quick to make it happen, but I have an arrangement with the owners of the meadery." She quipped, rolling her shoulders. "Isn't that place a Blackbriar Meadery now or something?" He asked, remembering when it was run by some other people, Honey-somethin or other. "Yup. I helped Maven with the takeover a couple years back. They were messing with her honey supplies to try and force her out of business, so I simply… _helped_ them with a pest problem, and _accidentally_ got pest killer in their mead supply. The captain of the town guard didn't take too kindly to being poisoned and arrested the owner. Once he was out of the way, Maven bought the place and converted it to the Blackbriar Meadery West. Since I helped her take care of the competition, I get a yearly cask of Blackbriar Reserve free. Least she could do for saving her business." Eroeh shrugged, shifting her pack and whistling the tune of Ragnar the Red as they walked. "Ah, always good to have friends in low places, Ladyship." Bishop chuckled. "Especially if they're the most lucrative booze distributor in the province!" She giggled in return, winking mischievously with a goofy double finger-gun in his direction.

"You're ridiculous." Bishop groaned, shaking his head at her. "Eh, you'll miss it when I'm dead." Eroeh joked casually, stretching upwards and folding her arms behind her head as she walked. "Yeah… yeah I will." He sighed, thinking too hard for a moment. "Don't worry Honeybun, I'm not going to Sovngarde anytime soon." She quipped back at the fallen-behind ranger. "Yeah, sure." He answered absentmindedly, lost in his own unpleasant thoughts. _She's almost died four times since we met, and yet she just jokes about it like it's no big deal._ He thought sourly. _I finally find someone worth sticking around and it has to be the crazy wench who doesn't value her own life…_ He sighed, shaking his head and quickening his pace to match her stride. Placing his large hand around her shoulders, he pulled her sideways into the crook of his armpit and kissed the crown of her head, leaving his arm in place with her delicate hand around his waist as they walked together in silence. "So serious…" Eroeh joked softly, chuckling as she held Bishop tight against her. "I'll be fine, I promise. Don't get yourself so worked up over me, hun, it's not worth the wrinkles." She cooed, turning her head to kiss his chainmail covered jacket sleeve. "You're more than worth it to me, you stupid, crazy woman." He muttered in turn, his eyes never leaving their path.

They walked for the next few hours until the light began to fade and Masser and Secunda peeked from beyond the horizon, almost making it to the bridge that crossed back to the farmlands outside of Whiterun. Passing by a small trail that led upwards to a cave, they found themselves overhearing a couple of bandits making conversation just out of sight.

"Got some good pickings off this last batch of travelers, eh?" one asked as he rifled through a nobleman's bloodied coat. "Yeah, we really hit pay dirt on this place. People never expect bandits this close to the hold capital." The other responded, counting out a stack of gold coins. Bishop and Eroeh exchanged a glance and smirked at one another before readying their bows and taking the pair out in silence. Upon entering the cave, they were met by a man at a table with glazed over eyes at a table, who upon hearing them, turned in their direction, alert, but unseeing. "Eh? Who's there? Rodulf, that you?" he asked, his milk-white eyes darting around their general direction anxiously. Eroeh nudged Bishop's shoulder, bidding him to answer. "Yeah." Was all he could think to say. "Boss was looking for you- said he'd be up at the summit. Better not keep him waiting." He responded, opening the book in front of him and gazing at its blank pages as if he were reading. "Sure." Bishop grumbled, hoping the old man didn't recognize his voice as unfamiliar. Luckily for them, he didn't. "Good luck out there." He said reassuringly.

They walked in tandem past him to hide Eroeh's steps, and ascended the wooden stairs behind him, neither wanting to just murder an old blind man unnecessarily. As they made their way up a third set of stairs, they could hear a pair of bandits talking in hushed voices up ahead.

"So, you in?" one of them, a man, asked. "...Yeah. We can't have that rheumy-eyed fool as our watchman, even if he is Hajvarr's uncle. Time we dealt with both of them." The other, a woman, responded. "We strike tonight at dusk. Be ready." The man finished menacingly.

After hearing a second male grunt in agreement, they readied their bows and proceeded to take the trio out, quick and quiet. "That's just rude. So what if he's blind, his other senses can compensate just fine…" Eroeh growled to herself as she pried an arrow from the woman's neck. _Hajvarr… Why does that name sound familiar…_ Bishop thought as he pulled one of his from one of the men. "That's bandits for ya, sweetness, no room or tolerance for weakness or infirmity," Bishop said all too bitterly, thinking back to his brother and their days back at Lost Knife. Eroeh picked up on the tone, but figured he'd tell her in his own time. No need to pry. After another two corridors, they came upon another conversation, between an Orc and a Nord woman.

"You think it'll work?" the woman asked, motioning to a scrawny wolf caged just behind them. "'Course not. Dogs I can train, but a half-starved wolf? Not a chance." The Orsimer gruffly responded. Bishop gave Karnwyr a quick scratch behind the ears and shot Eroeh a smug, knowing smile. "Right. Lucky if it doesn't rip our throats out." The woman mumbled nervously. Eroeh looked to Bishop and pulled the release chain on the wall next to them as he sent Karnwyr in alongside the other wolf to do just that. Before they could raise their weapons against the canines, the pair nailed them both in their temples with quick, well-placed shots. "You know it really is so nice to have someone on my level to clear these kinda places. Makes it so much quicker and efficient." Eroeh mused, fist-bumping Bishop for a job well done. "Yeah, it does." Bishop chuckled in return.

Before they could say more, another two bandits appeared, hearing the struggle. One, a Bosmeri archer, was taken out with a throat shot a-la-Bishop. The other, another Nord male, get Eroeh's well placed arrow to the eye and promptly went down. Their temporary ally, the wolf, didn't even spare them a second glance before heading back towards the entrance… and the blind old man. "Eh I'm sure he can handle himself." Bishop chuckled with a shrug. "We'll see soon enough I guess." Eroeh responded, actually concerned for the guys safety. _What am I so worried for, he's a bandit!_ She thought, shaking her head. The followed through the corridor to the exit, where they were met with the cool mountain air, and the sight of the bandit leader seated at a table overlooking Whiterun. "Aw shit… _Iron-Hand_ …" Bishop grit as he drew his bow. Turning towards the sudden sound, the leader locked eyes with Bishop and drew a steel warhammer from beside him as his face contorted in furious recognition. " _Thrice-Banished!_ " the man growled as he rose from his seat and made his way towards them.

Eroeh fired a shot of her own, penetrating the small gap between his chest and shoulder plates. Hajvarr Iron-Hand grunted as the arrow struck home but was undeterred in his pursuit of Bishop, who didn't have a helluva lot of running space on the cramped overlook. "Oi, fuck-knuckles! Over here!" Eroeh taunted, causing the red-faced Nord to flush in anger all the way up the sides of his shaved head into his mohawk. "You disrespectful little knife-eared bitch!" he grit at her as he swung his warhammer towards her head, which she easily dodged, snaking herself under his outstretched arms and running her dagger through his exposed underarm. His right arm went limp as the paralytic enchantment took its effect, leaving him to grab an ebony sword off a nearby table and swing with his non-dominant hand. Eroeh put herself between the angry Nord and Bishop as she used her ever-faithful stalhrim daggers to fend him off. He swung down towards her head, hoping to cleave it in two, but was stopped by her crossing her blades like a pair of shears under the force of his blow, catching it with their hilts. Taking her chance, she hiked a leg and booted him in the chest, knocking him back to give her space to maneuver.

She cackled menacingly as she brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, her typically almond-shaped eyes so soft and harmless looking now cutting and dangerous as she gave a bloodthirsty crooked smile in his direction. "C'mon big boy. You want Bishop, you're gonna have to go through me." She purred, spinning her daggers in hand to adjust her grip. Hajvarr cracked his neck to the side and flexed his fingers as the feeling returned to his still-bleeding arm, tossing the sword aside in favor of his hammer. Bishop drew his bow and readied an arrow, unable to take a shot as Eroeh danced in and out of his line of fire, infuriating the big Nord further as he struggled to smash her in the face. The only thing Bishop could liken Eroeh's movements to was dancing, the way she twirled in and out of arms reach, ducking gracefully under his arms and bashing him in the nose with the pommel of her dagger as if she were water in a stream, moving around a large, angry rock.

Giving up on the hammer, Hajvarr tossed it aside and dove for her, landing just in front of her. Getting down on all fours Eroeh wrapped her arms around his waist and he lifted her onto his back. When he was upright, she was upside down with her groin against the back of his head, her left thigh across his chest and the right one under his right arm, the foot of her left leg hooked under his armpit, where her ankle crossed the pit of her right leg and locked, gripping tight around his entire left shoulder. Bishop watched in amazement as Hajvarr struggled to remove the little elfling, his face going from red to purple as he struggled to breathe, suffocating under the pressure of his own shoulder and her thigh. As he doubled over, she hooked her arms under and around his groin for leverage and rode him to the ground, where she didn't release until he was lifeless on top of her, her back on the stone ground and his limbs limp at his sides.

By the time Bishop managed to help her pry her legs loose of his neck, the blood vessels of Hajvarr's eyes had bust and his nose was bleeding. "Remind me to never get on your bad side." He joked, helping her up off the ground. "Will do hun. So, Bishop _Thrice-Banished_ is it?" she chuckled, before spotting the sudden and drastic shift in Bishop's face. "No. Not for a long time. I'd appreciate it if you never call me that again." He growled, his amber eyes dark with anger. "Of course, I'm sorry." She apologized, looking at her feet. "It's alright, I've just spent a long time trying to distance myself from that part of my life." He reassured her, his face softening as he realized his reaction had upset her. "No, _I'm_ sorry. I let my curiosity get the best of me. I could swear I've heard that name before, like a _long ass_ time ago." She murmured, trying hard to think. "I wanna say I heard the name when I left Valenwood. Somewhere along the road through Cyrodiil not long I think before I moved here after my folks died." She mumbled under her breath, the wheels in her head turning as fast as they could as she tried to recall the name.

Bishop groaned and took a seat on the stone overhang, letting his legs dangle over the edge as he stared up into the reddish violet hues of a clear sunset. "Man, ten years already? It feels like so long ago…" he mused, a heavy sigh on his lips. "Yeah, it does. Wait, what happened ten years ago for you?" Eroeh asked carefully, sitting alongside him, one knee drawn up against her chest as she leaned into his shoulder. "Went my own way and ditched that sad excuse for a family of mine. I'd just turned seventeen." He answered plainly, obviously not wanting to add anything further. "Oh?... Hey- I think I remember where I heard the name!…" She started, loosening her grip on her raised knee. "A legionnaire I came across on the road, he'd been stabbed and was bleeding… _'Did the boys get away?'_ He kept asking… He was a Bosmer if I recall, oh what was his name… Dalton, I think?" Bishop shifted uncomfortably next to her. He'd almost forgot about the old soldier after all these years. "No… _Danton_. Nim ran ahead of me and got the guy that'd stabbed him pinned down until the guards could get ahold of him. The guy kept going on about how he was gonna _'get those little Thrice-Banished bastards'_ when he got out." She recalled, her face softening.

She looked to Bishop and could see the anxiety in his eyes. "Danton survived, if that's what you were wondering. Nim and I stayed in Weye in that dirty old inn of theirs for a few days until he healed up enough. Nimue was well behaved enough that they let her stay inside with me. The barmaid was worried that whoever got poor Danton would come for me for getting him arrested if given the chance and didn't want to risk my blood on her hands." She sighed. Bishop couldn't help but laugh at it all. "What's so damn funny?" Eroeh asked, expecting some kind of shitty remark. "For fucks sake, I thought it was a weird enough coincidence _before_ that you and I almost crossed paths, but now this is just too much!" He laughed, holding his gut and shaking his head. "You were right there, right behind us, just out of arms reach…" he sighed, watching the last traces of pink and orange fade from the sky. "What do you mean _before_?" Eroeh asked, eyeing Bishop nervously. "When you and your wolf killed Thorns guys, I was a new recruit with their merry little band of bandits," he started. "I'd made a name for myself as a tracker, so they had me try to figure out what'd happened to them- to try to _find_ whoever was responsible. I'd tracked you all the way back to Dead Man's Drink, but the place was swarming with guards, so I never saw your face. The guy in charge of our outfit decided they'd got what was coming to em and dropped it, so I never went back looking for you."

Bishop drew in a deep breath then, and turned towards Eroeh, watching the way the evening breeze and dying light turned her messy curls into a fiery white mane around her. "And now I find out that you were _right_ there, that you _saw_ me hauling ass North on horseback to get here, and you don't think I should find this at least a _little bit_ funny?" he asked, stroking her cheek gently. "Yeah, I suppose it is." She answered, a soft smile rising in her cheeks. "Small world, am I right? Though I gotta tell you Bishop, I'm pretty sure I'd remember seeing an ass as nice as yours." she giggled, rubbing her cheek against his fingers before turning to watch the stars fade into view. "No kidding." Bishop answered, drawing her in against him as the last light in the sky died, and the world was swallowed by the inky blue-black of night.


	13. Chapter 13 Invitation

Ch 13. Invitation

They'd spent the night there in White River Watch, looting what they could and leaving at first light for Riverwood. The walk was peaceful, both enjoying the sounds of wind through the grassy plains and cheerful birdsong on the morning breeze. The trip was shorter lived than either would have liked, but they were overdue back as it was. It'd been twelve days since they'd parted from Delphine at Kynesgrove, more than enough for her to get some sort of plan together to get them into the Embassy. Eroeh was unsure at best about the entire thing, but she wasn't about to hesitate at a chance to dick over the Dominion.

Walking into Riverwood, Eroeh drew a deep breath and smiled, glad to be back to her cozy little hometown. Her first month living in Skyrim had been spent with her cousin Faendal, until she'd caught a mad case of cabin fever and decided to wander south into the Falkreath forests to clear her mind. After everything had gone down and settled there, she'd come back for a short while, more than appreciative of the quiet life her cousin lived. "Home sweet home." She hummed to herself as she walked along the dirt path back towards Faendal's home.

Knocking on the door, she was greeted by the blue-eyed, middle-aged Bosmer and was waved inside, as well as her companions. "Hey there kiddo. So- how's life on the road been treating you?" He asked with a smile spread across his face, happy as always to see his pseudo-daughter. "It's been pretty good. I actually have a fair bit of coin to stash over here that I've made since I saw you last!" She chirped, pulling out a couple of fat coin purses. "Well, looks like adventuring is doing you some good." He chuckled, giving her a playful clap on the shoulder and pulling his long white hair into its usual high tail as she placed most of the bags in her chest against the far wall. "It's been even better since Tall, Dark, and Brooding over there joined me!" she laughed, pulling one bag aside and handing it to the older elf. "As long as he's good to you and you're happy- that's all I care about." He sighed with a smile, affectionately pulling her into his shoulder and kissing the crown of her head, a look of content on his face. "He is, and I am. He may look mean, but he's a real softie under all the scowling." She giggled, hugging Faendal and looking over towards Bishop.

The grouchy ranger simply rolled his eyes at her, trying not to ruin his rough and tumble image in front of her family. "As usual, though, keep _this_ gold for you, as thanks for minding my stash here for me. I'll bring more the next time I'm home." She added, giving the elf a quick peck on the cheek before skipping towards Bishop, who was opening the door. "You know you don't have to give me anything for watching your stuff, Eroeh. This place has always been as much your home as mine." He half-heartedly argued, shaking his head. Eroeh peeked her head back through the doorway at him. "I know. Makes me feel better to share it with you though. You know, for everything you've done over the years. Buy a round for everyone at the mill if you want, there's more than enough in there. At some point you really need to just lay back and treat yourself to something nice, old man. Maybe put it towards renovating the house- add some new rooms to it or something. Camilla seemed awful sweet about you when I saw her last, maybe you'll finally seal the deal and marry her. This place is good for just you or me maybe, but what if you guys have _babiesssss~_ " she cooed, narrowly avoiding a bulb of garlic being chucked at her head, cackling wildly as she bounded back into town.

" _Ah_ , I love messing with him. He just makes it so _easy_." She sighed, looping her arm through Bishops as they turned back onto the main stretch of dirt road that ran though the town. "Ugh. Well, here goes nothin." Bishop groaned as they walked up the steps and into the Sleeping Giant Inn. "Delphine?" Eroeh asked Orgnar, who simply pointed towards her room with a lazy sigh before arranging the assorted cheeses and bottles of alcohol on the bar counter. With a nod the pair hiked a right into the room, closing the door behind them and opening the false panel in the wardrobe that led into the inn owners' secret basement hidey-hole.

Delphine was leaned over the splay of papers on the table, her brows furrowed as her eyes struggled to focus. "Hey Delphine, we're here. Got anything for us?" Eroeh asked as she cleared the bottom of the steps. "I figured out how we're gonna get you into the Embassy." Delphine started, rubbing her eyes as she tried to focus. She'd been up for days at least, it seemed. "Well that certainly didn't take long." Eroeh chuckled, hopping up to plant her ass on a nearby barrel. "I've been doing this a long time, remember? And while the Thalmor have been looking for me, I've been watching them." She replied, leaning back against the wooden desk, combing her fingers through her hair as she got settled. "The Thalmor Ambassador, Elenwen, regularly throws parties where the rich and connected cozy up to the Thalmor. I can get you into one of those parties. Once you're inside the Embassy, you can get away and find Elenwen's secret files." She finished plainly, as if it were just as simple as that. I have a contact inside the Embassy. He's not up for this kind of high-risk mission, but he can help you. His name's Malborn. A wood elf, with plenty of reason to hate the Thalmor. You can trust him." Eroeh cocked an eyebrow in curiosity but nodded her head. "Okay" She agreed.

Delphine sighed in relief before continuing. "I'll get word for him to meet you in Solitude, at the Winking Skeever- you know it?" With the biggest shit-eating grin Bishop had ever seen spread across her face, Eroeh's eyes sparkled with mischievous memories and intentions. "I studied at the Bards College Delphine, I know that tavern better than most." She purred with a soft chuckle under her breath. Delphine nodded, "While you're doing that, I'll work on getting you two an invitation to Elenwen's little party. Meet me at the Solitude stables after you've arranged things with Malborn. Any questions?" She asked, a blonde eyebrow raised. "So, once I'm in the Embassy. What happens then?" Eroeh asked, the obvious hope for mayhem thick in her voice. "That's when the fun begins. Once you're inside, you'll have to slip away from the party without raising the alarm. Then, you'll need to find Elenwen's office and search her files. Malborn should be able to point you in the right direction." She explained, rolling the ache out of her shoulders. "Alrighty then, I'll see you in Solitude after I meet up with Malborn." Eroeh said, hopping off the barrel and walking towards the stairs. "Sounds good. Try to be careful." Delphine bid as the pair disappeared up the steps. An uninterested grunt from Bishop was all the response the old Breton got before hearing the false panel click shut behind them.

Eroeh and Bishop arrived in Solitude seven days later, exhausted and just done with everything in general. In the week it took them to reach Solitude, they'd gone south to the Falkreath Brotherhood ruins for its word wall, which stated " _Noble Nords remember these words of the hoar father: To_ _ **kill**_ _in glorious war is to honor oneself, to die in glorious war is to honor all of Skyrim_." The word of power, **_KRII_** , was soon after used against a master fire mage encountered in Sunderstone Gorge, where they discovered it'd weakened him considerably, allowing an easier kill. In the same cave they also found one of the word walls listed for them by the Greybeards, the very piece of the fire breath shout from Eroeh's book, **_TOOR_** , the word for inferno. The next day after sleeping in the woods, they traveled through Rorikstead, checking in on Eroeh's pet project, Erik the Slayer. He'd taken her advice and was training with the town mage, much to her approval. They'd quickly departed from there to Dragon Bridge, where they stayed the night. While sorting through the loot they'd accumulated, Eroeh finally peeked into a velvet bag they'd got from White River Watch, from Hajvarr's personal chest at the summit. When her bare fingers touched the roughly carved white crystal, the booming, self-righteous voice of Meridia, daedric prince of light sounded through the entire inn, scaring everyone within it half to death. To silence the bitch, they'd stopped at her shrine and cleared the place, getting a sweet flaming sword for their trouble. Afterwards they camped nearby at Clearpine Pond, a small body of water with an island in the center, and instead of a nice quiet evening of rest and relaxation they found themselves accosted by pissy spriggans. After they'd put them all down Bishop and Eroeh bathed, though unable to fully enjoy themselves for worry of other intruders showing themselves. The next morning the pair found a practically unguarded word wall near Meridia's statue that read " _This stone commemorates the fair Princess Yrsa who bewitched all of Tamriel with her_ _ **grace**_ _and beauty_." The word, **_DUN_** , helped her swing her dagger faster than she ever had before. After finding the wall, they decided they were done with pit stops for the time being and headed straight for Solitude at first light, getting there within just a few hours.

Tired and cranky from their travels and lack of peaceful sleep, Bishop's fist determined stop was the tavern. Eroeh was in no better shape and readily agreed, swiping two interesting looking bounties from the board outside before following him into the busy inn. As Bishop spoke with the innkeeper, Eroeh found a table in the corner where she could rest her aching feet. With a sigh she popped the cork on her brandy bottle, downing a full mouth of the warm alcohol as she leaned her chair backwards on two legs, propping her feet in a nearby chair. She held the bottle limply at her side, swirling its contents lazily as her head rested atop the back of the chair. She was so exhausted in fact, that she didn't notice the man making his way to her table, at least not until he was within arm's reach. He cleared his throat awkwardly to get her attention, and once she lazily answered, "Can I help you?" without even opening her eyes, he began. "Forgive me for intruding, my lady, but I believe you are whom I am looking for. Are you the Dragonborn?" He asked, his voice a velvet timber so smooth and deep she couldn't help but open her eyes to see if the face matched it. "Mara's mercy you're tall…" She muttered, her face flushing a bright red at the sight of him.

Eroeh unabashedly looked him up and down, taking in his high cheekbones, straight, well-defined nose and strong jawline. She noticed that unlike nearly every other inhabitant of Skyrim he bore no scars, no war paint, no battle-hardened disfigurements of any sort. He was _pristine_ , at least from what she could see of him. He was wearing steel plate polished to a high, silvery shine- or at least the lower parts of it. His face was freshly washed and shaved, and his short raven hair was styled carefully as if he'd just got ready for the day. She could see the missing portions of his armor- his chest piece, shoulders, and gauntlets resting at a nearby table in an empty chair next to a mug of what looked like snowberry tea and a plate of bread and cheese. _Alone, eh?_ She wondered to herself, looking back to him. His chest was broad with a strong, highly toned waist.

Forcing her eyes back up to his face, she looked into his steel blue eyes, seeing no malicious intent. The fierceness of her gaze made the poor man uncomfortable, a pink tinge creeping upwards from his neck. "You're far too clean to be from anywhere around here, sir knight. You're correct though, I _am_ the Dragonborn- but I can't help but wonder how _one_ \- you knew that, and _two_ \- what you might want with me." She finished, taking another deep swig of brandy before lowering her chair legs and adjusting her posture to a more curious one. Eroeh leaned forward on her elbows, resting her chin on the back of her hand with the other laid flat across her front. "My lady, my name is Casavir. I have been searching for you, Dragonborn, for some time now, in hopes of aiding you on your journey to keep the dragons at bay. I would simply like to offer my assistance." He finished, kneeling on the stone floor in front of her. "Just like that? No discussion of payment or spiel about how it's your duty to uphold your order's honor or something of the like?" Eroeh asked with a chuckle at his unnecessarily formal gesture.

Before he could answer, her grouchy, sleep-deprived companion rounded the corner, Karnwyr following at his heels. "Ugh, that is just _great_. If it isn't everyone's favorite white knight." He groaned, walking to stand beside Eroeh's chair, resting his hand possessively on her shoulder. The gesture was not lost on either of them. "I was not expecting to run into _you_ here, but the irony of it all definitely suits you." He sighed, a crooked grin drawing up into a dimple in his unmarred cheek. His smile may have seemed casual, pleasant even- but the look in his eyes though, was _anything_ but. "I merely wish to assist her, much as I imagine you are doing now, _Bishop_." Casavir bit back defensively, looking up from the floor to meet Bishop's gaze before he raised to his full height, which put him inches taller than the grumpy, six-foot-four ranger. "She doesn't need you. Go help someone who wants your holy righteousness, it's not wanted here." Bishop snapped back, moving closer towards her. "At least with me her moral aptitude wouldn't be plummeting to the flaming depths of Oblivion. Which, I'm sure with you along it has been sorely tempted to." The paladin rebutted, cutting his steel blue eyes at Bishops. Eroeh did all she could to stifle a snort, using all the self-control she had to keep her face still. "You think a little too highly of yourself _Paladin_. With you along she'd get so bored she'd sprint and dive headfirst into those flames; _anything_ to make her feel alive again." Bishop groaned, cutting his eyes at the taller man. Eroeh sighed. As entertaining as it was to listen to the two of them make assumptions, it was time to put an end to it. People were beginning to eavesdrop on the conversation. "Enough." She ordered softly, feeling much like a mother breaking up a spat between siblings.

The men did as she said, though continued to glare at each other like children. "Maybe you _can_ be of assistance to me." She sighed, feeling Bishops eyes boring into the top of her head. "I am pleased to hear you are giving it some thought." Casavir said, smiling- yet it didn't reach his eyes. "You look like you can handle yourself." Eroeh complimented, nodding towards his well-maintained equipment at the other table. "You are most kind. I am most skilled in the art of battle and of healing." He explained. "That makes two of us, then. Tell me a bit more about yourself, Paladin." Eroeh asked, returning to her relaxed position, ruffling Karnwyr behind the ears as she listened. "I have travelled a long way to get to Skyrim. I met others along the way that have made a similar journey." He said, motioning to the seat across from her. She nodded, and he sat. "Is that how you met Bishop?" She asked once he was settled. He shifted uncomfortably, eyeing the ranger. "Our… paths have crossed a _few_ times." He answered awkwardly. "You two are clearly upset with each other, I assume there's some sort of history between you two?" she asked, crossing her arms behind her head casually. "To be honest, he's nothing but a savage wolf looking for his next victim. As a Paladin, I have sworn to protect the innocent and bring justice when evil has taken hold. I defend the world from people like him." He finished, looking away from Eroeh to cut his eyes at the ranger once more.

Eroeh cocked an eyebrow at her companion and looked back to the Paladin with a sigh. "Well, I hope that you enjoy your stay in Solitude." She said abruptly, rising from her chair and passing her pack to Bishop, who was already making his way upstairs with Karnwyr at his heels, rolling his eyes and grumbling to himself. "Actually, that brings me to a question I wanted to ask you away from prying ears." He said, his voice softening. "Yes?" she asked, rolling her shoulders and shifting her balance to one hip to ease the soreness of her feet. "I know we've just met, my lady, but I wanted to request your presence to attend the Grand Crystal Ball with me at the Blue Palace, here in Solitude. I am new to these lands, and I am unfamiliar with the customs of Skyrim; and I was hoping you could offer me some guidance. I've been asked to attend as a guest of honor, and I was hoping that you could join me. If you choose to decline, I will understand." He finished awkwardly, the blush creeping up his neck once more. _Man, he's not very good with women, is he?_ She thought with a wicked smile. _Challenge accepted._

She sighed and made herself look as if she were weighing her options. "Well, it seems a bit inappropriate considering we've just met…" she started. He looked like a puppy that'd just been kicked and was standing to leave when she stopped him. "- _but_ , let me finish. I'd suggest we get to know each other a bit better beforehand. When is the ball?" She asked. "Three evenings from now, my lady. This Fredas eve." He answered, his face perking up. "Alright. I pulled two bounties from the board outside for places nearby, Pinemoon and Wolfskull Cave, and there's someone I need to meet for information afterwards. Think you can handle tagging along, Paladin? We'll consider it a trial run of sorts, to see if we're compatible enough to travel together. Also, to see if you and Bishop can behave in each other's company." She added, waggling a finger in his direction. "I can manage myself, my lady. I cannot however, vouch for _his_ behavior." He answered, emphasizing the word with more than a drop of disdain. Eroeh gave him a quick look and the tall knight blushed, realizing how childish he'd sounded.

She shook her head and took a deep breath. "We won't be going anywhere until tomorrow morning at least, so where will I find you when we're ready to depart?" she asked, untying her hair and shaking the dust from it. "I am actually lodging here at the inn for the time being, so I shall stay close by as to be ready when you need me, my lady. Also, might I suggest a particular shop here in Solitude, called The Jewel? They boast a most impressive collection of gowns you might like to purchase for the ball. I will speak to the owner once I am finished here about reimbursing them for anything you might wish to purchase if that is acceptable to you." He responded with a bow, staying bent forwards as she walked past. The faintest remnants of lavender tickled his nose as she passed, piquing his interest. "Good. And that is very kind of you, I appreciate it greatly. In the meantime, both Bishop and I are in need of a hot bath, some peace and quiet, and the kind of sleep where we can both shut our eyes without worrying for once this week. I'll see you in the morning, Casavir, if not before." She finished as she walked up the stairs, the sound of her softly humming following her out of sight.

Casavir finished his modest breakfast in peace, dressing himself in the remainder of his armor before walking upstairs to lock his room. As he hit the top of the steps and rounded the corner, Bishop and Eroeh passed by him, towels in hand, heading downstairs to the bath, Bishop in nothing more than his sweaty, sleeveless undershirt, pants, and boots, and the Dragonborn down to her camisole and shorts, barefoot and smiling with a basket of their dusty leathers under one arm. As far as Casavir could remember, there was only one tub, so why on Nirn were they both headed for the bathing room? _Surely_ that mongrel wasn't about to intrude on the lady's bath. Bishop gave him a roguish glance as they passed that promised just that, yet his companion seemed none too bothered by it, excited even. "C'mon Bishop, I wanna get in that tub before the water gets cold!" She chirped, grabbing the ranger by the hand and giddily dragging him along behind her. As they rounded the corner to head downstairs, Bishop shot him a mischievous smirk, knowing it would bother the Paladin to no end. Casavir did his best to mind himself, having promised the Dragonborn he'd keep his behavior towards the ranger in check, much as it was already paining him to do so. Locking the thick wooden door, he left the inn to gather information from the Jarl's steward about the cave they were to be clearing, and to speak with a certain shopkeeper about dresses.

Bishop and Eroeh were instead downstairs in the basement, relaxing in the large round tub. "So, Bishop. What do you think about _Casavir_?" Eroeh asked with a relaxed sigh, leaning back against the tub with a wet rag laid over her eyes. "Have you seen the way he looks at you? Almost like you're some kind of _prize_ to be won." He chuckled, easing into the water. "Plenty would say the same about you, Bishop. Seems to me you're just _jealous_." She quipped in response, poking him in the chest with a toe. "Now now ladyship. If I was jealous, he wouldn't be _breathing_." He responded, grabbing the offending toe and dropping her foot into the water with a splash. "Come now, Casavir is too much the gentleman, there's nothing to worry about from him." She chuckled, picking up one corner of the rag to peek at him from across the tub. "Ha! He might come off that way, but he's still a man. I don't care _how_ he justifies the lies he tells himself; he can't deny his _manhood_." He spat back, making his way towards her in the water. "You're the kind of woman that gets a man's heart _beating_ and the blood _flowing_. He's not going to be able to lie to himself about that. So, you'd better be ready for when he breaks." He purred as he closed the distance, settling in front of her, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I know you overheard his invitation. Will I be seeing you at the ball? Would be nice to dance with you again." Eroeh asked, trying to change the subject. He actually snorted at the question. " _No_. Do I look like some kind of sissy-pants noble that would enjoy that kind of thing?" He asked rhetorically, both knowing he damn well didn't. "Come on- free booze, free food, people to mock while they're backs are turned? Could be _fun~_ " She attempted to argue. He just gave her a look, signaling he was done with the conversation.

Eroeh sighed, taking her rag to the front of his chest, squeezing it so the water dribbled down his muscles in sparkling rivulets. "Are you at least going to fill me in about the bad blood between you two? Or am I going to have to bleed it out of _him_?" She asked, keeping her head still, only raising her eyes to meet his. "No. I'm not. C'mon, let's finish up in here and go get something to eat, my stomach's been growling at me since we got here." He said obstinately, moving back to his side of the tub and grabbing a bar out of the nearby basket of soap. "Food sounds wonderful right about now. I'm starving." She sighed, catching the lavender bar Bishop tossed her and scrubbing herself. "Too much Casavir can bring out one's appetite. I know his voice sure shrivels _my_ gut." He spat, dragging his foam-covered rag over his chest, leaving a trail of suds across the tan, scarred muscles. "Now that's just unkind. I happen to like his voice, reminds me a lot of my father's to be honest." Eroeh shrugged, rubbing the soap through her hair and dipping into the water to rinse out her hip length white hair. It'd grown quite a bit in the time they'd been traveling together, just over two months now, especially in the past few weeks. It was late in the fall season, mid Frostfall specifically, so she'd just chalked it up to the change of the seasons and cooling weather. "Hey, it's only unkind if I wouldn't say it to his face, and I would. Now, what do you want to do after lunch?" He asked casually, rinsing himself off and climbing out of the tub to dry himself. "Well, I suppose I can hit my stash here and go dress hunting. He did offer to pay for it after all. _I could really use your opinion on the dresses~_ " She mused, standing up and wringing her hair out, reaching for the bottle of lavender oil she'd brought in with their basket of laundry. Bishop simply shrugged and brought her towel to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her temple before handing it over. "Sure thing, sweetness." He answered, already feeling better now that he was clean. Eroeh smiled as she combed the oil through her hair with her fingers.

Once she was done she dried herself and changed into her burgundy tavern dress, with Bishop now in his casual clothes, and dropped off their leathers to be cleaned, going upstairs into the main room afterwards in search of a hot meal. After they ate, Eroeh twisted her hair into a fat, messy bun and dragged a rather irritable Bishop into the afternoon marketplace, searching for the dressmaker's shop. They found it tucked away behind Bits and Pieces, the general store. "So, _this_ is what they were working on all that time…" Eroeh mused, eyeing the storefront. "They started building just before I graduated the Bards College a couple of years ago; had some trouble with Torygg agreeing to tear down part of the outer wall to make the space for it though. Seems they finally got it finished." She chuckled, eyeing the very obviously new stones and mortar on the outer wall. "Ugh, I'm really not looking forward to this… I can't express to you enough how much I _hate_ shopping." She grumbled, making her way to the door.

Bishop laughed as he followed her in, posting himself up just inside the doorway and leaving her to her own devices. Eroeh stood dumbstruck at the beauty of the interior, figuring its elegance must have been part of why it'd taken so long to complete. "Holy shit, this place is amazing!" She said in awe, noticing a woman standing quietly amongst the wares making her way over. "Hello, and Welcome to the Jewel. Would you happen to be the Dragonborn? Sir Casavir has informed me that we should be expecting you. Welcome." She said ceremoniously, giving a slight curtsy. "This place is beautiful." Eroeh complimented. "I had it designed specifically in the likeness of the Blue Palace, my own rendition of course. Would you like to browse my collection of fine dresses?" She asked, stiffly motioning towards the mannequins lining the corridors. "Yes, please." Eroeh chirped, more excited than she'd expected to be. After spending a solid half hour perusing the various colored ballgowns and jewelry available, she zoomed past Bishop carrying a large white and gold poof of fabric back towards a dressing room, the owner following behind her with a pair of ornate heels and some jewelry to choose from. Spotting a bench towards the back, he decided to sit and wait, propping his feet along the edge of the fountain set into the stone floor.

Fifteen minutes later he was sprawled out along the length of the stone bench, napping while he waited for his companion. Eroeh came out from the dressing room looking towards the door, and upon not seeing Bishop there turned to see if he'd wandered off on her. Hearing his telltale snoring coming from the back of the shop, she found him asleep, one arm laid over his eyes to block out the light, the other across his middle. Both of his legs were on either side of the narrow stone bench, no doubt the best he could manage to get comfortable. "Bishop?" She asked carefully, trying not to startle him. He grunted in response, rubbing his hand down his face as he woke up. Sitting upright he looked up to his companion and found himself awestruck at the sight of her. " _Wow_ " He finally managed, "You look amazing." Eroeh fidgeted in the dress, flattening the poof of the skirt. "It's not too much is it? I just _really_ liked this one…" She muttered, relaxing her shoulders.

The dress was an ornate ballgown, pure white silk embellished with equally white and cream-colored lace, gold thread, and small white pearls set in a delicate floral marquise and scallop pattern across the bottom. "The owner told me it was a custom order that was never picked up, so they don't mind selling it to me instead. She has to let the hips out a little to accommodate my… _assets_ , but she assured me it would be ready in no time for the ball." She explained hurriedly, obviously anxious about the whole thing. "Man, that thing is gonna cost the prissy Paladin an arm and a leg. It looks like it was made for you though, Princess. You should get it." He reassured, standing up to give her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Actually, it won't coast him as much as it would have. I'm gonna foot part of the bill; his _honor_ be damned. I have a stash here on the college roof that's got most of my barding money in it. This dress is more than worth it, I'd say." She finished, twirling around so the skirt took its full shape.

He wanted to argue with her, but the way her eyes sparkled with happiness and excitement over buying the damn thing kept his mouth shut. "Do you think he'll like it?" She asked nervously, still unsure of what to think of the Paladin. "He'll like it and he'll hate it, because looking at you will make his blood boil and that's not something he's comfortable with." "Oh?" She purred, giving Bishop a look only he ever received. "Do I make _your_ blood boil, Bishop?" she asked, lightly biting her lower lip and cutting her eyes at him. "You'd make any real man's blood boil." He responded, returning the look. "But you wouldn't be flustered holding me out on the dance floor in this?" she asked, almost disappointed. "Flustered? _No_. Thrilled? _Yes_. Excited? _Yes_ \- without a doubt. Would I lose control? Not a chance. Does that satisfy your curiosity, Princess?" he asked in turn, laying a hand on her waist, the other gently holding her chin, pointing her face upwards to his. "Yes. I'm sorry, am I being too forward?" She asked, cringing at herself. "Oh, my dear you can be forward with _me_ anytime; just gotta watch yourself with the knight in shining armor." He warned with a smirk.

Eroeh made a face, unsure of whether she should ask him about adding to their travelling party. "What?" Bishop asked, knowing something was on her mind. "Something tells me I already know the answer, but what do you think of Casavir joining us on our journey?" she asked, staring him down. "Then I'll leave, simple as that." He answered casually, giving her a quick kiss. Neither had noticed the raven-haired Paladin in question across the room entering the shop. "What? C'mon, you can't just get along with him? Not even for me?" She pleaded, taking his large hands in hers. "No, not really. There a problem with that?" He asked, his tone sharp. "You promised you'd stay with me. _No matter what_." Eroeh bluntly reminded him, getting defensive. "Give me one good reason I should bother staying now? _Obviously_ you'd rather have _him_ follow you around like a lost puppy." He spat back, pulling his hands away. "You can forget about it, I would never travel with that damn Paladin! So, what will it be? Do you want _him_? Or _me_?" He growled, not taking the time to let his brain process the venom his mouth had just let loose. Knee-jerk reaction or not- even if he didn't mean it, it still hurt. Immensely. Eroeh couldn't help herself- her eyes released a flood of angry tears and she grit her teeth before she could stop it. "I swear Bishop sometimes I just wanna rip your stupid head off!" She hissed, her voice cracking as she pushed him away in anger. _Why did he have to do this in the middle of the damn dress shop of all places?_ "Then why do you want me hanging around, anyway? I might as well start heading back to Riverwood now!" he asked, his stubbornness stopping him from thinking rationally and responding like an adult. "BECAUSE I WANT _YOU_! YOU _INSUFFERABLE ASS_!" She shouted at him, angry tears streaming down her red cheeks onto her dress. "Oh, _now_ you want me, do you?" he asked dryly, trying to salvage the conversation.

Eroeh abruptly grabbed a fistful of his shirt, yanking him down to crush her lips roughly against his. It was hard, brief, and full of things unsaid. "Yes, you bastard. I want _you_." She answered, her eyes glistening from the tears, though fierce as ever. "Well, when you put it that way, how could I say no?" He answered gently, placing one arm across her back and the other cradling the back of her head, drawing her into his chest. He deeply inhaled the lavender scent of her hair and kissed her crown, saying softly in her ear something Casavir never though he'd ever hear the beast of a ranger say. "I'm sorry." He sighed. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. Do you think you could forgive me, Eroeh?" This was the first time Casavir had heard the girls name. _Eroeh._ He thought, turning the sound of it over in his mind. " _Of course_ I forgive you, you ass. I wasn't any better. Just wish I'd waited until we were somewhere more private to do this…" She sighed into his shirt, her shoulders relaxing. Casavir ducked into a nearby alcove as the pair turned to follow the shops proprietor back towards the dressing rooms. "I'll be needing his help getting me out of this afterwards, I'd like him to join us and see how it's done. Otherwise he'll just cut it off to save time." Eroeh explained to the stately imperial. "Very well, follow me." She answered before the three of them disappeared down the corridor across from his.

Casavir had found himself dangerously close to intervening, fighting the urge to defend the Dragonborn's honor before she'd pulled the ranger into her, ending the argument. _Seems he's changed some in the last few years._ He thought to himself. He'd never seen Bishop treat anyone remotely close to kindly, but the apology and tenderness he'd displayed showed that perhaps even he could have a softer side. _Or perhaps it is simply a ruse to draw her into his bed…_ He scowled. Surely she wouldn't be so foolish as to let that cur take advantage of her. Either way, Casavir had given his word that he would mind himself for her sake, and if he gave no reason on his account to cast him aside, he could stay at the very least to keep an eye on the loathsome ranger. Once the dressing room door was safely closed behind the pair, he made his exit. Casavir had only come by in the first place to ask if Eroeh had found a dress, so he could pay. He decided he'd come back later, not wanting to cause another scene to unfold in the shop so soon. Casavir had been in Solitude for a few weeks now, figuring he'd come across the Dragonborn in the capital sooner or later. His next best bet would have been Whiterun, the trade center of the province, but as luck would have it she'd appeared before his departure.

Casavir made his way to the Blue Palace to announce the Dragonborn's attendance, and as he left, heard the strangest noises coming from atop the Bards College. "…Shut your trap and stand still, I don't want you to drop it!" A female voice warned in a strained grunt from up above. Being a sworn protector of the peace, Casavir stepped onto the College patio to be certain there wasn't a robbery taking place, or anything else of the sort. "I swear woman you're like a damn magpie, just stashing all the shiny shit you can get your hands on and hiding it in the weirdest fucking places. I mean honestly, who stashes their shit on a _roof_?" a male griped in return. _Bishop_ Casavir thought. He knew the man's voice anywhere. "I mean, how did you even know it was all still there? How did you know someone hadn't swiped it by now?" He asked her. "Well, for starters they'd have to _find_ it. Second, they'd have to find a way _up here_ to get to it, and last, but most important-" she trailed off, dropping two fat sacks of coin down towards the ranger. "-if they could pick the _locks_ I've got on this thing, they deserve to keep it." She chuckled slyly. Bishop turned then, having heard the soft clatter of the Paladin's armor as he approached. "Oh great, it's _you_. What do you want, tin man? Can't you see we're a bit _busy_ at the moment?" He groaned, crossing his arms.

Casavir looked up towards the roof to see Eroeh smiling down at him, waving in greeting before sliding down the stone edging of the upper terrace roof, hopping over onto the ledge of the stone wall of the theatre they were standing in and dropping down gracefully, the red skirt of her dress fluttering around her as her boots quietly hit the cobblestones. "Hey Cas, just withdrawing a bit of coin for while we're here." She explained casually, taking the bags from Bishop and cradling them in her arms. "Good afternoon, my lady. I must say, I agree with Bishop. Is there nowhere more… _conventional_ , for you to keep your funds safe?" He finished, eyeing the height of the terrace she'd descended from. "Not to be impertinent, but you could easy slip and harm yourself in the descent. I'm finding myself uncertain of how you got up there in the first place…" He trailed off, eyeing their surroundings. "I appreciate your concern Casavir, but I've made the trip up there drunk as a horker too many times to count and haven't _once_ come anywhere _near_ close to falling. And as for _your_ concerns," she started, looking to Bishop. "The upper terrace just serves as a roof for the overhang. There are windows up there but no doors that lead to the terrace itself. Besides, none of those popinjays in there are even _remotely_ capable of shimmying up there, even if they wanted to." She finished, brushing a stray curl behind her ear out of her face.

With a smile she nabbed Bishop by the arm, politely bowing her head at the Paladin before making their way back to the dress shop. After paying for no less than half of the dress (much to Bishop's disapproval) and hitting the tavern up for refreshments, Bishop and Eroeh made their way back towards the Bards College, carrying a basket full of dried meats, a variety of cheeses, a loaf's worth of garlic bread, and two bottles of spiced wine. Eroeh made the climb first, showing Bishop where all the good footholds were in the large stone walls. She carried the basket up with her while Bishop donned her bearskin cloak and climbed, laying the pelt down on the terrace like a blanket for the two of them. The curtains in the study hall next to them were drawn and the candles were put out; Eroeh knew no one would be practicing this late in the evening. Getting settled, they sat in silence and watched the sky fade from vivid blue to flaming orange and gold, then to pink and violet, until a bright blue and green aurora stretched lazily across the clear sky, tinting the landscape in its ethereal glow.

A few hours later their faces were flushed from the spiced wine, both in a comfortable haze of tipsy delight as they sat in awe of the sight of the night sky above, and the lit torches of the town below. "Just look at that view, Bishop. I don't think I could ever get tired of it." Eroeh sighed, leaning on her elbows against the terrace's stone wall. "I know what you mean. I remember seeing it when I was just a boy, but after my family left Skyrim I didn't see it again until I came back here in my teens." Bishop said calmly, leaning alongside her, the evening breeze lightly ruffling his shaggy brown hair. He looked down to see her gazing up at him, her eyes soft and full of adoration, even after his poor display in the dress shop earlier in the day. He moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle as he rested his chin on top of her head.

Eroeh placed her arms over his and leaned back into his chest, inhaling the piney goodness that was Bishop. "I picked up a couple of bounties off the board earlier by the way. Pinemoon and Wolfskull Cave, both just outside of town here. Shouldn't take very long, just a standard vampire nest and a couple of hoodlum mages playing Mannimarco in Queen Potema's old stomping ground." She said determinately, turning in his arms so she was facing him. He looked confused at her description. "What? Don't you ever read?" She giggled, raising an eyebrow at him. "It's not that. We have an embassy full of _genocidal elves_ to raid and a bullshit ball full of sissy-pants nobles to tackle, and _you_ wanna throw in a couple of quick bounties beforehand? Ah, it's just part of your charm Princess, always so _practical_." He chuckled, swaying her side to side. "I also have an informant to meet about the embassy job. One of my old partners, Alexander. He'll be overseeing things in Broken Oar Grotto, just north of here on the coastline. He'll have valuable intel on the layout of the place; _if_ I can get him to talk to me, that is." She groaned, pressing herself against him and kissing his chest. "Separate on bad terms?" Bishop asked. "You could say that." She sighed. "We have three days until the ball, and four before we dick punch the Thalmor. I think we have time for some bounty hunting and intelligence gathering, Bishop." Eroeh chided, rolling her eyes at him.

Eroeh then pulled away to gather the basket and empty bottles so they could make their way back towards the tavern. "We've left Karnwyr in there by himself long enough, I'm sure he's wondering where we are. C'mon, let's go." She said, throwing her legs over the stone wall. "Fine, but I don't want that tin can following us out there. It's bad enough that he's here _now_." He griped, clipping the cloak around his shoulders. "Too bad. I already invited him out to the bounty hunts and Broken Oar with us." She started matter-of-factly. "We could use another healer, and it wouldn't hurt to let him run out front play shield for us." She explained, poking him in the chest. "After the shit you pulled earlier, you don't get to tell me who I can and can't have accompany me on _my_ journey as the Dragonborn. I'm merely being practical, Bishop. We need someone who's good with something other than a bow or dagger. My sword skills are mediocre at best, and I've yet to see you swing anything other than your butter knife." She said, motioning vaguely to the steel dagger on his hip. "My mind is made up. I'll make a final decision after the ball about whether I want him to stay on with us indefinitely or not." She then sighed, her eyes roaming his handsome face. "You can't keep me all to yourself forever, Bishop. I'm still my own person- my love for you doesn't change that. I don't go telling you what company you're _allowed_ to keep." She finished calmly, sliding down towards the theatre walls. _Dammit,_ he thought. She had him there.

Much as he hated the Paladin, he'd been bluffing earlier when he said he would leave. It would take more than _his holy righteousness_ to keep him from her side. "Fine. But if he tries anything stupid like trying to steal you away from me, he's _gone_." He finally spat, knowing it was useless arguing with her. The best he could hope for was a compromise. "Glad you're able to see things my way!" she beamed, hopping down off the outer wall. He quickly followed her down, wondering how she made it all look so easy. As they turned onto the main path towards the inn they were met at a nearby fork by Casavir speaking to a town guard. They were comparing sword techniques by the sound of things. Spotting the pair, Casavir bid the guard farewell and walked over to join them. Eroeh shivered, beginning to feel the chill of the evening air, so Bishop unclasped the cloak from his shoulders and draped it lengthwise around hers like a shawl, placing his hand on her shoulder protectively as they walked. "Good evening, my lady. I hope your day has been as restful as you hoped?" Casavir asked in a friendly tone, bowing slightly as he reached them. "It has. Bishop and I were just on our way back to the inn for the night. We decided to eat our dinner outside since it was such a nice day and stayed out to watch the aurora." She explained sweetly, looking up to the sky. "Yes, it is quite the sight. Cyrodiil truly has nothing in comparison to a clear night sky in Skyrim." He agreed, his face softening as he gazed at the stars. He looked much more at ease then, less like a godly knight. More… human.

Bishop almost forgot that he absolutely loathed the man. Almost. As they walked Eroeh made polite conversation with the Paladin, asking him where he was from, if he was enjoying his stay in Skyrim, what his favorite color was. Small talk. He divulged that he originally hailed from the city of Wayrest in High Rock, raised from boyhood by the temple until he came of age and transferred to the sect in Cyrodiil. Skyrim was much more rustic than he'd imagined but held its own charm. He never gave her an answer about the favorite color. It was the first time he'd ever been asked, so he found himself unable to think of one on the spot. As they got back to the inn, Casavir accompanied them upstairs, turning in for the night himself. It wasn't lost on him that he only spied one bed in their room when Bishop opened the door. He quietly gave Eroeh a questioning look, to which she at least had the decency to blush while giving an apologetic smile and a shrug. He dropped the subject and bid her good night, ending the evening in his own room just next door.


	14. Chapter 14 Alexander

**_(A.N. I know I'm late with this one, totally spaced out and didn't realize what day it was._**

 ** _I'll be sure to have the next one up on time for certain! ~C.)_**

Ch 14. Alexander

With morning came a knock at the door. Eroeh was closer, so she begrudgingly left the cozy warmth of Bishop's body and the soft, clean sheets. Padding towards the door in nothing but Bishops shirt, she wasn't awake enough to consider who might have been on the other side. Turning the knob, Eroeh was greeted by Casavir, who stood in shock for a moment at her state of undress. The wide shirt collar was untied and hanging off one shoulder, her hair was a tousled mess of curls lazily pulled to one side, and between the too-long sleeves and how short the shirt was on her legs, he choked. _Mara's mercy…_ he thought, his face burning red as he struggled to keep eye contact.

Eroeh yawned and rubbed her eyes with the end of one sleeve, her brain still waking up. When she realized who was standing in front of her, her eyes went wide, and she struggled to cover herself, reaching for her bearskin cloak that lay draped on a nearby chair. "Casavir! I'm so sorry, I don't know why I didn't cover myself before I answered the door- is it morning already?" She asked in a panicked whisper, looking around at the sunlit common room of the upper floor. He took that moment to look behind her, and saw none other than Bishop, still fast asleep, bare chested, laying with an arm limply stretched over the empty side of the bed where she'd obviously been. For the first time, in _all_ the time he'd known the Ranger, he wasn't frowning. His face wasn't displaying that typical shit-eating smirk of his or furrowing his brows in irritation. Casavir almost didn't recognize him for a moment without his signature scowl. For the first time to his knowledge, Bishop looked… _peaceful_.

Hearing Eroeh's voice caused the Ranger to stir, initially feeling around the empty side of the bed blindly for his companion. He sat up slowly and stretched with a yawn, rubbing his eyes. "Eroeh?" he asked, his voice groggy from sleep. When he opened his eyes, he spotted Casavir in the doorway and reverted back to his typical face, the ever-present scowl. "You are _not_ the first thing I was hoping to see when I woke up." He grumbled, casting the blankets off himself as he moved to the edge of the mattress. "Unless he wants to see my ass, Princess, I suggest you pick a side and shut the door." He groaned, reaching for their basket of leathers that'd been delivered to their room earlier the evening prior. " _Oh_. You're right. Sorry." She apologized, moving to close the door. "We'll meet you downstairs for breakfast once we're dressed and ready, okay Cas?" She said with a smile, grabbing the door handle. "Of course, my lady. Take however long you require, I will be waiting." He responded with a nod before she closed the door between them.

He could hear Eroeh loudly berating herself for answering the door half naked through the thick wood, smiling and shaking his head as he made his way downstairs. Eroeh scrambled to get dressed, her face snowberry red as she wallowed in her embarrassment. "Oh, come on Princess, that had to have made his year! Seeing a pretty girl in nothing but a shirt, naked as the day she was born underneath. Had it been me, I'd have assumed it was my birthday!" Bishop laughed, pulling his pants up over his bare ass and tying the front lacing closed. "UGHHHHH" Eroeh groaned, covering her face in shame. "That is _not_ the image I wanted him to have of me on our _first day_ working together!" she sighed. "What, naked in _my_ shirt with sex hair and his least favorite person in the world in your bed? Pretty good image if you ask me!" he grinned, wrapping his arms around her, kissing the back of her head. She made a face at him, and he laughed, booping her nose before tucking in his undershirt and throwing on his jacket.

Bending over to pull on her leg guards and boots, she pulled her hair over her shoulder, staggering for a moment as a wave of nausea struck her. "Ugh, dizzy." She mumbled, sitting down. "You alright?" Bishop asked, adjusting the belts on his coat. "Yeah, my stomach's just been acting all funky since the nonsense with Meridia. I dunno why that bitch felt the need to yank me up into the sky to talk to her, I could hear her just fine on the ground." She groaned, exhaling loudly as the nausea passed. "Guess I just don't do well with those kinds of heights." She chuckled. "Guess not." He said in response, eyeing her as he tied his dagger sheath back onto his hip. Eroeh pulled on her arm guards and adjusted them, clipped her collar into place around her throat and clasped her corset shut, stomach still somewhat uneasy. She grabbed her water skin and chugged it, settling her stomach finally. "Much better." She sighed with a smile, laying the skin down and moving to her hair. Deciding to keep it simple and out of the way, she braided the top as usual, pulling the rest up into a high ponytail with her hair falling in a long tail of white curls behind her.

Strapping her daggers back into her thigh sheaths, her hair fell sideways just enough that Bishop caught sight of something he hadn't noticed before. "Has that tattoo always been there?" he questioned, leaning over to hold her hair aside, eyeing the simple design on the nape of her neck. It was the same symbol that was on the letter she'd received from Riften, a seemingly harmless diamond with a circle in its center. Simple, yet perplexing considering there seemed to be a connection between it and her secrets in Skyrim's shadiest town. "When are you going to explain to me what this symbol means? This is the second time I've seen it now." He griped, letting her hair fall back over the design. "Just marks me as part of a family, that's all. Got it back when I was seventeen. Earned every drop of ink in it." She chuckled, answering just enough, yet still managing to dodge the main question. He cut his eyes at her and she simply shrugged, pulling her jacket over her shoulders and adjusting her potion belt on her hip. "C'mon, Cas is waiting downstairs for us." She said sweetly, gathering her bow and quiver, ready to head out. Bishop begrudgingly followed, still wanting answers with Karnwyr at his heels.

Eroeh skipped over to the counter, placing an order of Apple dumplings and mead for their breakfast, and a leg of goat for Karnwyr. Taking the bottles, she spotted Casavir at a table in the corner and made her way to him with Bishop close behind. He was sitting with an untouched plate of bread and cheese, sipping on a mug of tea as he waited for them. He stood and pulled a chair out for her, earning him an appreciative smile. "You didn't have to wait on us for you to eat, Cas. You could have started without us." Eroeh said sweetly. She popped the cork on her bottle of mead and swirled it for a moment, relishing in its sweet scent. Tipping the bottle at him, she slowly swallowed a mouthful as he nodded and sipped his tea in turn. Bishop relaxed in his seat, tipping his chair back and propping his boots up on the seat of Eroeh's. He casually chugged half of it in one go, a bored and irritated expression on his face. Eroeh rolled her eyes at him and shook her head softly. Casavir was visibly disgusted. Before she could chide him for being overly dramatic, their dumplings arrived hot from the kitchen, so the trio set to eating their food, Karnwyr gnawing on his raw goat leg on the floor.

Once everyone was done eating they headed out for Pinemoon cave, just southwest of Clearpine Pond. While travelling, Eroeh passed Casavir a tome she figured would be of use to him- for the illusion spell Muffle. "Bishop may be an ass, but he is right about one thing- we can't take our usual stealthy approach with you clanking around. So, we have two options- either you replace the plate with something quieter, or you find other ways to be sneaky." She explained, bringing to attention her boots, which were enchanted to silence her steps without her having to think of it. "Speaking of useful enchantments to consider- this collar isn't just a fashion statement, it's enchanted for water breathing. So, should I find myself sinking into a watery abyss, I won't suffocate. The collar stays on better than an amulet and doesn't snag as easy. Learned _that_ the hard way." She sighed, rubbing her throat uncomfortably at the memory.

Casavir read over the tome carefully as they walked, squinting his eyes and flexing his hand as he tried to work out the spell. After several failed attempts and what sounded almost like the pious equivalent of cursing, he finally managed to cast the spell correctly. "Bretons find themselves naturally excelling at the arcane arts, of course." He'd said when Bishop began mockingly applauding his success. "Great, now we have a quiet tin man! Now let's see if we can make him _invisible_ too!" Bishop joked dryly. Eroeh had then warned him to mind himself under threat of being shouted off the hillside. He stuck his tongue out at her when she turned away, earning a look of disappointment from the Paladin.

They found the cave just a few hours into their trek, the daylight not even reaching its brightest. Bishop and Eroeh took out the couple of skeletons that were guarding the door, crumpling rather easily under the force of their arrows. "I've fought reanimated skeletons in Cyrodiil before, and they were not near so brittle as the ones I have encountered here." Casavir commented. "Maybe it's just you." Bishop chided. "No, He's right. I have a running theory about that actually." Eroeh started, hunting in the brush for her arrow. "Alright, I'm listening." Bishop answered, crossing his arms. "You know how Nords are always calling people milk drinkers? Maybe the other provinces dead have stronger skeletons because of it, and since all Nords seem to drink is mead or ale, their bones are more brittle after death." She explained, taking the found arrow and readying it for re-firing. Bishop snorted in irritation, unable to argue the point. Casavir stood thoughtfully for a moment and nodded in agreement. "I think you may be onto something my lady." He praised. "Thank you, I figured it might sound crazy, but you're right. The undead in the other provinces are considerably hardier than they are here- at least the ones that are strictly skeletons. Draugr are a different breed altogether." She finished, making her way inside, the men following close behind her.

Two wolves, three master vampires, and a long discussion about what does or does not constitute religious practice later, they emerged. Casavir was blood-spattered, Eroeh was picking gravel out of her ass, and Bishop's hair was sooty and sticking up in all directions- worse than usual. Karnwyr somehow was perfectly fine, having hung back to bark at their adversaries. Seemed even he had a thing about vampires. After a quick detour to Clearpine Pond for a wipe down, they were back on their way north to Wolfskull Cave, glad to be free of Tamriels bloodiest chapel.

They'd almost missed the opening, the cave being little more than enough room for two people side by side, hidden in the brush. Heading inside, Casavir insisted on taking point, casting Muffle and drawing his silver greatsword. Eroeh consented, crouching behind him side by side with Bishop. Both had their bows drawn and were nocked and ready for a fight. After taking down a lone Draugr at the end of the opening passageway, they came upon a camp of no less than six mages, all adepts of various schools. Casavir barreled into them, breaking through their wards and cutting down four he'd downed in a single blow. Eroeh was busy warding herself, Bishop, and Karnwyr, and throwing firebolts with her free hand. Karnwyr left the safety of the ward to ravage a stray Draugrs leg that'd been gunning for Casavir's exposed back, giving the Paladin time to turn around and dispatch the walking corpse. Once the mages and their summoned beings were defeated, the group took a moment, healing what needed it, downing mana potions or water to slake their thirsts, and catch their collective breath.

"Still think you can hang with us?" Bishop chuckled, passing a rag to the sweaty Paladin. "You _know_ I can, Bishop." He responded curtly, bowing his head lightly in thanks. _Aww they're bonding... Sort of._ Eroeh thought to herself with a smile. Once they were rested enough they carried on through a wooden door in the room that led to an open chamber full of snow with a skeleton and a large hole in the floor. After dispatching the lone skeleton, there was only one thing left to do. "How in the hell are we gonna get Karnwyr down there?" Bishop asked, eyeing the drop. "Could have Cas wait at the bottom and _toss_ him down." Eroeh answered matter-of-factly. When both men looked at her like she'd grown a second head, she sighed and explained. "We do it like this; I knock him out," She said, pulling a small vial of heavy duty paralytic out of her potion satchel, "and toss him to Bishop. Bishop, you'll be there on the middle ledge. You'll then toss Karnwyr down the rest of the way to Cas, who will be waiting at the bottom. Bishop will be up high since he's got more ease of movement in his leather. You'll be on flat ground, Cas- less room for maneuvering errors like bumping into the rock face and falling. Anyhow, if you do fall over you're in _plate_ , so you're better protected. You follow?" She asked, almost offended at how surprised they were at her quick thinking. "I don't like it, but it's the best bet we have." Bishop grumbled, ruffling his wolf's ears.

Casavir made the jump first, carefully descending to the middle landing before jumping the rest of the way to the floor. Bishop begrudgingly followed suit, waiting cautiously on the ledge. "Alright buddy, do you trust me?" Eroeh asked, uncorking the small vial containing her homemade mixture of canis root, swamp fungal pod, and briar heart. It was the only mix she could manage that wouldn't damage a person's health, allowing her to capture a mark with relative ease while with the Brotherhood. Karnwyr whined but relented, gagging a bit as the heinous tasting liquid made its way down his throat. Eroeh held him around the neck, stroking the soft fur of his chest and soothing him as his legs went limp. "Alright Bishop, you ready?" She called down, lifting the large russet wolf. "Yeah, I'm ready. He gonna be alright?" he asked, concerned for his furry brother. "Yeah he'll be okay once it wears off. He might not trust me feeding him anything for a while though." She answered, rocking her arms and tossing the whining ragdoll of a wolf down to his brother. Bishop then passed him down to Casavir, who caught him without issue, and laid him down carefully in a soft patch of moss while they waited for the paralytic to wear off. Within minutes he was up and walking just fine, no lasting damage from his journey down to be seen. After profusely apologizing and giving the best belly rub of his life, Karnwyr forgave Eroeh, yapping playfully as he knocked her to the ground, licking her face. "Glad to know you still love me, buddy. Don't think I could handle _you_ giving me the cold shoulder." Eroeh laughed, ruffling his furry neck as she sat back up.

Carrying on they continued their descent, into the ruins of none other than the Wolf Queen's underground stronghold. "Mara's mercy…" Eroeh muttered, awestruck at the telltale glow of a massive necromantic ritual in place across the chasm. "Wolf Queen! Hear our call and awaken. We summon Potema!" one of the necromancers called out from their platform. "Oh no. No no no…" Eroeh stammered, diving down the nearby pathway of rocks at breakneck speed. "We need to stop them!" she called back towards her companions. "Pretty sure that was the idea!" Bishop hollered after her.

They ran, putting down Draugr and mages in their path quickly, winding through the dilapidated stone ruins of the cavern stronghold. "Long have you slept the dreamless sleep of death, Potema. No longer. Hear us Wolf Queen! We summon you!" The ritual master called out, her voice echoing across the cavern. "Yes! Yes! Return me to this realm!" a ghostly voice called out in delight, none other than Potema herself. "Shit! We need to move faster!" Eroeh panted, prying a dagger loose from an ice mages neck. "As our voices summon you the blood of the innocent binds you, Wolf Queen!" the master called out, her voice high and excited. "Summoned with words. Bound by blood." The other necromancers chanted behind her. "What! What are you Doing?! You fools! You cannot bind me to your wills!" Potema screeched. "Summoned by words. Bound by blood." They chanted again. "You ants don't have the power to bind me!" She hissed, angry at the necromancers' arrogance. "C'mon, this way!" Eroeh called out, leading her companions around a bend towards the main building, close to the ritual. "Something is wrong. There is an intruder!" The ritual master called out suspiciously, leaning over a stone wall to look down at the little group barreling through their defenses. "Try four, witch!" Eroeh shouted, giving her a one fingered salute as she ran across the rampart.

The master sent a group after them with just the nod of her head, determined not to let their resurrection be ruined. "Stop them!" She called out, sending her fellow summoners down after them as well. The group stupidly put themselves between Eroeh and the rampart ledge, earning them a maniacal laugh and their first and only taste of her Voice. **_FUS RO DAH_** she shouted, sending them clear across the cavern to splatter on the crumbling stone walls. Only the master necromancer remained then, but between the four of them she was no match. Once they put her down, Eroeh made certain to smear the bloody summoning sigil at the top of the tower, causing the spirit to fade. With a pull of a lever they were home free, taking the released drawbridge out of that gods forsaken cave and back into the light of day. "Still think you can hang?" Eroeh giggled, playfully clapping Casavir on the back. "To be certain my lady; if this is nothing more than your usual fare, my days would never be boring travelling by your side." He chuckled, exhaling loudly in relief.

They made it back to Solitude in time to catch a late supper, glad to be done with the day. "So boys, tomorrow when we hit Broken Oar, I'm going to need both of you to trust my judgement and just… stay behind me." Eroeh explained, reclining with a mug of ale in hand. "You know that just makes things seem _more_ suspicious, right?" Bishop chided, taking a generous bite out of a cheese wedge. "Bishop, have I _ever_ led you astray? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" she asked, lolling her head impatiently in his direction. "No, but that isn't the point." He responded curtly. "As much as I hate to admit it my lady, Bishop is right. You should give us more to go on to better lessen our doubts regarding the situation." Casavir carefully added in. "What he said." Bishop snorted, tipping his mug at the Paladin before gulping down its contents.

"I don't know how to make you feel any better about it to be honest here, guys. I'm taking you into a den full of _thieves_ and _killers_ \- some I know quite personally. They aren't exactly a chatty bunch when it comes to those they don't know, and those that are obviously with the law- which, quite honestly makes me not want to take either of you at all. No offense to either of you guys, but Bishop could start a fight in an empty house, and Cas, you just reek of righteousness. Not that there's anything wrong with it, of course!" Eroeh tried to explain, rubbing the bridge of her nose as she tried to find the right words. "I know it's going to be _impossible_ to convince either of you to stay here- but if you're going to go with me, I need you to keep back and keep quiet, and just let me do my thing. Can you handle that?" She asked, looking from the Ranger to the Paladin and back. "If it comes to a fight I will not stand idly by my lady, but I will hold my tongue and follow your lead. You have my word." Casavir vowed, placing his hand protectively over hers and bowing his head. "Sure, I guess. _Why not_." Bishop snorted, rolling his eyes as he finished his drink. "Thank you. Both of you." Eroeh sighed in relief, softening her expression as her eyes went from one man to the other. "Yeah, whatever." Bishop grumbled, getting up for a refill. Eroeh watched as he walked away, a small smile playing on her lips. She knew he was putting on the asshole act for Casavir, so she didn't call him out on it and just let it be. Casavir held his tongue, becoming increasingly more frustrated at the way Bishop spoke to her.

As the evening wound down, the trio and Karnwyr retired to their rooms for some well-deserved rest, knowing the next day was bound to be as predictable as Sheogorath himself. This time when morning came Eroeh was first to rise, and upon readying herself, woke her sleeping bedmate before walking next door to Casavir's room. "Cas?" She asked carefully, knocking on the door. No response. She lightly tried to turn the knob, and found it locked. Fishing out her trusty lockpick, she worked the simple mechanism until she got a soft _click_ and poked her head in the doorway. "Cas, we're getting ready to go, you should do the same." She spoke, not wanting to startle him. He was fast asleep, his muscular back facing into the room as he lay on his side, only covered up to his hips. _Out cold._ Eroeh thought, shaking her head. "Cas? C'mon, it's time to get up." She called softly from the doorway. He stirred slightly, rolling over onto his back. His hair, which he always kept carefully styled was tousled from sleep; the longer ebon strands from the top carelessly falling into his face, giving him a much softer, almost boyish look. Eroeh couldn't help herself as she quietly padded to his bedside for a closer look. _He looks better this way. So sweet, so serene._ She thought, smiling softly as she carefully brushed the errant hairs out of his eyes. With that sensation of movement Casavir slowly opened his eyes and panicked, scrabbling as quickly as someone of his stature and build could into the corner of the bed against the wall. Eroeh couldn't help but snicker at the sight of the usually level-headed Paladin scrambling like a man caught with another man's wife. "My lady! How did you-" "Relax Casavir," Eroeh soothed, reclining casually at the foot of the bed. "I knocked on the door to wake you, but you were out cold- so I let myself in. Don't worry, I'm not after your virtue. You just looked so peaceful. It was very refreshing. Your hair was in your eyes, so I moved it. I was going to let you sleep a little longer, but I ended up waking you instead by mistake. My apologies." She sighed, standing to leave. "You should really wear less bulky armor Cas, _it hides all of your best features~_ " she purred as she left the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Casavir looked down, suddenly realized he was half-naked, and rubbed a large hand down his face in embarrassment, his face, neck, and chest turning a deep snowberry red.

"Early morning tryst with the Paladin, eh?" Bishop grumbled as Eroeh came back in. "Oh Bishop, you know better than that. I went over to wake him up, that's all. Pretty sure I scared the living daylights out of the poor guy." She chuckled, gathering her weapons and enough provisions for the trip. "You know something Bishop, you're both really cute when you're sleeping. It's like the tough, brooding façade you wear all the time just melts away and the warm, soft, _loving_ Bishop bleeds through. The same goes for him with that overly pious mask he wears to guard himself." Eroeh noted, slinging her quiver over her shoulder. "Creeper, much?" Bishop teased, gathering his own things. "Perhaps. But there are three instances when you get true honesty from someone. When they're little, trashed, or sleepy." She explained, counting on her fingers as she headed towards the doorway. "You're a weird one, you know that?" Bishop sighed, following behind her with Karnwyr by his side. "I know, but all the best people are." She smiled simply.

Walking by Casavir's door, they were greeted by the sight of the Paladin hurrying to get himself ready, his undershirt half tucked into the pants he wore beneath his steel greaves, his hair yet to be combed, and his chest plate and gauntlets laid haphazardly on his bed. "No need to rush Cas, we'll be downstairs getting breakfast. Want me to get your usual sent to the table so it's ready for you?" She asked, stepping into the doorway. "Yes, my lady, it would be most _appreciated_!" He grunted as he pulled on a heavy steel boot, stumbling in his rush to dress. Losing his balance, Casavir began toppling over, frantically trying to use one long leg to balance himself and failed, going down. Eroeh, without thinking, moved to catch him, and not accounting for how much bigger than herself he was, ended up going down alongside the Paladin with a panicked squeak. The pair became a jumbled mass of arms, legs, and hair as they tried fruitlessly to untangle themselves. Casavir attempted to roll over, and ended up taking Eroeh with him, resulting in him on his back with her spread over the top of him. "Hey there handsome, come here often?" Eroeh teased, grimacing as she tried to remove her hair from the clasp of his belt. Once her long white ponytail was free she sat upright, straddling his lap shamelessly and giving his cheek a playful pat before pulling herself upright and offering him a hand off the floor.

Poor Casavir was almost purple he was so embarrassed. "My lady I'm so very sorry, I didn't mean-" "It's alright Cas, it was an accident. It happens." Eroeh interrupted him, laughing. "Don't get so flustered over it, no harm done." She soothed, dusting off his shoulder. If looks could kill, the Paladin would have been dead a thousand times over. "You know, if you keep making that face it'll stick like that." Eroeh teased, taking Bishops scowling face in her hands and planting a quick kiss on his lips. Though still upset, Bishops rage fizzled out until it was little more than acute irritation. "C'mon, I think he can manage to finish dressing himself without us." Eroeh chirped, taking the grumpy Ranger by the hand and leading him down the stairs. Casavir was kicking himself mentally for allowing his emotions to get the better of him. If he hadn't let himself be so bothered by her presence when she'd awoken him, he would not have been so careless in his dressing. _Now she's certain to leave me behind._ He thought with a grimace, carefully pulling on his remaining armor.

"Oh c'mon, Bishop. I hardly think he would _purposely_ make himself look like a fool just to get close to me." Casavir heard Eroeh argue as he descended the steps. "No, but he'll do just about whatever it takes to steal you away from me. You don't know him like I do, Princess." Bishop argued in return. "Then why don't you just tell me what the deal is between you two? I'm not gonna go picking a side in a feud I know nothing about. If you don't tell me, I'm not going to put any stock into what you have to say about him, because if you ask me, it sounds an awful lot like jealous _bullshit_ for the simple purpose of keeping me all to yourself. I'm my own person, Bishop. I'm a big girl. I can make my own decisions." Eroeh growled back at the Ranger, waving an accusatory finger in his direction. "I don't see why you can't just trust me when I say he's bad news!" Bishop hissed through clenched teeth, trying to keep his voice down. "Because I'm not about to hate somebody blindly just because _you_ said so!" Eroeh grit in return. Casavir chose that moment to round the bottom of the stairs, acting as if he hadn't heard any of their conversation. Bishop cut his eyes at the Paladin, a growl of frustration emanating from low in his chest. Eroeh simply put on a face, giving Casavir a welcoming smile that didn't reach her eyes. _She's trying to hide their fighting from me, no doubt to spare me from Bishops provocation. I'm sure she will speak with me about it when she's ready._ He thought, smiling just as deceptively in return. They ate their breakfast in tense silence, everyone but Bishop acting as if things were perfectly fine before making their way out for the day.

Walking through Solitude's main gates with a deep sigh, Eroeh took in the scents of the open air before pulling a loose red cowl over her hair and face, bounding along the dirt path down and around towards the docks with Karnwyr yapping happily at her heels. "C'mon slowpokes, I'm not gonna wait around for you all day!" She giggled as she disappeared around the corner. Jogging to close the distance, Bishop and Casavir made their way down, catching up as she'd stopped to eye the ships at the docks. "Wow, would you look at that one in the back? I think that's an actual dragon skull on the bow!" She exclaimed in amazement, bouncing in place. "C'mon Princess, no time for sightseeing, remember? Besides, you can always come creeping around here when we're done." Bishop chided, grabbing Eroeh from behind by the shoulders and guiding her along the path. "Aww, but I wanna go see the _pirates_!" She whined, pouting pathetically and pawing at the air in the ships direction. "Later, Princess. Now let's go." He said sternly, refusing to cave in to her whining. He didn't want to be around the Paladin any longer than he had to and was looking forward to finishing their task and returning to the inn for drinks and other, more _carnal_ things. "Fine, it's this way you buzzkill." Eroeh grumbled, walking ahead.

After wandering down a dirt path for little over an hour, they made the trek north through the snow-covered woods until they hit the coast. "C'mon, I know a way down." Eroeh called, looking for a particular stone she'd used before to mark her descent. Spotting the scrap of worn red cloth pinned beneath a medium-sized boulder, Eroeh hopped down out of sight with a graceful _hup_. "My Lady!" Casavir cried out, running for the ledge. "I'm fine, Cas. I know what I'm doing!" Eroeh called up to him, grinning mischievously before billygoating her way down to the sandy beach below. Bishop sent Karnwyr off into the woods and hopped down after her, having learned by now that he could trust her judgement when it came to climbing. Casavir was beginning to regret wearing his plate. "C'mon Cas, I promise it'll be fine! Just follow my steps and you won't fall!" Eroeh called up from the safety of the sand below. Not wanting to look afraid in front of Bishop, Casavir reluctantly followed them over the ledge, moving slower but only stumbling slightly with the last drop to the beach.

Giving the men a moment to gather themselves, Eroeh crossed her arms and leaned against the cliff face as she waited. "Alright, now tell me boys. What's the plan?" she asked, eyeing them both suspiciously. " _Stay behind you and keep quiet_." Bishop groaned, still not liking the idea. Eroeh looked at Casavir. "Follow quietly and do not interfere." He answered, his face pinkening with the sudden attention. "Good. After me." She said contently, walking into the cavern. "Oi! No outsiders allowed!" A ragtag Nord in Dusty Brown Guild Leathers called at the trio, bringing them to a nearby Brotherhood assassin's attention, who slid out of the shadows behind him. "I'm no outsider, thief. I need to speak with Cyril." Eroeh said calmly, continuing forward on the path despite the assassin reaching for his dagger. "What is life's greatest illusion?" She asked the assassin plainly, stopping to look him in the eye. At this he sheathed his blade and bowed. "Innocence, my sister." Eroeh continued up the wooden platforms, followed by her Ranger and her Paladin. "Hey wait a-" "Silence fool! She may pass." The assassin scolded the thief, holding him back. The pair exchanged a look, and watched the trio walk out of sight.

Continuing on, Eroeh ignored the catcalls and crude comments being hollered by the men lining the cavern walls. Bishop was fit to pop a blood vessel, but kept his temper in check, knowing damn well she was more than capable of defending her own honor if need be. Casavir felt no need to hide his disgust with their behavior towards his companion. One degenerate decided to be brave and grab a handful of her ass as she walked by, earning him a broken wrist and a one-way trip via backflip off the walkway ledge into a free bath in the frigid water below. After dumping the idiot, Eroeh dusted herself off and nonchalantly kept walking as if nothing had happened. Rather than try their luck, which Bishop was giving them a look that said he so _desperately_ wished they would, they moved out of the way and kept their distance, watching the little woman and her scowling, mismatched bodyguards pass by.

" _Cyrillllllllll~_ " Eroeh called out in a threatening purr, the sound of her voice echoing through the cave. "I know you're in here Cyril. Come out, come out, _wherever you are~_ " she teased, using a tone of voice Bishop was more than familiar with. _Poor bastards gonna get it_. He thought with a cringe. " _Cyyyyyyyyrilllllllllllll~_ " she sweetly called again as they rounded a corner towards a multi-layered pier system. "Who in the bloody hell-" a man started shouting irritably as he stalked down to meet them. " _Oh_ , hello boss, we weren't expecting you!" The tall, raven-haired Imperial stammered nervously, fidgeting with his hands. He was somewhere in his mid-forties, pale, and had begun to soften around the middle with age. "Cyril, where's Alexander?" Eroeh asked like a mother questioning a child. "I'm- I'm s-sorry ma'am, I don't- I don't rightly know." He stammered like an idiot, his head bowed to avoid meeting Eroeh's gaze. He tried to inch away from her and only found a hard wall against his back, sinking down partly in fear. Suddenly the hard heel of Eroeh's boot was next to his head, her hands casually hooked into the edge of her belt at her waist as she slouched towards him. "Cyril. _Where's Alexander?_ " She asked again, her tone slightly more malicious as her eyes bore into the poor man's soul. "I- I don't-" "Come now, Eroeh. There's no need to accost the _bookkeeper_ on my behalf. What do you want?" A smooth, elegant voice thick with boredom called down from the upper platform.

Looking up, the people gathered around watched as a man in hooded black leathers gracefully slid down the outer beams, one hand and foot touching the wood as he made his descent. "Alex. Good of you to show. Go, Cyril. I'll deal with _you_ later." Eroeh purred, moving her foot back to the ground calmly, allowing the terrified Imperial to scamper away. The man dropped his hood and cowl revealing a fair human face with clear Altmer features, something neither Bishop or Casavir had expected. "Really Alexander, how long has it been since someone's cut your hair. It's getting a bit ridiculous." Eroeh tutted, flicking a chest length cord of his silken coffee-colored hair. "You're one to talk, _Wildflower_." He chuckled, twirling one of her long white curls around his finger before letting it slide loose. "Still with the pet names, Alex? I thought we were past all that. Could have sworn you and Xavier both wanted my head on a pike after the _last_ time we saw each other face to face." Eroeh sighed, watching the elf's pale golden eyes carefully for a reaction. "Time has brought us both back to our senses, my dear." He purred, taking Eroeh's chin between his thumb and index finger.

 _Shit_.

Eroeh could feel Bishop's amber eyes burning into the back of her head, and knew she'd have to think fast to save the situation before it got too far. "I didn't come here to reminisce on things that never were, Alex. I need your help." Eroeh said sternly, softly grabbing his wrist and pulling it down. "That can be arranged. For a price, of course." He chuckled darkly, golden eyes twinkling with mischief. " _Nooooope_." Bishop said loudly, placing a hand on Eroeh's shoulder. "C'mon Princess, we can manage without his help. I'm not letting you barter yourself for information. To hell with this chump, we're getting out of here. _Now_." He growled, looking to Casavir and nodding as they all walked back the way they came. "And just who are you?" Alex asked irritably, still holding on to Eroeh's hand. "Apparently her _smarter_ half." Bishop answered plainly, cutting his eyes at the man. "You always did have a way with lesser beasts, Eroeh." Alex laughed haughtily, unafraid of the Ranger. "Must be my animal magnetism." Eroeh giggled, slipping her hand out of his to follow after Bishop. "Fine. What did you need so badly that you saw fit to rip my heart to shreds once more over?" He asked snappishly, caving at the chance to speak with her as long as he could. "Walk me out?" She responded, holding out a hand.

Bishop and Casavir stayed just ahead of them, Cas keeping the path clear while Bishop stayed close enough to hear their hushed conversation. "So," the tall, brunette elfling started, holding out a muscular arm for his companion to take as they walked. "What kind of help do you need?" he asked, keeping his eyes forward and voice low so the common rabble around them wouldn't hear. "Do you still remember your way around the embassy? I need schematics, a map, anything really that you might think will help." Eroeh explained, leaning into him, the top of her head barely shoulder level to him. "Was it the Guild or Mother Dearest sending you on this suicide mission?" He asked, his voice carrying a subtle nervousness. "Neither. I need to get into Elenwen's office and grab a couple of files to see what the Thalmor know about the dragon's returning." Eroeh said, matter-of-factly. "The dragons? And what interest might _you_ have in dragons?" he asked, disbelieving. "Just looking for some light bedtime reading." Eroeh said, her face and tone unchanged. Alexander broke into a fit of laughter then, placing his free hand on Eroeh's. "You haven't changed one bit, have you? Still getting into anything and everything that might kill you, despite everyone else's warnings. Some have even wondered if you were Sheogorath incarnate for some of the madness you throw yourself into." He commented, a sly smile on his face. "Hircine would be more apt, but if I was given a choice I'd honestly rather be Sanguine. At least _he_ gets to have fun." Eroeh said with a sweet giggle, watching as the light of day shone brighter and brighter the closer they got to the entrance.

"So, are you willing to help? It'd really up our chances." Eroeh asked as they stepped out onto the beach. "Of course, little Wildflower. Anything for you. I'll have the appropriate documents sent to your room at the Winking Skeever when I have them ready. Expect my delivery later this evening, my dear." He cooed, placing one hand on the swell of her hip, the other absentmindedly twirling a lock of her hair. "So you _did_ know I was here. I was actually surprised that you hadn't said hello by now, but with the way we left things, I figured things were better off that way." Eroeh laughed, shaking her head and craning her neck to look up at the Altmeri assassin. "I couldn't seem to get you away from your guard dogs, or else I would have snatched you up _days_ ago." He purred, his golden eyes softening at the sight of her in the sunlight. The sea breeze was billowing her long white curls behind her, the sparkle in her eyes reminding him of the sweet little psychopath that'd taken him in and made him _family_ those two long years ago. He leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead, earning malicious looks from both the Paladin and the mongrel Ranger. "Go now, little one. I'll get those floorplans started for you now. Until we meet again, Wildflower." He sighed, turning back and disappearing through the darkness of the cave entrance.

Once he was out of sight, Eroeh let out a long-held breath and pulled her cowl back over her hair and face. "Alright, let's get back before it gets too dark out." She said, grabbing ahold of a rock jutting out of the cliff face and readying herself for the climb. "Hey Cas, you feel like we're missing somethin here or is it just me?" Bishop asked, loudly. "I'm sure Lady Eroeh will tell us when she is ready, Bishop. She is entitled to keep certain things to herself." Casavir sighed, not wanting to make the trip back up the rock face. "There's nothing to miss, Bishop. There's nothing between Alex and I- never has been, never _will_ be. It has always been and always will be one-sided." Eroeh called down from the top, a slight irritation tainting her usually happy-go-lucky tone. "C'mon, enough chit chat for now, I wanna get back to town sooner rather than later. There's a strong drink with my name on it when we get there." She groaned, helping Cas up over the ledge. Knowing she wasn't about to budge any further on the subject, Bishop called Karnwyr back to them, and led the way back towards Solitude.


	15. Chapter 15 Jack

**_(A.N. Special thanks to Aurora for bouncing ideas with me on this chapter._**

 ** _So much secondhand embarrassment writing it. May his shame bring you to tears laughing. ~C.)_**

Ch 15. Jack

On their way back to town, Eroeh was quiet. _Too_ _quiet_. Bishop, who was leading the group through the woods, was becoming nervous. Sure, they'd travelled in comfortable silence fairly often, but this was anything but. He didn't have to look back to know that she was gnawing on her lower lip. He'd noticed early in their travels that it was something she would always do when she was nervous or deep in thought. As they approached the docks, Eroeh's sullenness was completely forgotten when she spotted a man, obviously some sort of pirate, drunk off his ass next to a crate full of empty rum bottles by the dock ramp.

"Bishop look! A _pirate_!" Eroeh gasped in excitement, whispering and slapping the back of his shoulder giddily. "Damn! That was my last bottle of rum!" the man grumbled to himself. "Hey, you!" he slurred, noticing Eroeh. Bishop groaned loudly in irritation, rolling his eyes. "Oh no, don't you go thinking I'm giving you any of _my_ booze!" she laughed, watching the man sway on his feet. "Come closer, beautiful. Why haven't I seen _you_ around here before?" He asked. Eroeh couldn't help but laugh, giving the drunk a friendly pat on the shoulder and shaking her head. "I'm just a figment of your drunken imagination, sweetheart. But honestly it's probably because I've been too busy doing important Dragonborn things." She chuckled. "Oh, shut up! You? The power to shout a man to death? The power to shout a man to _pieces_?!" he slurred, placing a hand on her shoulder for balance as he swayed in place. "Yes. But you might want to keep your hands to yourself unless you want a _private demonstration_." Eroeh purred, the threat translating perfectly. "Oh no no. That won't be necessary. I'm sorry, I have a real problem lass. My name is Jack. _Captain_ Jack." He apologized, offering her his hand. "Eroeh. So, what seems to be the problem, Captain?" She beamed, taking the hand and shaking it confidently. "You see," he started, licking his teeth as he tried to swallow enough of his pride to explain the situation. "I have no idea how I got here. And on top of that, I have no idea where my ship is." He finished with an embarrassed grumble.

Eroeh thought of the boat she'd seen earlier, and upon looking over her shoulder, saw it was indeed still there and couldn't help but snicker. "Takes real talent to lose a whole boat like that, Jack. You ever think to check where you left it last?" She smirked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Ah! She's got beauty _and_ brains!" he laughed raucously. Looking down at the docks, he spotted his beloved ship, and frowned. "Hey, do you think you could escort me to my vessel? I wouldn't want any of the lads seeing me in my vulnerable state, y'know." He asked, not trusting that he'd make it down the expanse of steps without stumbling sideways over the railings and into the water. "And _what_ might I ask, is in it for me?" Eroeh asked, giving him a mischievous grin that dimpled her cheeks. "When we get back there, I'll show you my captain's cabin. I'll even give you the ol' safety talk! _Goes like this_ : In the unlikely event that my cabin loses cabin pressure, grab the person nearest to you, placing him or her firmly over your nose and mouth and breath normally! Ha! I slay me!" he laughed heartily, Eroeh chuckling alongside him as she put the burly Redguards arm over her shoulder for support, with hers around his waist behind his back. "You know what, I like you Jack." She grinned, starting them down the steps.

Bishop stayed a few steps behind, spotting an unopened bottle of spiced rum buried among the mass of empties. "You go ahead and head back to the inn, tin man. I'll keep an eye on her and the drunk." Bishop said dismissively, making a shooing motion with his hands. Casavir huffed and took his leave, deciding to get himself an early dinner and turn in for the night. Once the white knight was out of eyesight, Bishop grabbed the rum and popped it open, deciding he might as well get something out of babysitting them. "By the Nine! Would ya… would ya just look at those trees? Nature is just… it's just grand." Jack slurred, dramatically gesturing to the Hjaalmarch wetlands across the bay. Bishop cocked an eyebrow at the pirate as he took another deep swig of rum. Eroeh was far too concerned watching the steps and Jack was just too drunk to notice. "Reminds me of a high elf I had once… I almost wanted to yell _timberrrrrr_ as she fell into my bed." He chuckled, tripping over the tip of his boots and slipping down a few steps. "Can't imagine she'd have appreciated that very much if you had! Anyhow Jack, tell me a bit about yourself." Eroeh grunted, straining to get him steadied. "You know, I'm not only a great pirate- I'm a great navigator. In fact, I've circumcised the globe." He sniggered, pointing at Eroeh and making a circle with his finger. Bishop rolled his eyes with a groan. "Ah, you might think I meant circumnavigated, but _nope_! I took a short cut. In a clipper ship! Or was it a coastguard cutter…" he mumbled as he struggled to remember. "I'm in the wrong business, I should have gone into comedy. Come along and into my cabin, lass!" he laughed heartily.

Bishop raised an eyebrow at the two of them as they made the first major turn down the winding decks of stairs. Eroeh could read him clearly. _Are we really helping this idiot right now? We could be back at the inn enjoying ourselves if you'd just ditch the drunk and come with me_ , his face said plainly. Jack looked over in time to catch the look, and promptly cupped his hand around and slurred in Eroeh's ear "Did ya see how he _leered_ at us? Like we're a couple of pieces of _horker meat_!" he muttered in mock outrage. Eroeh couldn't help but giggle at how loud he was, and Bishop scoffed. "Nah, you're far more appetizing to me than that. _Ugh_ , not you, her!" he quickly corrected as Jack's eyes went wide in confusion. Eroeh openly laughed then. Jack slowly turned away from the Ranger, mouthing _'Oooo-kaaaaay'_ to nobody in particular. "Come, Dragonborn. Let's sail away!" he smiled, pulling Eroeh closer into him as they walked. Or rather she walked. He was just stumbling where he was lead. "Ha! There's not enough wind in your sails, buddy!" Bishop laughed from behind them, ruffling Karnwyr's neck as they walked. "So I'm _drunk_. What of it? You gonna tie me up and use me?!" Eroeh outright snorted trying to fight the laughter, then quickly composed herself and gave Jack a curious look. "…Oh please, I wouldn't mind." He muttered with a mischievous smirk, his smile pulling up into his suntanned, bearded cheek with a dimple. Bishop chuckled from just behind him, patting the stumbling pirate on the back. "Ah, a man after my own heart. Except it wouldn't be me getting tied down though, would it _Princess_?" he purred, giving Eroeh that sultry lupine grin of his. She looked at him as straight-faced as she could, and matter-of-factly responded with "I thought we might just flip a coin." Bishop was almost surprised for a moment before his face contorted in depraved excitement.

Rounding the next major turn onto the main walkway, Jack got giddy. "Hey lass. Want to steer me boat?" He tittered as he waggled his dark eyebrows at her. Without fail, Bishop cut in. "You're gonna need a bigger rudder." Eroeh about choked on her own spit. _Now he's cracking dick jokes. Seriously?_ She screamed internally. Jack stumbled on the last step of the turn and Eroeh caught him, flexing the muscles in her arms and legs to keep them both from toppling over into the water. "Wow… you look like you could handle a sword!" Jack exclaimed, poking the muscles of her flexed bicep. "Thanks. And I _can_." She responded candidly, a proud smile on her face. "You got no idea, Jack. She can do it one _and_ two handed!" Bishop bragged with a sly face. " _Bishop-_ " Eroeh warned. He put his hands up in mock surrender, his face showing the barest tinge of pink in his cheeks. "Let's get drunk!" Jack exclaimed merrily, swinging his arm cheerily. "Drunk- _er_? I think he means drunker, let's do that!" Bishop laughed as they made their way down the wooden dock, clapping him on the shoulder. " _You_ don't get to make decisions right now. _You're_ in trouble." Eroeh grumbled at the Ranger.

Making the last turn towards Jacks ship, the pirate slid his arm from Eroeh's shoulder and stopped to admire the sight of it for a moment. "So _that's_ your ship?" Eroeh asked, getting a better look at the dragon skull ornament. "Lass, it's not the size of the boat, it's the… oars you're steering with, thank you!" he hiccupped, placing a hand indignantly on his hip. "Y'know Dragonborn… you're a cl-classy lady." He hiccupped again. "Why don't I show you my Jolly Roger!" he smiled, stroking his long, silken black beard in pride. "Put her oars on your rudder and you're dead." Bishop threatened, putting a hand on Eroeh's shoulder. "C'mon, we got the drunk back to his boat. Let's get going before we lose what little daylight we have left." He grumbled, slurring slightly. "Okay. It was nice meeting you Jack!" Eroeh called out as they started on their way. He gave a deep bow, and promptly stumbled, falling on his ass as he watched the pair walk away.

Eroeh cut her eyes at Bishop and walked ahead of him, determined not to speak to him until they got back to the inn as payback for his crude smartassery. As they made their way back up the winding stairs, Bishop chugged the remainder of the rum and carelessly tossed the empty bottle into the bay. Hearing the splash Eroeh turned around to see the Ranger's face sporting a deeper flush than before, and a mischievous grin. "What the hell was _that_ , Bishop?" she asked, eyeing him suspiciously from the top step. He shrugged and gave her that daedra may care crooked grin, not concerned in the slightest about giving her an answer. "Oi, Eroeh. C'mere..." Bishop started to slur from behind her, grabbing her hand and pulling her into him. "You look… like a comfy place to lay my head." He giggled. "Bishop? Are you… feeling alright?" Eroeh asked, seeing that his eyes were beginning to go bloodshot from drink. "You know, for a pirate… what was his name? Joe? Bob?... No, Jock? No! _Jackass_!" he finally recalled with a dopey grin, finding himself rather funny. "Yeah… His rum is _AWFUL_! I can still taste it in the back of… my… my throat. Even the Winking Skeever's shit couldn't wash this out!" he complained, smacking his lips and rubbing his throat. "Bishop…" Eroeh started, putting one hand on his shoulder and holding up the other in front of him. "How many fingers am I holding up right now?" she asked, holding up two fingers in his face. "Not enough in the right place." He giggled back, awkwardly wiggling his eyebrows at her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, prompting him to give an actual answer. "Um… seventeen? No, nineteen? Fuck, I don't know, too many!" he giggled. "Funny… Because you don't have that many fingers." He said with a dimpled, crooked grin. " _Mara's mercy_ , Bishop, you're such a lightweight!" Eroeh grunted, throwing the staggering Ranger's arm over her shoulder just as she'd done Jack. "And you didn't save any for me, either, did you? _Rude_." She chided, wrapping an arm around his waist as she helped lead him up the path towards town. "Maybe I did… Maybe you should take a look down my mouth." He sniggered, opening his mouth wide in her face, his breath reeking of spiced rum. "Gods, Bishop. Is that your dagger or are you just happy to see me?" she laughed awkwardly, noticing the bulge in Bishops pants pressed against her leg as he stumbled into her. She pulled away from him then, letting him walk himself back. He was a big boy and didn't need her help. "Wait… _That_ … Is a _penis_. Not a dagger. Wait a minute… Are you?... You _are_! You're actually trying to _seduce_ me!" He drawled excitedly with a gasp. "HA! Well," he hiccupped, "well, it's just my animal magnetism I tell ya!" he exclaimed confidently, faltering again as he stumbled after her along the straight path towards Solitude's main gates.

"Hey Bishop!" Eroeh called back at the red-faced Ranger who was huffing and puffing as he jogged to catch up. "What?" he asked. She cut her eyes mischievously and grinned wide. "Quick! The world's gonna end if you don't tell me your middle name!" she shrieked, baiting him. "Florence! I mean, _Laurence_!" he shouted, then groaned, having realized she'd played him. Eroeh tried to stifle a giggle so hard she snorted, before bursting into a teary-eyed fit of unabashed laughter. "Hey, my parents had a debt, alright? They needed to pay it off and this damn… tights-wearing _noble_ wanted them to name me after him." He tried to explain with an embarrassed groan. "Ok sweetheart. Whatever you say." Eroeh snickered, offering him a hand to help him the remainder of the way.

Eroeh guided him into the Winking Skeever, waving at Casavir as she hauled the tall, drunk Nord up the stairs. "C'mon hun, let's get you in bed. I think you've had enough fun for tonight." She said with a smile, opening the door to their room. Karnwyr darted past them to get there first, hopping up on the bed. "You stay here and watch your brother for me, okay? I'll be back in just a minute with dinner." Eroeh said soothingly to Karnwyr as she lovingly ruffled his furry neck and kissed the long bridge of his muzzle. He gave a confirming lick up the side of her face and settled over the top of Bishop's legs as he laid in bed, still in all his clothes. Pulling his boots off for him, Eroeh gave the Ranger a quick kiss on the lips and ruffled his hair before heading back downstairs. Rounding the bottom of the stairs she headed straight for the bar and ordered their dinner; a leg of goat for two, with roasted vegetables and garlic bread to help soak up some of the booze in Bishop's system.

As she waited for the food to be ready, Eroeh decided to join Casavir at his table with a mug of tea, knowing she'd need to stay sober to babysit her drunken Ranger. "Hey Cas, you mind if I sit with you a minute?" She asked, motioning to the chair next to his at the small wooden table. "Not at all, my lady. It would be my honor." He smiled, his pearly whites visible. "My oh my, a _real_ smile. I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever get to see it." Eroeh giggled teasingly in return. He was out of his armor, relaxing for the evening in a simple white tunic, black breeches, and shoes. "You know, Bishop wears something almost _exactly_ like this when we stay places." She mused aloud, thumbing the soft fabric of his sleeve, which he wore pushed up to bear his muscular forearms. Casavir's face pinkened at the sudden contact, cursing himself mentally and reminding himself of his vows. "Speaking of our resident mouthpiece, I'm sure you saw me dragging him through here." She started with a sigh, taking a deep swig of her tea. "Idiot downed a bottle of spiced rum he swiped off that pirate at the docks. He's drunk as a horker upstairs, so hopefully getting some food in him will help." She finished, shaking her head in disappointment. "You know, now that I think about it, I don't think he's actually eaten since we left earlier this afternoon." She recalled with a frown.

Casavir shook his head in disapproval, wondering how Eroeh could possibly tolerate his disgraceful behavior. "My lady, you really ought to reign in that loathsome Ranger. His behavior is liable to bring you nothing but dishonor and misfortune." He said candidly. "Eh, he isn't all bad, Casavir. You just don't get to see the parts of him that I do. I'm sure he's done a lot of growing since you last crossed paths." Eroeh sighed wistfully with a smile, gazing thoughtfully into her mug. "Speaking of, what happened between the two of you? I'd prefer not to pry, but I'd rather know what I'm putting myself in the middle of." She asked, looking up to meet Casavir's gaze. "My lady, it isn't my place to speak of it. Perhaps you should ask Bishop instead." He answered, uneasy.

As if by some stroke of magic two things happened then. The first was that the food was brought around on a tray for Eroeh to take back to the room. The second was that Bishop came stumbling down the stairs, looking for his companion. "Ladyship?" He slurred, squinting as he looked around the crowded tavern. Upon spotting his woman, sitting with that _shit-eating Paladin_ no less, he stumbled angrily to their table, a drunken scowl on his face. "An jus _wha's_ goin on 'ere?" he slurred, splaying one hand on the table, nearly knocking over Eroeh's mug of tea as he placed his other hand on his hip. "Nothing's going on, Bishop. I was just sitting with him while I waited for our food, you big dope." Eroeh sighed, picking up her mug and holding it against her chest as his hand slipped more across the table's surface. "Riiiight. I'm on ta you, _Paladin_. Better keep yer mitts offa my wumman if you know wha's good fer you." He threatened, pointing two fingers from his own eyes towards the Paladin, narrowly avoiding poking himself in the eyeball in the process.

Casavir rolled his eyes at the Ranger and looked to Eroeh, who was just as confused and could only shrug. "Cas, can you help me carry the tray up to our room? I'm going to need both hands to help this drunken mess back up the stairs." She sighed, setting her tea on the tray with dinner. "Of course. Whatever you require of me, my lady." He replied politely, carefully taking the tray from the innkeeper and balancing it in his hands. "C'mon sweetheart, let's get you back to the room before you make _more_ of a fool of yourself." Eroeh soothed, carefully herding Bishop back towards the staircase. She stayed just behind him in case he stumbled, not wanting him to go head-over-ass down the stairs. As they got to the top of the stairs he tripped on his feet enough to fall back into Eroeh, who pushed him forward to safety as she tried to regain her balance. Bishop retched at being flung forward and reached for the bedroom door. Not their room mind you, but the one next to them that was closest to the stairs. The one belonging to the Paladin. **_"BISHOP NO, WRONG ROOM!"_** Eroeh screeched as she rushed after him, Casavir hot on her heels.

Casavir could only watch in abject horror as Bishop went down to his knees next to his bed and threw up in the nearest container he could find- one of Casavir's freshly shined steel boots. _"Oh Bishop, no…."_ Eroeh whined, hanging her head in shame as the Ranger emptied the entire contents of his stomach into the armored shoe. "I'm so sorry, Cas. I'll get you a new pair. I don't think those boots are going to be any good after this…" She sighed, grimacing as Bishop emptied his guts to the point of dry-heaving. " _HA_!" he laughed, wiping saliva from the edge of his mouth with the back of his hand. "Hey Cas'vir… I think they look bedder this way!" He cackled, holding his stomach. "They definitely _smell_ better!" he giggled, stumbling to his feet. "Bishop, you're such a mess. C'mon, let's get some food in you…" she groaned, pulling the much taller man to his feet. "Aww c'mon babe, I'm jus havin a lil fun with im, thas all." He griped, putting his hands up in mock defeat as he walked ahead of Eroeh to the correct room.

"Please dun be mad. I really thought tha was _our_ room." Bishop slurred sadly, looking up at Eroeh as he sat on the edge of the bed, his jacket unbuckled and open. "Just sit it on the table there, Casavir. I need to get him out of his gear, so he doesn't vomit all over it." She sighed, helping him pull his sleeves down his arms like a small child. "Of course, my lady. Anything else I can do to help?" he asked, shaking his head at the drunk on the bed. "No, I think I can manage him from here. Whatever you want to do about the boots, I'll pay the bill. Just bring me whatever quote you get from the blacksmith." She groaned, using the pad of her thumb to wipe a strand of spittle from the edge of Bishop's lip. "Of course, my lady. I hope that some good can come of this ludicrous situation. Perhaps Bishop will _learn_ something from it." He sighed, gingerly laying his large hand on her shoulder. "Let's hope he does. Sooner or later he'll realize that he can't go toe to toe drinking with me just because he wants to. He's used to mead and ale- It'll take years before his tolerance for liquor matches mine." She chuckled, ruffling Bishops hair and kissing his forehead as she stood.

"You can probably toss the boots in the big garbage bin down in the basement. Also, if you decide you want to buy a new set of armor instead of _just_ a pair of boots, I'll gladly pay that as well. It's entirely up to you- and I promise, it's no issue whatsoever. Especially after everything you've done for me." She sighed, taking Casavir's large, warm hand in hers and looking up to meet his gaze. "Thank you my lady, you are most gracious. Though I do not believe I would feel comfortable burdening you with such expensive patronage." He said with a gentle smile. Truth be told, he was in sore need of a new set of armor and they both knew it. "Consider it an investment in my own well-being, then. I think you've managed yourself quite well despite Bishop's attempts to drive you away. Consider yourself part of the team after we get done with our mission this Loredas." She smiled, hoping Bishop hadn't pushed the Paladin too far in the last two days. "Thank you, my lady. I am most pleased to hear I've passed my trial." He smiled in return, glad he'd managed to keep his cool about the boots. He'd wanted to drop the tray and throttle the Ranger, but somehow managed to maintain his composure under the strain. "Perhaps I ought to see about something quieter to travel in while I am there, then." He chuckled, kissing the back of her hand.

"Goodnight, my lady. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow evening at the Ball. I will be waiting near the main gate at sunset to escort you. I must thank you once again for accepting my invitation, it means much more to me than you know." He purred, releasing her hand and making his way back to his room. Hearing his bedroom door close she shut theirs, looking back to the hazy-eyed Ranger on the bed. "You'd better be glad I love you." She sighed, walking to the table and cutting their dinner into manageable bites. "Scoot over." She softly ordered, which Bishop obliged without issue. Jabbing a piece of goat with the end of the fork, she held the meat close to Bishops mouth, which he responded to with a look. "Seriously? Ahm fine. I can feed m'self, Princess…" He slurred, reaching out and grabbing at air. "How many forks you see right now, Bishop? Cause that wasn't the right one." Eroeh chided, wiggling the end in his face once more. Bishop relented with a sigh and opened his mouth, begrudgingly allowing her to feed him. "Fine. Bud if word a' dish ever leevsh dish room…" he threatened, mouth full of food. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't tell if you don't." Eroeh cooed, wiping the corner of his mouth with the pad of her thumb. "I know you'd do the same for me." She smiled, sweetly giving him a quick peck on the lips. Licking off the juice that'd transferred, she continued to patiently feed him alternating bites of meat, potatoes, carrots, and leeks.

Once he was done, Eroeh stripped him down and got him tucked into bed, settling herself in the space next to him. "There's a bucket over there on the floor if you feel sick. Also, you drank all the water in your skin, so I left mine on your side of the bed for you. You're gonna wanna drink that too, ok?" She explained. "Mmmhm, sure thing…" he grumbled as he adjusted himself in bed. "Goodnight, Bishop." She sighed happily, settling against his warm back and kissing the tan skin of his wide shoulder. "G'night Princess." He slurred in response, loosely spooning one pillow and messily bunching the other between his head and arm.

Eroeh laid in bed awake for some time just listening to the sound of Bishop's breathing. She lived for the little moments like this she had with him. Sure he'd made a fool of himself, of that there was no question; but he'd also been bold enough to stake his claim on her against Casavir- someone she was sure he'd never willingly reveal a weakness to. Nuzzling her face into his back, Eroeh drifted off with a smile, the woodsy scent of Bishop lulling her to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16 Paladin

_**(A.N. Okay, so I know this is a day early,**_

 _ **but I've had this chapter prepared for a few days now and wanted to make sure I didn't forget about it.**_

 _ **Gods know I can be horribly spacey at the most inconvenient times lol.**_

 _ **Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy the Chapter, please read and review! ~C.)**_

Ch 16. Paladin

When morning came, Eroeh stretched and put on her tavern clothes, knowing she'd have to speak with Delphine's contact about the embassy job later in the day. Opening the door to their room, she was greeted by the sight of a dossier wrapped shut with a golden ribbon, and a bouquet of lavender and wildflowers sitting on the floor just shy of the threshold. Picking the folder and flowers up, she read a note that's been folded between the blossoms. " _Eroeh, I thoroughly enjoyed seeing you, and hope to do so again soon. Much Love, A._ " She'd forgotten all about Alexander in her efforts to care for her drunken companion the night before. _Good thing he doesn't still want to kill me, I suppose._ She thought with a sigh of relief. Bringing the dossier into the room she set it on the small desk they were provided, and carefully laid the flowers next to it, taking one last wistful smell of them with a smile before heading downstairs. Standing at the bar, Eroeh talked to the owner as their breakfast was being made. "So Corpulus, got anything for a wicked hangover? My companion is going to be in sore need of it when he wakes up." She laughed, knowing that he'd seen Bishop the night before as she'd dragged him across the bar and up the stairs. "Actually, that Khajiit caravan outside the gates brought something with them this time around that may interest you. I think Ma'dran called it _coffee_ , or something of the like, from Elsweyr. Works kind of like tea, but with a kick. Let me brew you up a cup, see what you think of it." He said with a smile, scooping a handful of dark, roasted beans into a grinder.

Eroeh leaned closer in as the smell of the beans danced under her nose, piquing her interest. "Smells amazing." She sighed, watching him with keen interest. "You got no idea, girl. If I can get this stuff to sell well enough, I've talked to Ma'dran about bringing me a seedling to plant for harvesting. He says it won't survive this far north, but maybe I could see if one of the farms in Rorikstead might have some extra space for it." Corpulus chuckled, setting the coffee grinds up to brew. Once it was finished, he poured it into a small ceramic teacup for her. "That's it?" She asked, eyeing the small amount she was given. "Trust me, I thought the same thing. You really don't wanna drink too much of it, though. Now go on and tell me what you think." He ordered, pouring the remainder in another cup. Taking a cautionary sniff, Eroeh found herself melting at the comforting scent and warmth of the dark brew. Taking a sip, her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into the bar, a pleased expression on her face. "You'd better be glad I'm taken Corpulus. I could kiss you right now, you beautiful man." She purred, taking the tray with their finished breakfast and Bishop's cup back towards the room. "Best remember I'm one of the few who can put you on your ass, little girl! Can't keep drinking my booze and breaking my heart like this forever!" the older man called after her with a smile. "Careful Mr. Vinius, my Ranger and shiny new Paladin will gladly fight you for me!" She laughed as she made her way towards the stairs. "I'm no spring chicken, but for you my dear I think I'd take my chances!" he exclaimed with a hearty laugh as she made her way out of sight.

Carefully backing into the room, Eroeh set the tray on the table next to her sleeping companion. Sitting on the bed, she leaned down and kissed his forehead, brushing his messy dark brown hair out of his face. _It's actually kind of cute when its not sticking up all over the place…_ she mused with a smile. " _Bishop~_ " she whispered gently in his ear. " _Time to wake up sweetheart~_ " He grumbled something along the lines of " _annoying wench_ " and attempted to bury his face in a pillow, only to have it snatched from underneath him. Eroeh promptly took said pillow and whapped him over the head with it, setting loose a few feathers in the process. "Ow! _The_ _fuuuuuuuuck_ -" he growled, holding his throbbing head. " _Whyyyyyyyy_ -" he groaned, rolling over in bed.

Eroeh sighed and pinned his shoulder to the bed, allowing him a moment to gather his bearings in the dimly lit room. "Ugh what time is it?" He asked, his voice raspy. "Late morning, not quite midday. I have breakfast for you, and something _other_ than alcohol to drink. Unless you'd rather I find you some more rum." She quipped, giggling as he made a retching noise at the mere mention of the beverage. "Breakfast sounds good. You didn't poison it did you?" he asked with a wry laugh, rubbing a hand down his face. "No, but there's something on the tray I think you'll be interested in. Corpulus says it's a Khajiiti beverage called _coffee_ brought here by the local caravan. I've had a cup myself already, and I have to say it isn't half bad. Though I'll admit it _is_ a bit bitter for my taste, personally." She chuckled, picking up the small ceramic cup and holding it over her lap as Bishop sat upright. "Be careful though, it may still be a bit hot." She warned, gingerly passing it to him.

Taking the cup, Bishop gave it a cautionary sniff before taking a careful sip. Upon finding it tolerable in flavor and cooled enough to be safe, he allowed himself to drink deeper of it. "Alright," he said with a satisfied sigh, eyeing Eroeh suspiciously. "Well… shit, you haven't killed me yet, so it wasn't as bad as my hangover suggests." With a smile she gave his cheek a playful peck and stroked his stubbly face. "No, it wasn't. And good morning… _Florence_." She giggled, watching his face scrunch. " _Wha_ \- no, it's Laur… _wait_. I didn't tell you _that_ , did I? You know what, never mind. I must have been piss ass drunk if I told you… _that_." He groaned, rubbing a hand down his face. "Hey… did we… you know. Did anything _happen_?" he asked, warily eyeing Eroeh. Planting a sweet kiss on the bridge of his nose, Eroeh giggled, "Worry not fair maiden, your virtue is perfectly intact." She said with a sarcastic purr. "Ha! _What_ virtue?" he chuckled, shaking his head and taking another deep sip of coffee. "You missed your chance, Ranger. Care to try again?" She chuckled, bumping her shoulder against his. "You minx. It's cruel to play with a wounded man. I'll make it up to you… As soon as my head doesn't feel like it's going to split open." He groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "If we happen to find a snowbank today, don't ask questions if I stick my head in it for a bit, ok?" he sighed, "Also, the next time we drink… _No rum_." He groaned with a disgusted shudder. "What's that? _All_ the rum you say? Sounds wonderful." She laughed.

Eroeh moved to the bedside table and began cutting his breakfast into manageable pieces while humming wistfully. "Eroeh, c'mon I can feed myself-" he tried to argue, only to be met with a forkful of food in his face. " _Open_." She ordered, holding one hand cautiously underneath the morsel. With an exaggerated roll of his eyes and a sigh, he begrudgingly opened his mouth, his face plainly telling how unnecessary he thought the notion to be. The gesture was amusing of course, but they both knew he was more than capable of handling a task as simple as putting food in his own mouth. "Just appreciate it you beautiful mess." She griped, dragging the fork back out between his teeth. Chewing with a sigh, Bishop allowed her to continue feeding him until there was a knock at their door. "Think you can manage from here, Bish?" she asked with a smirk, passing him the plate and booping his nose before skipping across the room. "Hey, Cas." She beamed, greeting the tall Paladin on the other side of the doorway. "Good morning my lady. I have spoken to the local smith as you instructed, and he has given me quite the reasonable estimate for a new set of armor. I did some thinking last night, and decided you were right about the level of noise I make. I do not wish to be a burden to you, and so have placed an order for sturdier ebony plate padded with supple leather to better mute my movements. When the smithy learned that I was not only a _Paladin_ but was also going to be travelling with the _Dragonborn_ , he insisted on cutting the price nearly in half. I told him it would not be necessary, and that I would gladly foot the costs, yet he would not relent." He sighed, unfolding a piece of parchment in his hands. "Here is the quote I was given. Will it be satisfactory, Lady Eroeh?" he asked, stiffening his stance as he awaited her response.

Looking over the paper, Eroeh eyes the costs and materials needed, and raised an eyebrow. "He's barely charging you half of what this armor would be worth at a novice smith. What was his name?" She asked, trying to remember who the smith in Solitude was when she'd been there last. "A Nord by the name of Beirand. Tall, middle-aged, and bald with a perpetual five o'clock shadow." He described. "I believe he mentioned his wife Sayma runs Solitude's general store." He added, recalling contemplatively. "Ah, I see. So _they_ know I'm the Dragonborn now, huh? Oh well." She groaned, rubbing a hand over her face. "I used to be one of their more frequent customers when I was studying at the college here. Kept them from going bankrupt if I remember right. Sayma used to let me sit outside on their front stoop and practice, and it ended up bringing customers in when business got slow." She shrugged. "No good deed goes unpunished I suppose." She chuckled dryly. "Bishop, I'll be back in a little while. Think you'll be okay without me for a few minutes?" She asked, the Ranger giving a muffled "Sure, whatever." around his mouthful of breakfast. "Ok. Be back soon, hun. Promise." She chirped, shutting the door behind her and trotting down the stairs, the Paladin close behind. "I have enough in the stash at the college- _also_ , I'm going with you to deliver the money to Beirand." She said as she cut across the tavern floor to the door.

Seeing the Paladin falling behind she took him unabashedly by the hand and pulled him along behind her. "C'mon, I want to get there before those drunks start to wake up for the day!" she laughed. Casavir quickened his steps to match hers, surprised that someone with such short legs could move so quickly. "My lady, can't we walk at a more suitable pace? Surely we are not in _that_ dire a rush." He pleaded as his long strides matched her quickened steps. "We aren't. I just like making you work to keep up!" she giggled, releasing his arm and bounding through the bustling afternoon marketplace. Merchants were selling their wares, patrons were making their purchases, the guards were making their rounds as usual. Solitude was going about its typical daily business, and to Casavir's surprise, nobody was remotely acknowledging the legendary hero traversing their streets.

She was utterly invisible to them, well, invisible at least to those who weren't eyeing the high thigh-slits of her skirt. "C'mon Cas, I'm gonna end up beating you there!" She called back, a grin spread wide enough to dimple her lightly freckled cheeks. "My lady-" he grunted as he picked up the pace, grateful he'd worn his linen trousers and shirt today over his usual suit of armor. Gods knew he'd look awful silly with a simple pair of leather shoes on with his armor. "Might I inquire as to how you move about so quickly, Lady Eroeh? I mean no offense, but for one so small of stature, you seem to run as effortlessly swift as the native deer!" he grunted, skidding to a stop behind her at the patio of the Bards College. "You know, Bishop asked me if I was part spriggan once, but the truth is I'm just used to running. There's plenty of motivation in my profession for you to be quick on your feet." She chirped with a saucy wink, making her way across the stone porch to the small amphitheater. "And what profession might that be, my lady?" Casavir enquired, watching in awe as she nimbly scaled the outer stone wall up towards the terrace roof. "Nothing reputable I can assure you!" she chuckled down at him.

The Paladin fought a fierce blush as he looked away across the terrace then back up, catching an accidental glimpse up Eroeh's billowing skirt. _Those were by no means standard smallclothes_. He thought as he quickly turned to look anywhere but at her. Casavir's face and neck quickly turned a deep shade of snowberry red as his mind fought to betray his vows. "Enjoying the view, Paladin?" Eroeh laughed as she looked down to see her companion averting his eyes. "N-no my lady- I mean no disrespect, you are quite lovely, I simply meant that-" "It's fine Cas, I'm sorry. I should have thought about it and covered myself better. Don't worry about it. Really. To be honest, you'll more than likely see worse if you stay part of the team." She grinned before popping down out of sight. Hearing the telltale thump of the lid of a wooden chest opening, and the clink and clatter of what sounded like a mound of septims among other thing being rifled through, Casavir stood guard, watching the open end of the terrace for any trouble. "So, do you think you and Bishop will be able to continue tolerating each other once we leave here?" she asked down at her blushing companion. "I assure you my lady I will do my utmost not to bring you undue stress regarding the Ranger. Though I cannot say with certainty whether he will do the same." He said stoically, still watching the nearby street. "Well, if he's smart he'll play nice. _Alright_ ," she started, grunting as she lifted the heavy lid to shut it. "Heads up!" she called down, lobbing the heavy sack of septims down at her companion. Casavir turned just in time for it to strike him square in the chest, letting out an undignified ' _oomph_ ' of surprise as it made impact.

Eroeh giggled as she slid down the small section of tiled roofing and hopped down atop the stone wall of the theatre. Rather than climb down the path she'd taken to get there in the first place, she grinned mischievously at her unsuspecting companion below. "Hey Cas, _catch me_!" She squealed dramatically, jumping down at the panicking Paladin, who dropped the sack of coins and caught her before stumbling backwards and landing on his ass with her clinging to his chest. " _My hero!_ " she cooed theatrically, grabbing his face and planting an obnoxiously loud smooch on the blushing knight's cheek as she straddled his lap. Casavir stumbled over himself as he tried to process how exactly to react to the sudden show of intimacy, however mockingly it may have been. Standing up, Eroeh dusted herself off and held out a hand for the addled Paladin, which he took easily. "Sorry about that, it was too tempting." She chuckled as she eagerly helped pat the dust from his backside, which only made him blush and stammer harder.

Bending down, Eroeh picked up the fat leather sack of coins and fastened it to her corset as she walked arm in arm with Casavir towards the smithy just outside of Castle Dour. "Beirand?" Eroeh called out, watching as a bald head with the shaved remnants of a thinning head of once dark hair poked up from the other side of a workbench. "Well I'll be damned, if it isn't my favorite little songbird. Come back to visit me in my old age, have you?" the man laughed, taking a rag and wiping the sweat from his brow before rising to meet the pair. Beirand was in no ways a small man. He was tall, standing eye to eye with Casavir and built like a barrel. His broad chest shook as he laughed, and the graying Nord wrapped his heavily muscled, slightly sooty arms around Eroeh in a tight, familiar bear hug. "Good to see you, lass. It's been far too long since we've heard that pretty voice of yours around here." He chuckled, placing a wide, calloused hand on her head and mussing her hair like he would a child. "Don't think I won't fight you, old man. I'm not above abusing the elderly." She joked in return, playfully punching his rock-hard arm. "Still a little spitfire, eh? Good to see this godforsaken civil war hasn't dampened that wild spirit of yours." He said with a smile. "So, is it true? You really the Dragonborn like this guy says?" he asked nonchalantly, gesturing to Casavir with his thumb. "Unfortunately, yeah." She sighed with a smile and a nonchalant shrug.

"So far it's just been a lot of errand running and hunting for things, but I know a handful of Shouts and have a couple of dragon kills under by belt now, so it hasn't been _all_ bad. We've also figured out _how_ they're coming back, all that's left is to find out _why_. If there even _is_ a reason." She grumbled. "Well then, glad to know we're in good hands then, lass. Heimvar!" The large Nord shouted, followed by the sound of scrabbling steps and the clatter of steel. " _Dammit_. Coming!" a younger voice called out from within the nearby shop. "He's still apprenticing here?" Eroeh asked, genuinely surprised. "Aye, the lad has improved much since you haven't been around to distract him from his work." Beirand laughed, raising a bushy eyebrow at the little elfling. "What? It's not like I was _flirting_ with him! He'd just seize up and start stammering anytime I came around. Not my fault he couldn't control himself." She huffed, crossing her arms and turning her nose up. "Aye, the boy never could keep focused when you were around. Can't remember how many times the lad hammered his own hand because he was too busy gawking at you." He chuckled, shaking his head as the shop door opened behind Eroeh.

A tall, muscular Nord with shoulder length shaggy black hair came through, back first, his arms too full of weapons and such to grab the handle. "Sorry Beirand, I'm coming. I've got the grips re-wrapped on these swords just like you asked, all that's left is to check the balance and sharpen them!" he grunted, adjusting the shifting blades in his grasp. "Aye, good lad. Go ahead and sharpen them out here, I'm sure you'd better enjoy the cool breeze over the heat of the shop." The elder Nord said understandingly, gesturing to the workbench next to the grindstone as he wiped the top of his sweaty head once more. "Of course, sir. And good morning, miss-" he started, freezing as he realized who his mentor had been speaking to. "Eroeh. I didn't realize you were back in town." He said, eyes wide as he swallowed hard. "Just for a few more days. Just have some business to attend to. Casavir, this is Heimvar, and old friend of mine. We've known each other for what, six years now?" She said with a smile as Casavir offered the boy his hand. "Oh!" the boy exclaimed, hurriedly setting the blunt weapons on the table nearby. "Pleasure to meet you sir, you're a very lucky man if you don't mind my saying so." He continued disappointedly, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. "Oh no, sir. You are mistaken, Lady Eroeh and I are not romantically involved. I am simply aiding her on her journey as the Dragonborn." Casavir quickly explained. "My apologies then. I just assumed-" "Oh no, the… _lucky_ one, if you can call him that, is back at the inn nursing a hangover." Eroeh grinned, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well... All the better for him then, I suppose. Congratulations, Eroeh."

Looking at him for a moment, Eroeh cocked her head in confusion. "For what?" She asked, scrunching her face. "Getting… _married_?" he asked awkwardly, looking at Casavir and Beirand, hoping someone would cut in and save him. "Bishop and I aren't married, Heimvar. I told you years ago I wasn't the kind for settling down. Gods Cas, could you imagine Bishop and I married? Do you think he or I would run the family shop?" she laughed, leaning into the Paladin's arm. "Bishop would never be the kind of man to hold any legal sort of employment, my lady. Chances are he'd be too busy defiling barmaids and drinking all his coin away." He explained with no small amount of disdain. "Well if that doesn't sound like my kind of party, I don't know what does." A voice piped up from the nearby walkway, followed by none other than the Ranger in question stepping within eyesight. "Doesn't it, though?" Eroeh laughed, turning to meet him. "Feel any better?" She asked, reaching out for him. "Loads better. Thanks for setting me up before you headed out, sweetness. Much appreciated." He hummed, offering her his arm.

Wrapping one arm around his, she turned back with the still mildly groggy Ranger at her side before looping her other through the Paladin's, beaming at her past admirer. Bishop eyed the arm attached to his old nemesis and scowled, cutting his eyes at the knight in warning. Casavir simply stood fast, eyes still trained on the blacksmith and his young apprentice. The Paladin thought nothing of her arm around his, to him it was nothing more than the way a man was meant to lead a lady about. He hadn't realized that she was holding them both, forming a chain connecting the two males together. Eroeh smiled contently, leaning her face to rest against Bishop's shoulder, disregarding the painfully obvious faces he was making at their unaware third wheel. "Quite the interesting travelling party we make, wouldn't you say?" She giggled as Karnwyr pushed his wide head through the space between Eroeh and Casavir's legs, smiling as his tongue lolled out the side of his mouth. "I'll say. I swear lass, Dibella herself must have blessed you with her charms for all the strapping young lads you always seem to have tagging along behind you like ducklings!" Beirand laughed, clapping Bishop on the shoulder. "Nah. They just know that fun and adventure follow in my footsteps!" she snorted, drawing the two men closer against her. "Aye and its not a half bad view followin behind ya neither, I'm sure!" He laughed loudly, his broad chest jumping with the sound. Eroeh couldn't help but laugh herself. "You'd have to ask them that yourself, you old lech! One of these days Sayma will hear you talking to me like that and have your hide." She cackled, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she laughed at her companions and Heimvar's discomfort.

Seeing that she was in no way upset with the blacksmith's overly familiar and rude comment, Casavir begrudgingly held his tongue. Bishop however drew Eroeh in closer to him, feeling more territorial now than usual. "Ah she doesn't mind it. She enjoys watching me get shut down by all the pretty lasses if anything. Gives her ego a right boost, you know." He grinned, taking a short sword from the stack and checking its balance. "Anyhow- that armor you're wanting, I can do it. And as repayment for all the help you've given my family over the years, I'll do it for cheap. Just pay for materials, I won't charge you for labor. I owe you that much." He sighed, smiling at the little elfling. "Thank you Beirand, I appreciate that. I can't help but feel like I'm robbing you blind, though." She groaned in return, releasing her companion's arms, Bishop's being a little more difficult with the added grip. He relented after getting the heel of her boot ground against his toes, grumbling under his breath as he tried to flex the pain from his foot. "But if you insist, I'll gladly pay for the materials." She said, untying the satchel of coins at her side. "Should be sufficient to cover the costs. _Plus_ a little extra to put away for Kayd. Kid's growing like a weed." She smiled, dropping the heavy sack into the blacksmith's hand. His hand bobbed with the weight as he palmed it.

"Fair enough, lass. Can't turn away what's not meant for me." Beirand chuckled. "You bards and your honeyed words. Always finding ways around things. Anyhow, the armor should be done by midday Sundas at the latest. You're in luck that I have most everything I need here. Just need to borrow your Paladin to get his measurements and I can get right to it. Heimvar can handle our regular orders in the meantime." He straightened out then, stretching to show his full height. _Nords_ , Eroeh though with a grin as she shook her head. "Cas, are you gonna be alright handling this solo? Bishop and I have some business to tend to before tonight." She asked, looking to her Paladin, who as always was steadfast and resolute. "Yes, my lady. I will see you this evening. I will be waiting just outside the Inn for you whenever you are ready." He responded, placing his hand on his chest and bowing. "Good deal. I look forward to it." She smiled, laying a featherlight hand on the Paladin's shoulder before making her way back to the Winking Skeever.

"Got your gear packed up?" She asked as she walked. "Yep. Just like the old hag ordered. Got yours and mine both cleaned, packed up, and ready. Figured you'd want to double check my work and make sure it was all to your liking first, so it's sitting on the bed awaiting your inspection, Ladyship." He sighed, stretching and draping a long arm over her shoulder. "Well, seems breakfast helped that hangover more than I thought." She giggled, reaching up and holding his large hand in hers. "Sure did. Feels like I could wrestle a mountain troll!" He laughed, squeezing her close against him. "That might be the coffee talking. Either way, at least you're up and functioning properly. C'mon, lets get a look at your work so we can get this meeting over with." She said, leading him through the inn and up the stairs.

After only minorly adjusting the contents of her potions pouch, Eroeh gave her Ranger a nod of satisfaction and a kiss of thanks before heading downstairs into the tavern. Looking around she spotted none other than the jumpy Bosmer they were set to meet, Malborn, at a table along the wall. Sitting down across from him, Eroeh smiled as she got into a more comfortable position. "Our mutual friend sent me." She said as he eyed her warily. "Really? _You're_ who she picked? I hope she knows what she's doing…" he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His eyes were bloodshot like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in weeks. "Here's the deal. I can smuggle some equipment into the embassy for you. Don't plan on bringing anything else in with you. The Thalmor take security very seriously." He explained, tired eyes darting around the room from patron to patron. Bishop rounded the corner then, carrying an oiled leather rucksack packed carefully with their gear. Grabbing a chair, he pulled up a seat between the two and relaxed, setting the bag on the ground between himself and Eroeh. "Just give me what you can't live without, and I'll make sure to get it into the embassy. The rest is up to you." He finished, eyeing Bishop. Looking to Eroeh for confirmation she nodded her head, signaling him to pass their things over. "We're all packed and ready. This is what we'll need. We can make due if something happens, but we're trusting you to keep this safe for us in the meantime." Taking the bag, the nervous wood elf gave the tavern a final once-over with his eyes and hurriedly stood from his seat. "Okay, I've gotta go. I'll find you at the party. Don't worry." He huffed before scrambling for the door.

"Do you really think our shit is safe with him?" Bishop asked, obviously wanting to chase him down to retrieve his belongings. "He's just nervous. You would be too if you'd ever experienced what the Thalmor are capable of." Eroeh sighed, standing up and stretching. "Now, time to get a quick lunch and head over to the dress shop so they can get me ready for tonight. Hopefully it won't be so tight around the curves this time." She chuckled, ruffling Bishop's hair as he watched the door from his seat. "Is it wrong that I'm hoping it is?" He asked, laughing as he snuck a hand behind her and grabbed a meaty handful of her ass. "No. It's expected." She answered, making her way to the counter to place the order for their lunch.

After they'd had their fill, the pair made their way back to The Jewel, Bishop having been bribed with sexual favors for helping keep her company, so she wouldn't be so bored. After hours of watching the ladies of the shop fuss about her dress, jewelry, and hair, she was finally ready for the Ball. "Wow. I know I said it before, but you look amazing, Eroeh." Bishop said, awestruck at the sight before him. A delicate golden chain circlet rested in her hair, draping across her loose mane of soft snow-white curls and weighted with small teardrop shaped pearls. A matching necklace sat close around her throat, with a mother of pearl and moonstone dragon's tongue flower pendant gracing the notch of her collarbone. A simple pair of teardrop pearls hung on thin gold wire hung from her ears beneath the cascade of white hair, which now that they could see it hanging at it's full length reached the small of her back. "I swear, sweetness, I'm gonna have the time of my life unwrapping you like a Saturalia gift later." He purred, wrapping an arm around her waist. "C'mon Ladyship, your knight in shining armor awaits." He sighed, giving her one last kiss before they left to turn her over to the Paladin.


	17. Chapter 17 A Night to Remember

Ch 17. A Night to Remember

"Casavir?" Eroeh called out, spotting her tall, raven haired companion chatting with a guard outside the inn. The sun was setting in the sky, setting the world ablaze in a reddish hue. "Lady Eroeh…" the Paladin froze for a moment, awestruck by the ethereal beauty before him, getting a friendly jab and congratulations from the guard before the man went on about his rounds. "Too much?" Eroeh asked, fidgeting with the poof of the dress' skirt. "No, my lady. Not at all. You look stunning this evening!" he exclaimed, turning that familiar shade of snowberry red. "I fear to gaze at you, that I may lose myself…" He muttered embarrassingly, his eyes fixed on the cobblestones at his feet. Eroeh began turning her own delicate shade of pink, not expecting such a vulnerable statement to come from the usually stoic Paladin. "Well then… I'm ready to go when you are…" Eroeh stumbled over herself, still holding onto Bishop's arm. "Of course, my lady." Casavir chuckled nervously, smiling as the snowberry blush in his cheeks spread across most of his face and neck, a stark contrast in color to the white of his collar and the steely gray of his vest. Eroeh smiled nervously in return and looped her arm around his, her other hand still nervously clasping Bishop's beside her as they walked towards the Blue Palace.

Arriving at the stone arch of the Palace courtyard, the trio was greeted with the sounds of chatter and music, the latter faintly carrying on the breeze from behind the large ballroom doors. "See you later, Princess." Bishop sighed with a forlorn smile before releasing her hand and starting back towards the inn. "Bishop wait-" Eroeh called out, releasing her knightly escort and reaching out for her Ranger. Taking his hand Bishop turned, his gaze soft as he looked down at the little elfling who'd grown to mean everything to him. Eroeh stood on her tiptoes unexpectedly, throwing her arms around his neck. "I love you." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Wrapping his arms around her waist he drew her in closer to him, burying his face in her hair. "Love you too." He responded quietly, kissing the side of her neck before letting her go. Wanting to make a statement, Eroeh placed a hand on either side of his face and pulled him down, meeting his lips to hers in full view of the gods and any else who may have been watching. "Don't forget about me, Ranger." She purred after pulling away, her eyes full of mischief as she held her lower lip in her teeth. "Couldn't do that if I tried, sweetness. I'll catch you later. Have fun with his holy righteousness." Bishop quipped, stroking her face with the pad of his thumb one last time before turning back for good, Karnwyr close at his heels.

Smiling, Eroeh turned back to her escort for the evening, noting the look of amusement on his face as he watched the Ranger shrink into the distance. "Ready to go in?" she asked, breaking the Paladin's concentration. "Of course, my lady. After you." Taking his arm once more, they walked through the crowd, the reaction to her presence garnering a mix of reactions. The first of which was "You're the _Dragonborn_ , aren't you? How about you put yourself to good use and _shout_ the doors open for us." one man chuckled snidely as they passed. Eroeh desperately wanted to cold cock the man in the throat but decided against it considering the formal nature of their surroundings. "Come my lady, let us go inside. We wouldn't want you ruining your lovely dress over one loudmouthed ingrate before we ever get inside, now would we?" Casavir purred in her ear. "No, I suppose not. If he says something else though…" Eroeh started, gritting her teeth as she forced a smile.

As they approached the doors, Casavir motioned to one of the guards present and they were waved in. Eroeh was in awe at the decadence before her, eyeing all the gilded banisters and marble tiles and wondering what price the jeweled goblets alone could fetch at the right fence. "And all the while their citizens starve…" she couldn't help but comment, Casavir thought for a moment before his face too fell. "Honestly the gems in that chandelier could fund Honorhall orphanage for a decade. It's _pretty_ without a doubt, but at what cost…" Eroeh sighed, walking slowly arm in arm with the Paladin. Casavir looked down at his crestfallen companion, realizing only then how poor a choice of event this would be for her. "My lady if you'd rather we leave, I will happily oblige." He murmured in that velvety timber alongside her. "No, I'm sorry. It really is beautiful. I just wish those in power would better use their wealth for those that depend on them. It just irks me how they lounge about in grandeur while the people of Skyrim fight simply to survive. If it were me, I'd have rather put on a festival for the populace. Give those who need it a meal they don't have to worry about, while solidifying the unity of the people. This civil war already has enough people doubting Elisef as it is. Surely if the people saw what she was using the royal coffers for, they'd revolt." She muttered as they closed the space between them and a young man checking a parchment list in his hand.

Looking back up at the pair from his paper, he took a deep breath and began to speak. "Sir Casavir and the one, the only, _at least I hope there's only one or things will get interesting-_ DRAGONBORN!" he shouted, getting the attention of all who were already inside. Eroeh jumped at the sheer volume of the man's announcement and clung ever tighter to her Paladin as all eyes turned to them. Immediately the whispers and gossip began, only the sound of the music drowning them out. Once their eyes turned back to each other instead of being trained on her, she bolted for the nearest server and swiped a goblet of spiced wine from his tray, downing it nervously before leaning against the nearby railing to catch her bearings. " _This was a bad idea, why did you agree to do this Eroeh, you hate crowds!_ " Casavir heard her chiding herself quietly. "My lady are you alright?" He asked, laying a large, warm hand on her back. "I'm fine, I just really don't do well with crowds is all. I'll be fine, I promise." She answered, far too panicked for his liking.

"Walk with me." He requested, his voice deep and serene as he offered her his hand. She went with her gut and trusted him, sure that no matter where he was leading her it had to be better than where she was. They walked along the upper balcony through small groups of people before opening a door to the outside. The sun had finished setting and the sky was now a cool blue-green, with the faintest hints of an aurora beginning to shine through the few clouds there were. Another couple was heading back in as they stepped outside, the chill being too much for the non-native pair. A server stood at attention outside with a tray of beverages for those who'd ventured out for fresh air or a moment of silence, his tray becoming two goblets lighter as Casavir waved the man back into the building. "Better?" he asked, carefully handing one of the cups to his recovering companion. "Much… thank you. I'm sorry you're out here babysitting me instead of inside having fun with everyone else…" She apologized, carefully hopping onto the banister with her legs, and the puff of her skirt, hanging off the other side. "It is no inconvenience for me, my lady. There is less temptation to be found in solace." He assured her. "Are you so sure of that?" Eroeh asked, lazily eyeing him from her perch on the marble banister. He at least had the decency to blush.

"Tell me about yourself, Paladin. I want to know more about you." She ordered softly, gently swishing the wine in her goblet as she gazed at the sky. "Well… being a holy knight I must maintain vows, constantly upholding the cause of virtue and light." He said stiffly. "Such as?" Eroeh questioned, arching her neck in his direction before sipping her spiced wine. "I must pray to keep a pure life dedicated to honor and justice. I must never succumb to worldly temptations." He explained rather uncomfortably. "So you can never be intimate with a woman?" She asked before her brain could tell her mouth to stop. Casavir said nothing, but stiffened and began turning his telltale shade of snowberry red. "You're blushing, Casavir." Eroeh giggled, tipping her cup in his direction as she poked his scarlet cheeks. "That I am, I must apologize my lady." He chuckled, trying to smile in an attempt to regain his composure. "Do you think you're feeling well enough to go back inside, Lady Eroeh?" he asked, his cool façade beginning to melt into a more relaxed expression. "I think so. C'mon, I'd hate to finally be invited to one of these shindigs and not even got to dance!" she giggled as she swung her legs over the railing, landing expertly in her ornate heels.

Taking Casavir by the hand, they walked back into the circus that was the Grand Crystal Ball. After making the trip back around towards the announcer, they descended the marble stairs to the ballroom floor, more eager than before to partake in the dancing everyone else was doing. "May I have this first dance?" the raven-haired Paladin asked, extending a hand to his companion. "Yes, you may." Eroeh happily responded, crossing the floor hand in hand. As they found an open space, the tempo changed to a slower, sadder tune. Something more intimate, that brought Eroeh's thoughts to her Ranger. "I must say my lady, it is rather nice getting some time alone with you away from the brute." Casavir said candidly, holding her just the slightest bit tighter against him. "It has been nice, Casavir. Though I must admit I don't feel quite as complete without him around. I don't expect you to understand." She sighed, her gaze fixed on the silver embroidery on his vest and her mind somewhere else entirely. "You love him." He said simply. "I do." She responded softly without hesitation. "I understand, though I do not approve. If it were not too bold of me to say my lady, I've noticed a number of changes in the Ranger's demeanor compared to when we last crossed paths. I'd say your presence has improved his manners greatly. Though hopefully not at the cost of your own morality." He stated, spinning her gracefully on the dance floor. "No worries there, Paladin. I was living in the moral gray area _long_ before Bishop ever came along." She chuckled, reaching for the knight's hand.

She watched as his nostrils flared slightly and jaw momentarily clenched, his mind processing the disappointing information. "Well, perhaps my presence will help the both of you then." He said, taking her hand and drawing her into him. "Perhaps. We'll see…" she responded with a smile, spinning round the dance floor. They laughed and danced for several songs after that, taking a brief break to try the hors d'oeuvres that'd been circulating around the upper floor. Once they'd sufficiently bored themselves making conversation with as many people as they could think to, they made their way back down the gilded staircase towards the dance floor. "I'm glad I came tonight!" Eroeh laughed breathlessly as the Paladin spun her on the dance floor. "I am as well, my lady. Thank you, truly. This is the most I've enjoyed myself in quite some time." He admitted, drawing her back into him. Before Eroeh could say anything back, she caught a glimpse of the Ranger coming down the steps in what had to be the most formal thing he'd ever owned in his life.

Bishop was awkwardly tugging at his collar when he spotted her in the middle of the dancing crowd, quickly turning on the charm and hoping she hadn't seen the irritated scowl he was wearing beforehand. "Bishop!" she called out, her face lighting up much to the Paladin's dismay. "I'm here, darling, don't mind if I cut in do you?" he asked from the other side of the floor, smiling ear to ear. "May I have this dance?" he purred, closing the distance between them. "Anytime, anywhere Ranger." Eroeh giggled, melting in the security of his embrace. "Bishop, what are you doing here?" Casavir asked, astounded that they'd let him in. "Why, I'm rescuing a flustering, little boy from himself. Now, get lost, Casavir; she's mine tonight." He gently threatened, his eyes never leaving Eroeh's as he took her by the hand, kissing its back before leading her into the next dance. "Bishop, play nice." She chided, still smiling as he spun her softly to the music. "Mmmh… I must say you look quite sexy tonight. All that armor you usually wear covers up the best parts." He chuckled, biting his lip as his hand at her waist wandered down her figure. "Bishop! Keep your hands off her!" Casavir threatened, the knuckles of his clenched fists turning white from strain. With a shrug and shit eating grin, he moved his hand back up to her waist from where it'd been on her bottom.

"What happened to you not being a sissy pants noble? I didn't think you'd come to the ball with as much shit as you talked about it." Eroeh inquired, raising an eyebrow at the Ranger. "These clothes feel like they're _strangling_ me." He grimaced, tilting his neck sideways to adjust himself as they danced. "With as angry as you've made Casavir you almost _were_ strangled. If he'd been in his armor he'd have steam coming out of his ears like a kettle!" She laughed, imagining the not so little teapot. "Ha! I would have taught that self-righteous knight a lesson." He laughed brazenly, seeing the still livid Paladin now across the dance floor from them. "Hmph… standing up for _your_ honor when you can do it yourself; you don't _need_ him to defend you. You've got along just fine without him." He explained, obviously agitated that the knight felt he had the right to speak for her. "I see your point, but I have to ask… Why _are_ you here, Bishop, dressed up and all?" She asked, eyeing the gold embroidery along the edges of his black vest. "I got bored. They wouldn't let me in if I didn't have the ' _proper attire_ ' or whatever the hell they were going on about." He mused, rolling his eyes as he quoted the guards at the door. "It's sweet that you went through all the trouble to get in here, Bishop." Eroeh sighed happily, laying her head on his chest as they danced. "It's not fair if you get to have all the fun!" He laughed, pulling her tight against him and picking up the pace as the next song began, a much livelier waltz than before.

Though Bishop knew how he _should_ have been dancing, he instead opted for lifting her small frame against him and spinning wildly in time to the music. Eroeh's squealing laughter alerted Casavir, who'd been pouting by the stairs alone; causing him to dash across the floor to them. "Unhand her at once!" he ordered, though completely ignored by the both of them. Bishop simply tightened his grip on her and kept spinning, alternating directions randomly which had her squealing more. His eyes burned with passion for the little elfling in his arms, seeing her flushed and smiling by his doing bringing his feelings for her to the surface. " _Bishop_ " she managed between fits of laughter. "You'd better quit before he starts steaming!" she laughed, pressing her forehead to his. She looked at him glassy eyed and rosy cheeked from drink.

With a reluctant sigh he set her down, passing her to the Paladin, who mellowed slightly at the gesture. "Might I ask you to dance, my lady?" Casavir asked cautiously. "You may. I _am_ here at your invitation after all." She giggled, taking the knights hand as Bishop stepped back. "I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't know Bishop would be coming to the ball." She apologized, her eyes flitting back to the Ranger watching them. "Do you wish me to cut this animal's head off my lady? It would be my pleasure!" He grit through a clenched jaw, his eyes shifting towards Bishop threateningly. "No, Casavir. You know exactly why I don't want you hurting him." She soothed, moving her hand from his shoulder to his face and turning him back towards her. "Forgive me Lady Eroeh…" He sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to regain his composure. "My lady you are right. I have overstepped myself, I must _profusely_ apologize. Please… forgive me." He asked, looking down into her eyes, his own steely blues somber as he searched the freckles of her irises for a sign of forgiveness. "You're such a fool, Casavir." She chuckled softly as she laid her head on his chest. "That I am, I must apologize my lady." He murmured with a soft smile, knowing she harbored him no ill will. The wine was getting to her and he knew it.

"Lady Eroeh, might I ask a personal question of you?" he inquired, trying to maintain his composure with their closeness. "Of course, Casavir. I'm an open book within reason." "Why him?" He asked candidly. "Because believe it or not we're one and the same. You refuse to see the true scoundrel in your arms because you have me on this… ladylike pedestal, or worse you think I'm some sort of _saintly_ hero. Truth is, I'm not. I'm a thief, a liar, and a killer, who just so happens to be a daughter of Akatosh and be Tamriels only hope against the dragon menace. If you travel with us long enough, you'll see I can be _just_ as bad as Bishop. Only reason I keep myself in line is because I have appearances I have to maintain, and he doesn't." She said plainly. "I highly doubt you could be anywhere near as cruel or tactless as Bishop, my lady. Need I remind you that I've known him unfortunately for several years now." Casavir responded, side-eyeing Bishop in the corner. "I'm aware, Cas. But to be fair you don't get to see the softer side of him like I do. He's really not near as bad a person as you seem to think he is. He's just cynical. With the life he's had, you would be pretty jaded too." She shrugged, continuing their dance. "I will not argue that with you. You are a good woman, my lady, a shining light in a dark world. A light that I find myself drawn to." He said softly, his eyes wandering thoughtfully over the features of her face.

"Casavir, I…" Eroeh stumbled, unsure of how to respond. "Excuse me… Perhaps I have… let my emotions cloud my judgement. Whatever you choose, know that I am here. I only wished to warn you, and let you know that I _will_ protect you with my very last breath. I merely wished to explain the appearance of things from my perspective. Perhaps if I spend more time with the two of you we will all begin to see one another in a different light." He sighed, looking towards the Ranger. _He shall never know how lucky he is that she stands up for him so fiercely._ He thought as his brows furrowed slightly in annoyance. _It's only fair that I give him the chance to prove her right…_

When the song was over, Bishop approached to collect his other half, a tight-lipped, half-grimace, half-constipated looking attempt at a forced smile on his face as he begrudgingly acknowledged the Paladin with a curt nod. "Thank you for bringing me out here, Casavir. I had more fun that I thought I would." Eroeh smiled, placing her hand gently on the silk sleeve of his shirt. "You look so beautiful, my lady. For once in my life I find myself regretting ever taking my vows." He responded with the slightest hint of disappointment in his voice. "Thank you Casavir. I don't think I've ever had the kind of occasion to really doll myself up like this. Good to know the effort didn't go unappreciated." She giggled quietly, looking at the way both men were eyeing her. "Then maybe someday I could sweep you off your feet like your brute of a companion." Casavir chuckled, taking her delicate hands in his with a smile. "You're sweet Cas, but we both know you don't regret being a Paladin. It's who you are." Eroeh sighed, smiling softly at the tall, ebon-haired knight. "My life does have its burdens, my lady. But becoming a Paladin was one that I knew was the right path for me. Though to be truthful I do find myself longing for another life, at times." He sighed, his flint blue eyes softening as he gazed down at her face and brushed a stray curl from her cheek. "But the evening is still young and does not need to be dampened by my regrets." He said, resolute as he gently pulled a hand to his lips and softly kissed her knuckles. "Good night, Lady Eroeh. I will remain here for a while longer and see you upon your return from your task at hand tomorrow. We must really do this again in the future, my lady. Even the _Dragonborn_ deserves a day off from time to time." He chuckled, lowering her hands. Holding up one finger, he reached into his vest and pulled out a single red rose, placing it carefully in her hand to avoid the thorns before seeing the pair out.

Bishop held Eroeh close as they returned to the inn for the night, both eager to shed their formalwear and lounge about in nothing but their own skins. "Hey, about what happened back there…" Bishop started, looking uncomfortable. "Hmm? What about it?" Eroeh asked. "It's driving me crazy thinking about how you put up with all that crap… Not that I'm saying you don't look…" He started awkwardly, clearing his throat as he looked over at her still dressed to impress. "It's not something I'd have _imagined_ you in, but no one could keep their eyes off of you. _Especially_ me." He said with a soft smile, his amber eyes gleaming in the light of the towns torchlights. "Thank you, Bishop! I must say you don't look half bad yourself~" Eroeh purred, leaning playfully into him, her head resting against his shoulder as they walked. "Well don't expect to see me like this again, Eroeh. But, for the look on your face… it was well worth it." He sighed, smiling as he pulled her against him, resting his cheek against her head and kissing her crown. "The way you danced, with your body so close to mine… I'd have gone crazy if I had to watch one of those perfumed _nobles_ get their hands on you even once. Watching you dance with his holy righteousness was bad enough." He explained, relaxing now that they were almost to the inn. "You worry too much, Bishop. I'd have managed just fine." She giggled. "Trust me, dancing is far from innocent with _any_ man. I didn't like how they were looking at you. You could have done better than them, anyway. Like _me_ for instance." He said confidently. "You need a real man, sweetheart, someone who doesn't _pretend_ to be something they're not." He scoffed, opening the door to the inn's busy dinner rush. "Thanks… I think." She chuckled, gathering her skirt with both hands and making her way across the tavern, careful not to bump into anyone.

Eroeh received more than a few catcalls and flirtatious offerings from potential bedwarmers, including the innkeeper, Corpulus Vinius and his grown son, Sorex. Eroeh simply laughed them off and set the youngest of their family, Corpulus' daughter Minette on the pair, who scolded them happily. Bishop seemed to only get braver in his statements as they ascended the stairs towards their private room. "Going shy on me now, are you? I'd rather make you breathless as I have you under me. Ask nicely and I might even let you be on top." He purred in her ear, leaning in close behind her with one hand planted on the heavy wooden doorframe. Eroeh turned towards him blushing, her back now flat against the door. "I don't need you in all this fancy finery. All I need is _you_ , naked, in my bed, eager and willing for me to give you a night you won't forget." He murmured, his lips so close she could taste the spiced wine on his breath. "Then let's dance, Ranger." Eroeh purred playfully, biting her lower lip before pulling them both into the room with her lips on his.

Bishop had just enough reaction time to swing the door shut behind him before Eroeh spun him onto the bed. Landing on the mattress with a surprised oomph, the Ranger gave her that devious lupine grin she'd become so familiar with before tugging his collar loose and tossing it aside. Reaching behind her, Eroeh untied the corset ribbons and began tugging them loose, Bishop acting in kind by removing his belts and vest and untucking his silk dress shirt. Seeing her bending awkwardly to reach the laces, he got up and stood behind her, bending her over the mattress as he loosened them. Partway up, she suddenly swatted back at his hands and made a break for a bucket in the corner, upending the soaps and towels from it before vomiting. Violently. "Eroeh?!" Bishop called out in concern, being shooed away as he got closer. "It's fine… I'm fine…" she groaned between retches, by some sheer miracle keeping her hair and jewelry out of the vomit. Once she was breathing normally again, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and kneeled on the floor as she regained her composure.

"Fucking Meridia… My stomach is still all over the place. When you bent me over the bed I got dizzy. I tried to ignore it, but it just got worse, so I made a dash for the bucket before I could ruin my dress…" She sighed, using the nearby table and chair to pull herself up from the floor. "It's passed, I'm fine now, I promise. I swear if she weren't an incorporeal ball of light, I'd wring her neck the first chance I got… This is bullshit." She grumbled, patting the dust from the poof of her skirt. Grabbing her waterskin from the bedside table, she chugged half of it, rinsing her mouth of the taste of wine vomit and finger foods. "I'm sorry Bishop, I think I killed the mood. Lets just get out of these frilly getups and get some shuteye, I don't think I'm up for anything else tonight…" she sighed, looking apologetically at the Ranger. He eyed her suspiciously before letting out a defeated sigh, motioning for her to turn back around as he helped her undress, and shortly after that turn in for the night.


	18. Chapter 18 Party Crashers

Ch 18. Party Crashers

The next morning Eroeh and Bishop awoke bright and early, grabbed a good breakfast and headed towards the small farm southwest of Solitude to meet Delphine. "Still so tired… I wanna go back to bed…" Eroeh groaned as she trudged along the dirt path next to Bishop. "Want me to carry you?" Bishop chuckled, looking her way. "If I wasn't completely certain you're joking, I'd say yes. But I know you're just gonna tell me to walk." She grumbled, folding her arms across her chest and slouching as she kept walking. "Good guessing. The farm is just up ahead, your legs work, and it's a fine day outside. So quit your moanin and get moving!" He laughed, playfully slapping her ass to encourage her forward ahead of him. " _Ass_." She grumbled under her breath as she carried on ahead, rubbing the sting from her backside. Karnwyr bolted ahead of them after a nearby rabbit, catching his breakfast in the brush just off the path. "Think he'll be alright waiting on us?" Eroeh asked as he trotted back, the mangled bunny hanging from his jaws. "He'll do just fine. He knows to come when he's called. Until then, he'll just run around and do whatever it is he normally does when he's left alone. Chase rodents, prowl for bitches, nap. Who knows?" He answered with a bored shrug, stretching his arms up and behind his head as he walked.

Hearing the telltale cluck of chickens and goat bleats, the pair arrived at Katla's farm. Looking around, Eroeh spotted Delphine just inside the covered grain mill awaiting their arrival. "Have you given Malborn the gear you wanted smuggled into the embassy?" She asked as they met her inside the brick and mortar mill. "Yeah, everything is square with him." Eroeh responded, sitting along the stone edge of the mill. "Good. I have your invitations to the party. But the only way you're gonna be let in is if the guards honestly believe you're invited guests. Which means you need to look the part and not be armed to the teeth. I have these for you to put on." She said, passing a lined sack with neatly folded clothes inside. "Put them on whenever you're ready, and I'll keep the rest of your gear safe until you get back." She said, motioning to the finely tailored shoes next to her. "That's good and all, but we actually have that part settled. We have a companion waiting in Solitude with our things. He's a last-minute addition to our merry little band, so I knew he wouldn't be able to join us at the embassy. But he'll be waiting for us when we get finished and ready to go." Eroeh explained, pulling out the dossier Alexander had delivered to their room at the inn.

Passing the file to Delphine, she smugly smirked as the middle-aged Breton's eyes widened at the wealth of information inside. "How did you… Floorplans, personnel counts, patrol routes, timetables for shift changes… Where did you get all this information?" She asked in awe. Eroeh shrugged with a nonchalant grin. "I know a guy." Bishop only rolled his eyes, knowing full well who her source had been. "Well then I hope you trust him. If this information is _solid_ , we'll have everything we need for a quick in and out information extraction without them ever knowing you're there." Delphine explained, relieved that they had solid intel to give them an edge. _No, it gives me the ability to kill them all before they know what hit em._ Eroeh thought with a devious grin. "Remember, you'll only have what Malborn smuggled in for you plus whatever you can manage to pick up inside." She said, eyeing them both seriously for a moment. "Oh don't worry, we know. We'll do just fine with what we packed." Bishop chuckled, before pulling the clothes out and groaning distastefully at what was to be his outfit for the party. "Well lookie there Bish, you get to be a noble after all… Minus the tights though it seems…" Eroeh giggled, eyeing her robes for the evening. "Oh joy…yellow…" she grimaced, not looking forward to the fancy dress robes. "I'm gonna look like a fucking lemon out there…" she sighed, resigned to her fate for the evening. "Better that than the dress you wore last night. Be awful hard to sneak out with everyone gawking at you like they were." Bishop shrugged, reaching down for his shoes.

"Before I forget. You'll need these as well. It's the only way I could manage to get both of you on the list." Delphine butted in, fishing in the pocket of her travelling leathers. After a moment of digging, she pulled out two glistening gold rings, and handed them over. "Wait, what? You mean we gotta play like we're married in there on top of everything else? Seriously? Do either of us strike you as the marrying type?" Bishop griped, holding the little gold bands in his palm like they'd bite him at any given moment. "You do when you're together, at least. Just act natural, you'll be fine." Delphine chuckled. "Now go inside and get dressed. The party will be starting soon, and we need to make sure you both get there in time." She added, pointing to the farmhouse behind them.

Without argument, the pair walked into the house and were directed upstairs to an unoccupied bedroom to change and ready themselves. Once the door closed behind them, they set to changing without a word, Eroeh pulling the leather binder from her waist and removing the camisole and skirt carefully. Bishop simply pulled his linen pants off and replaced them with the finer quality ones Delphine had given him. "At least your clothes are greys and black. Mines yellow for fuck's sake…" Eroeh grumbled under her breath as she dressed herself in the golden toned layers of robes that signified her as a person of importance. Bishop kept quiet and didn't make eye contact, still mulling over the two warm golden bands clenched carefully in his hands as he dressed. Eroeh tried her best to ignore his weird behavior and dressed uncomfortably on her own faced away from him. Giving her robes one final adjustment, she pulled her hair into a simple half up ponytail and braided the tail.

Eroeh closed her eyes and took a deep breath, turning around to look at her silent companion. In turning she'd bumped square into his chest, Bishop standing awkwardly close to her. She held her hands against his chest in surprise, not expecting him to just be _right there_. "Bishop!" she gasped as he quickly but carefully caught her hands, keeping the left one in his grasp as he slid her ring over the appropriate finger. "What do you know… a perfect fit." He muttered to himself, looking thoughtfully at the little golden band around her slender digit. He slowly lifted his gaze to meet hers, his amber eyes burning into her pale malachite greens. Moving one hand, he slowly lifted it to wrap around the side of her head, and gently eased her face to his, resting her forehead against his as he clenched his jaw in frustration. "C'mon, we got a Thalmor hive to burn." He sighed, kissing her forehead before heading for the door, his tavern clothes in hand. Eroeh stood there dumbfounded for a moment before sheepishly jogging to catch up, her face pinkening in awkward, frustrated confusion.

Bishop slipped his matching gold band over his finger and gave it a slight turn in adjustment as he walked down the stairs towards the door. Opening the large wooden door, he held it for Eroeh as she passed quietly behind him, releasing it after she was safely outside. Handing their things to Delphine, Eroeh instructed her to take them to the Paladin waiting at the inn for their return. Delphine then passed the pair their invitations and got them into the cart she'd had stationed near the farm just for the two of them. Bishop hauled himself up first and offered Eroeh his hand, which she took without issue. They rode in uncomfortable silence until the Embassy was within eyesight, because only then did Eroeh finally break the tension with a sigh before looking to Bishop. "Ok, are you ready for this?" She asked nervously, trying to put on the smiling façade she'd be wearing in front of the Thalmor. "Yeah, I'm good. I'm likely to put them on edge, so I'll let you do all the talking if you don't mind." He grumbled, straightening his posture and rubbing his face as he loosened up. "That's fine." She agreed, rolling her shoulders and tipping her head sideways to pop her neck. "You're garbage at socializing anyhow, so unless this party is full of drunken wenches you'll be way out of your element." She sassed, giggling as he scowled defeatedly in her direction. "C'mon _honey_ , it's showtime." She smiled as the cart stopped, letting Bishop out first so he could help her down. She wasn't used to wearing robes or dresses this constricting and needed help with any kind of movement that required her to spread her feet apart more than the span of her shoulders.

"Ah! Fellow latecomers to Elenwen's little soiree. And arriving by carriage, no less! I salute the two of you!" A Redguard sitting on a nearby bench piped up, slowly getting to his feet to greet them. "Well it's good to know we aren't the only ones fashionably late!" Eroeh giggled as Bishop grabbed her by the waist and lowered her to the ground. "My lateness is due more to getting lost on the way up this gods-forsaken mountain than to any desire to actually arrive late. I prefer to arrive early. Often the day before the party. So as not to miss out on any of the drinking." He laughed, getting a smile from the pair. "I like this guy already." Bishop chuckled, clapping the man on the shoulders and offering him his hand to shake. "There's not enough drinking in the world today, wouldn't you agree?" The man asked. "Most definitely. Perhaps once we're inside we'll all have a drink together." Eroeh giggled as he kissed her hand. "Perhaps we might share a carriage after the party? I know, I know - we've just met. But think, by the time the party is over we'll no doubt be fast friends. The name's Razelan by the way." He laughed, hoping to catch a ride with them rather than make the cold walk back to Solitude. "I'm Eroeh and this is Bishop. And we'll just see about that ride back." Eroeh smiled. "I look forward to it. I'll go after you. These fellows know me. I never miss one of Elenwen's parties, you see." He chuckled, grandly waving an arm towards the nearby soldiers. "It's quite alright, I mean you did get here before us, we'd hate to keep you out here in the cold longer than necessary." Eroeh argued, trying to be polite. "Please. You first. I insist." He said, obviously not budging on the matter. The pair then walked alongside him to the checkpoint.

Bishop and Eroeh walked up arm in arm to the female Thalmor soldier waiting along the stairs, her golden eyes burning into them as if she were memorizing their faces. "Welcome to the Thalmor Embassy. May I see your invitations please?" She asked politely, her voice smooth and charming. The pair calmly pulled their invitations out of the inner linings of their jackets before another pair of soldiers nearby gave them a quick once-over to search them for weapons. "Thank you, go right in." she said sweetly, though her eyes were still trained on them like a hawk. "Now then. Here's my invitation. I don't have a poisoned dagger strapped to my thigh, et cetera, et cetera." Their newfound friend said as the soldiers patted him down. "I'm just doing my duty, sir. Everything's in order. Welcome back, sir." One said as they let him pass. "Yes, yes. Now to find myself a drink." He said with a smile, catching up behind them. Motioning up the stairs, Eroeh gave the elf a final polite smile before walking up the stone steps alongside her _'husband'_.

Upon their entry they were greeted by none other than their hostess, the Thalmor Ambassador Elenwen herself. "Welcome." She started as they made their way in. "I don't believe we've met. I am Elenwen, Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim. Who might you be?" She asked, her voice stately and dignified despite her obvious age. Eroeh recognized her from Helgen, where she'd heard the elf arguing with General Tullius over custody of the prisoners. With any luck, Eroeh hoped the Altmer hadn't noticed or remembered her. "Eroeh Whitepaw, and the pleasure is mine. This is my husband, Bishop." She replied sweetly, placing a hand on Bishop's arm with a smile. "Ambassador." Bishop said quietly, bowing his head slightly as he attempted to play respectful. "Ah yes. I remember your name from the guest list. Please, tell me more about yourself. What brings you to this... to Skyrim?" She asked in return, hoping to get more information out of the two of them.

Before Eroeh could respond, a familiar voice piped up from behind a nearby bar, where the head of Malborn, their contact, poked out into view. "Madame Ambassador, I'm so sorry to interrupt..." he said nervously as he got her attention. "What is it Malborn?" she asked harshly as she turned to her employee. "It's just that we've run out of the Alto wine. Do I have your permission to uncork the Arenthia red..." He asked, trying to distract her from the pair as well as he could. "Of course. I've told you before not to bother me with such trifles." She snapped, waving her hand dismissively in his direction. "Yes, Madame Ambassador." He sighed as she turned back to the couple in front of her. "My apologies. We'll have to get better acquainted later. Please, enjoy yourself." She said with a slightly irritated smile, turning back to the main room to see to her other guests. 'Thank You.' Eroeh mouthed to the wood elf as they walked up to the counter. "What can I get you?" he asked at a regular volume before lowering his voice to a whisper. "You made it in. Good. As soon as you distract the guards, I'll open this door and we can get you on your way. Let's hope we all live through this day." He muttered anxiously as he wiped the counter. "I'd like a drink." Eroeh responded, watching as he poured a goblet of liquor from behind the counter. "Here you go, ma'am. The finest Colovian Brandy." He chirped, winking at her as she nodded her head in silence and walked away.

" _Shit-_ " She grumbled as she looked around the room, spotting a few familiar faces. "Maven!" she greeted happily as an aging, ebon-haired woman approached. "Eroeh, fancy running into _you_ here," the woman purred, her voice thick with mischief. "Yes, fancy that." She responded uncomfortably. "I don't recall seeing you at one of these before." The Black Briar matriarch commented curiously. "And you know well that I know everyone who's anyone in Skyrim. See that disgusting drunk over there? A high-ranking official in the East Empire Company, believe it or not." She sneered, eyeing the man they'd met outside who'd seated himself at a nearby bench. "So, what brings you to the embassy, Maven? I didn't figure you for a Dominion supporter." Eroeh asked smoothly, thumbing the etchings in her goblet nervously as she kept a straight face. "I'm simply here to maintain relations. We have a relationship of mutual respect. I care little about the politics and rivalries between the Thalmor and the Empire. But I do respect power, and the Thalmor have that. They leave me alone, and I leave them alone." She responded matter-of-factly. "My question, guild master, is why are you here?" she muttered quietly, leaning in close enough for only her to hear. "Reasons I can't go into at present, I assure you. Though I would very much like it if as a _professional_ courtesy you don't go blowing my cover, considering that the two factions I control are your personal _problem-solvers_." Eroeh hinted in response, casually eyeing the other guests and their surroundings. "Fair enough, but whatever you're up to, I want no part of it. I have a reputation to maintain after all." She quipped, looking from Eroeh to Bishop suspiciously. "That's fine by me. Just act as if you never saw me." Eroeh smiled, watching as Maven walked away to speak with the elderly Jarl of Morthal, Igrod Ravencrone.

Sighing, Eroeh looked over the remainder of the guests, spotting none other than Siddgeir, the Jarl of Falkreath. " _My Jarl~_ ," Eroeh purred as she made her way over. Siddgeir would do just about _anything_ for her and she knew it. Gods knew the man owed it to her for all she'd done for him. "Thane Whitepaw. So good to see you, my dear." He cooed impishly, taking her by the hand and placing a not-so-subtle kiss on its back. "The pleasure is all mine, my Jarl. How goes your evening? Enjoying yourself?" She asked, letting her hand linger in his. Luckily he was holding her right hand, allowing her to keep the ring on her left hidden. "I am now that you're here. It's good to see a friendly face around here for once." He chuckled, releasing her hand gently. "Oh Siddgeir, you really are too much sometimes. This party does seem awfully dull though, wouldn't you agree?" Eroeh asked, cutting her eyes sideways at the rest of the room. "Honestly if I had it my way, I'd spend all my time at parties like this, and none of it dealing with the common rabble. But I do see your point, things do seem awfully slow tonight." He answered, placing his hand thoughtfully on his chin.

"Have you known Elenwen long?" Eroeh inquired, trying to make conversation. "I've known her long enough to appreciate her excellent taste in food and wine. And also long enough to respect her importance in Skyrim. She plays a vital role in rooting out the forbidden worship of Talos. As far as I'm concerned, those Talos-worshippers got exactly what they deserved. All they do is cause problems for me and the other Jarls." He grumbled, waving a hand dismissively. Eroeh did her best not to visibly grimace in disgust at his dismissal of other people's lives, and played along, nodding her head quietly with a smile. "Of course, my Jarl. Please, enjoy the remainder of your evening." She sighed contentedly, gently touching his upper arm before walking away, towards Razelan, who was still sitting on the bench.

Reaching him, Eroeh bent over slightly, carefully offering her goblet of brandy to the man as an excuse to go back towards the bar. "You looked thirsty," She said simply, smiling sweetly as she gingerly placed the full cup in his hands. "Ah, the one generous soul amongst a gathering of pinch-pennies and lickspittles! If there's anything I can ever do for you, do not hesitate to call upon me!" he chuckled, grinning from ear to ear. "Actually, there is something you could do for me." Eroeh purred, a dimpled grin forming across her face. "Of course!" he exclaimed eagerly, "I would do anything for you, my one and truest friend! What do you need from me?" He asked, smiling as he swallowed another mouthful of brandy. "I need you to cause a scene. Just enough to get everyone's attention for a few minutes." She asked, eyeing the rest of the room. "Is that all?" he snorted. "My friend, you've come to the right person. You could say that causing a scene is somewhat of a specialty of mine. Stand back my dear and behold my handiwork." He laughed, downing the rest of his drink.

Eroeh shot a look to Malborn and he nodded in return, knowing they were ready. Eroeh walked casually towards the bar with Bishop close behind, feigning conversation as Razelan made his way to the main part of the floor. "Attention everyone! Could I have your attention, please! I have an announcement to make! I propose a toast to Elenwen! Our Mistress!" He said rather loudly, everyone's eyes moving from each other to him. "Razelan. What are you doing?" Elenwen asked rather sharply, clearly concerned about what he would say next. "I speak figuratively, of course. Nothing could be more unlikely than that someone would actually _want_ her in their bed." He continued unabashedly, ignoring the looks the guards were now giving him. Elenwen was holding her face, groaning in disgust and annoyance. "Although... most of you are already in bed with her! But again... I speak figuratively, of course!" He chuckled, adding more fuel to the fire. With everyone's eyes on him, Malborn opened the door to the kitchen, letting Bishop and Eroeh past without anyone taking notice. "Fine. Fine. Take your hands off me. I'll be a good boy now. Wouldn't want to offend our Thalmor overlords, would we?" They heard Razelan say finally as the door closed behind them.

"I hope he doesn't get into too much trouble over that." Eroeh whispered as they walked towards the kitchen. "It'll be fine, it's nothing new for him." Malborn reassured her. "Who comes, Malborn? You know I don't like strange smells in my kitchen." A Khajiiti female rasped from across the room. "Just a guest who's feeling ill and her husband. Leave the poor wretch be." He explained simply. "Guests? In the kitchens? You know this is against the rules." The woman said, her voice a slight growl of warning. Malborn then turned to her, putting his weight on one leg and his hands on his hips. " _Rules_ , is it, Tsavani? I didn't realize that eating _Moon Sugar_ was permitted. Perhaps I should ask the Ambassador-" " _Tss_. Get out of here, I saw nothing." She hissed, cutting him off before he could finish his threat. Walking them into the nearby larder, he shut the door behind them. "All of your gear is in that chest. I'll lock the door behind you. _Don't_ screw this up." He chided, obviously nervous about the entire situation. "Now hurry up, I've got to get back before I'm missed." He warned, urging them to dress quickly. They'd become so used to getting in and out of their leathers that it became second nature to them, Eroeh quickly shedding her robes and chucking them in the chest as she pulled on and clasped on her gear like someone who'd spent a lot of time on the run.

Once they were ready, Malborn quietly opened the next door, letting them through into the main building of the embassy. "Good luck, you're on your own now." He whispered through the door crack as he closed and locked it between them. "Did you see those robes march in this morning? Who're they with? More of the Emissary's treaty enforcers?" they heard from a room nearby. "No. They're high mages, just in from Alinor. I guess Herself is finally getting worried about all the dragon attacks." Another voice responded. Two Eroeh signaled back to Bishop, readying her bow and silently nocking an arrow. "Ah, good. I was wondering how we were supposed to defend this place from a _dragon_." The first one said. "If a dragon _does_ show up, maybe we'll get lucky and it will eat the mages first. Might give us enough time to kill it." The second laughed. "Ha! I'd like to see those arrogant bastards taken down a notch. Always looking down their noses at us lowly footsloggers." The first laughed haughtily, the second joining him while he slapped his hand on a nearby surface. Sounded like a heavy countertop to Eroeh. " _Ah_. Well, I guess we should get back to our rounds." The first chuckled, clapping his compatriot on the shoulder as the sound of their armor softly clattering was heard moving on. Entering the room, the pair caught sight of the elves making their way towards a nearby door. Both archers drew their arrows back and let them fly, quickly pegging the unsuspecting elves in the back of their necks, their gurgled choking continuing briefly after they hit the ground. They dragged the soldiers back behind a nearby privacy screen and tossed a rolled-up rug out over the bloodstain they'd made, not wanting to alert anyone right away.

Continuing up the stairs they spotted a lone mage staring out into the hall, unaware of their presence. Signaling Bishop to stay put, Eroeh silently came up behind the Altmer and swiftly covered his mouth, dragging her dagger across the elf's throat. The paralytic enchantment ensured that the moment the sharpened blade bit into his skin he'd go limp, unable to alert anyone who might be nearby as he bled out all down the front of his robes. She then dragged him to the stairs, leaving his lifeless body behind a large potted plant out of sight. "One less Thalmor in the world." Eroeh chuckled to herself, wiping her hands on the dead elf's sleeve. Recalling their intel, the pair followed the left path of the hallway they'd found the mage guarding, making their way outside through a nearby door. "Of course it's fucking snowing!" Eroeh grumbled to herself as they stepped outside, keeping low as much as possible to avoid unwanted attention. "Just keep quiet, we can use the snowstorm to our advantage-" Bishop explained, pointing out a soldier on the walkway nearby, oblivious to their presence. "I got it." Eroeh huffed, sneaking silently through the snow until she was right behind the daydreaming soldier. Flexing her fingers, she quickly snaked them into the elf's helmet, cupping his mouth as she jammed her dagger into his neck, wrenching the pale blue blade so roughly she'd nearly decapitated him. He went down without issue, and she left him there along the walkway, knowing nobody would see him once the snow accumulated enough.

Looking around she saw the only person still in their way was a mage posted at the door to the next building, Elenwen's Solar. "Want this one?" She asked quietly, looking to Bishop. "Oh, are you actually leaving some for _me_?" he chuckled sarcastically, nocking an arrow. "Yeah, I've got him." He responded, drawing the arrow back and letting it fly, the point hitting home right in the elf's eye socket, and partially exiting out the other side. "Ok, the coast is clear, let's get moving" Eroeh muttered, staying low and crossing the courtyard towards the doorway. She drew her dagger across the fallen mage's throat as good measure, making sure that the last semblance of life left his eyes before they carried on. Opening the door as quietly as possible, Eroeh looked around and listened for anyone inside. She got more than she'd intended, and was rooted in place, furious in disbelief at what she overheard. "But I need that money, I earned it! I have my own expenses, you know." She overheard a vaguely familiar voice arguing. "Silence! Do not presume, Gissur. You are most useful, but do not presume. We have more informants who are less...offensive." she heard what could only be the arrogant voice of an Altmer quip in return. "But no one else has brought you such valuable information, have they?" The man, Gissur, argued back. "Etienne, he's talked, hasn't he? He knows where that old man you're looking for is, he told me himself."

"Etienne?" Eroeh murmured to herself in surprise. _Etienne…the family member who was missing?_ Bishop thought, racking his brain for the memory.

 _Etienne is here? Oh gods, I hope I'm not too late…_ Eroeh thought, panicking. "You'll get your money when he's told the rest of his story, as agreed." The Altmer explained unbudgingly. "So he has talked! I knew it!" Gissur exclaimed excitedly. _How can you be happy about this… Do you know what they're capable of, or do you just not care…_ She thought, her anger bubbling in her throat. "Everyone talks, in the end. Now, I have work to do. Leave me to it, if you ever want to see the rest of your payment." _Oh no, neither of you will ever see anything other than this room ever again,_ Bishop thought wincing as he watched her bristle and stalk across the room on all fours like a predatory cat towards a stray soldier. "Can I... I could help you. He'd talk to me. He _trusts_ me." Gissur asked, desperately trying to get his payment quicker. _And that's why you die._ Eroeh thought with a silent snarl, quietly carving through the soldier's throat and holding her up as her knees buckled. "You'd like to come downstairs with me, is that it, Gissur? Shall we loosen his bonds and put you in a cell together? You can ask him anything you like and see how he answers." The Altmer asked in a threatening purr. "No, no. I... I'll wait outside." the traitor murmured disappointedly. Eroeh had quietly set the soldier's corpse on the ground and turned towards the pair, nocking an arrow, which Bishop mirrored. "That would probably be best. Now _get out_!" the mage hissed, trying to remove the dirty Nord from his presence.

As the traitor Gissur turned to leave, he quickly caught Eroeh's arrow through the throat, taking him to his knees as he gurgled and spat, choking slowly on his own blood wide-eyed in surprise. "What in the- _How did you get in here?!_ " The elf shouted, his hands crackling with electricity as Eroeh charged towards him. **_FEIM_** she shouted, her ethereal form unharmed as he wasted his magicka on her. She drew her dagger and backed him into a nearby wall, Bishops arrows passing right through her into him as his vivid green eyes widened in pain and horror. "By the Eight…." He stammered, his voice shaky as she became solid again before his very eyes. " _Nine_." She said flatly, her voice barely concealing the rage boiling in her chest. Eroeh then dug her dagger into his belly, carving upwards from hip to ribs then across the center quickly, spilling his entrails onto the floor. "For Etienne, and _all_ the others. I'll see every last one of you monsters _burn_ in Oblivion." She growled as she flipped her dagger in her hand and buried it in the side of his neck, the sparks in his hands fizzling quickly as his lifeblood ran down his front and spilled onto the floor. As his body failed him, the elf slid down the wall, his head bobbing limply on his shoulders, his breathing ragged and garbled by all the blood he'd lost.

Walking over to the soldier on the floor, she took the woman's sword, and stalked her way back to him, yanking him up by his hair and forcing her to meet his eyes. His eyes were unfocused and looked right through her as she swung the gilded sword across his neck, separating it from his body in one clean strike. She then took the disembodied head and laid it in his lap cradled in his hands, a clear message to whomever might find him later. Carrying on around the corner into Elenwen's office space, Eroeh picked the lock on an important-looking chest and raided the files within it. Taking the papers marked _Dragon Investigation: Current Status_ , _Delphine_ , and _Ulfric Stormcloak_ , from the dossiers, she folded them and tucked them into the inner lining of her jacket for safekeeping, deciding to read them later. Grabbing a key from within the chest, she figured she might as well save herself the time picking the lock it belonged to. Carrying on back behind their headless friend, they went down the stairs towards the door to what Alexander had marked as the dungeon.

Taking the key she'd swiped, Eroeh let out a sigh of relief that it worked, and they continued forward quietly, keeping tight along the walls where they could. "Stop. _Please_. I don't know anything else. Don't you think I'd have told you already?" Eroeh heard an all too familiar voice begging. " _Etienne_ " she murmured to herself, worried. "Silence. You know the rules. Do not speak unless spoken to. Master Rulindil will be here shortly to ask the questions." A Thalmor soldier spat, the sound of an armored fist striking unprotective flesh thumping and the distinct choking gasp of being winded loudly following shortly after. "Please, no... for pity's sake... I've already told you everything..." Etienne begged, coughing violently and sobbing. Eroeh readied an arrow and as soon as she was within firing distance, sent its frosted crystalline blue tip through the base of the offending soldiers head. "Etienne!" Eroeh gasped, running into the cell. "Please, I told you I don't know anything else about it…" he wheezed weakly, his eyes swollen shut, nose broken, and ears dripping blood. _He doesn't recognize me…_ She thought sadly. "I'm not here to hurt you," She soothed, setting her bow on the floor and cupping his face in her hands.

The soft chime of healing magic bathed Etienne's head and shoulders in a soothing warmth, it's soft golden glow illuminating the small, filthy cell. "What? Who… What do you want then?" he questioned, his voice trembling in fear as the wheeze of his breathing began to clear. "There's no time to explain, I need to get you out of here." She whispered resolutely, letting her magic seep into his skin as the swelling around his eyes reducing to where she could see cornflower blue staring back at her. " _Eroeh?_ Thank the gods you've found me, I wasn't expecting to see another guildmate down here. Mara's mercy am I glad to see you. They grabbed me in the Ratway. The nerve of these bastards… they need to be taught a lesson." He chuckled with a wince, his chest clear and ribs pulling back into place. "Vex sent word that you'd been taken. I'm glad I found you before it was too late." She sighed in relief, picking the locks on his restraints and pulling him against her in a tight embrace. "Let's get you out of here." She huffed, helping him onto his feet. "Yes, please. C'mon, this way," he started, padding quietly towards a trapdoor nearby. "I've seen the guards use it to get rid of bodies. It must lead somewhere." He said, groaning as he inspected the intricate lock on the latch.

"Listen up spy, you're trapped in here and we have your accomplice!" A female soldier called out from the walkways above. _Shit_ , Eroeh scowled. "Surrender now, or you both die!" she ordered, holding a dagger to Malborn's throat. "Never mind me, I'm dead already." The small Bosmer barkeep said stoically, determined to hold his ground. "Silence traitor- _move_!" another soldier ordered, striking Malborn with the pommel of his mace. Eroeh looked up, nodding to Bishop on a separate section of walkway above them. He returned the gesture and readied an arrow, aiming for the bottom of the stairs. "She's got to be here somewhere." The female soldier muttered to her companion, her golden eyes darting around the bottom floor as they exited the staircase. Nocking an arrow of her own, Eroeh stayed low, her keen Bosmeri eyes watching Bishop's hands, waiting to release in time with him. Once the trio was sufficiently clear of cover, Bishop fired his arrow, striking the male Altmer in the gap between his helm and shoulder plate. With a grunt he released his weapon, grasping at the shaft and breaking it off. Eroeh's shot pierced the female's hand, the dagger momentarily forgotten as she too broke it off and pulled the remainder through. Malborn took his split moment of opportunity and bolted towards Eroeh, ducking behind the wall near the trap door alongside Etienne.

Bishop decided to fight with a bit of flair and leapt over the walkway railings, nailing the male soldier in the chest and driving what remained of his arrow deeper into his torso with the sole of his boots. Coughing up blood but undeterred, the tall Altmeri soldier grappled Bishop and the pair erupted into a fistfight, the latter being more than knowledgeable in the art of face-beating. Eroeh and the female soldier danced against one another blade for blade, their slender limbs connecting and parrying off one another until finally, under the weight of her heavy armor, the soldier fatigued. Her block came just a hair too late as Eroeh buried her blade deep in her chest plate, piercing the space between her fourth and fifth rib and ending her life. "Now the Thalmor will be hunting me for the rest of my life, I hope it was worth it." they heard Malborn groan from behind the wall. "I should have known this would end badly. I can't believe I let Delphine talk me into this…" he muttered to himself. "Oh c'mon Malborn, cheer up-" Eroeh chirped, flipping an intricately made key in one hand. "You're still alive after all. Could've gone worse, you know." She chuckled, brushing a long, stray lock of white hair behind her ear. "Now c'mon you guys, I wanna get out of here while we still can." She said, opening the trap door and sliding down the ladder into the darkness below. Bishop, being the only other person properly armed or protected, waited until their two companions were clear into the tunnel before climbing down himself, shutting the trapdoor behind him. "Watch out you guys, we aren't alone down here. It sounds like a troll but with all this echoing I can't pinpoint the sound. Keep your eyes peeled." she said, hopping down over a steep ledge out of sight. The next thing they heard was a startled gasp, the roar of a troll, and the muffled thump of a body striking stone. Hard.

" ** _EROEH!_** " Bishop yelled, bolting over the edge after her. He landed just in time to see the troll, who was swinging Eroeh by the ankle, throw her across the snowy rocks, leaving a smear of blood behind where she'd made contact. Bishop let out a frustrated growl, drawing his bowstring back and firing an arrow into the trolls third eye, buying the two up top the time they needed to hop down and get past the beast. "Get her out of here!" He ordered, but instead of leaving him to fight alone, they armed themselves with Eroeh's weapons, Etienne taking her daggers and Malborn her bow. "After all the trouble you went through to get us out alive, we aren't leaving either of you behind!" Malborn yelled, firing one of Eroeh's arrows into the troll, taking out another one of its three eyes. Etienne stayed low and worked on taking out its legs, ducking and weaving to avoid its massive, flailing arms.

A handful of arrows and well-placed cuts later the troll was down, and the trio were headed out, Bishop cradling Eroeh in his arms and bolting back towards town. Etienne and Malborn stayed with him until he rejoined the Paladin, who was struck speechless at the sight of Bishop panicking and running through town with Eroeh quickly bleeding out in his arms.


	19. Chapter 19 Loss

_**(A.N. Sorry I was a bit late again- didn't realize what day it was. Had to pull from personal experience for this one, so I hope you guys like it.**_

 _ **Please, feel free to leave reviews and let me know what you think of the story so far. They keep me going.**_

 _ **Much Love, C.)**_

Ch 19. Loss

Eroeh awoke three days later, confused and weak. She flexed her fingers to make sure they still worked and felt a familiar calloused warmth against her palm. "Bishop?" she whimpered, her voice hoarse from days of silence and a dry throat. She fought to focus her eyes, the world a dull blur that was slowly clearing. The Ranger stirred, lifting his head and breathing a sigh of relief once he registered that she was conscious.

He'd fallen asleep kneeling at her bedside, one hand clasped around hers, with his opposite forearm acting as an impromptu pillow. "You're awake..." he sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You look awful." Eroeh chuckled weakly, wincing as she carefully sat up in the bed. "Not as bad as you do." He smiled softly in return, grabbing a mirror from a nearby table so she could get a look at herself. "Shit…" Eroeh groaned, touching her face. "I look like a ghost…" she noted, eyeing the drastic loss of color in her face. "What happened?" she asked. "Last thing I remember was the tunnel… _and the troll._ " She groaned, clutching her abdomen. "Feels like I got trampled by mammoths…" she winced, drawing a weak healing spell to feel around inside herself for any missed damage. "You were out cold and bleeding out. I got you back to town and… _Cas_ , with help from one of the local priestesses, got you patched up enough to stop the bleeding and fix you." He finished, his voice shaky as he recalled the horrible shape she'd been in. "Lady Eroeh, you're awake at last." Casavir sighed in relief from the stone doorway. "Hey Cas. I heard you patched me up… _thank you._ " She smiled weakly. "It was no small matter my lady, I would never have left anyone in such a poor state." He responded courteously, holding one hand up. "Bishop said I was bleeding out… was it that bad?" she asked, her hazel eyes piercing through him, looking for any falsehoods. "Yes, my lady. You were _moments_ from Arkay's doorstep. Bishop was lucky to get you here when he did. A few minutes longer and you would have been beyond our reach." He said soberly, rubbing the back of his neck. She could see the dark circles under both men's eyes, proof of their tireless efforts to keep her alive.

"Bishop, can you get me something out of my potion pouch? Red liquid, Gold band around the lip of the glass." Eroeh requested, clutching her aching midsection as she struggled to sit up straight. Doing as he was asked, he walked over to the pile of leathers under the foot of the bed, reluctant to pull them out of the basket they'd been placed in. "Hey, I gotta tell you. About your armor…" he started, sliding the blood-crusted basket into her view. "We didn't know where the blood was coming from so I had to cut it off of you. We had to work quickly, and I'm sorry, but the leather's ruined. I put an order in for another set at the blacksmith's. Turns out his apprentice is pretty good with lighter armors." He sighed, rummaging through the pile for her potions. Finding the one she'd asked for, he carefully uncorked it and handed it over, watching as she downed it in one go. He sat in awe as the color started returning to her cheeks, already looking better than she had when he'd first opened his eyes. "Word of advice. Stopping a major bleed is relatively easy if you're good with Restoration. The _real_ trick is getting the body to replace what was lost." She said, wiping her lip with the back of her hand. "Extra strength regen potion. It gets the body producing blood in a hurry, but it's hell on your appetite. I tend to save these expensive little guys for emergencies. Is there anything to eat around here?" She asked, her stomach making animal noises at the two men in the room.

Before either could answer, the door creaked open. "Oh," a small female voice started in the doorway behind the Paladin. "You're awake. That's fortunate." She sighed contentedly, Casavir moving out of the way to let her through. "Arkay did not see fit to end your journey here, it seems. We managed to get the bleeding stopped, my lady, but I'm sorry. We could not save the babe." She soothed, kneeling at her bedside to set a basin of water and a washcloth within her reach. "What are you talking about? I'm not…" she trailed off, turning to Bishop. His eyes were downcast, avoiding hers. He seemed to be looking at the floor through her knees, his hands balled in tight, white-knuckled fists at her sides. His shoulders were trembling with strain as he held his breath awaiting her response. A small " _Oh_ " was all she could manage to mutter; her mind was racing too hard for her to form a complete sentence. "Bishop, I…" she stammered, reaching for his face with trembling hands. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know…" she whimpered, wrapping her hands desperately around his head, and pressing her face into his disheveled hair. His hands tensed for a moment, before he released his fists and wrapped his arms around her, hiding the strained tears in his eyes as he buried his face in the soft linen of what was once his shirt.

Casavir felt a deep sadness for the pair. Despite his feelings towards Bishop, he'd never in his life wish this suffering on him, or anyone else for that matter. Casavir placed a guiding hand on the priestesses back, and when she turned to look up at him, he tipped his head towards the door, wanting to give the pair time to process the news _together_. Bishop had been stewing in the revelation for days, never once leaving Eroeh's bedside as he desperately waited for her to awaken. When the priestess had informed them of her condition, Casavir was initially determined to relieve Bishop of his front teeth, until he turned to the man and watched as the panic and despair bled through his eyes into plain view. Bishop had never been one to show his emotions, especially those that conveyed weakness, but upon learning that he would have been a father, and that they'd lost it before even knowing about it seemed to break him. He hadn't eaten, he hadn't slept, at least, not until earlier that morning when exhaustion finally overcame him. He had yet to even fully scrub her blood from under his nails. He'd only changed out of his bloodstained leathers at the priestess' insistence, to keep him from frightening others that had come to pray. Closing the door behind them, he could practically feel the tension break in the air, and as the door clicked shut he could hear Eroeh's quiet sobs, and Bishop's heart breaking all over again.

"Bishop, I'm so sorry…." Eroeh whimpered into his disheveled honey brown hair. "If I'd have known, I never would have gone in there…" she choked back, fighting tears. "Don't blame yourself Eroeh, neither of us knew… I'm just thankful I didn't lose you too…" he sighed into her hair, her tangle of snowy curls falling in an unkempt cascade over her shoulders and down her back. They sat in painful silence for a few minutes, just holding each other as the situation set in. "I'm so sorry, Eroeh. I was careless… I didn't even think about… _ugh_ , I'm such an idiot. Please forgive me…" He growled into her shoulder, trying to keep his voice from breaking. "There's nothing to forgive, Bishop. What happened is on both of us, there's nothing else we can do for it now…" Eroeh sighed in resignation, stroking his messy tufts of warm brown hair soothingly. "I just…. I don't know what I would have done if I'd have lost you." He said, his voice trembling as he choked back a sob. "I'm still here Bishop. We have the rest of our lives to do it over again. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." She whispered, hugging him tight. "I love you, Eroeh," he sighed, "and I won't go anywhere either. Not as long as you'll still have me." He said, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling the faint remnants of her lavender oils. "You won't be rid of me that easy, Ranger." She chuckled softly, nuzzling his disheveled hair with her tearstained cheek.

Before more could be said, her stomach let out what sounded like a mix of a netch's battle cry and an angry sabre cat. Bishop managed an awkward laugh until his own innards replied in kind. "C'mon, let's get some food in us. Last I ate was finger foods at the party. Haven't had the want to eat since we got back here." He groaned, pulling himself up off the floor and offering her his hand. "Where's the rest of my stuff, Bishop? I don't think I should walk out into town in nothing but a shirt…" She muttered, looking behind her at the stained-glass portrait of Mara behind her in the window. "Good point." He said, hunting through their belongings at the foot of the bed. "Think you can stand?" he asked as he fished out her tavern dress and boots, smiling slightly as he looked up and saw the healthy flush slowly creeping back into her face. "For food? You know it." She chuckled softly in return, leaning against him for support as she dressed. Once she was ready, he held her arm as they left the small recovery room.

"My lady." Casavir greeted softly, offering her his hand. Eroeh smiled and shook her head, looping her free arm around his as the trio walked side by side with Karnwyr close behind them down to the inn. "Look at me, strolling about the capital with a handsome man on each arm." She chuckled softly, bumping them each in kind with a hip. Bishop could see her playful demeanor was nothing more than a mask, her smile nowhere close to dimpling her cheeks or reaching her eyes as it did before. As they walked the sky darkened, and the scent of oncoming rain washed over them. "Come, my lady. We should get inside before the weather takes a turn. It would not do well for you to fall ill so soon after…" Casavir trailed off quietly, Bishop clearing his throat to break the tension. "It's fine Casavir, I'm alright. You don't have to tread so lightly." She sighed, leaning against his arm comfortingly. "Of course, my lady. Whatever you say." He responded quietly. Releasing her two escorts, she was determined to walk herself down the stairs past Beirand's shop, towards the Winking Skeever. She didn't need their pity _or_ want it.

Eroeh had lived a life full of loss and pain, this would be no different. Just another notch on the bedpost of life, for all the times it'd fucked her. It wasn't bad enough that she'd lost her parents, and shortly after that her innocence. No, she had to lose the one thing she'd wanted since she'd been a little girl. A child to call her own. Her chance at a _family_. She'd seen what the loss of a pregnancy could do to a couple, and it most often split them apart. She couldn't help but hope that Bishop would stay with her, but she knew he'd be walking on eggshells- afraid to touch her, to _hold_ her, for fear of it happening again. For how long she wouldn't know. She shook her head as she trekked along, shaking the thought from her head. She had more important things to take care of at the moment. She was the Dragonborn, and until her job as such was done, she couldn't afford the distraction _or_ worry of a family. She couldn't fight dragons pregnant, she wouldn't let herself. Had she known she'd been with child, she'd have never stepped foot in the embassy. Once she'd been told she was the Dragonborn, she knew all thoughts of having a life for herself would have to be put on hold.

She untied her usual length of black ribbon from her wrist as she walked and drew her hair into a high ponytail, the voluminous cascade of white curls draping down to reach the curve of her lower back. It was becoming such a hassle she'd consider lopping it all off to save time, but she knew she'd regret it if she did. She'd cut it once above her shoulders after the incident with Thorns men in her teens, wanting to remove the any remnants of where they'd touched her. She found herself missing it only days later and hadn't touched it since. In the decade it'd had to grow, it had become a vital part of who she was.

With a sigh she opened the doors to the Winking Skeever, the tavern going silent at the sight of her. "Well, this isn't awkward or uncomfortable at all!" She groaned sarcastically, loud enough for those staring to quickly busy themselves with anything that wasn't the obvious gawking they were doing. "Forgive them child, most of these people were here the night your friend burst in here with you. Made quite the spectacle of himself as he trailed blood all over my floors." Corpulus said calmly, absentmindedly wiping out a tankard. "I'm glad to see you're okay, lass. Truly. When he ran out of here with you pale as death and unconscious in his arms I was afraid it was too late." He said with a small smile of relief. "Thanks, Corpulus. I'm glad too." She sighed, leaning against the wooden countertop. "I need to put in a food order. Biggest steak you can manage- you know how I like it, with potatoes and carrots. Then just whatever these two devastatingly handsome fellas want. And make sure to put it on my tab. They've earned it." She smiled softly, lightly bumping fists with the innkeeper in confirmation before moving to a shady table along the wall that conveniently held three empty seats. "Oi, Eroeh, drink?" Corpulus called from the back of the bar. "Spiced wine if it's not too much trouble!" She yelled back as he vanished out of sight nodding.

Eroeh let out a long sigh as she drew her legs up into the seat and rested her forehead against her knees. "You okay, Princess?" Bishop asked quietly, not wanting to upset her further. He knew that she was shoving her feeling down, rather than dealing with them. He knew because it was _his_ way of dealing with things. While she'd been out, he'd done everything he could to keep himself occupied, but no matter what he tried to busy his mind with, it always came back to _her_. Late into the second day of her unconsciousness, he'd even gone so far as to pray. Bishop, the man who spat at the idea of Divines, broke down and _prayed_. He begged every Aedra he could think of to spare her, to not take her from him, to just give him more time- time to make things right, time to apologize, time enough just to hear her say his name one last time. For once he wasn't sneering at the Amulet of Mara she'd always kept around her neck, hidden under her armor, but instead was holding it tight in his hands and rubbing his thumbs over the small turquoise marble in its center with a fervor he didn't know he had. By the time she'd woke up he was surprised that he hadn't managed to wear the blue stone down flat. "I'm fine." Was all she said in return, her forehead still comfortably pressed against her knee.

All he could do was place a comforting hand on the knee closest to him and stroke it with his thumb before leaving her alone. He hated it. That whatever cosmic power decided to shit on what could have been their greatest happiness, that she was breaking down and closing herself off so he couldn't see how badly she was hurting. Everything. He let out a quiet sigh and turned his eyes back towards the bar, not really looking at anything in particular as he leaned his elbows on the table with his face resting in one hand. Casavir was unsure of what to do in their current situation. He knew that Bishop and Eroeh were dealing with their predicament in their own ways, but Bishop, whose eyes were always ever shifting and vigilant, were glazed over as he poured over his thoughts, and Eroeh, though physically present, was nowhere to be found. As Corpulus' young daughter brought over their drinks on a tray, Casavir tipped his head in thanks, being the only one to acknowledge the girl's presence. The quiet pair took their drinks in hand as they were moved to the table, Eroeh not even bothering with the goblet that's been provided with her bottle of wine.

Taking his warm mug of snowberry tea in hand, Casavir let out a weary sigh. _"Blessed are those who mourn, for they will be comforted."_ He said solemnly before bringing the pewter tankard to his lips without looking at either of his companions, whose eyes were on him, and then each other. They searched each other's gaze for a moment, and after finding what they were looking for, reached out to one another across the table. Bishop gently ran a thumb over Eroeh's slender fingers, earning him a weak smile in return. The tension calmed soon after, and the trio drank in peace. _'Thank You'_ Eroeh mouthed to the Paladin when Bishop wasn't looking. He nodded in return and lowered his eyes, a small smile playing at his lips as he quietly sipped his tea. A short time later their dinner was brought to them, Eroeh's meal taking up the majority of the tray. If you didn't know better, and only had the table to go by, you'd assume The Winking Skeever was hosting a giantess. The steak she'd ordered took up enough space to warrant her dinner being served on a ceramic platter to avoid a mass of dishes.

Bishop and Casavir sat and watched, wide-eyed, as their tiny companion destroyed the slab of beef, undeterred by it's mostly uncooked insides. "My lady, are you sure you don't want that put back on the cookfire? At least perhaps a few more minutes?" Casavir asked, slightly disgusted and _very much_ concerned. Eroeh simply looked over to Bishop and tipped her head in Cas' direction, signaling him to explain for her, since her mouth was full of meat. "She'll be fine Casavir, she grew up in _Valenwood_. She's a genuine Bosmer when it comes to her food sometimes. Pretty sure she only had them cook it as much as they did for _our_ sakes if anything." He chuckled, ripping a juicy mouthful of meat off the roasted chicken leg in his hand. Eroeh nodded in agreeance and continued happily chomping away at her 'steak', which Casavir could swear he'd heard mooing for help.

He turned back to his roasted chicken in silence, fighting his morbid curiosity for the urge to continue watching her eat. Bishop sat with his whole chicken, just contentedly munching away, juice _(or saliva, Casavir honestly couldn't tell)_ running down his chin, making his ever-present chin scruff glisten with grease. Caving to his curiosity, he looked back to Eroeh, who somehow had already managed to pack away half of the massive cut of beef without so much as a hint of slowing down. Where Bishop's chin was coated in the clear shimmer of chicken juice, Eroeh's matched, albeit in a more reddish hue. Immediately regretting that he'd looked, he turned back to his food, his stomach churning slightly at the feral display next to him.

Bishop wasn't phased in the least at his companions eating habits. For the most part she would at least try to eat like a normal human being, but he had to give her this one. If he hadn't eaten in three days and had a potion burning a hole in his insides he'd be just as bad, if not worse. Oddly enough he was finding himself becoming aroused at the sight of her with all that meat in her mouth. With everything that had happened though, he kept his more carnal thoughts to himself and settled for watching the Paladin squirm uncomfortably as his not so long-ago _saintly hero_ devoured a bloody slab of beef like a wild animal. He chuckled to himself as he snapped off a bite of a grilled leek with his teeth, getting Eroeh's attention momentarily. She looked up from her meal to see Bishop stifling a laugh, and upon following his gaze, saw Casavir's very uncomfortable face next to her at the table, his eyes drilling a hole into his plate as he fought to avert his gaze. Looking down she saw the red puddle where most of her steak had sat, and sheepishly reached for a napkin to wipe her face. Pulling the white scrap of cloth away she swallowed hard, realizing she must have looked like some kind of woman possessed, and apologized quietly to nobody in particular. From there she cut what was left of her meat into more normal sized bites and did all she could to keep the mess to a minimum. Casavir relaxed some, glad to see his companion regaining her senses. Eroeh nervously turned her bottle of spiced wine up, downing a fair amount of it to help wash down the steak once it was done.

Perhaps a half hour later the trio finished their first good meal in days. Bishop was resting on the table using his forearm as a pillow, Eroeh was leaned back in her seat sighing as the food settled, and Casavir had his head laid in folded arms, almost looking as if he were a drunk sleeping at the table. Karnwyr had been sneaking chicken scraps from Bishop's plate, and the Ranger had been too full, too tired, or some mix of both to care. "I can't believe you actually ate _all_ of it. Don't get me wrong, Princess, I'm not judging. In fact, I'm actually kind of impressed. But I gotta ask… Where the hell did it all _go_?" he asked, reaching over and poking her still-flat stomach. "Mmmh. Wouldn't _you_ like to know~" She slurred a bit in response, pointing a finger of her own in his general direction with a giggle. "What the…. Don't tell me you're actually _drunk_? All that food, and just _one_ bottle of wine, and you're pointing fingers at the post instead of me. How many of me do you see, Eroeh? Be honest." He asked, chuckling. She then closed one eye and squinted the other, waving a finger and dipping it a few times as if she was looking at them to count. "Three." She giggled. "Oh my, imagine all the trouble we could get in with _three_ of you." She purred. "Sounds like a party, dunnit?" she asked, trying to wink and failing. "Really? Seriously? You drink liquor like its water, but _one_ bottle of wine and you're trying to plan an orgy. What the hell have I been missing this whole time?" He laughed, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

" _Bishop_!" Casavir snapped quietly, his face pinkening. "What? It's not like you'd be invited." Bishop joked in return. That caused Casavir to redden further as he stumbled over what to say to him. "Dun worry Cas, I won't embarrass you much. That… stupid potion is burning off the alcohol already, _unfortunately_. I'll be sober again in no time. _This time,_ at least." She grumbled, rubbing her eyes as they struggled to adjust. "And yeah, Bishop, I've got almost no tolerance for wine, what of it? You wanna say something? _Fight me_." She grumbled, snatching an abandoned carrot from the Rangers plate. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna head up to Beirand's shop. With any luck my new gear is ready." She sighed, placing her hands on the table as she stood. "Wouldn't it be wiser to wait until the rain passes, my lady? It's pouring outside." Casavir tried to argue. "No, I would rather get out of here as soon as we can. We need to get some intel to Riverwood for one, and on another note, I have someone I need to see nearby in the Reach." She said, making up her mind. "Who?" Bishop questioned. "Does it matter?" Eroeh slurred in return, cutting her eyes at him. "No, Princess. It doesn't." he responded quietly, knowing she'd come around in time. "C'mon then, let's get going. Maybe the rain will help my headache."

They ran across the wet cobblestones as fast as they could, trying to close the space between themselves and the blacksmith's shop on the upper platform. Casavir had a bit of difficulty with the stairs, nearly taking a tumble down the wet stone steps when he'd lost his footing. Eroeh and Bishop however knew how to mind their feet on just about any surface and made it to the shop before him. Opening the large wooden door, Eroeh called out to the smith and his apprentice before she and the Ranger slipped out of sight. "Beirand? Heimvar?" She called again nervously after not getting a response the first time. "Just a moment, lass, be right there!" The burly blacksmith hollered from the upper floor. "Eroeh, it's good to see you're alright. When the Paladin brought your armor in… I wasn't sure if we were making something to send you adventuring in or to bury you in." Heimvar said quietly as he approached from a nearby room. "I'm sorry to say I couldn't replicate your armor as you had it. Too many laces, too much detail. I hope you like what I made to replace it, though. Still lightweight, still sturdy. All it needs are your old enchantments and it should do you just as well." He commented as Beirand made his way down the steps, her new garments folded in the crook of his arm.

"Got all the dyes set just this morning. Luckily, it was all nice and dry before the rain picked up." He said with a pleased hum. "Good to see you in good health, lass. Truly. Had poor Heimvar in fits when that knight of yours brought them bloody leathers in here, askin for a replacement with no word of where you were or what'd become of you." He said, clapping his apprentice on the back. "I took what measurements I could off the armor and sent him off with it. It wasn't going to do us any good to have those bloodstained scraps around to distract us. Luckily you had it all tied to fit you perfect, so the measurements should hold well to your liking. Here, take it to the other room and get yourself changed. You shouldn't be running around in this weather with nothing but _that_ scrap of fabric covering you anyways." He chided, pointing at Eroeh's dress before guiding her to one of the nearby rooms. Once she was safely inside he shut the door, and Eroeh could swear she heard him quietly lecturing and threatening her companions through the wood. With a sigh and a shrug she laid out the pieces of cloth on a nearby crate, setting the boots off to the side for last. _Okay, let's see if we can put these all on in the right order_. She thought as she pulled a white undershirt from the stack of clothes and began dressing.

After several awkward minutes of being quietly threatened by the blacksmith, Bishop and Casavir were relieved to see their companion emerge from her dressing room in her new armor. "Aww no cleavage?" Bishop whined with a feigned pout. Casavir would have whapped him upside the back of his head if Beirand hadn't beat him to it. " _Ow_ …." He grumbled, cutting his eyes at the big man. "Not unless I untie the front a bit. Sorry to disappoint." Eroeh chuckled, adjusting the ends of her sleeves. "How do I look?" she asked, twirling slowly to showcase her new armor. "It looks good on you. Fits like a glove." Bishop purred, smiling as her face lit up. "I gotta say Heimvar, I like the archer-friendly sleeve. I was worried it was an accident and maybe you didn't sew it together completely by accident, but it's nice. Got a lot more range of movement with it like this." Eroeh complimented, stretching her right arm around. "I remembered you challenging soldiers in the courtyard to archery contests. You still as good as you were then?" He asked, a proud smile on his face. " _Better_. And most of those _'contests'_ were to fund my drinking habit to be honest with you." She laughed, adjusting her belt and poking her fingers in the empty sleeves meant for potion vials. "Hey Bishop, can you pass me the pouches off my old armor?" She asked, holding out her free hand.

Bishop walked up and carefully placed the belts in her hand, not wanting to toss the belts and risk the glass vials breaking. She took them with a smile and began the process of moving everything from the old pouches to the new, a grin spreading across her face as she got everything settled. "So, what do I owe you?" She asked, turning her attention to Beirand. "Nothin at all, lass. I'm just glad you're alright. Consider us square, and from here you can pay full price like everyone else. That sound agreeable to you?" "Perfectly." She beamed, shaking the man's hand before he yanked her into a tight bear hug. "Be careful out there, girl. You may not be my flesh and blood, but I guarantee you mean as much to Tilma and I anyways. Kayd would be devastated if something happened to you." He sighed, releasing her. "I know, and I'm trying. Tell the runt I'll try to visit soon, would ya? I've got a lot on my plate for the time being." She chuckled, clapping him on the shoulder before hugging Heimvar and leaning back against a nearby beam. "So, is Casavir's armor done? You know, since we're here and all." Beirand looked at her with a wide grin, clapping Heimvar on the shoulder and hiking a large thumb upstairs. "Of course, lass. Just finished it up late last night. Never had anyone ask for quiet Ebony before, so that was an interesting order to fill. Lucky for you I like a challenge." He laughed, looking towards the stairs as Heimvar came back down carrying the armor, boots, and gauntlets. "Alright Casavir get suited up, we're heading out. You too Bishop, I know your leathers are clean." She said, tipping her head to the same room she'd changed in. Once the two were out of sight, she headed for the door. "If I'm not back by the time they get done changing, tell them I'm at Radiant Raiment. I won't be long." She said without a backwards glance, hands in the pockets of her new pants with Karnwyr close behind her.

The rain was still pouring overhead, so once she was outside the shop she bolted. Hopping up on the ledge of the stairs, she slid down the wall of wet stone towards the bottom, her new boots gliding rather nicely. Hopping off the edge at the last moment she slid to a stop on the wet cobblestones below, making a beeline for Solitudes main clothing shop. "Hello?" She called as she entered the shop. "Oh, what _delight_. Another charming customer..." One of the Altmer shopkeepers sneered contemptuously from behind the counter. "Oh Endarie, so _good_ to see you too. I need to purchase a couple of cloaks, if you don't mind the business." Eroeh chuckled, reaching for her coin pouch. "Let me just drop everything to help you. I don't mind. _Really_." The elf snipped, putting away her nail file as slow as she could possibly manage while cutting her eyes at the dopey wolf at Eroeh's heels. "Count your blessings that I'm in a hurry. I need three of your finest cloaks, black preferably, in a good _thick_ weave that will resist the rain." Eroeh said, tossing the bag of gold on the counter. Endarie rolled her eyes and sauntered towards the back of the shop, Eroeh silent-retching at her once her back was turned. A few minutes later she came back with three neatly folded piles of thick black cloth. "Any preference on the pins?" She asked, looking down her nose at the half-elf. Looking into a nearby glass case, Eroeh pointed out the ones she wanted, "The red diamond-shaped one with the gold outline, the steel wolf's head, and the mother of pearl forget-me-not." She answered plainly. "Very well. _Will that be all?_ " Endarie asked, a scowl on her face. " _Yes_ , I assure you I don't wish to take up any more of your time than I _have_ to." Eroeh spat back, a look of mock apology on her face.

Opening the sack of septims, Endarie slid the bag out of sight and with a snobbish tilt of the head, sent Eroeh on her way. "Always such a pleasure Endarie." Eroeh sighed as she draped the smallest of the cloaks over her shoulders, drew up the hood, and pinned its clasp to her shirt. Smiling at her shiny new flower-shaped pin, she waved her hand back towards the elf as she continued out of the shop with her companions' cloaks in hand, carefully clutched against her beneath the dark fabric. Now with some semblance of protection from the weather, Eroeh was able to take her time walking back to Beirand's, eager to bestow her newest purchase onto her waiting friends. Opening the large wooden door once more, she was greeted by the sight of her companions sitting around the heat of the inside forge, trying not to look at one another. "Well don't you two just have a blast when I'm not around." She laughed, shaking her hood off her head as she pulled her hands forward out of her cloak. "Just had one last stop to make before we left town. I got something for you guys. We'll need them with the weather acting the way it is. I can't tell when it might clear up." She said with a sigh, passing a cloak to Casavir, then to Bishop.

Holding their pins up, Eroeh placed Bishops in her teeth as she helped Casavir fasten his, before moving to the Ranger. She then took her sweet time adjusting his clasp, reluctant to lose her excuse to be within arms reach of him. Once his was properly set she popped up onto her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss, bouncing towards the door. "I hope your armor fits as nicely as it looks." She giggled at the Paladin, opening the door to head outside. "C'mon, we have somewhere to be going!" she called out as she skipped out the door. The men followed as closely to her as they could, surprised at how well their new cloaks were repelling the pouring rain. As Eroeh waved to the guards to open the gates, they caught up to her, both being winded after bolting down the steps and chasing her at a dead run across the main strip of shops. "Hurry up you slowpokes, I wanna get to Dragon Bridge by nightfall." She called out behind her, darting through the gates. "C'mon boy, we've got places to go!" She called out to Karnwyr close at her heels. With an irritated groan Bishop pushed through the burn in his lungs and chased after her, only catching up once she'd mercifully slowed down, a devious grin on her face. 'Turn around' she mouthed at the Ranger before he could say anything, so he did, and caught sight of Casavir clumsily hauling ass down the steep decline of the road, feet sliding underneath him as he fought to keep his footing. He couldn't help but stifle a laugh at the sight and forgave Eroeh for the troublemaking just for the sight of the Paladin struggling behind them.

"So where exactly are you taking us, Princess? Because I don't like hanging around the Reach any longer than I have to." Bishop questioned, adjusting his pack across his lower back. "Druadach Redoubt. There's someone there I need to speak to, and I'd appreciate it if you don't pry any further into it for now. I promise I'm not dragging you anywhere you have to worry about." Eroeh responded, eyes still trained forward, watching the rainy road. "Alright, fair enough. Can I ask why all the secrecy? Or would that be prying too much?" he asked in return. "Why all the secrecy? Well, because honestly I don't think you'd like it if I told you. I trust you with my life Bishop- the least you can do is trust that I'd be mindful of yours as well. I don't intend on dragging you blindly into danger if that's what you're worried about. Just trust me. We'll be fine." With a defeated sigh Bishop reached his free hand out of his cloak, smiling softly when Eroeh offered hers in turn. They continued forward with the wolf and stoic Paladin at their backs, silent and alone on the road as the rain continued to fall.

After an hour or two of straight travel they made it to Dragon Bridge, the small town's lanterns flickering through the rain. "Finally made it, guys. Let's get inside so we can crash for the night." Eroeh said with a smile. Running the remainder of the distance into town, the group stopped on the front porch of the inn, the trio waiting for Karnwyr to shake off before wringing out their cloaks and heading inside. "How many beds do you have to spare?" Eroeh asked as she approached the counter. "Two. Both singles." The innkeeper, a Nord woman by the name of Faida answered flatly. "That's fine, we'll take em. We'll also take three bowls of whatever's still warm and a couple of those rabbits you have hanging there on the racks if it's not too much to ask." Eroeh responded with her most charming smile, earning one in kind from the woman. "Sure thing. Drinks?" Faida asked, eyeing her two companions as she reached for the tankards beneath the counter. "Mead." Bishop responded. "Tea if you can." Casavir added. "I'll just have whatever you recommend for fighting the chill of this rain." Eroeh grinned sheepishly. "That'll be the spiced wine. I have some brought down from the capitol by my cousin, Corpulus. Runs the Winking Skeever there in Solitude." She chuckled nonchalantly, pulling a bottle up from under the bar. "Sounds lovely, thank you." Eroeh responded sweetly with a smile. "Julienne- show our new guests to their rooms, would you?" Faida called out across the tavern at her young assistant. "Of course, Faida. Right this way." The young Breton said, waving her arm in the direction of a pair of empty rooms.

They followed without question- and as Casavir set his travel pack and bits of armor on the rooms lone desk, Eroeh and Bishop did the same in their room, dropping their packs along the far wall from their bed and shedding their rain-sodden cloaks. "Miss Julienne- is there a place we could hang these up to dry for the night?" Eroeh asked, holding up her wet cloak. "Of course, I can take all three if you'd like." The girl responded, her smile a gleaming white against her warm brown skin. "That would be most appreciated, Miss Julienne. Thank you." Casavir responded with a grateful smile as he closed the space between them, gingerly handing the girl his cloak. "S-sure thing. It's no trouble at all, sir!" she squeaked as she took the wet cloaks and disappeared out of sight, a dark blush spreading across her cheeks. "Mmmmh look at you, mister _holy_ knight. Do girls usually react to you like that?" Eroeh teased, poking her head out of her room to wiggle her eyebrows at the Paladin. "I assure you I haven't the slightest idea of your meaning, my lady." Casavir responded with a huff, his face pinkening. "Oh, but I think you _do_. Would you look at that Bishop, our fair knight seems to be quite the lady-killer." Eroeh giggled, looking back to her Ranger. "Yeah until they learn that his holy righteousness is missing his testicles." Bishop chuckled quietly. "You're joking right? Cas, please tell me he isn't serious." Eroeh asked with a small gasp, her eyes immediately gravitating to the now unarmored crotch of the Paladin's pants. "Lady Eroeh!" Casavir yelped quietly, covering himself with his hands as his face turned another shade darker. "For your information _Bishop_ , what is between _my_ legs is none of _your_ concern! If you _must_ know, my nether regions are _perfectly_ intact, thank you very much!" He grit through his teeth at the Ranger, trying desperately to keep his voice down.

"Oh? I figured they got cut off and put on display in some forgotten temple somewhere. _My mistake._ " Bishop shrugged nonchalantly, smiling smugly as he peeled his leather jacket and undershirt off over his head. "Don't mind me. I'm just enjoying the view." Eroeh giggled as she watched the tanned muscles of Bishops shoulders and back ripple as he stripped out of the damp clothes. Casavir shook his head and stalked back into his room, hastily removing the leather jerkin he wore between his tunic and his armor. The Ranger had gotten to him and he knew it, and now all he could do was stay silent or risk making his discomfort more apparent than it actually was. Deep in thought, he was caught off guard by a whistle from his doorway. "I was coming over here to say something, but now I can't remember what it was for the life of me." Eroeh purred with an impish giggle. "Can't imagine what kind of saint I must have been in a past life to be rewarded so well in this one… _Mmmh!_ " Eroeh grunted playfully from the doorway, shutting the door slowly between them. "Word to the wise, Cas. If you don't wanna get gawked at- _shut the door_." she laughed from the other side before he heard her retreat into her room, her own door closing with a soft _click_.

"You wanna run off with the Paladin? Go right ahead." Bishop grumbled, yanking his dry spare shirt over his head. "You know better than that, Bishop. C'mon, you can't blame me for enjoying the view." Eroeh laughed, trying to calm the fussing Ranger down. "Yeah, whatever." He grumbled. "Oh please, if Casavir were a woman- and an _attractive_ woman at that, and you had absolutely _no_ history with her, you'd be the same way. _But_ he's a male and you already hate his guts, so you can't just let me have my fun. I told you I'm not going anywhere, Bishop. Yours is the only bed I'm sharing, from now til the end of my days so long as you still want me. _So_ …" she paused, lifting her left behind him, "-stop being so goddamn territorial and get… _over yourself!_ " She finished, lazily booting the sulking Nord squarely in the meat of his ass. "Ugh! _Wench_." He grumbled once again, turning around with his linen pants still untied, his shirt only half tucked into them. Eroeh smiled and popped up onto her tiptoes, closing the distance between them and planting her lips on his before he could say anything. "Love you too." She soothed, kissing the tip of his nose before promptly turning around and changing out of her new travelling gear and into her hand me down tunic.

Bishop cut his eyes at the little elfling. He wanted to be mad but as usual found himself unable. With a defeated sigh he tucked his shirt in the remainder of the way and moved behind her as she changed, resting his stubbly chin on the soft skin of her shoulder as he inhaled her distinctive lavender scent. "You make me crazy sometimes, woman. You know that?" He sighed into her hair, the cold tip of his nose tickling the back of her ear with his breath. "Mmmh. The feeling is mutual, I assure you." Eroeh purred in return. "Wouldn't change it for the world, though." He responded, a soft smile curling into his cheek. "Me neither. C'mon, lets get out of here and get some food before people start wondering what we're up to." Eroeh sighed, nuzzling her face against his before turning to face him, draping her arms lazily around his shoulders. Keeping his hands firmly on her hips, Bishop drew her into him for a slow, lingering kiss before pulling away, his amber eyes trained on hers. With a smile he leaned down and affectionately kissed her forehead before releasing her, settling for her dainty hand in his as they walked back towards the main room of the inn together.

Spotting the sulking Paladin in his linen shirt and pants at an empty table across the floor, Eroeh and Bishop made their way over. Karnwyr was contentedly crunching on a rabbit beneath Casavir's chair, only stopping momentarily to greet the pair with an excited yap. Eroeh reached underneath to give him an affectionate chin scratch before settling into her seat, which was right between her male companions. Bishop, though quiet was looking rather pleased with himself, and Eroeh knew that getting under the Paladin's skin was his plan from the beginning. With a gentle sigh she placed a dainty hand on the Paladins exposed forearm, an apologetic smile on her face. "Try not to let him get to you, Cas. It's just how he is. Bear with us please, I'm still working on his manners." She chuckled, her smile breaking through the Paladins glowering façade. "You are most right, Lady Eroeh. It would not bode well for me to allow him to get the upper hand so easily. Thank you." "You're very welcome." She smiled, giving his large, calloused hand a reassuring squeeze before placing her own back on the table.

"So," Eroeh started, "tomorrow we head upriver to the west." She said, sighing as she rubbed her face in tired thought. "I won't lie, we'll be passing directly through some heavy Forsworn territory… _but_ , I know my way around here, so we should be fine as long as nothing brings too much attention to us. If we're lucky the heavy rain will be to our advantage, and the Reachmen will be trying to stay warm inside their huts rather than patrolling their borders." She explained. "What's so important that you're risking becoming a sacrificial lamb for hagravens?" Bishop asked rather callously, not wanting to be anywhere near the Reach if he could help it. "Family." She responded flatly, obviously not intending to elaborate further. "Must be some crazy sons of bitches to live that deep in Forsworn territory, if they haven't already been-" " _BISHOP_." Casavir interrupted, obviously trying to prevent the Ranger from swallowing his entire leg since his foot was clearly on the menu.

Eroeh couldn't help herself and started laughing. Loudly. "I'm not worried, it'll be a sunny day in Coldharbour before anything like that happens." She sighed, wiping a tear from her eye. Rather than argue further, Bishop took the smarter route for once and kept his mouth shut. He didn't have to for long, since the innkeeper showed up shortly after with a tray loaded with bowls of beef stew and bread. "I assure you, they'll be there. I'd have got word if something had happened by now." She sighed, ripping off a piece of warm bread to soak up the flavorful broth from her stew. "I'm not gonna lie, Princess. I don't like this. If we're spotted, I don't know how well it's going to go for us. Forsworn don't tend to leave their captives alive." Bishop groaned, ripping off a mouthful of bread- roll in one hand, mead in the other. "I know. Just trust me on this, okay? I wouldn't put you in harms way so carelessly." She said, trying to be reassuring. "I do- _believe me_ , I do. I just… I dunno about this, Eroeh. I got a feeling about this detour of yours is all." He said calmly, taking a deep gulp of his mead to wash the remaining breadcrumbs from his mouth.

" _Cas_? What about you? You're being awful quiet." Eroeh asked, turning to the Paladin. "In truth Lady Eroeh, I share Bishops concerns on this. But I trust that between the three-" - _boof_ \- Karnwyr interrupted with a disgruntled huff, "-apologies… _four_ of us, we can handle most anything we might encounter along the way. However, I do still have reservations about putting you in any sort of danger, especially so soon after everything that has happened. I assure you that _your_ wellbeing is my utmost concern, my lady." He explained solemnly, this time placing _his_ hand over hers. "I appreciate the concern Casavir- truly, I do. But everything that's happened is _exactly_ why I need to do this. My parents died when I was just a kid, and the only family I have left is either in Valenwood, scattered to the winds, or _here_ , just a day and a half's walk from us. _Please_ , I know you're both worried about me, but there are just some things that you won't be able to help me heal. Sometimes…" she trailed off with a sigh, her eyes meeting Bishop's, "Sometimes _family_ is what you need. You won't change my mind. I promise, it will be alright. I just need you two to trust me." She said, her voice low and heart obviously heavy. "Very well then, Lady Eroeh. If we cannot dissuade you, the least we can do is protect you- wherever your journey may take you." Casavir sighed, his head bowed in reverence. "Thank you." She replied with a soft smile, looking back to her food as they continued their meal in silence.


	20. Chapter 20 Chieftain

_**(AN. Sorry I'm a week behind on posting, it's been a hectic few weeks here lately.**_

 _ **I think after this one i'm gonna take a quick break on posting, not that i'm gonna stop writing it,**_

 _ **just so i can have a stash of chapters to work with in case i fall behind again.**_

 _ **I'll start posting back up the first Saturday of the new year,**_

 _ **start fresh with a plethora of new goodies for all of you guys faithfully following me.**_

 _ **In the mean time, I only ask that you be patient with me, I've been a busy momma lately.**_

 _ **~Much love, C.)**_

Ch 20. Chieftain

At first light they departed the inn, the rain still pouring heavily over them as they made their way out of town. "Watch your feet. I want to save as much time on this trip as I can, so we're going to cross here at the top of the falls instead of taking the long way around!" Eroeh shouted over the downpour. Lifting a heavy stone from the river's edge, she lobbed it into their path the best she could, showing the patchwork line of flat stones peeking out of the running water. "Be careful not to slip and fall in, or else it'll be a long way down!" She laughed, easily hopping from stone to stone across the width of the waterfall. Karnwyr followed close behind her, then Bishop, and finally the rather anxious Casavir.

The rain was still coming down hard, pelting their thick cloaks with cold, fat droplets. Besides the water rushing around the stones along the fall, what might have normally been dry rock was slick with rain, making Casavir all the warier of his footfalls. "Lady Eroeh, is there no… _safer_ way to make this journey?" he huffed as he hopped awkwardly across the rocks. "Not if we want to get it out of the way and make good time getting back to Riverwood." Eroeh exhaled roughly, continuing forward. "This detour is _going_ to be dangerous. Hell, this entire _journey_ you signed on for is gonna be nothing but danger, mayhem, and destruction. Would hate for you to wimp out on me now, Cas." She giggled, giving the Paladin a backwards glance as he cleared the final leap across the water. "I am a man of my word, my lady. I will not abandon you. But that does not mean I cannot question your sanity from time to time." He sighed, relieved to be on solid ground. "That's only fair. Gods know Bishop questions my mental faculties enough for the both of you." She giggled, giving the tall Breton knight a friendly clap on the back. He could only chuckle nervously and readjust his fallen hood, following behind her with a heavy sigh of resignation. She was right, her duties as Dragonborn were bound to be perilous enough, so why not allow her a small detour before jumping back into the thick of things. He offered to be her sword, her shield, and her protector on _her_ terms after all, not his.

Bishop drew his bow and kept an arrow in hand at the ready, uneasy about the path they were taking. He'd scouted the area some in the past, and all he knew was that it was positively fit to burst with Forsworn settlements. "Keep sharp boys, Bruca's Leap Redoubt isn't too far ahead of here. If they're determined enough there may be sentries and scouts roaming about." Eroeh warned, holding her own bow at her side. "Of course, my lady. I'll keep eyes on our rear." Casavir assured her, flexing his hands behind them. Bishop scoffed at his remark and kept his eyes on the cliffsides around them, anxiously awaiting the sight of some scrap of fur or clatter of bones. Later on in the afternoon, They neared the sight of a wrecked cart, full of goods with corpses of merchants littered about it and the telltale signs of a bear attack. Stay alert, the rain may have washed a lot of it away but the blood smells fresh. Its still nearby without a doubt." Eroeh murmured to her companions, before a roar could be heard from up ahead and the loud splashing of a beast on the run neared them.

Eroeh quickly hopped atop the downed cart and drew her arrow, sending it flying into one of the beast's eyes. Bishop followed closely behind with one to the throat, and Casavir drew his greatsword, charging at the rain-soaked beast. With one hard strike he cleaved the bears skull in two, the blade firmly wedged in the bone. Planting his foot atop its head he yanked the large blade out, spattering the nearby sodden earth with blood, brains, and bits of fur. "Nice downswing." Eroeh complimented, earning her a polite tip of the head from the panting Paladin. "Gimme a sec, I'm taking this guy's pelt. Or at least the wider part of it." Eroeh said before drawing one of her daggers from its place on her hip and walking towards the bear. "Might even take some of the meat off of it for later, since bear's actually not half bad eating." She shrugged, making quick work of the steaming carcass. "Seems we got a fat boy ready for his winter nap." Eroeh groaned, carving out thick layers of sweet smelling yellow fat to get at the meaty haunches of the bears thigh. "Nothing I haven't had to deal with before." She chuckled, expertly peeling the muscle groups away from the bone and popping the femurs out of the hip and knee joints like an artist in her element. Taking the long thighbones with their meat fully intact, she rinsed them as well as she could in the nearby river and wrapped them in the section of pelt she'd taken. "Come nightfall these bad boys are gonna be dinner. Sweeter than venison, especially this late in the fall. If you haven't had it before, you don't know what you were missing." She laughed, gathering the pelt as best she could before carrying on ahead.

As the evening wound down and the sky began to darken, Eroeh spotted a small party of Forsworn along their path, bickering quietly amongst themselves. She couldn't place it, but the apparent leader of the trio seemed familiar to her. His piercing ice blue eyes locked onto hers from afar, and the trio settled as Eroeh and her merry band of misfits closed the distance. "Stand down you guys, don't attack unless they do first." She calmly tried to order the two men, neither wanting to, but both reluctantly relenting and lowering their weapons. "Greetings," Eroeh called out as they approached. "An intriguing woman approaches me deep within Forsworn territory, without her weapon drawn. Do you have a death wish by chance, or has life treated you so poorly that you'd make your friends watch as we tear you apart?" He asked, his eyes stern as they searched hers for a motive. "Or perhaps this is a clever trap. Capitalizing on my weakness for attractive women to put me in a false sense of security… If so, I approve." He chuckled, brushing a stray lock of ash blonde hair out of his face and back beneath his leather cowl.

"I take it I'm the attractive woman?" Eroeh questioned with a smile, laying on the charm as she searched her memory for the mans face. "Is it not obvious? Perhaps you are a priestess of Dibella, lost in the wilds on your pilgrimage to the temple in Markarth. It would not surprise me." He said softly, his quiet voice commanding her attention as he too attempted to charm his way around her defenses. _Never try to out-bard a bard._ Eroeh thought with a grin, defensively raising her hands. "I honestly just want to talk." She said, causing Bishop to prickle up behind her. "Forgive my impertinence, but I never thought to meet someone so… _open minded_ in Skyrim." He apologized with a boyish smile.

"Wait…" he started, looking over what features of hers he could see before zeroing in on her eyes. "You're not just a curious traveler, are you?" He questioned, the wheels in his head visibly turning as his gaze bore deeper into her. "Yeah… If you hear a dragon bellowing ' _Dovahkiin_ ', just act like you never saw me. I was never here." Eroeh answered with an uncomfortable chuckle, rubbing the back of her neck under her hood. "Ahh, your eyes captured me with their fire, but now it makes sense." He said softly, slowly closing the distance between them. "So, Skyrim's savior has wit. Admirable, considering the weight on your shoulders." He smiled, stroking a stray curl from her face with the pad of his calloused thumb. "I have heard of your beauty, but the fact that you are speaking to me also shows your compassion. If I had known I would have introduced myself sooner." He chuckled nervously.

"I am Cael, but like you, I am known by other names. The Raven of the Reach. Chieftain of the Rudahan tribe." He said politely, raising her hand to kiss its back. "That's very kind of you, Cael. The least I can do is offer my true name in turn. It's Eroeh." She said with a soft smile, still trying her damndest to think of where she knew this guy from. It was gonna bug her to no end until she figured it out. "Eroeh, such a lovely name. To say though, Eroeh, that speaking the truth is a kindness only shows the folly of the world we live in. But I must say I'm glad that its savior is not affected by it. The strength you embody is a force that will not be reckoned with on the side of your enemy. Have you chosen which armies you ally yourself with?" he asked, his face so close that she could see his pulse jumping in his throat. _He's so nervous... She thought. But he's doing so well at hiding it. Have to give the guy credit, though._ "I'm on my own side. Until the dragons are dealt with I have no time to worry about the wars of men." She answered rather coldly, catching the young chieftain off guard.

And boy was he young. Getting a closer look at him he couldn't be much older than her, if he even was at all. Most chieftains were in their mid to late thirties at least, never really dipping below the age of thirty-four. He couldn't have been but twenty-five or six, but there he was, the youngest chieftain she'd ever known of. "A side I would like to be on, as would we all. But being tied to the fate of the world comes with a choice, whether you like it or not." He said, his gaze lowering as his words rang heavy. "And I'll deal with that when the time comes. You disapprove?" Eroeh asked, cocking her head slightly to lower her face back into his plane of view. "There is another choice. Freedom. The Nords claim to fight for it, but they will not roll over like dogs when they get what they want. My people are not what they have led you to believe. We share the same ancestors that form your soul. Help us become the rulers we once were." He pleaded softly, hoping to recruit her to his people's cause. "Believe it or not," she started, moving to whisper in the young chieftains' ear, "-I'm already allied to the plight of the Reachmen. We have more in common than you think, chieftain." She said with a mischievous purr, causing the young man to blush slightly. He quickly gathered himself with a hard swallow as she drew back to her original place across from him, her hands still in his. "A bold decision for a Nordic legend! I do not think your companions would share those views, but your support is greatly appreciated." He said with an uneasy laugh.

"But alas," he sighed dejectedly, "my village is plagued by the attacks of another, and I would not wish to endanger them by luring your enemies as well as mine." Eroeh gave him an understanding smile. "Very well. May I at least ask where you're travelling to? I couldn't help but hear your argument over directions as we approached. I can only guess by it that you're not from around here, so I'd be happy to help." She asked, taking hold of _his_ hands for a change. "I am not so stubborn as to refuse assistance when it is sorely needed." He laughed uncomfortably. "We are on our way to Druadach Redoubt. I have business to discuss with it's leader." He said, hoping not to give too much information away. "Well as luck would have it, that's exactly where we're headed." Eroeh laughed. "Please, feel free to travel with us. If you call off your stab-happy woman, I'll call off my murder-minded man." She giggled, side-eyeing Bishop and Cael's companion as they glowered at one another, daggers in hand. "Very well. And for future reference that is Robin, my sister. Also with me is my second in command, Anu." Cael explained, turning slightly towards the brewing fight. With the raise of his hand Robin sheathed her blade, though with no small amount of annoyance, and drew back. Eroeh waved towards Bishop and he too reluctantly sheathed his dagger, more than ready to draw it again if need be. Casavir and Anu simply sighed off to the sides, neither wanting to be associated with their companions at that moment.

"Boys, Cael and his friends are going to be accompanying us to our destination... _So play nice_." She ordered with a threatening purr, flashing them both the same malicious look she'd given Cyril back at Broken Oar Grotto. The look that said, _'so help me I will cut you down where you stand if you embarrass or defy me'_. Both men shuddered and swallowed hard at the sight and put their hands up in surrender, gaining a quick switch back to a sweet, harmless smile from Eroeh. "Seems it's settled then. Follow me, I know of a spot nearby where we can get out of this rain before nightfall." She smiled, squeezing Cael's hand lightly in hers before releasing it to take the lead once more.

A few hours of uncomfortable silence later, they came upon an outcropping of rock with preciously dry soil beneath it. "A guy in Dragon Bridge used to stash his booze out here until his wife sent me to swipe it. He hasn't trusted it enough to use it since, so occasionally I'll use this place to camp out. We'll be safe here." Eroeh assured them, dropping her pack and shuffling through a pile of stashed firewood behind her. "Hope everyone's okay with spit roasted bear!" She laughed, setting up a campfire and spit just large enough to handle the haunches she'd harvested earlier in the day. Lighting a gentle flames spell in her hand she lit a small ball of thinly shredded bark she'd kept safe in the woodpile. "Hmm… why do I feel like I'm missing something…" She wondered aloud, holding her chin as she looked over her supplies. Looking around the outcropping she spotted a nearby group of juniper trees full of spare branches and berries ripe for the picking. With an excited gasp she drew her hood closer to her face and made a mad dash for the nearest tree, scrambling to gather as much as she could as quickly as possible to avoid _more_ time in the heavy rain. "Perfect!" she exclaimed quietly to herself before darting back under the rock face.

Once clear of the rain she finally unclipped her cloak and dropped her hood, draping it gently over what was the previous occupant's liquor box. Shaking out her hair, Eroeh let out a sigh of delight and began preparing their dinner as Cael and Anu looked on, dumbstruck. " _Can we just knock her out and take her back with us?_ " Anu whispered half-jokingly in Cael's ear. "If only." Cael responded with a grin, eyeing her previously hidden features as she worked. Robin looked at her companions and rolled her eyes, going so far as to give Anu a whap on the back of the head before pulling her own cowl off and sitting along the fire. Cael and Anu followed suit, Anu opting to dig through his pack for a bottle of homemade wine as Cael took a moment to shake the damp from his shaggy ash-blond locks.

Eroeh turned and dug through her pack, humming contentedly as she pulled out her bottle of Colovian Brandy, giving the haunches of meat a thorough drenching after skewering them along the bone with the spit. "Cooking with booze? _Mmmh_ , where have you been all my life?" Anu purred with a chuckle from across the fire. "Around." She answered with a mischievous smile, taking out the sharp skinning dagger she kept in the bottom of her pack. She took the blade and cut slits throughout the meat, filling the gaps of flesh with partially crushed berries and fresh sprigs of juniper. Once the meat was prepped she threw the leftover branches atop the fire and settled the spit in place, dusting the bits of branch from her hands before taking a deep swallow of brandy.

" _Oh ho ho_ … Cael, are you _sure_ we can't keep her?" Anu asked a bit louder, biting his lip unabashedly as he watched the petite elfling down the liquor like it was nothing. "That would be her decision to make, not mine. You know that." Cael answered simply, just as impressed with her drinking capabilities. "Here, this'll warm you right up." Eroeh offered, holding out the bottle to her new traveling compatriots. Bishop huffed irritably from the rugged stone wall, arms crossed over his chest with his eyes on their surroundings. "There's a couple bottles of Blackbriar in my bag too, Bishop. Just for you, since I know the brandy doesn't agree with you." She offered sincerely. Looking back at her he let out a defeated sigh and turned to look for said mead. "Thanks." he grumbled as he picked one of the offered bottles from the stuffed travel pack. "You're welcome," Eroeh smiled as she reached up and stroked his jaw as he passed. " _Whew_! This is some strong stuff, Dragonborn. I like your taste in drink!" Anu laughed, blinking the tears from his eyes as the warmth of the brandy worked its way down. "Well it certainly works for fighting the chill of the outdoors. Goes down fairly easy as well." Cael complimented with a chuckle, before sucking a deep breath through his teeth and wiping his chin.

"Thank you, it's a favored drink for days like this. Dry cold I can handle- it's the wet cold like today that seeps into your skin and freezes you to the bone, I've found." Eroeh explained, running her fingers through her damp, snowy curls. "And I'm sorry if it feels like I'm staring at times, Cael. I just… I dunno. I might sound crazy for this, but I can't help but get this feeling that I _know_ you from somewhere. I just can't place it for the life of me…" she trailed off, distracted by a particularly troublesome curl that was refusing to be braided up with the rest. "You know, I share your struggle. I too feel as if I have seen you before, but I suppose it is just so far back, or so brief in my memories that I cannot seem to remember. If you don't mind me asking, why would you be headed to Druadach, anyhow? Surely the Dragonborn has better things to do than visit with the savages of the Reach." Cael questioned carefully, hoping to learn a little more about the enigma before him.

"Family. There's someone there I need to talk to and have been owing a visit for some time now. You?" she asked in return, gritting her black ribbon between her teeth as she carefully shaped her hair into the ornately plaited mohawk she was so fond of. "As I said before, I have business to discuss with their leader. I was not lying when I spoke of the troubles plaguing my village, as I hope to gather some help, or at least information from the man in charge of that encampment. My father was a trusted advisor of his before…" he trailed off, his face falling slightly. "It's alright, I get it. I lost my parents as well. Ten years ago, in a Dominion purge." Eroeh explained softly, giving the young man before her a look of understanding as they shared a moment in their similar misfortune. "I am saddened to hear that. It is always rough to lose all that one has." Cael tried to comfort, placing a warm hand on Eroeh's shoulder. "It's alright, I still have my brothers and sister, a cousin or two spread around Tamriel, and my grandparents." Eroeh explained, a small smile dimpling her cheek. "That is wonderful news indeed. It is always good to have family to turn to in such trying times." He smiled back, looking over towards Robin. "That it is." Eroeh answered with a sigh, tying off the high ponytail before excusing herself to check on her companions.

Casavir had been standing front and center of the overhang, just shy of the rain's reach, eyes ever vigilant as he stood still and solemn as a statue. "At ease, sir knight. I haven't seen the slightest hint of Forsworn since we got here. Pretty sure they're all busy trying to stay dry." Eroeh chuckled, leaning into him with her arm around his. "Try to relax, something tells me if we have any trouble, it'll be Bishop's mouth that brings it down on us." She smiled, nudging the stoic knight as he released a long-held breath. "I can't help but fear you are correct, my lady. He was grumbling under his breath the entire way here since we picked up our newfound companions. I mean no offense my lady, but why _are_ they traveling with us? As far as I understood, the Forsworn are not exactly known for their civility or trustworthiness." He questioned, nervous that he was overstepping. "And yet here you are, listening to and trusting _me_." Eroeh sighed, shaking her head as she looked up at the steely-eyed knight.

" _Anyways_ ," she started to explain, waving her free hand in dismissal of her previous statement, "-they aren't Forsworn like you see around here in Skyrim. They're actual Reachmen. _Forsworn_ are the warriors that are still bent out of shape about losing control of Markarth and are hellbent on watching the rest of Skyrim burn for it. Most _actual_ Reachmen are nothing like that. My mother left because _she_ didn't agree with the ' _Forsworn Way_ ', and instead of fleeing west into the Druadach Mountains where she might have been found and dragged back home, she fled south to Cyrodiil, then further south still to Valenwood where she met my father. Never judge a person until you know them yourself, Casavir. I wouldn't be so fond of _you_ either if all I did was trust Bishop's word about you. I assure you, they're okay; so long as I feel I can trust them, you should have no doubts. I'm usually a very good judge of character." She assured him before patting his armored forearm and making her way back towards Bishop, leaving the knight standing there, mouth agape with more questions than he started with.

"Hey you." Eroeh started, leaning against the wall alongside the obviously irritated Ranger. "Hey." He responded curtly, before lazily drawing his bottle of mead to his lips. "Go on, what is it?" Eroeh asked, knowing full well what he was upset about. "Nope." He responded, taking another swig. "Oh c'mon, you know you can talk to me, Bishop. Don't shut down on me _now_." Eroeh pleaded, leaning her head against the dark leather of his upper arm. "No, I'm good. You can go ahead and go back to your little Forsworn lover boy." He spat, trying to sound indifferent, but she knew better. "He's no threat to you, Bishop. We just have a few things in common is all. You get so… _prickly_ when any other male shows the slightest bit of interest, it really is unnecessary you know." She tried to explain, sighing as she absentmindedly played with the studs on his sleeves. "How would _you_ like it if every tavern wench we came across got all friendly and shit with _me_? Doesn't matter that you know _I'm_ not interested, you're still gonna be upset by it." He grumbled, a faint flush of embarrassment creeping across his cheeks.

Eroeh took a deep breath and moved in front of him then, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him. "If you want," she started with a mischievous purr, "We could always just strip down and fuck. You know, right here in front of everyone." She finished with a not-so-subtle wiggle of the eyebrows. Bishop was caught so off guard, that he actually choked as he was swallowing a mouthful of mead, causing some to come out of his nose. "You mean that?" he managed between sputtered coughs. His eyes were wide in disbelief as he rubbed the back of his hand across his face to wipe away the snorted drink. "You're an idiot, Bishop." She chuckled, "You know me better than that. _However_ ," she purred, pulling his face down to her, "-I _can_ do this…" she whispered, standing on her tiptoes to place a heated kiss on his lips.

Bishop's hands moved down to her hips of their own accord, drawing her into him as their lips hungrily danced against one another. Pulling away for breath, Eroeh kissed the tip of his nose before flattening her feet back against solid ground, happy with Bishop's change in demeanor. His face had calmed considerably, and as he looked over and saw the crestfallen faces of all three other males in their presence, a smug, lupine grin drew up into his cheek with a dimple. Eroeh ruffled his dark, messy honey brown hair, shaking loose what excess moisture was lingering in it. "Try not to let it go to your head, Bishop. It's big enough as is." She chuckled, turning to walk away. "Oh please. You love my _big head._ " He purred in her direction, managing to grab a handful of her ass before she got too far out of reach. "You're impossible." She laughed, going back to the fire as if nothing had happened.

Bishop chuckled to himself and continued quietly drinking his mead as Anu glared daggers at him across the fire. Cael was more surprised at Eroeh's tolerance of the Ranger's disrespectful behavior than he was anything else. Not like she was a legendary hero in the flesh or anything, yet there he was, smacking her ass like some common tavern wench. "Don't mind him, he's like this on the best of days." Eroeh said softly as she turned the meat on the spit, inhaling the subtle juniper scent dancing through the smoke. "My lady, you really ought to not make excuses for his poor manners." Casavir said carefully, eyes cut at the content Nord relaxing against the rockface. "I'm not. He's been this way as long as we've travelled together. You've only just joined us, Casavir, and this is your first-time making camp in the wilderness with us. You'll get used to it eventually. You know full well how Bishop and I are with each other, so I won't apologize if it makes you uncomfortable. We've been nothing but honest and upfront with you." She said simply, briefly meeting the Paladin's eyes before turning her attention back to dinner. "Very well, my lady. Forgive me." He said somberly, turning his eyes to the ground. "There's nothing to forgive." Eroeh reassured him, leaning over to gently tilt his head back up to meet her eyes and plant a chaste kiss on the Knight's cheek.

"Aww where's mine?" Anu whined comedically from the other side of the fire. "Nice try red, but no dice. I don't know you _near_ well enough for you to have earned _that_ yet." She chuckled, tossing a stray berry at the plucky redhead who then proceeded to hang his head in mock disappointment. "Well what about Cael? You said it yourself you knew him from somewhere before!" He laughed, grabbing the young chieftain by the shoulders. Eroeh could only laugh as a fierce blush began to creep up the young chieftain's handsome features. " _Anu_!" Robin chided, cutting her eyes and growling at the lighthearted ginger. "Oh relax, Robin. She knows it's all in good fun. Live a little." He chuckled at the glowering brunette. "It's alright, Robin. He isn't bothering me in the least. His bravery is actually rather refreshing." Eroeh giggled, winking at Anu. He simply gave her a wiggle of his eyebrows in response. "You really must give your second in command more credit, Cael. He seems to make an excellent wingman." Eroeh complimented before looking out wistfully into the rain. "I would have to say he's rather poor at the job, seeing as it is getting me nowhere." Cael laughed uncomfortably, shoving Anu away. "Not at all, you're just unlucky to be trying for one who's attention is already held." She smiled in return, inhaling deeply before stepping out of the safety of the rock face into the cool autumn rain.

"My lady, you are going to catch a chill if you do not get out of the rain!" Casavir exclaimed worriedly, reaching for her hand. **_FEIM_** she said quietly, becoming translucent and ethereal as his hand swiped through her, and their newest companions collectively gasped. "I just want to enjoy the cool air for a little while, that's all. I'll be okay, Casavir." She whispered as she turned her face to the sky and slowly became tangible again before their very eyes. She was so entranced by the soft patter of the rain on her face and feel of the breeze in her hair that she was oblivious to the Ranger until he'd come up behind her, wrapping his arms protectively around her as he too turned his face to the darkening gray skies. "C'mon," he said after a moment, "Let's get you back where its safe and dry." "Okay." She answered softly, taking him by the hand as they walked back together.

"Dinner will be a little while still. We should just try to relax in the meantime. A watched pot never boils, you know." She said sweetly as she made her way back towards her pack, pondering over the oiled leather case she kept around her lute. "It's been a while since I've heard you sing. Not since the last time we were in Ivarstead. Hell, you haven't touched your lute since the lake." Bishop commented, rubbing her back gently. "No pressure, though." He chuckled, kissing her temple before unpacking his bedroll against the wall and lounging on it. She followed suit and laid hers beside his, and reluctantly pulled the lute from its protective case.

After a quiet minute of getting it re-tuned, Bishop tipped his head and got a closer look at it. "What's this thing made of, anyways? I don't think I've ever asked." He questioned, noting the pale wood and glimmering metal fastenings. "Juniper. The metalwork is all hammered silver and the tuning knobs are hand-carved sabre cat teeth. My grandfather made this for my mother. It was hers before she died…" she finished soberly, softly picking the strings to check her tuning. As she began to softly play, their Reachmen companions ceased their conversation to listen, with Robin sitting quietly, watching the nearby wilds for any unwanted company.

Eroeh simply picked along to a tune she remembered from the last time she's been in Cyrodiil, thumping the lute's wooden body in a slow drum beat as her fingers deftly picked to the tune, the strings seeming to sing of their own accord before she softly joined them.

 _These scars long have yearned for your tender caress_

 _To bind our fortunes, damn what the stars own_

 _Rend my heart open, then your love profess_

 _A winding, weaving fate to which we both atone_

 _You flee my dream come the morning_

 _Your scent – berries tart, lilac sweet_

 _To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_

 _Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep_

 _The wolf I will follow into the storm_

 _To find your heart, its passion displaced_

 _By ire ever growing, hardening into stone_

 _Amidst the cold to hold you in a heated embrace_

 _You flee my dream come the morning_

 _Your scent – berries tart, lilac sweet_

 _To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_

 _Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep_

 _I know not if fate would have us live as one_

 _Or if by love's blind chance we've been bound_

 _The wish I whispered, when it all began_

 _Did it forge a love you might never have found?_

 _You flee my dream come the morning_

 _Your scent – berries tart, lilac sweet_

 _To dream of raven locks entwisted, stormy_

 _Of violet eyes, glistening as you weep_

The men all sat around in silence as she continued to pick at the strings, her eyes closed as her fingers continued to move along to the memory of the tune. As the end of the song trailed quietly across the breeze, Eroeh sighed and set the lute aside, walking over to check dinner. Bishop could only lay there relaxed on his bedroll with a content smile. Cael and Anu looked as if their hearts were ready to leap from their bodies through their throats. Casavir appeared almost in tears, caught unaware by the gentle voice of the Dragonborn. "Seems the foods ready for anyone hungry." She announced simply, turning and struck still at the faces of her companions. "What?" she asked uncomfortably, slouching into herself as she fought the feeling of being profoundly exposed. "That was beautiful, Lady Eroeh. I did not know you played so well." Casavir answered since the others had yet to find their voices. "Thank you. My mother taught me." Eroeh answered sheepishly. "It's how I make most of my boarding money when I'm in town." She said simply. "Otherwise it's with my bow and keen eye while adventuring." She explained, waving to her crystalline blue adorned bow.

"What kind of crystal is that anyhow? I do not believe I've ever seen its like." He questioned as she walked over to her pack. "It's stalhrim. It's an ore you can only find it on the island of Solstheim between here and Morrowind on the Sea of Ghosts. I have an associate there who makes my stuff special for me." She said plainly, passing an arrow to the Paladin for inspection. "This is quite an unusual material, my lady. It almost appears to be crystalline like malachite but feels as solid as ebony." He said, turning the arrow between his fingers. "Always good to have connections. Never know what kind of perks and goodies they'll get you." She smiled, taking the arrow and sliding it carefully back into her quiver.

Taking one of her daggers from her thigh sheath, an idea struck her. In her unoccupied hand she summoned a quick candlelight spell and walked up to Cael, dagger in hand, holding the flat of the blade close to his eyes. All four travelling compatriots, Cael not included, began drawing weapons until Eroeh chuckled, her gaze flashing between the blade and the Chieftains eyes. "Hm. Stalhrim blue. Such a lovely color, Cael. I'm sure the girls just can't get enough of you back home." she smiled, deftly flipping the dagger and sliding it back into its home at her side. He chuckled nervously, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

With a playful pat on the cheek Eroeh wandered back over to her bag without giving him so much as another look. " _Man_ , why do _you_ always get to be the _interesting_ one?" Anu whined. "Because he's not the one always chasing skirts." Robin replied flatly, taking her dagger and carving off a section of meat from the spit roast. "Nobody asked you, _Robin_." He retorted with a sour pout, following behind her for a piece of meat. "If this is _half_ as good as it smells, I might just knock her out and take her home with us regardless of what _Cael_ says." He chuckled to himself, smelling deeply. "I would like to see you try." Casavir piped up suddenly from behind him, the silent Paladins low, deep voice catching the quirky Reachman off guard. " _Dibellas tits, man!_ How are you so quiet in all that armor?" Anu huffed, running a hand awkwardly over the top of his head as he caught his bearings. Casavir stood tall and silent, only giving the man a stern look reminiscent of Eroeh's threatening face as an answer. "Relax man, I was kidding… _mostly_." He said, muttering the last part quietly to himself as he steered clear of the glacial-eyed Knight. "Hmph." The tall Breton huffed in derision as he neatly cut a section for himself, never once breaking eye contact with the redheaded Reachman as he took his place at Eroeh's side.

Bishop made his way over to the spit, carving a third of the remaining meat for himself, casually ripping a bite out of it as he walked back to his post. Eroeh followed close behind him, slicing the last section of meat in half between herself and Karnwyr, leaving his piece attached to the bone. "So, since we're so close to Bruca's Leap, we should set up a schedule for night watch. I propose teams of two, one from each party so everyone sleeps easy. Any objections?" Eroeh proposed, biting into her meat. "Do we get to pick our partners?" Anu chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows. "Not a chance, lover boy." She smirked in return. Looking around there were no obvious objections, just either shaking their heads no, or in Bishop and Robin's cases, irritated huffs. "Alright. Casavir, you and Anu. I figure you can keep him in line without resorting to violence. Bishop and Cael, since you hardly speak to one another anyhow. Then Robin and I so none of you boys can get butthurt over it." She decided. "Any takers for first shift?" she asked, expecting no response. "I volunteer." Casavir spoke up, earning a whine from Anu. "We'll take up afterwards," Bishop piped up. "You need your rest." Eroeh smiled sweetly at the gesture, knowing he was waiting to take second shit to get some time laying next to her. "Alright then. Robin and I will have early morning shift then. Everybody okay with that?" she asked, to which she got a mixed bag of nods, affirmative grumbling, and reluctant sighs in return. After that they finished their meal in relative silence or quiet conversation, before taking their respect watches.


	21. Chapter 21 Gronukzah

Casavir and Anu's shift went smoothly, despite the uncomfortable tension between them. When their shift ended and Casavir went to awaken Bishop, who had been curled up against the back of Eroeh, Bishop grumbled quietly as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Hey," he said, getting the Paladin's attention before he could make it to his bedroll. "Take my spot. Keep your hands to yourself though, or I swear I'll cut them off." He added, cutting his eyes at the knight. "Bishop, what do you mean by 'take your spot'?" Casavir asked anxiously, not understanding the Ranger's meaning. "I mean get over here and take my spot next to her. Otherwise she'll wake up half the Reach with her screaming in her sleep." He responded irritably, none too happy about the prospect of the Paladin sharing a bedroll with his woman. "If she starts rolling around freaking out, just throw an arm around her, it'll calm her right back down. Just don't get too cozy, you hear me?" he threatened, grabbing his bow and smoothing Eroeh's hair before taking the Paladin's place at the camps edge. "Understood, but… what on Nirn would cause her such distress, though?" Cas asked as he nervously sat down behind Eroeh on the still-warm bedroll. " _Helgen_. I'm sure you've heard the stories of what happened. She was there." Bishop answered simply, walking away before the Paladin could ask more questions.

Bishop took his place on a nearby rock, trying his best to ignore the silent Forsworn standing just feet away. Letting his ego get the best of him, Bishop turned his head and opened his mouth to say something and was interrupted by someone roughly yanking him backwards by the collar of his jacket. Cael was equally confused as the hem of his chest piece was tugged, pulling him down to the ground and dragging him backwards through the sand. "Hey what the-" "SHH!" Eroeh interrupted Bishop, a panicked look on her face. Pulling them back as close to the rocks as she could, the remainder of their party was awakened by the sound of a dragon overhead, and the sounds of battle cries and screams from Bruca's Leap. "Stay back and keep quiet. I don't think it's noticed us yet. Anu, put out the fire!" She ordered in a harsh whisper, trying to keep the volume down. Anu, who was closest to the cookfire immediately set himself to kicking sand over it, with Robin assisting. "Come on, hurry up! _Get back get back get back!_ " Eroeh called out, waving her arms quickly as the pair ducked back against the safety of the rocks. A horrendous roar sounded just overhead and the rockface shuddered with a sudden impact. Before they knew it a gout of fire was raining down over where Anu and Robin had been standing just moments before.

Eroeh stood with her arms spread at her sides, facing out towards the flames with everyone safely behind her. "Bishop- _Rose_!" she rushed, never taking her eyes from the burning remains of their campfire. With a nod Bishop turned to untie her Sanguine Rose from her pack and tossed it over the rest of their party to her. Without a word she tapped the end of the staff to the ground and Summoned her Dremora from his smoky, violet abyss. With a fervor she didn't know she had, she grabbed the freshly apparated Daedra by the collar of his coat and pulled him down, catching him, along with the rest of her party by surprise as they locked lips. "I need a ward. A big one. Protect the others." She ordered suddenly, and with a well-mannered tip of the head Samael obliged, covering their campsite in the translucent shield. After listening for a moment, Eroeh decided the dragon was busying itself enough with destroying the Forsworn encampment and clipped her cloak and quiver on, dashing out into the rain without backup. "Eroeh!" Bishop yelled, gritting his teeth as he grabbed his bow and chased her through a gap in the barrier before it could be completely formed. Casavir and Cael attempted to follow but were stopped dead in their tracks by the ward, unable to pass through. _"My Lady's orders were very clear. I am sorry."_ Samael apologized in his smooth, echoing voice, unwavering and tranquil as they pounded at the clear wall in frustration.

Eroeh rushed along the nearby outcroppings as quietly as she could, using the stony overhangs and pounding rain to her advantage. Reaching the edge of Bruca's Leap she was greeted by the sight of the encampment in burning ruins, with most of its occupants either running for their lives, on fire, or already dead. Most were a combination of the first two. Dragon's breath could not be put out by the rain, so they would continue to burn unless they made it to the nearby river. Climbing a wooden sentry tower, Eroeh could see the lines of bodies near the rivers edge, a silent congregation of all the poor souls who couldn't make it in time. The dragon was occupied with toying with the camps Briarheart, nipping at his limbs and lighting the tines of his headdress aflame. There were few who were still alive besides him, just a woman or two here, a child there. All ducked along the rockfaces squeezing themselves to be as small and quiet as they could. Once the dragon had decided he was done toying with his meal, he huffed a short gout of flame at the warrior, charring his skin before snapping his jaws around his body and attempting to swallow him whole. _"Morah Siigonis, Hin Oblaan Lost Bo!"_ Eroeh called out, drawing her bow and firing. The dragon shrieked as the arrow struck home above its golden eye, prompting it to blast her perch with flames. " _Pahlok Kiir!_ " It growled in frustration, snapping at her as she dove from the tower towards it.

Using her deeply rooted arrow as a handhold, she gripped its steel shaft and threw her weight, slinging herself around and on top of his head. **_YOL_** she shouted, blowing flames into the beasts' eyes and blinding it. It bucked and whipped its head around, trying to remove his unwelcomed passenger. When that didn't work, he buffeted his wings, attempting to take flight. Good for Eroeh yet not so good for the dragon, was that the Briarheart was still alive and ticking, gripping the dragons wing by its leathery skin and ripping through it with a found blade. With an aggravated shriek the dragon lifted the leg closest to him, pinning the warrior underfoot before chomping down on the upper half of his torso. With this the briar heart in his chest removed, the Forsworn's ties to the old gods were severed, killing him instantly. Now rid of the persistent snack, he turned his attention back to Eroeh, who was sitting backwards on his head and trying to pry a scale on his neck loose. " _Zaal Daar Nu!_ " the dragon bellowed, shaking his head violently as the little elfling on his back began pulling up the scale she's been working on. " _Nid! Hi Fen Oblaan!_ " Eroeh grit through clenched teeth as she gripped his neck with her legs and slammed her dagger into the newly exposed flesh. "Between the scales!" Eroeh yelled down to Bishop, who was carefully taking aim at the shrieking beast. "The skin is soft between the scales!" With an irritated huff, Bishop spat back with "I figured _that_ much, you crazy bitch!" and fired in-between the large plated scales of the dragon's chest.

Sensing that this fight was not going in his favor, the dragon made to climb up the nearby rockface, all the while still trying to shake the persistent little elfling from his neck. Eroeh refused to let go, scoring the dragon's exposed flesh again and again until her dagger struck bone. " _Aaaaaand_ **THERE**!" she exclaimed with a laugh, driving her blade between the bones of his neck and exposing the spinal cord beneath. "Well I wonder what _this_ does!" she shouted, roughly sawing through the thick white cord, spraying herself in salty spinal fluid. With a loud shriek and a buckle of its wings the dragon went limp, still somewhat alive but very much unable to move on its own. It slid down the northern rock face with Eroeh riding it down, piercing the night air with a shrill war cry and using her dagger as a saddle horn in the thick, leathery base of its head.

As the great beast slid clumsily down the rocky hillside, it hung up on an outcropping and abruptly stopped, launching Eroeh backwards over the top of its head into the rough gravel below. " _Fuck_!" she grunted in pain as she landed. Falling backwards had compromised her ability to land gracefully, and she growled with tears in her eyes as she rolled onto her stomach, using her non-useless arm as leverage to sit up. "Lady Eroeh!" Casavir called out as he ran towards her, Samael's summoning having run its course. "Eroeh what the hell?" Bishop growled as he skated down the hill, bow still in hand as he ran. " _Shit_ \- let me see it." He ordered, carefully helping her up and checking the damage. "Dammit. Nothing's broken, but your shoulder's out of place. Shit, I think your elbow might be too." He fussed, gingerly feeling around the useless limb. "I can't get it to move at all. My entire arm is dead." Eroeh explained, her eyes glowing a soft white as her healing magic showed her what was wrong beneath her skin. "I think I pinched a nerve in the landing, but you're right. Shoulder and elbow both are out of place. You know what we have to do." She said with a reluctant sigh, turning her head to give him room as he gripped just above her elbow and clasped her hand, giving it a rough yank to realign the joint.

Casavir, Cael, Anu and Robin made it to them then, coming into range just in time to hear the sickening pop of her elbow, and the pained grunt that followed. "You ready?" Bishop asked, wrapping one hand around her upper arm and the placing the other behind her shoulder. "As ready as I can be." She groaned, preparing herself for what was next. She drew in a slow breath as Bishop slowly forced the two sides to shift, popping the shoulder back into its socket with no small amount of tears on Eroeh's part. " _Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck-_ " She groaned with a choked back sob, taking a deep breath as her eyes began to glow once more and she mended the remaining damage. With a deep, guttural rattle, the dragon growled in her direction, earning the worst look Bishop could possibly manage. Without hesitation he stepped around and took Casavir's greatsword, adjusting his grip as he stalked over to the beast and raised the blade high above his head, swinging down with as much force as possible. After three hard swings the dragon's head was roughly separated from its body and its corpse began to glow, signaling the great beast's final death. Eroeh stood fast and dazed as the incandescent ribbons of white and gold light swirled from the dragon into her, its memories and knowledge filling her with a familiar warmth as she stood amongst her companions.

Casavir and Cael were the closest to her, each having had to step back and protect their faces from the searing heat that enveloped her as she absorbed the dragon's soul before their very eyes. " _Dragonborn_." Cael whispered aloud in shock, not thinking he would ever see anything like her in his lifetime. "I read all of the old legends, and the stories that told of the power of the Dragonborn. But to see it with my very own eyes…" he trailed off, his heart pounding in his chest. "Lady Eroeh, are you alright?" Casavir asked, gingerly placing a hand on her shoulder and recoiling slightly at the residual heat. She didn't respond immediately, her mind still racing with the flashing memories of the dragon they'd just slain. " _Gronukzah_." She muttered softly as her eyes went from the solid, glowing, brilliant white back to their natural pale malachite green. "Lady Eroeh?" Casavir asked, confused. " _His name_ \- it was Gronukzah. _Bound Now Forever_." She answered just as quietly, her face falling slightly as his power faded into her. "You know the dragons name?" Cael asked, surprised. "I know _everything_ about it, the same as I do with the others I've slain before him." She answered somberly, drawing in a deep breath and straightening her clothes. "We should get back to camp before the what's left of the locals come out of hiding. I think I could use some sleep." She sighed, rolling her neck and turning back towards their makeshift campsite.

"Lady Eroeh- are you certain you're alright?" Casavir questioned, reaching out for her. "Yes, Casavir. I'm fine." She answered curtly, sliding her slender hand from his. She continued on without another word, making her way back to camp with the menfolk and Robin in tow behind her. Bishop was the only one unphased by what had occurred and took a knee beside her as she settled down on her bedroll, her head still swimming, and body exhausted. "Get some sleep, Princess. I'll take your shift for you if you still need the sleep later." He said softly, kissing her crown before taking her cloak from her and tucking her in. "Ok" she replied, her voice a tiny whisper as exhaustion overcame her. "Make sure she stays asleep this time, will ya?" he chided the Paladin as he made his way back to his post as if nothing had happened. Casavir could only sigh quietly and try to go back to sleep. The evening's events and Eroeh's small, shallow-breathing form making things all the more difficult for him.

Once Cael calmed his companions he took his place back along the camps edge, still trying to process what he'd just witnessed. "So, she's really the Dragonborn then." He sighed, looking out into the rainy night. "Just why is it of all the people she could keep in her company, she keeps _you_." He wondered aloud, eyeing the Ranger seated just feet away. "She prefers the company of a _real_ man. Someone who can keep their bearings when shit hits the fan as they inevitably tend to _do_ around her." He answered curtly, his amber eyes flitting around the nearby landscape. "How many times has she done that? Slain a dragon, I mean." Cael asked, curious. "Three times before tonight." He answered, forming a loop with his index and forefinger as his remaining digits stayed straight up. "And I've been by her side for every one of em. We found out she was the Dragonborn _together_ , so if you even think you have a chance of getting between us, you'd better give it up now." He finished, his eyes flicking to the side to meet the young Chieftain's momentarily. "You would not even view me as competition for her affection if you were not so crass with her. I have to agree with the knight, I cannot for the life of me fathom what she sees in you." He said, cutting his eyes at the Rangers persistent rudeness.

"Herself." He answered without batting an eye, taking a swig of his reclaimed mead. "What you _idiots_ fail to realize about her, is that she isn't some stalwart hero or damsel in distress. She's by no means _helpless_ and can defend herself against the best of them. I ought to know- I've seen her do it. She doesn't need _you_ or anyone else defending her honor. She's a thief and a killer, and an absolute _monster_ in the sack to boot- not that _you'll_ ever find out." He added with a smug chuckle, waving his mead bottle lazily in Cael's direction as he spoke. "She's a good woman. Far better than _I_ deserve for sure. But the heart wants what the heart wants, and in her case that means me. And trust me _Forsworn_ , you'll never hear _me_ complain about it." He said with a smirk, shaking his head as he finished off the bottle in his hand. "I suppose we will see about that now, won't we." Cael said quietly to himself, rolling his eyes at the Ranger. "What exactly happened to her after you cut off the dragons head? She seemed so… _weary_. Will she be alright?" he asked, looking back to her sleeping form, curled up and bundled in furs. "She'll be fine, it happens every time. All that power surging through her and the big lizard's life flashing before her eyes is a lot to process all at once. Just leaves her drained for a bit, so don't worry- she'll perk back up in a couple of hours. She just needs to sleep it off is all." Bishop answered casually. Cael let out a small sigh as he turned back to continue their watch in relative silence, finding himself wondering more and more about the woman he'd come across by chance just a few hours past.

The rain began to let up as the hours passed, going from a steady downpour to a slow drizzle of fat droplets. Bishop wandered over to Eroeh and lightly gripped her shoulder to wake her. "You good for your watch or do you want me to take it?" he asked as she stretched in her bedroll, the sudden movement waking the Paladin. Upon seeing Bishop, Casavir simply rolled onto his back and went back to sleep. "No, I've got it. Get some sleep Bishop, I'll be alright." Eroeh argued, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Leaving her warm bedroll, she was struck with the residual chill of the night air and was relieved to see the rain had died down. Once she was out of bed he took the roll and moved it several feet from where she'd had it. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not cuddling up to His Holy Righteousness." He grumbled, whistling quietly for Karnwyr.

With a shake of her head Eroeh took his still-warm spot, relieved that the stone hadn't gone ice cold yet. "Hey Robin, it's big enough for both of us if you'd rather sit." She called over, the brunette Reachman still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. With a pause she looked the elfling over suspiciously, then after a breeze blew through decided to take her up on it. "Here," Eroeh said, unrolling her bearskin cloak and draping it over their shoulders, "This should help. The furs may be tradition, but they don't exactly agree with this autumn chill very well." Eroeh chuckled as she adjusted. "You can say that again…" Robin grumbled, clenching her legs together under the thick black pelt. Eroeh simply smiled with a yawn and looked out into the cliffs, riding out their watch in relative peace.

"So what's the deal with you guys, anyways?" Robin asked abruptly, breaking the silence between them. "You might want to give me a bit more to go on there, that's a pretty vague question." Eroeh chuckled, relieved to finally be exchanging words pleasantly with the only other female in their party. "You and that dickhead of a Ranger. What's up with you guys? Are you a thing?" She asked a bit more specifically, Eroeh catching a bit of her hidden meaning. "Don't worry Robin, your beloved chieftain is in no danger of being stolen away." Eroeh chuckled. "It's… _complicated_ between Bishop and I to say the least. But if that's what you're asking, then yeah, we're a _thing_ … sort of." She finished with a sigh, rubbing her neck as she pondered over just what exactly they were. Robin shook her head and picked up Eroeh's hand, bringing her attention to the little gold band still around her finger. "So… you're married. Just… not _really_?" She asked in return, cocking an eyebrow at the exasperated little elfling. "I didn't even realize I was still wearing it…" She whispered, thumbing over the band fondly and smiling as she looked back to his still-sleeping form snoring with an arm thrown over Karnwyr. Her expression softened even more when she noticed the golden band still around his ungloved finger. "Look, I know he's stubborn, and mouthy, and a jackass… but there's so much more to him than anyone besides me gets to see. I do understand people's confusion about him and I, though. Just trust me when I tell you he really is a good guy once you spend enough time around him." She finished explaining, taking a swig of her Colovian Brandy and offering the bottle to Robin. She took it with a mumbled " _whatever_ " and a roll of her eyes, and the pair spent the remainder of their watch in silence, enjoying the peace and quiet of the rain.

When dawn began its lazy ascent over the horizon, Eroeh and Robin made one last round about the campsite before going to awaken their companions. " _Cas_ ," Eroeh whispered sweetly, gently stroking the Paladin's cheek as to not startle him. " _It's time to get up._ " She said, sweeping the stray strands of ebon hair from his fair face. With a soft sigh and the fluttering of long, dark eyelashes, he awoke and rubbed his face, yawning as he removed himself from the bedroll and began his morning routine. Content that the Paladin was up and about, Eroeh moved over to Bishop and Karnwyr, scratching the russet wolf between the ears and lightly lifting Bishop's arm from the top of him so he could get up. Once the shaggy wolf was free of his sleeping brother, Eroeh scooched in beside him, holding his hand up to her face and gently kissing his ungloved knuckles. "Bishop," She started, her voice like lavender and honey to the ears. "Sweetheart, it's time to get up." She softly beckoned, brushing her fingertips through his shaggy, dark honey-brown hair. "Is it though?" the Ranger grumbled, tilting his head into her palm before yawning and lazily opening his bright amber eyes, the depths of those golden pools beckoning her to lay beside him in the safe warmth of his bedroll. Eroeh simply chuckled and leaned down to kiss his forehead, ruffling his hair softly before standing up to address their companions.

"We should reach Druadach by midday of we don't have too many interruptions." Eroeh explained to the bleary-eyed Reachmen. "The remainder of the way there is mostly rocky terrain and eventually crossing the river upstream, but it shouldn't be too bad. I've made the trip before." She reassured them as Anu and Cael yawned and nodded their heads, neither one fully conscious just yet. With a smile and a small yawn and stretch, Eroeh began repacking her bedroll and clearing out their campsite. Casavir, already being done neatly repacking his things, pulled on and adjusted his boots, reached for his waterskin, and proceeded to wash his face with its cold contents. Taking a clean rag from his bag, the tall Paladin rubbed the sleep from his eyes and the sweat from his face and neck, awake and alert for the day.

"Everybody ready to go?" Eroeh asked after a short while. When all she got in return was a few mumbled groans and yawns, she flipped her hood up and led the way through the early morning patter of rain. They party of seven trekked through rocky hillsides and flat valley paths with minimal issue, coming to the last obstacle in their journey- the mouth of the Karth River. Or rather the Northwesternmost branch of it.

"Alright, just follow me across, I'll show you the safest path to take." Eroeh said confidently, whistling at Karnwyr. The wolf trotted over without a second thought and was promptly scooped up, the little elf being stronger than she looked. She then proceeded to take wide steps from stone to stone, never wavering as she passed over the rushing water of the wide, several-feet-deep river. Close at her heels was Bishop, followed By Casavir, Robin, Cael, and finally Anu. Once the last of them was safely across the river they continued on, following the windy mountain path towards what was quickly being realized as a Forsworn settlement. Cael moved towards the front beside Eroeh, Bishop and the others following close behind, ever watchful of the few sentries they saw posted around the camp's perimeter. "Eroeh, I don't like this." Bishop muttered lowly close in her ear, his golden eyes darting furiously from face to face as they were funneled up the pike-lined pathway. "It'll be fine, Bishop. We're safe here, I assure you." She tried to soothe him, nodding her head slightly at the large painted-up orc standing guard near the mouth of a cave entrance.

The overly muscular, aging Orsimer tipped his head in return, the corners of his mouth curling upwards slightly around his ornamented tusks. With a wink from Eroeh he took the torch from the nearby rockface and guided the party into the cavern, never once uttering a word to any of them in the process. They were followed from behind by a Briarheart, the eerily vacant look in his eyes keeping the majority of the party on their collective toes. Making their way through the narrow passageway, they came out the other side into a much more spacious cavern. The cavern was filled with all the amenities one would find in any typical village such as a forge, a vegetable garden, several cookfires, and tents with bedrolls lining the walls and innermost platform. Eroeh drew her hood tighter around her face and fell into stride just behind Cael, allowing the Chieftain to take the front of the line behind Borkul, their Orsimer guide.

"So little chieftain, what brings you back into Skyrim?" Borkul asked nonchalantly, not even turning back as he questioned Cael. "I simply seek an audience with the King in Rags. I'm hoping he has information that could aid my people." Cael answered coolly, his fist flexing nervously well out of the Orsimer's periphery. Eroeh couldn't blame him for being nervous, Borkul had that effect on most people. "Where's Fjord? I thought you two always worked your rounds together?" Eroeh asked quietly. "That scrawny little half-blood nuisance should be back soon enough, he's been out tending to some business. Why? You miss him or somethin?" He asked brusquely, cocking an eyebrow as he turned to eye her briefly. "No, I was just hoping nothing had happened to him is all. I'm not used to seeing you separated. You know how he can be sometimes." She answered nonchalantly, gaining a throaty laugh from the Orc. "You mean a murder magnet?" he asked with a chuckle, grabbing a nearby railing. "Watch the steps, they're in need of replacing." He warned as he walked up the short set of shabby wooden stairs to the next platform.

"Madanach, you have visitors." Borkul announced unceremoniously. It wasn't unnoticed by Bishop that Eroeh had drawn her cloak hood further down over her face, or that she'd nervously pulled her cowl over her nose and mouth. "Come forward." The old Reachman called out as they approached his makeshift throne of bramble, leather, and bone. Casavir and Bishop hung towards the back of the group and watched as all three of their Reachmen companions and Eroeh dropped to their knees, with Cael and Eroeh front and center before the storied King in Rags. "Cael, it's been quite some time. What business do you have here, when we both know you have a territory of your own to run?" he asked curtly, waving a hand for Cael to rise. "I seek your council, as you once sought my father's. Rudahan is beset by the attacks of another, and I seek your guidance." He answered, his crystalline blue eyes sharp and glittering with seriousness in the torchlight of the cavern. "And you shall have it. Now, who is this that would brazenly travel with a Forsworn Chieftain in these lands?" the elderly leader asked, reaching down and slowly pulling back Eroeh's hood.

With a heavy sigh she slowly lifted her eyes to his and pulled down her cowl, revealing the entirety of her face. "Ah, if it isn't my little wildflower." He chuckled. "It's been some time since I last laid eyes on you, little one. _What_ , pray tell brings you home at such an odd time?" he wondered aloud, causing everyone in the party's jaws to collectively drop as they processed the information. "It's been too long, you've been owed a visit for long enough. I'm sorry I haven't been back sooner." Eroeh apologized, her eyes wearier than he'd seen them last. Without a word, Madanach raised himself from his throne and softly grasped her by the shoulders, drawing her up off her knees and into his arms. "It's alright, child. You've always been one to go where the wind took you. I've always known that." He muttered softly into her hair as he pulled her against his chest, stroking her head like a parent would a distressed child. "It's good to have you back, for however long you're with us. You know you will always be welcome here." He assured her, kissing her crown and releasing her. "I expect you all have questions…" Eroeh said nervously as she turned back towards her companions, giving a sheepish grin as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck.

Without a moment's hesitation, Cael went back down to one knee before her. "My apologies for not piecing it together myself sooner, Princess. I cannot apologize enough for-" "Stop." Eroeh interrupted, squatting down and placing her hand on the young chieftain's shoulders. "You didn't know because I didn't want you to. There's no need for all this formality, Cael. Just relax. I'm the same girl you met yesterday out in the rain, no more, no less." She assured him, brushing his hair out of his eyes and lifting his face to meet his gaze to hers.

Madanach stood behind her laughing- his rough, aged voice carrying throughout the cavern. "You didn't tell _any_ of them who you were? Oh, this is priceless." He cackled, sitting back on his throne and fanning himself. "I didn't want them to think different of me. You know the stigma our people carry. How do you think people would feel if they knew Skyrim's savior was a _savage_?" she chided, cutting her eyes at her grandfather as her face pinkened in embarrassment.

"Fair enough. So, I'm familiar with Cael and his party, but who are the fellows you've brought with you? Suitors perhaps? Or maybe unwitting fodder for Esmerelda's magic?" he asked, giving Casavir and Bishop an unimpressed once-over. "The angry-looking scruffy one is my partner. The knight is my shield. I need all the allies I can get with the path I've found myself on… Which is another reason for my visit." She said with a heavy sigh. "I'm sure the rumors have already spread to your little birds throughout the Reach, but I thought I'd come and tell you myself. I'm the one the Greybeards have named Dragonborn. Figured you'd like to know it was me." She finished, slowly turning her gaze from Bishops piercing amber eyes to her grandfather's indiscernible pale blues. "So my granddaughter is the Dragonborn, eh? Well you sure know how to do your old man proud." Madanach mused with a smile, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "I had no real choice in the matter. Fate just kind of… _picked_ me." Eroeh explained uncomfortably. "Understandable. You know, for someone who chose barding as a profession, you really do seem to have a particularly deep loathing of being in the limelight…" he chuckled, patting her on the back before motioning for Cael to walk with him. "We'll speak further after the young Chieftain here and I have our talk, Eroeh. Make yourselves at home in the meantime. Any friend to my granddaughter is welcome here so long as you remain respectful. Borkul will be nearby if you need anything." He finished, eyeing her companions once more before walking away with Cael.

"And you just let me go around calling you Princess, and never once thought to correct me?" Bishop asked sardonically, eyeing the ominous -looking orc that had guided them in. "Yeah, I just figured it'd be funnier for you to find out like this, because you know me… I'm _all_ about plotting and planning." She chuckled uncomfortably. "So, you are kin to the King in Rags… That certainly puts things into a different perspective. Not in a bad way though, I assure you, Lady Eroeh." Casavir piped up, rubbing a wide hand down his face. "I apologize for my previous comments, my lady. I spoke rather tactlessly before, and for that I am sorry." He said quietly, his voice deep and remorseful. "It's alright Casavir, I know there's a certain stigma that surrounds the natives of the Reach, and even more so the Forsworn. It couldn't be helped." Eroeh responded, placing a hand on the tall knight's shoulder.

"Well I for one think you're starting to make more sense." Bishop added crassly, raising an eyebrow at his elfling companion. "What do you mean?" Eroeh asked, concerned. "Like the way you climbed that giant the first day we met, or the fierceness in your eyes in battle. Don't get me wrong, it's unnerving to say the least, but kinda sexy at the same time. That… _fearlessness_ and foolhardy confidence when you're fighting isn't something that's just learned over time, sweetness. You're _born_ with it. And the only people I've ever seen fight like that have been Forsworn. It's why I avoid the Reach, I don't like tangling with the crazy bastards, _no offense_." He finished, aiming his last comment at Borkul. "None taken." The Orc responded indifferently from his place against the wall.

"Madanach is my mother's father." She started to explain. "She didn't tell us much about him before her passing- I didn't even know his name. I knew nothing about him until I was maybe seventeen or so and got myself arrested in Markarth." She continued embarrassedly. "My pride, and my… _at the time_ not-so-light fingers got the best of me. Long story short I stole from the Silverbloods and got _caught_ , so they tossed me in Cidhna Mine, where my grandfather had been imprisoned since just after my birth. He mistook me for my mother." She said with a somber smile. "When he first saw me, he dropped his quill and spilled the ink on his shabby little desk, rushed over to me, and placed his hands on my face and called me by her name." She sighed, reliving the memory. "He said, _I'm so sorry Aurelia. I was worried I'd never lay eyes on you again. Thank the Old Gods you've come back to me._ " It wasn't until I wriggled free to look at him in confusion-slash-horror that he noted my eyes were not the right color, and my _very_ pointed ears." She chuckled. "He then quickly apologized, I asked him who my mother was to him, he cried- _very_ manly tears I might add…" She said a bit louder for Borkul to hear, earning her an amused chuckle. "And he asked me about her- you know, what she'd been up to since she'd left Skyrim, if I was the only child, if my father was a good man and whatnot. I told him about what happened to her and dad, then we all broke out of prison and went on the run to this little slice of safe haven together." She laughed. "I won't bore you with the details." She finished, uncomfortably rubbing her arms and looking to the floor. "You know, as uneasy as this place makes me, you can't help who you're kin to, Sweetness. No more than I can." Bishop assured her, placing his hands on her waist.

"You know that I _still_ get mistaken for my bastard of an old man from time to time? I can't tell you how many people's front teeth I've knocked out for making the comparison at this point, honestly." Bishop said, breaking the silence. "You look that much like him?" Eroeh asked, glad for the change of subject. "Yep. Except he had black hair and blue eyes. I got my deadbeat mother's coloring luckily, or I'd be that bastard's spitting image." He grumbled. "As horrible of a parent as he must have been, at least he was handsome. Gods forbid he _weren't_ a looker and you'd taken after him." Eroeh giggled, putting her hands on his upper arms and looking up into his molten amber eyes. " _Ahem_." Madanach piped up from behind the Ranger. "If you're quite done _ogling_ my granddaughter, she and I are due a conversation." The elderly Forsworn grumbled. "Papa, _play_ _nice_. I like this one." Eroeh sighed, pressing her lips to the stubble of Bishop's cheek before walking away with the older man.

"Alright kiddo, spill. What's going on with you?" he asked, keeping his eyes forward as they walked down the path towards the cave entrance. "Where should I _start_?" Eroeh sighed, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand. "Well, for one I was almost beheaded a few months ago back at Helgen. Because I unknowingly shared a camp with Ulfric _fucking_ Stormcloak of all people." She grumbled. "Then, I met tall, dark, and edgy up there, and my world turns upside down. I end up being the Dragonborn and have to go through all this nonsense because _apparently_ , _I'm_ the only one around who can be bothered to figure out why the fucking dragons have come back. I have spent the last few months dragging my ass all over Skyrim, getting treated like some kind of hero, which _eww_ , not my style in the first place, and putting my neck on the line killing the scaly bastards. Oh, and also, I ransacked the Thalmor Embassy, got my ass positively _stomped_ by a Troll and miscarried, so there's also that." She said with a groan and an eye-roll.

"I just… I don't know what I'm doing." She sighed. "I just want to live a quiet, boring life out in the woods somewhere. Is that too much to ask for?" she said, stifling a sob. " _Waitaminute_ wait just a _godsdamned_ minute… You were _pregnant_? By who- the _NORD_? I swear to Hircine I'm gonna snap his godsdamned neck…" Madanach started, reaching for the blade at his hip. "Papa, no. Leave him alone. He's hurting just the same as I am over it. Neither of us knew until it was too late, so take it easy on the big dope. He does love me, you know…" she pleaded softly, staying his hand with her own. "Please…" she asked once more, the softness of her voice calming the elder Forsworn. "Really though, Eroeh, a _Nord_?" He groaned. "You couldn't find yourself a mate from amongst your own people?" he questioned, rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "You know, had your mother remained with us, you would have been more than likely betrothed to Cael. He couldn't be more than a few _months_ older than you, and his father was one of my closest advisors." He offered, raising an eyebrow at his granddaughter, hoping to sway her. "I know, papa. And don't get me wrong, Cael is sweet, but he's not exactly on my level. He deserves someone a little more honorable and refined than me. Bishop and I are one in the same, though. I don't have to change myself for him, he just… _accepts_ me as is." She explained. "He's a good man, papa. Just give him a little time to grow on you." "I think I'd prefer cancer…" the elder Forsworn grumbled, earning a whap on the shoulder and a huff of exasperation from his granddaughter.

"Anyways…" she groaned, trying to get the conversation back on track. "It's been pretty hectic the last few months, and I just really needed to see you… You know, in case I don't make it out of all this alive." She finished soberly, leaning her head on her grandfather's shoulder. "You'll be fine, kiddo. You've got this." He reassured her half-heartedly. "You're a strong girl, Eroeh. Quick as a whip and clever as a fox. If anyone can do this, its you." He chuckled. "Now, would I prefer someone _other_ than my favorite grandchild be tossed in the fire, of course I would. But I know better than to try and dissuade you from anything. You're every bit as stubborn as your mother, and twice as mean." He smiled, ruffling Eroeh's hair and kissing her crown. "I've seen you in action, kid. You shouldn't underestimate yourself." He said softly, wrapping his arm around Eroeh. He didn't like anything about her being the Dragonborn if truth be told and was briefly considering having her kidnapped and shipped off to Rudahan with Cael and his people. _No, that wouldn't work,_ he thought with a frown. _She'd just kill her captors, and possibly Cael's people…_

"Look," Madanach started, his face weary and showing his age. "You're a woman now Eroeh. I can't protect you like I used to." He sighed. "I have my worries, just like anyone else rightly would, but I also have faith in you." He said, gripping her shoulder reassuringly. "You have a difficult journey ahead of you, of that there is no doubt, but I just want to let you know that you will always have a home here. No matter what you decide to do." He finished, ruffling her hair one last time for good measure.

"How long will you be with us this time?" he asked, looking up towards her companions waiting on the upper plateau. "Not long. If anything, we may just be here for the night. We have a long trip ahead of us, and I've added enough time to it as is by coming here." She groaned, knowing that Casavir and Bishop would be eager to leave as soon as humanly possible. "Very well. I'll move some things around so you all have places to sleep peacefully." He answered, stroking his white goatee thoughtfully. "No need for all that, papa. So long as you have my old setup from when Nim was still alive, it'll be more than enough for the four of us." Eroeh assured him, not wanting to uproot anyone for their sakes. "I don't think so, Eroeh. I don't think I could abide by my granddaughter sleeping that closely to two unknown males under my roof. You haven't officially chosen anyone as your mate, and I don't think my old heart could handle the thought of it all." He argued, huffing indignantly and looking up to glare a hole in the back of Bishop's head.

"We'll be fine, Casavir will keep Bishop in check, I assure you." She chuckled. "Trust me papa, you're better off keeping them close to me. Gods forbid they get restless and go wandering around here." She groaned, thinking of all the trouble they might get themselves in if left unattended too long. "If you think it's best, I'll try to see past it. But don't think I'll cut them any slack just because you're with them. One wrong move and I could have them both on Esmerelda's slab. I mean it." He threatened, wagging a finger at her. "I know, I'll make sure they keep on their best behavior. If all else, I'll skin them myself if they embarrass me." She giggled in return, standing up and offering her grandfather a hand off the bench.

Getting ready to head back up the stairs, they heard a commotion coming from the entrance. "Fjord!" Eroeh exclaimed with a smile, running towards the tall figure entering the cavern. _"Oh shit!"_ the figure grunted as Eroeh hit him full force in the chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and swinging them with her momentum. "Hey girlie, long time no see!" he laughed in his deep, drawling accent as he stumbled into the light of the main chamber, Eroeh locked around his neck. Bishop growled low in his chest as he and the Paladin made their way towards the commotion, spotting the tall Half-Orc with their companion hanging around his neck laughing like a milk-maid.

Carefully dropping his pack and weapons, he wrapped his arms around her in a better grip, kissing her hair and squeezing her tightly around the middle before setting her on her feet. "Man Eroeh, what's it been, three years? Four?" he laughed, ruffling her hair hard enough to annoy her. "Two. How's college life been?" she asked, holding his hands in hers as she looked up into his golden eyes. "Been good. Just finished up my Destruction studies, so I'm all done with what I wanted to do. Glad to be as far from that frigid town as possible to be honest with you. Missed the mountains and warm air." He chuckled, inhaling deeply through his nose. "You've changed your armor out. Finally get tired of all the eyes on your ass?" he asked with a nervous smile. "No, it got ruined. Had to have something new made on the fly. What do you think?" She asked, waving her arms up and down herself while posing. "It's nice. Not as sexy as the other set, but in a good way." He answered, earning him a smack on the arm and mischievous grin from the tiny elfling.

"Who are they?" Fjord asked, seeing the Ranger and Paladin making their way to Eroeh's side, arms crossed and mean looking. Fjord could tell they were trying to look menacing, but with the 6'7" Paladin and 6'4" Ranger both having to look up to meet his eyes, it was kind of difficult to take them seriously. "Fjord, this is Bishop, Casavir, and Karnwyr." She explained, smiling as she looped her arm through the grouchy-looking men's arms. "I see. I assume the dirty one is your boyfriend?" he pointed out unsurprised, raising an eyebrow at the Bishop. "What makes you say that?" Eroeh snorted, curious. "The other one is way too clean for your tastes. I know you better than that." He answered flatly. "Fair enough, you got me." She smiled, leaning her head against Bishop. "If he makes a wrong move, kill him." Madanach said bluntly as he walked back towards the upper platform. "Of course, my king." The tall half-Orc responded stoically, striking his chest with his free fist. "You said you would be nice!" Eroeh grumbled irritably at her grandfather, his only response being a nonchalant shrug as he continued on his way without looking back.

"Alright, let's get all of our stuff settled, then _you_ can tell me all about school, and I'll tell you what all _I've_ been up to. Deal?" Eroeh asked Fjord, taking her left arm out of the Paladins to hold her hand out. "Deal." He chuckled as he shook her hand, grabbing his things and following as she led the way.


	22. Chapter 22 Sleep

"So yeah school was going smoothly, and once I got Faralda's seal of approval I just sat around for like a week or two waiting to hear from you. What happened anyways? I thought you were supposed to be meeting me for the trip home?" The Half-Orc questioned, raising an eyebrow at the little elf as he got his things settled into his tent across from her own. "I was on my way up there, I swear." She answered defensively. "I got picked up at Darkwater Crossing by the Legion. Apparently, I was in the company of the old _Bear of Markarth_ himself, so they just lumped me in with him and his men and shipped us all down to Helgen for a quick and messy execution." She finished with a groan, swiping her thumb across her neck and sticking out her tongue in mock death. "Then a Dragon attacked, and I got a bit… _sidetracked_." She chuckled, eyeing the Ranger and Paladin who were quietly bickering with each other as they set up her old tent for their stay. "So I'm noticing." He responded, eyeing her suspiciously.

"So, the rumors are true then- that the Dragons are back?" He asked, crossing his muscular arms over his chest. "Yeah, unfortunately." Eroeh answered, rubbing the back of her neck with a sigh. "What about all this Dragonborn nonsense everyone's been on about lately? I couldn't hit a single town without hearing somebody going on about it. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" he asked, watching her shift her weight nervously from one leg to the other. "Maybe?" She answered sheepishly, her meager attempt at deception not fooling Fjord for a moment. He simply crossed his arms and cut his eyes at her, waiting for a more genuine answer. "Ugh, fine. Yes. It's all true. I'm the goddamn Dragonborn…" she groaned, splaying her arms out at her sides.

After a moment of awkward silence, Fjord began laughing hysterically, leaning back into the stone wall while clenching his gut. Now thoroughly aggravated, Eroeh's nostrils flared with tiny tendrils of white smoke before she abruptly turned her head to the cavern ceiling, releasing a burst of flame with the bellowed word of power **_YOL_**. " _Oh_ _shit_!" Fjord exclaimed, scrambling against the wall and slipping as his ass landed into a nearby empty basket, crushing the wicker beyond repair.

"Watch it with the fire ya showoff!" someone hollered from across the way. "Sorry!" Eroeh yelled back, placing her hands on her hips and eyeing Fjord for a moment before helping him up. "Well I'll be damned." He said, awestruck as he dusted the shreds of string and wicker from his pants. "Trust me, its not as much fun as you'd think." Eroeh sighed, suddenly coughing up a puff of smoke and thumping her chest with a fist. " _Heartburn-_ " she choked with a giggle.

" _Dumbass_. _That's what you get for showing off_ -" Bishop quipped from inside their tent. "I knooooooow, shut uuuuup." She groaned, still awkwardly coughing up small puffs of smoke. Shaking her head and scrunching her nose, Eroeh sharply exhaled as the last of the smoke drifted through her nostrils. "Jeez, it feels like I just stuck my face in a brazier and tried to snort the ashes." She groaned, sharply huffing air out of her nose until the smell of char passed. "Still getting used to that one. Haven't had much time to practice it." She sighed, licking the roof of her mouth with a look of disgust.

Madanach walked by just then, side by side with Cael with Borkul close behind, an amused grin on his face. "Do try not to burn my settlement to the ground, Eroeh. We've worked rather hard to get it just the way we want it." He chuckled, placing his hand on her head and kissing her crown. "Also, dinner should be ready shortly. I've made sure there was plenty made for your companions, as well as our young Chieftain's here." He motioned vaguely to Cael, winking knowingly at his granddaughter before walking away, continuing his conversation with the two men as if nothing had happened. Eroeh rolled her eyes and turned back to Fjord. "Trying to play matchmaker again, is he?" Fjord chuckled, his drawl only exaggerated by the depth of his voice. "You don't miss anything, do you?" Eroeh smiled in return, shaking her head. "You know I don't. Which brings me to my next question…" He started grimly, taking her by the hand and leading her out of earshot of anyone nearby.

"You look like shit, Eroeh. What's going on with you? _Really_." He asked, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb, concerned about the dark prominent circles under her eyes and unusually pallid complexion. "Wow, thanks. And here they had me thinking I looked good as new." She chuckled sourly, rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably. "I almost died a couple of days ago, Fjord. That's what happened. A troll beat me so hard I nearly bled out. If not for those two dopes over there I wouldn't have survived…" she muttered, her eyes downcast. "What's the part you aren't telling me, Eroeh? I know you better than that." He questioned, softly drawing her face up so her eyes would meet his. They were a vivid hawkish yellow, bright and solid in color unlike the warm amber and honey hues of her Ranger's. "I was pregnant." She relented with a heavy sigh. " _Was_? Oh gods, Ero… I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could have done… Are you… are you _okay_?" He asked, his face softening as he searched hers for any hint of emotion.

Her expression hadn't changed, her eyes were still heavy with regret, and a sudden twinge of pain in her abdomen had her grimacing. "I'm fine…" she trailed off, looking down as she carefully placed a hand on her belly. "How far along were you? I mean…" he asked carefully. "Not far enough to know about it. At least… not until it was too late…" She said softly, her face scrunching slightly as she grit her teeth. "I'll be fine." She said again, though whether she was trying to convince the Half-Orc or herself he couldn't rightly tell. "Was it the Nords?" He asked, sparing a glance back towards her companions. They were nearly done setting things up, Bishop stretching his arms upwards with a groan while the Paladin finished neatly laying out the bedrolls. Eroeh gave a telltale sigh and dropped her eyes to the floor.

Knowing damn well Eroeh was shutting herself off, Fjord closed the distance between them, carefully drawing her into his chest with one hand across her lower back, and the other woven through the snowy locks to the back of her head. "You know I've always got your back, Ero. All you gotta do is say the word and I'm there." He assured her, kissing her crown. "Whether its my sword or an ear, I'll be there. Always have been, always will be. I love you, kid." he whispered softly enough that only she would hear, his chin resting on top of her head as she choked back sobs against his chest. He only held her tighter as she let the floodgates loose, the feelings she'd been repressing the last few days overwhelming her.

Bishop, hearing the familiar sound of Eroeh's stifled crying came walking up, only to get a stern look and a small shake of the head from Fjord. _Not now_ , his bright yellow eyes ordered. _She needs this_. Understanding though not entirely happy about it, Bishop gave him a curt nod in return and went back to the tent, where Casavir could be heard questioning him. "Take as long as you need, hun. Just let it all out. You know better than most that it's not good to hold that shit it, Eroeh." He softly chided, stroking her hair until she calmed herself. "Better?" he asked as her crying slowed to nothing more than the occasional huffy sniffle. "Yeah, I really needed that. Thanks Fjord." She sighed, wiping her eyes and hugging him before pulling away and hardening her expression.

"You need to cut the tough guy bullshit, Eroeh. If you keep it up it's just gonna mess you up more." Fjord warned as she nodded quietly and walked back towards her companions in their tent. "Thanks for setting everything up guys. Sorry I didn't help out…" She sighed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Its fine, it was troublesome enough already with the both of us trying to figure out this gigantic thing." Bishop grumbled, side-eyeing the Paladin. Casavir disregarded him and continued flipping through one of his books, finding his place and continuing to read quietly. "Sorry, it's only this big because of Nim. Had to make sure there was enough room to close it around her, otherwise she's be up pacing all night watching everything and everyone." She sighed, rubbing the soft oiled leather of the tent's door between her fingers. "Yeah, I'd imagine Karnwyr will be just as unnerved with so many people around… He's never been very good with too many strangers at once…" Bishop muttered, looking at his shaggy russet brother as he paced about the stretch of walkway outside the tent.

"Oi, everyone! Dinner's ready!" someone called out from across the cavern, the sounds of conversation picking up as the villagers began making their way towards the main row of cookfires. "C'mon guys, let's go get some food in our bellies. I'm sure we could all use it." Eroeh smiled, fighting to contain a giggle as both Bishop and Casavir's stomachs began singing the songs of their people. Eroeh shook her head and led the way across the cavern, ending up at the wide central platform where everyone else had already begun to gather. "Over here, child. I want you next to me!" Madanach called out, waving her over with a smile. "Over here, you two!" Fjord called out from Madanach's other side, his half-brother Borkul lounging close by their King, absentmindedly carving a shiv.

Bishop and Casavir reluctantly made their way over to the orcs, neither one missing the range of skeptical to downright hostile looks they received from the other villagers. "Don't worry about them. You're here with the heir to the throne, so they won't do shit to you so long as you don't piss off Madanach." Bishop choked on air for a moment as the thought soaked in. " _What?_ " he managed as he pounded his chest, trying to catch his breath. "Aww jeez… Borkul, how much do they actually _know_?" Fjord asked his brother with a groan. The large Orc chuckled to himself, not even bothering to stop his whittling, "Next to nothing it seems. You shoulda seen em when they first got here- this guy looked about ready to shit himself." He laughed, briefly pointing the sharpened end of his shiv at Bishop. "Eroeh are you serious? You didn't warn them or anything?" Fjord chided, leaning around his brother to cut his eyes at the little elfling. " _What_? Well _shit_ , Fjord, why don't I just go around blurting out that I'm next in line to lead the _Forsworn_ in a province where people _KILL THEM ON SIGHT_." She spat back with a tight frown. Eroeh had him there, but Fjord shot back a look of his own, since she knew well enough that she should have told her companions, especially if she was bedding one of them. "Well, I suppose there's nothing really left to hide from them now, _is there?_ " he scathed, smiling when her face hardened at him. " _Fjord…_ " she growled, recognizing the not-so-subtle threat and returning the gesture one of her own.

Fjord gave a hearty wink and blew Eroeh a kiss before turning back to Bishop and Casavir. "Anyways where were we, boys?" he chuckled, disregarding the absolute daggers being glared into the back of his head. "Ah, yes. The whole ' _Forsworn Princess_ ' nonsense." He grinned, shaking his head at the words as they left his lips. "There's a lot about her you guys are obviously unaware of. Maybe when you leave here, you'll do the smart thing and pry it all out of her. You know, before _not knowing_ inevitably gets you killed." He smirked, a shit eating grin spreading across his face. Before he could say much else, the crowd chatter around them stopped. Looking around, Bishop and Casavir warily eyed a lone woman approaching the fires.

She couldn't have been any older than her early thirties, with a smooth, porcelain face and long dark hair that was intricately braided down her back all the way to her shapely hips. Looking closer, they could see where several blue-black feathers were beginning to sprout from the backs of her forearms and calves. Her skin blended into a splotchy blue-violet starting at the wrists and ankles, leading into oddly dark and discolored hands and feet, with blackened nails ending in sharp, pointed tips. "Ah, Esmeralda. You've decided to grace us with your presence this evening. How are your _studies_ faring?" Madanach asked, his tone casual, but eyes intently focused. "Poorly. I will require new… _volunteers_ by the coming week's end without doubt. This last batch I've received are a sickly lot and are reacting poorly." She responded, her silken voice like a fine wine, bearing hints of noble background and higher raising despite her ragged garb.

Her bright violet eyes shifted from Madanach to the elfling at his right, then to the two unfamiliar and… _hardy_ looking faces to his left between his favored Orsimer guards. "So, the prodigal child has returned to us. _Splendid_." She grimaced. "And it seems you've brought… _friends_ with you as well." She said, poorly veiling her fascination and interest in Eroeh's male companions. "Don't even think about it, Esme. Those two are off limits." Eroeh hissed, cutting her eyes at the transitioning Hagraven-to-be. "Well that's just too bad, then. They look like rather promising candidates." She purred, her violet eyes appraising the Paladin as she softly bit her bottom lip in thought. "Bitch I will pluck out your feathers and serve your turkey looking ass for dinner. Don't even try me." Eroeh growled, swiftly unsheathing her dagger.

Slowly raising her hands in mock surrender, the porcelain monstrosity continued her way across the space and out of view, a glassy-eyed imperial male following close behind her mindlessly with a tray of food and drink. "What the _fuck_ has she been up to back there?" Eroeh whispered harshly as the witch disappeared out of sight. "Who knows. But so long as it doesn't have to deal with using our own people, I don't particularly care. You should be more respectful though Eroeh, she's more powerful than she lets on." He chided, rolling his shoulders and getting comfortable.

Dinner was relatively quiet after that, save for Madanach goading Eroeh into telling the village about her journey as the Dragonborn. When she'd finished, Eroeh excused herself to go outside for some air, seeming tense after having the attention of so many on her. Bishop and Casavir were busy grilling Fjord for information about what exactly his intentions were with their companion to see her leave. Cael, however, could sense her anxiety. After a few minutes of her absence, he swiped a warm sweetroll from a nearby tray and excused himself to check on her. Stepping out of the cavern he could hear the grass rustling atop the rocky hill that Druadach Redoubt was hidden within and followed the torchlit path as far around as it led.

Cael quietly made his way up the roughly hewn path to the hilltop, his arrival announced with a cautious clearing of his throat. Eroeh, who sat with her arms around her legs and knees against her chest briefly glanced in his direction in acknowledgement before gazing back off into the late evening sky. He carefully took a seat next to her, hanging his legs over the edge of the hillside as he awkwardly shifted the dessert clutched in the napkin on his lap. Looking over he could see her mind racing as her gaze cut through the clouds and far beyond to some unseen plane of Aetherius. He knew the look. It was one he had himself quite frequently in the recent months. The look of someone with an insurmountable weight on their shoulders, of one trying their damndest to figure out just what in the hell they were doing with their life.

With a soft sigh he carefully pulled back the linen napkin and drove his thumbs into the center of the pastry, prying it into two relatively even pieces. He held out one of the halves, the half-elf taking a moment to register the movement next to her before suddenly jumping and apologizing. " _Sorry_ …. Thank you, Cael, my head was just… somewhere else…" she trailed off, taking a nervous bite of the iced cake. "It's quite alright… I've found myself in the same state much as of late…" he chuckled softly, his crystalline blue eyes glittering with the colorful reflections of the fiery sunset. "You bear a hefty weight on your shoulders, Lady Eroeh. One neither I or anyone else could possibly comprehend. I've read the Book of the Dragonborn from cover to cover many times since I was a child. For you to be tasked with such a fate… I'm sure you can't help but wonder what to make of it all." He soothed, his voice gentle and empathetic. "The fate of one small village in the Reach is but a grain of sand compared to the fate of the world. You have a seemingly impossible road ahead of you, my lady. Of that I am certain" He sighed.

Eroeh cocked her head to the side, not entirely certain of what he meant by that, prompting him to explain further. "When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world. When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped. When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles. When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls. When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding. The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn." He recited with a somber chuckle. "You know, I always used to dream about meeting the great and mighty Dragonborn as a child. That we'd fight side by side and become legend together… I never in my life imagined that the hero I'd built up in my head for so long… would be someone like _you_." He smiled softly. "What do you mean by that?" Eroeh questioned, almost expecting something insulting in response. "Someone so _beautiful_. So… _graceful_ , so _fierce_. You truly are a wonder to behold, Lady Eroeh. It is an honor to even be welcomed in your presence." He finished, taking a bite out of his half of the sweetroll. "And the fact that you are one of _us_ … The heir to Madanach's kingdom… Fate is surely smiling upon our people at last." He chuckled, gazing off into the sky.

Eroeh fidgeted uncomfortably at the young chieftain's compliments, unsure of whether she should explain why she was the _last_ person who needed to be responsible for saving the world or not. She instead opted to sit and eat in silence, gradually becoming more comfortable with Cael's easygoing presence. He understood her need for silence, for space, for time to reflect in peace. After a little while she'd warmed up to him enough that she'd even moved closer to him, leaning into him and using his body heat to stave off the evening chill. He didn't complain, and sat with a quiet smile as they watched the sun set and moons rise, signaling the end of yet another day on their respective journeys.

"Thank you, Cael…" Eroeh said softly after they'd sat for a while. "For what, Lady Eroeh?" He asked, turning his eyes from the sky to the mess of snowy curls rested against his shoulder. "For this… For understanding." She sighed, absentmindedly fidgeting with a stray curl as she stared out into the sky. "Well isn't this just fucking peachy." Bishop piped up behind the seated pair. Eroeh slowly turned to look at the Ranger, who was standing with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "Getting cuddly with the Chieftain while I'm not around, is that it?" He asked curtly, growling lowly as he cut his eyes at them. "No, Bishop. He was just keeping me company while I cleared my head. This is really unnecessary…" She groaned, pushing herself up off the ground.

Eroeh held out a hand for Cael and pulled him up before dusting herself off, knowing full well that Bishop was about to make a scene regardless of what she had to say. "Right, so I just turn around to find you and Mr. Whispers over here _gone_ , only to finally find you both _cuddled up watching the sun set_. Does that not sound the least bit fucked up to you, Eroeh?" He asked, a sarcastic bite to his tone. "Well damn, Bishop. When you put it like that, of course it does! There're a few things wrong with your argument here though, so if you could pull your _head_ out of your ass long enough for me to explain anything, _I'd appreciate it_." She bit back scathingly, cutting her eyes back at the clearly agitated Nord. " _One_ , I announced that I was going outside for some air, you were just too busy grilling Fjord to pay attention. _Two_ , Cael came out here just to make sure I hadn't been snatched up by a dragon or some other bullshit. And _three_ , we weren't _cuddling_. We were not _holding_ _each_ _other_ as we watched the sun set. We were just sitting up here, _together_ , contemplating the _bullshit_ we both have to deal with when we leave this place. Cael and I were just enjoying a bit of peace and quiet, is all. At least we were _while it lasted_." She groaned, rubbing her temples in annoyance.

"You know, these jealousy issues are really starting to get ridiculous, Bishop. Do you really have such _little_ faith in me? After everything we've just been through?" She asked, her eyes weary and framed with dark circles. _Were those there before?_ Bishop wondered as he surveyed her face for any hint of dishonesty. She didn't look like she was lying- at least not from what he could tell. She just looked tired. _No, exhausted_. He thought with a frown. "Shall I leave the two of you to speak alone?" The young Chieftain asked, looking to Eroeh. "I think that'd be best, Cael. I'm sorry." Eroeh apologized before the young Chieftain nodded his head and started back down the hillside. "What, so he isn't going to help defend you?" Bishop quipped as the Chieftain stopped in his tracks and turned back towards them. "She doesn't need me to defend her honor, Ranger. Lady Eroeh is fully capable of doing it herself. Anyhow, she's done nothing wrong so there is nothing to argue with you in the first place." He said matter-of-factly. Bishop had nothing left to say to the smug Chieftain, and so kept his mouth shut until the ash blonde with the honey coated dagger of a tongue was out of view.

"I sincerely hope you realize that nothing is going on between Cael and I," Eroeh sighed, looking up at Bishop. "He just came out here to make sure I was okay. That's really all it was." Bishop cut his eyes at her momentarily, before realizing that he may in fact have been overreacting. "Look, I told you before, I'm not looking at anyone else. And don't mind my grandfather either, he's constantly trying to set me up with people, it's nothing against you." She groaned. "What do you mean by that?" Bishop asked, confused and curious.

"Well, a couple of years ago, when I was visiting more frequently, he was really damn determined to set me up with a mate… a husband, if you will," she started with a sigh. "Trouble was, most of his _'suitors'_ were just Chieftains from the nearby tribes. No offense to any of em, but power-hungry sycophants aren't exactly my type," she chuckled. "I mean, I can hardly show my face around the Reach nowadays for all the guys I had to turn down and leave in the dust. Don't get me wrong- I love my gramps, but I'm my own person, not some pawn to be used to _secure alliances_ and bridge tribes. If I settle down, _I'm_ going to be the one to pick who it's with," she smiled, looking up at Bishop's softened expression.

"Man, I never thought I'd be fighting this hard for a girl!" he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "You don't have to fight, ya big dope. I stand by my decision," she sighed, leaning into his chest. "I love you, Bishop. You know that, right?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his middle. "Love you too, Eroeh," he sighed. "You know… for someone so small, you really are a _humongous_ pain in the ass," he laughed. "But I wouldn't have it any other way, Sweetness." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the crown of her head.

"C'mon, let's get back inside before Esmeralda decides to start experimenting on Casavir," Eroeh chuckled, as Bishop made a face like he was enjoying the idea. "Really though… I don't trust her, and she seemed waaaaay too interested in him at dinner. I don't like it. I've got the feeling that she's up to something shitty." Bishop begrudgingly conceded, and they made their way back into the cavern, only to find most of the inhabitants dancing around the fires to an upbeat assortment of drums and strings. "The hell did we miss?" Eroeh questioned as they made their way up to the main platform. "I dunno, but it looks like a pretty good time to me," Bishop laughed, watching as a couple of scantily clad females were dancing on each other entirely too close to the Paladin for his comfort. Eroeh started stuttering and trying to make excuses as she was pulled away by another pair of girls to a nearby tent. Bishop was curious beyond belief but knew better than to try and peek. He instead settled for sitting near Casavir and making his evening even more difficult.

"Oh please, like you've never seen a couple of half-naked girls dancing on each other before," he laughed, grabbing a nearby bottle of wine and cracking it open. "Might as well sit back and enjoy the show, _Oh Holy Knight_. It's only bound to get better. Or worse, depending on what you think of it," he chuckled, taking a deep drink. Casavir's face contorted into one of even more horror at the realization, and in trying to distract himself he buried his face in his book, awaiting the Dragonborn's return.

After the song ended the next immediately began, its tune an agonizingly slow, undulating sound. "Guys this is a bit unnecessary don't you think?" Eroeh argued as she was clumsily shoved out of the tent, nearly unrecognizable. "C'mon, Whitepaw, quit being such a wimp!" another girl cackled as she followed shortly after, adjusting her own clothes and dragging their companion along to the fire. "How often do you come home? I mean really. The least you can do is indulge us for the one night you're here!" the girl hissed as a handful of others came piling out of the tent in ornate assortments of furs, jewelry, and paint. "I know where you sleep, Elia. I swear one of these days I'm gonna kill you in your sleep," Eroeh hissed through gritted teeth as she begrudgingly stood in her given place around the fire, glaring at the tiny redhead next to her.

Bishop couldn't take his eyes off of her as she and the others slowly undulated and swayed their bodies along to the music. From the ornate way the top half of her hair was braided to the silver bangles around her ankles she was a vision. An oddly arousing mix of delicate beauty and feral grace. Her face had been marked with a pair of thin lines of black paint under both eyes, down the center of her lower lip to the bottom of her chin, and with a series of dots along her cheekbones. Black powder had been smudged around both of her eyes, making their striking pale green coloration stand out even more. "One dance, that's it!" he heard her hiss at the girl who'd dragged her out there. "One of us, one of us," he heard the girl chanting in return, with a mischievous smirk he'd seen Eroeh wearing a million times. As the music slowly increased in tempo and the singer's voices began echoing off the stone walls of the cavern, Eroeh slowly let herself loosen up enough to enjoy herself as others joined them in their dance.

The drums had taken to a tempo matching the steady thrum of a slow heartbeat, and with the change Eroeh set her sights on the Ranger. Moving her hips in time with the deep sound of the drums she slowly made her way out of the ring of writhing females towards him, arms outstretched, beckoning him to join her. Bishop had no idea how in the fuck to dance to their weirdly sexy music, so he simply waved her off and willed her to carry on having fun without him as he enjoyed the show. At least, he enjoyed it until someone took the spot that she'd left for him at her back.

Confused at first, Eroeh shrugged off her new dancing partner as Anu passed her a bottle of homemade wine. _Fuck it,_ she thought. _I deserve a break. I can take a night off._ With that she took to drinking it deeply as they danced in rhythm to the music. Whether it was the music or the wine that'd gone to her head she wasn't sure, but she smiled as the quirky ginger got braver with his dancing, his hands moving from her waist to the swell of her hips. Not so soon after that they were joined by another, the young Chieftain himself who'd been pushed into them. His cheeks were sporting a deep flush from drink, it seemed he had no more tolerance for wine than she did.

She didn't argue much as he swayed with her to the music, his hands gingerly placed on the curve of her waist and holding her other as she coiled and twirled in front of him. "Is it bad that I honestly have no idea what I am doing?" he chuckled softly in her ear, too embarrassed to say it any louder. "Is it bad that I don't either?" Eroeh giggled, her soft voice a gentle melody to his senses. She continued to move with the music hand in hand with the Chieftain, as he spun her in slow circles to the beat of the drums and the singers mesmerizing vocalizations. "It does not seem like your companions are enjoying you dancing in such a provocative way." Cael murmured softly, his cheek incredibly close to hers. Eroeh decided to look over then, seeing that the poor Paladin was caught somewhere between creaming in his armor and moral outrage. Bishop on the other hand was fuming, probably because of how soon this was happening to their heart-to-heart outside. "Mind if he cuts in?" she asked softly, her lips nearly touching Cael's ear as she whispered. "Not at all, my lady. I hold no claim over you, you are your own person." He responded, a small, charming smile on his lips. With that she held out an arm, beckoning Bishop to her once more, which this time he took, if all else just to get the dirty little Forsworn Chieftain away from her.

As he reached her Cael released her slowly, gracefully bowing as he left the pair alone to join another group that was dancing nearby. "Finally decided to join me, eh? Care for a drink? You look a little _thirsty_." She slurred with a giggle, holding out the bottle of wine she'd yet to finish. When all she got in return was a disapproving scowl, she shrugged it off and turned up the bottle, chugging it to Bishop's surprise. "Trying to get plastered, are we?" he asked, his voice a welcomed hum in her ear, however angry he might have been. "Just trying to let loose and enjoy my one night off before I have to go back to being the Savior of Skyrim. Surely you wouldn't begrudge me for that… _Would you_ _Bishop?_ " she purred, backing into him and rolling her hips against his groin. "Fine, but quit rubbing up on the locals, I don't need you getting fleas." He quipped back as Eroeh took his hands, keeping one in her own and placing the other on her hip.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up in a warm pile of furs with an arm outstretched over a very _male_ body. Her eyes hurt to open, so she simply put her face against them and inhaled, getting the scent of the woods, wolf fur, and leather. These were smells she was accustomed to, so she spooned in closer, curling one leg between theirs and nuzzling up into their cheek, the prickle of stubble a familiar sensation to her. The male welcomed the leg between his with a sleepy caress, trailing up her side and around the back of her shoulders. Their lips met briefly as she let out a small giggle against their mouth. It wasn't until his still-unconscious voice rumbled with a _very_ _low_ , **_very_** **_deep_** groan of pleasure that Eroeh realized _-THIS ISN'T BISHOP-_ and quickly opened her bloodshot eyes.

Her face was so close to the Paladin's that her vision crossed trying to focus on him. She could feel his breath against her lips as his were nearly touching hers. _FUCK_ Eroeh thought in a panic, trying to carefully pry herself out of his grasp without waking him, _DID WE DO THINGS?!_ The thoughts raced through her head as she realized that they were both in nothing but their smallclothes. _Where the hell is Bishop?_ She thought as she fought to get her leg free from between his gridiron thighs. As she struggled, she felt another arm lazily drape over her waist, one that was much tanner and riddled with faded scars. With another quick movement she was free of Casavir's grip, and promptly rolled over back towards Bishop, scooting as close to him as she possibly could.

"How's your head?" Bishop asked groggily, his eyes still closed as he nuzzled his face into her hair. "Hurts like hell, but it's nothing I can't handle. What happened last night? Why is Cas in his underwear?" she asked in turn, wracking her brain for the parts of the evening she'd lost. "Lots of wine, that's for sure… That shit eating ginger sure knows what he's doing, I'll give him that much," he admitted with a reluctant smile. "Bit of dancing, some more drinking… You even got the Tin Man over there to drink after a bit of sweet talking," he chuckled. "As mad as it made me to watch, it was pretty damn funny watching him fall from grace like he did. He'll probably be worse off than you are to be honest."

He inhaled deeply then, and she could feel him frowning into her hair. " _Eugh_ … You smell like his holy righteousness. Guess I gotta rub my smell all over you again." Eroeh giggled and proceeded to rummage her face in the soft patch of hair in the center of his chest accordingly. "Please do," she smiled, kissing a faded scar that ran across his tan chest.

"I love you." She hummed as the steady thrum of his heartbeat started lulling her back to sleep. "I love you too, Eroeh." He responded softly, the familiar sound of her soft snoring putting him back to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23 On the Road Again

When morning finally arrived, the trio awkwardly set to packing their things and preparing for the long road back to Riverwood. Casavir was most concerned about waking up in his smallclothes with a hangover and got no response from Eroeh when he'd asked her why she wouldn't look him in the eyes. Bishop, though fighting a headache himself laughed at the Paladin's discomfort, refusing to tell him anything. "I still don't see why we have to hurry back the old bat, I'm not exactly keen on seeing her again after what her hair-brained scheme put us through!" Bishop griped, roughly packing up their tent and bedrolls. "Because, Bishop," Eroeh tried to explain, "we need to let her know that the Thalmor are just as clueless as the rest of us, and that they're after this _Esbern_ guy I've been reading about." she sighed, packing the thick dossiers back into her bag as neatly as she could. "I don't really wanna keep doing all this, but it seems like I don't have a whole lot of choice, so the best thing to do is at least make sure we're all on the same page. Who knows, maybe she'll have another lead for us to follow when we get there."

Bishop rolled his eyes and continued to very roughly pack up the remainder of their belongings, complaining from either general irritation, his hangover, or a mix of the two. "You know, you and I could run away somewhere- somewhere where nobody knows our names or who we are and live peacefully!" he whispered as Casavir left to fill their canteens for the journey. "Bishop, as much as I'd love to do that, you know I can't. No matter where I go the dragons will find me. I can feel them, Bishop. I know they can feel me too. As long as they're out there we'll never be safe." Eroeh tried to explain through the throbbing in her own head. "When this is all over Bishop, I promise. I'll take you up on it. But for now, it's too dangerous." She groaned, her head pounding and eyes still burning from prematurely awakening.

Cael's soft, smooth voice came suddenly from behind her, "My lady, may I have a word with you before you depart?" Eroeh quickly turned around, dagger at the ready before realizing who it was, and with a nervous chuckle said "Sure. What's up?" Bishop was not in the mood for the Chieftain or his honeyed words this morning, immediately scowling and rolling his eyes as the two stepped away. "Is everything alright?" Eroeh asked, concerned as Cael led her to a small alcove out of sight of the rest of the village. "Yes, everything is quite alright. I just wanted to apologize for mine and Anu's _forwardness_ last night. I'm not entirely certain what came over us, but I wanted to make sure that it did not tarnish your image of either of us in the process. It was most inappropriate of us." He explained, awkwardly rubbing the nape of his neck. Eroeh giggled at the thought. "It's ok, Chief. I mean what's the harm in a little wine and close dancing between friends, right?" she laughed, nudging him playfully with her elbow. "It was fun, and Anu certainly knows his way around wine, I've gotta say. So, don't worry about it."

Cael's body relaxed at her words, and he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "That is most reassuring to hear. Anyhow Madanach wanted me to see if you'd speak to him before your departure. He would have gathered you himself, but he's been busy this morning sending correspondence to the other tribes here in the Reach." He said with a wary breath, knowing that Eroeh had been agitated at her grandfather's behavior the night before as he tried to push Eroeh and himself together in hopes of encouraging them into coupling. "You know Cael, I really appreciate how understanding you've been about all of this," she said with a smile. "Most of the guys gramps has tried to throw my way were really rude, or grabby, or just plain forceful when I told them I wasn't interested," she sighed. "You've really taken all of this in stride, so I really must thank you. This could have been an uncomfortable visit home if you weren't so…well, _you_." She chuckled, patting him on the cheek sweetly. "It is nothing my lady. Might I escort you to see your grandfather, then?" Cael asked, offering an uncovered, muscular arm. "Why Cael, I'd be delighted." She giggled, putting her arm through his and walking with him across the cavern.

The pair received a range of stares from the other villagers as they walked. Anger from the males, petty jealousy from the women, absolute disgust from the older die-hards of the tribe. Eroeh knew that many disapproved of her place in the tribe's hierarchy- the fact that she wasn't raised amongst them or that she chose to wander the continent instead of learning their ways and settling within a clan definitely set a few of them on edge. Yet here she was, their King's heir, his most precious grandchild, their _Princess_. And now this prodigal child was the Dragonborn, a famed Hero of their most bitter enemy's history, waltzing about with a Paladin and a Nord, and hanging on the arm of the _Chieftain_ of Rudahan like it was no big deal.

As they approached Madanach's quarters, Borkul pulled back the leather curtain with a gruff nod, allowing the two inside. "Ah, Eroeh. I was worried I wouldn't catch you before you left." Madanach groaned, stretching as he stood from his desk. "I was wondering how you were feeling after your little _escapade_ last night." He chuckled, meeting them in the center of the room. "Umm… the details are a bit fuzzy, but I suppose I'm ok," Eroeh said nervously, not liking the sound of the word 'escapade' when she couldn't remember most of her night. "You know I really shouldn't have put it past you to raid Esmerelda's lab, paint phalluses on her work slab, convince _three_ different people to jump over the bonfire, and drink half of my men under the table," he counted off disapprovingly yet reluctantly proud.

"Oh no… Please tell me I didn't…" Eroeh groaned in shameful disbelief. "Oh, but my dear you did. It's probably best that you're leaving today, seeing as how there's three unfortunate fellows being treated for burnt testicles that are out for blood," he laughed, playfully punching her shoulder. "Anyways, I just wanted to make sure I got to see you before you headed out. I've been busy corresponding with the other tribes on our young Chieftains behalf and will be probably be busy the remainder of the day. Old Gods know your visits keep me young, but as usual, now I must deal with _damage control_. Be safe on the road though, will you? I can't have some overgrown lizard carrying you off for dinner, now." He laughed with a sniffle, wrapping his arms around her in a sad embrace. "I'll be fine, papa. You know me, I'm good at weaseling my way out of bad situations." Eroeh soothed as she fought her own tears that were threatening to spill. He was worried about her. More worried than he'd been in a long time. She knew he was scared that she'd leave like her mother had all those years ago, never to return alive. Now here she was, his most beloved grandchild, running off to fight dragons and save the world. She held onto him for a bit longer than she'd expected to, her mind racing with all the things that could happen between then and when she might get the chance to return next.

Once they both had ahold of themselves, they pulled apart- a mutual understanding having finally been reached between them. With a final kiss on the forehead goodbye, Madanach sent his granddaughter off with a reluctant smile, wanting nothing more than to put her in a box and keep her somewhere safe. Eroeh and Cael made the trip back across the cavern to her companions with heavy hearts, Eroeh because of all responsibility she was bound to have to face, and Cael because he wished for her to stay, or even to take him with her. But he knew in his heart that as much as he wanted to linger in Skyrim, to be near this extraordinary woman, his own village was still in danger, and they were to come first, always, above all else. Cael put his hand in one of the pouches at his waist, absentmindedly rolling a trinket he'd made for another between his fingers as he wondered whether he should give it to Eroeh or not.

"Lady Eroeh, please allow my party and I to escort you and your companions back to the main road. I would hate for you to find yourself in some sort of trouble with any of the neighboring tribes while you go along your way." Cael asked, breaking the silence between them. "Thank you, Cael, that's very kind of you. I doubt we'd have any trouble, but I suppose it's better to be safe than sorry, right?" she said, smiling softly at the handsome young Chieftain. "Of course, Princess. Anything I can do to be of assistance, you need not hesitate to ask," he responded all too excitedly, his cheeks tinged with pink as he caught himself.

"We were starting to wonder if you were coming back." Bishop grumbled as the pair made it to the broken-down and repacked campsite. "I almost had the Paladin placing wagers on it." Eroeh released Cael's arm and picked up her pack, throwing the strap around her shoulder and adjusting it as she shook her head at the grouchier-than-usual Ranger. "Sorry, gramps wanted to talk to me before I left. I'm ready to go whenever you guys are," Eroeh sighed, blowing a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Cael has so kindly offered to escort us out, so we can avoid any unfortunate run-ins with any other tribesmen we may come across on our way back to the main road." She explained simply. "I've decided to take him up on it."

"What? Why the fuck for?" Bishop griped, putting his hands on his hips. "We can manage just fine without him and his merry little warband holding our hands. Hell, we could manage without the Paladin- but you insisted on bringing _him_ along with us as well!" He groaned, rubbing a hand down his face in exasperation. "Fine, fuck it, whatever. He'd just better keep his hands to himself from here on out though. I mean it," he threatened, pointing an accusatory finger at the young Chieftain. "Bishop, that's enough. There's no reason to be so defensive," Eroeh tried to argue, placing a hand on the Ranger's chest. "Casavir, are we ready to go?" she asked, turning her attention to the tall Breton Knight. "Yes, my lady. All of our belongings are in order," the ebon-haired Paladin assured her, his eyes still bloodshot but voice resolute. "Good. Cael, if your party is ready then, we can be on our way," Eroeh said, flashing him a polite smile.

Once Anu and Robin were gathered the six people plus Karnwyr made their way across the swaths of Forsworn territory south towards Karthwasten, as Eroeh wished to catch a carriage from Markarth to Whiterun. They passed the Reach's Stormcloak camp without any issues as they remained blissfully unspotted by the camp scouts.

Once they were within eyesight of Karthwasten, Cael stopped to send the Dragonborn and her companions on their journey, but not before giving her a parting gift. Something to remember him by should they never cross one another's paths again. "Lady Eroeh," Cael reached out, lightly grabbing the fabric of her sleeve as she walked ahead of him. "I have something for you. Before you go, please, take this. A token of a 'savage' who you thought could be more. I doubt you need its powers, but it's as unique as you." Cael said softly, placing an amulet of Dibella, carved out of smooth ivory and pale blue fire opals into her hand. "Cael it's… it's _beautiful_ … Thank you." Eroeh said, rendered speechless by the flecks of orange and red hidden within the large ice blue gemstones. "Do I go too far? Your companion looks as if he would growl me to death if I compliment you any further. Be wary, Princess. Jealousy is a vulgar trait." He warned, eyeing Bishop cautiously. "Tch, _Jealous_. I haven't given two shits since you started talking, _Forsworn_." "Alright- _that's it._ " Robin cut in, "Who cares if she's the Dragonborn, Cael. We'd be doing her a favor if we got rid of this moron." She snarled, eager to silence Bishop's shitty remarks permanently. "Robin… _not now._ " Cael said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Oh _please_ try it. I'd love nothing better right now than to get rid of his whore." Bishop spat, a cocky grin spreading dangerously across his face. " _Bishop_ …" Eroeh tried to warn, but it was too late. "Whoa whoa whoa- Robin is his _sister_. Speak about her like that and we'll ALL cut out your eyes." Anu threatened, his gaze narrowing at the mouthy Ranger. " _Sister?_ " Bishop wondered aloud, "That's his _sister?_ I've seen tavern wenches who were wearing more than she… _no_ , more than _all_ of you combined have on." Bishop ragged, waving a hand at the scant pelts they each wore about their waists. " _Enough_! All of you." Cael ordered, his soft voice raised enough to silence his sister and best friend. "As for you _Ranger_ , keep your eyes off my sister, or I will hunt you down and remove them from your skull." He threatened, his pale eyes frigidly blue as he stared down the amber-eyed wolf in their midst. " _Pfft_. Your sister is the _furthest_ thing from my mind when I have the _Dragonborn_ in my sights. And as for hunting me down? _Don't_. It'll be the first _and_ last mistake you'll ever make about me." Bishop growled back, narrowing his eyes at the young Chieftain, unafraid to take him down right there in front of his comrades.

"It was a _mistake_ speaking to you at all." Cael growled in return. "And _we've_ made the mistake of even _listening_. Let me solve that by leaving. Don't even think of following us, _Forsworn_." Bishop spat, stalking off towards Karthwasten, whistling for Karnwyr and reaching to grab at Eroeh's sleeve. " _Bishop!_ " Eroeh hissed, pulling her arm away. "Why do you have to be like this? Do you just _HAVE_ to keep your head up your own ass to survive? Or are you just so goddamn insecure and stubborn that you can't bear the thought of me speaking to another human being besides _yourself_?" she growled, balling her hands into fists at her sides with the necklace Cael gave her tightly gripped in her hand. "It's ridiculous! Like it or not Bishop, there's going to be a lot of people on this journey you aren't going to like. Some you can kill, some you can't," she explained through gritted teeth. "I'm so sorry about all of this, Cael. But for fuck's sake Bishop, could you just **_stop_ **picking fights with everyone? All it's doing is making an impossible job even harder for me!" she shouted, shoving him out of her way and stalking off towards the town, leaving the nervous trio of Reachmen behind, as well as her Paladin and exasperated Ranger.

"Eroeh!" Bishop called after her, stomping his way towards Karthwasten without half a shit given about their other human companion or the skirt wearing savages he was more than happy to get away from. "Dammit Eroeh get back here!"

"Fuck you!" she shouted back in response, throwing up a middle finger as she kept walking. "Really?!" Bishop groaned, rubbing a hand down his face as he chased both her and his two-timing wolf towards town. "Bishop leave her be!" Casavir tried to warn him. "She is obviously in no mood to speak with you, and I cannot say that I blame her!" he called after the Ranger, clattering as he jogged after him. "Fuck you, White Knight, nobody asked you!" Bishop growled without looking back.

"Eroeh would you stop? C'mon you're being ridiculous!" he yelled ahead, trying to get her attention. It wasn't working. In fact, all it was doing was frustrating her further. To get herself away from him as to not strangle him then and there, she shimmied up the nearest largest gnarled old tree she could, pulling herself _and_ her pack into its limbs with little effort. "Really?" Bishop griped as he made his way over. "I do know how to climb, you know," he groaned, looking up at the tiny angry Dragonborn hiding in its branches, poorly concealed by the greenery and abundance of ripe fruit. "Bishop, did it ever cross your mind that maybe I'm trying to get _away_ from you, perhaps maybe even for _your_ safety?" Eroeh warned, hastily picking an armful of apples. "Running from me isn't going to fix anything!" he grunted as he jumped up, grabbing ahold of the nearest branch he could to pull himself up. "No, it won't. But it'll keep me from shouting you over the mountain!" Eroeh explained in response, taking ahold of one of the apples and rearing back her arm. As he scrambled to get footing on the tree's trunk, she chucked an apple down at him, striking his knuckles and causing him to lose his grip and fall ass first into the dirt. "Ow! What the _fuck_ Eroeh!" he growled, rubbing his sore hand as he sat upright. " ** _No_** , Bishop. I'm sick of your possessive **_bullshit_**! I'm my own person, for fucks sake!" she growled, taking aim once more. "I love you and all Bishop, but first and foremost I belong to **_myself_**!" she shrieked, chucking another apple down at the angry Ranger, nailing him in the head.

"Stop it with the apples goddammit!" he yelped, throwing up an arm as she continued to pelt him with apples. "No Bishop! **_You_ **need to stop!" She yelled down at him, throwing the last of her shiny red ammunition. "I don't have to do a damn thing I don't want to, woman!" he scoffed back up at her, making her angrier. "And yet you expect me to just drop all contact with anyone but you just because you feel threatened? That's rich!" she shouted back down, untying the leather strap below her knee that held her boot securely in place. "That's not what it's about and you know it! It's about **_everything_ **you just put me through, and that not a **_day_ **after you wake up after nearly dying, you're swooning over some skirt-wearing savage like I didn't just spend **_three days_** glued to your bedside wondering if you were ever going to wake up!" he bellowed, chucking an apple into the dirt and stalking off towards town.

Eroeh wasn't going to let him go so easily, and ripped her knee-high, heeled boot off her leg, chucking it with precision at the back of the Ranger's head, nailing him with a resounding _-thunk-_. Flinching momentarily, Bishop turned his attention to the discarded shoe and picked it up, taking it with him as he carried on into town without them, forcing her to either leave the safety of the tree or continue her journey as Dragonborn without her boot.

Eroeh let out an angry groan as she realized the stupidity of her actions and slowly shimmied down the tree, grumbling curses under her breath. "Lady Eroeh are you alright?" Casavir asked as he followed behind her, watching her stomp through the scraggly grass and patches of rough soil along the path to town with only one boot. Since her one remaining shoe had a two-inch heel on it, Eroeh had to adjust her stride to keep from looking like she was limping as she angrily stomped past the town guards and onto the porch of Karthwasten Hall, where her Ranger was waiting, reclined, with her boot in hand. "You done now?" he asked, holding the boot in his lap as he leaned forward and met her eyes. "Are _you_?" she asked in turn, walking up and snatching the boot, sitting opposite him as she dusted off her foot and slipped it back on.

"You get on my nerves, you know that?" Eroeh grumbled, retying the leather belts around her calf. "The feeling's mutual," he scoffed, eyeing her with a wary glance as she flexed her foot and leaned forward in her chair, putting her elbows on her knees as her head hung low. "When are you going to realize that I'm not going anywhere? That I'm not gonna leave you for some starry-eyed farm boy, or a saintly knight, or some smooth-talking chieftain? Because I really don't like having to prove myself to you, or anyone else for that matter," she sighed. "You're an ass. You have a terrible temper, you snore like a cave bear, you can never seem to admit when you're wrong, or tell me that you're upset without showing your ass…" she listed off, shaking her head with an uncomfortable chuckle as she looked over and into his eyes, her anger melting. "…and for some reason you love **_me_**. Do you really think I would jeopardize _everything_ that we've been through in the last few months for someone I've just met? Or for a few kind words from a stranger?" she asked, the dark circles around her eyes and her weary expression making her look far older than they should.

"Do you really have such little faith in me?" she sighed, her voice faltering a bit as she swallowed hard, trying to steady herself. "Never mind. It doesn't matter, I suppose. You don't belong to me, no more than I do you, Bishop." Eroeh inhaled deeply, trying to shake the thought. "Stay or go, it's your decision. Always has been. And if being around me and seeing how people react to me bothers you so deeply despite my lack of interest in them, don't think I'll try to force your hand and make you stay. I understand. Just know my world will be all the darker without you in it, and that I'd probably fall apart at the seams without you there to keep me together," she said frankly with a reluctant sniffle, wiping her face as she tried to maintain her composure and was failing, hard. Without a word Bishop stood from his seat, pulled his pack over his shoulder with a heavy sigh, and took the two steps to stand before her, holding out his hand. "Shut up," he groaned. "You ought to know damn well by now that I'm not going anywhere, you walking headache." Eroeh looked up to see him smiling down softly at her, his eyes soft and apologetic despite his words. "Fuck you," she chuckled, rubbing her eyes and taking his hand. He wrapped his arms around her as she stood, and she buried her face in the soft quilted leather of his jacket. "Anytime, anywhere Sweetness," he said softly, kissing her crown as she sighed against him.

"I'm sorry," Bishop said quietly as he pressed his cheek into her hair, his voice weary. "I'll work on it, I promise. It's just… it's so hard seeing all those idiots _fawning_ over you the way they do. I can't help but wonder if one of these days you'll find one that…. _Ugh_ , what I mean to say is that I can't stand the thought of losing you, Eroeh. Whether it be to _dragons_ , or _daedra_ , or _bandits_ , or _Thalmor_ , or some… stupid starry-eyed fucker who strikes your fancy more than I do." He said with a heavy sigh, not really wanting to spill his guts like this in the first place. He wasn't one for letting his emotions get to him, or showing his weaknesses like that, but there he was, holding her close and laying himself bare to the little elf who'd stolen his heart and broken him.

"Look, I don't know why you love me the way you do, or why you keep me around, but I'm grateful. I really am," Bishop chuckled. "I just can't understand how someone as beautiful, or as wonderful, or as stupidly _patient_ as you are could want anything to do with a sorry son of a bitch like me. But I won't question it. Not anymore. The last thing I need to do is try to control you so much that you run from me," he sighed, holding her closer. "I love you Eroeh, more than anyone or anything in this sorry excuse of a world. I just need to learn how to accept the fact that people are going to trip all over themselves for your attention or affection," he chuckled sourly. "I mean how could they not? I know I still do, and I don't have anyone to fight for it." He groaned, ashamed of himself. "I love you too Bishop," Eroeh hummed against his chest. "That isn't going to change anytime soon. You wanna get out of here?" she asked, looking up into his molten amber eyes. "Yeah, I think I am."

Casavir kept his distance as he waited for the pair to hash out their disagreement, not wanting to get caught in the middle of them had it turned ugly. He was relieved to see them reconcile peacefully, and more so to continue onward on their journey with a considerably more comfortable atmosphere. "Ready to get to Markarth?" Eroeh asked the Paladin as she patted his chest plate playfully. "Where you go, I will follow, my lady," he answered, a small smile playing at the edges of his lips as he bowed and followed her onto the road.

After another two and a half hours of travel they reached Markarth, deciding to hit the inn for a quick meal before taking the carriage to Whiterun. Casavir gawped at the large, Dwemer-made pillars and gates as they approached the city, the ornate bronze-colored reliefs and carvings along the way being a marvel in themselves. "You might wanna close your mouth before you choke on a fly," Eroeh laughed, looking back at the Paladin with a playful smile.

His reaction had her curious. "Casavir… Have you never been around Dwemeri stuff before?" she asked, watching as he tried to regain his composure. "No, my lady, I cannot say that I have. These designs are… spectacular, to say the least. Such interesting design motifs and materials… I've never seen their like before in any of my travels." He chuckled, clearing his throat as he tried to sound more refined in his answering. "Well take it from me, they're only pretty so long as you aren't stuck staring at them for days on end because you got lost in one of their obnoxiously spacious strongholds. I try to stay out of them if I can. Most of the time they're chock full of smelly, crazy Falmer and killer Animunculi," she explained with a shrug, running her hands through the engraved metal of the main gates as she walked through them.

"I want to keep this visit as short as possible. We need to get back to Riverwood as soon as possible, but we could all use a meal before hitting the road," Eroeh said matter-of-factly, guiding the two males plus Karnwyr towards the Silverblood Inn. Opening and holding the door for her companions, Eroeh followed behind them into the tavern and held up three fingers. "Whatever's still fresh, a tea, and two of your best ale," she called out to the innkeeper, a balding man by the name of Kleppr. "Right away little lady," he called back, happy for the business. As they found a table and began to settle in, Eroeh got a tap on the shoulder, and looked up to meet the angry green-hazel eyes of Cosnach, an old acquaintance of hers. "I believe you owe me a rematch, girl," he slurred slightly, flexing his fingers and clenching his jaw. "Aww c'mon, are you _still_ mad about losing that fight? _C'mon_ Cozz, it's been **_months_** ," Eroeh chuckled nervously, as Bishop sighed and Casavir began unsheathing his sword behind her.

She put a hand up in his direction, telling the Paladin to stand down, and that she could handle the situation herself. "No way in Oblivion you beat me fair and square, _girl_. I've got all of a foot on you and twice the bulk," he growled, flexing his biceps for what she could only assume was dramatic effect. " _True_ , but you were drunk, and handsy, and clumsy, and I told you the only way I'd **_ever_ **bed you was if you could beat me in a fist fight," she grumbled, trying to talk sense into the man. "I wasn't even in my armor then Cosnach, I was in a godsdamned _dress_. Just do the smart thing and take the loss- keep what dignity you still have. I'm in no mood to waste my time on a rematch, I have more important shit to do," she sighed, trying to reason with him. She could smell the ale on his breath and flared her nose a bit at the stench, knowing he'd most likely spent all day drinking the tavern dry. "Fuck you and your mood, Eroeh. You and me, right here, right now. We settle this once and for all," he said flatly, obviously determined to get his ass handed to him a second time. "Ugh, _fine_. If we must…" she grumbled, looking back to her companions apologetically and shrugging as if to say, _'I tried'_.

With a sigh Eroeh set her pack beneath the table, unsheathed both of her stalhrim daggers, and propped her bow and quiver along the wall, safely out of the way. Cosnach moved back as she did all of this, clearing a space in the semi-busy tavern for them to fight. "Sorry about this, Kleppr!" Eroeh called over the faint chatter of the patrons, flexing her hands and getting herself into stance. "You wanted the rematch, you get first shot," she chuckled at the chestnut-haired Nord as he combed his hair out of his face with his fingers, his eyes narrow and determined.

Before Casavir or Bishop knew it, he was diving after her, swinging a broad fist at the space where her head had been just a moment before. With a quick push off the ground, Eroeh popped up, buried her fist into Cosnach's diaphragm, winding him momentarily as she flipped him with his own momentum. Turning around, she backed up to the spot where he started their fight, not wanting to kick him while he was down. The large Nord rolled onto his front, pulling himself to his knees and sputtering for a moment as he tried to catch his breath.

With a growl he came up, diving low and catching her around the midsection, and barreling them into a nearby table. The carved stone was unforgiving as Eroeh's back slammed hard against it, her head bouncing off the flat plane of stone as Cosnach landed against her gut. Bishop's breath caught in his throat momentarily as he worried about whether another hit to her midsection would fare well after the miscarriage.

Eroeh coughed up a bit of blood with the impact, spattering Cosnach's hair and face with it as she narrowed her eyes at him with a bloodstained grin. She then quickly curled her legs upwards, placing her feet flat against his shoulders before kicking him off her violently, launching him a few feet across the floor with a grunt. Spitting blood onto the stone floor, Eroeh wiped her lip with a thumb and gave the Nord a predatory grin before licking the remaining blood off her teeth. This unsettled Cosnach momentarily before he shook the uneasy feeling off and got back on his feet. He braced himself as she darted across the floor after him, jumping up and spinning herself around his head twice with her momentum. As he ducked in an attempt to throw her off, she hooked a leg around his head, and another across his chest, hitching her ankle to the underside of his bent knee, and grabbed for his arm, yanking it backwards with enough force to nearly break it. "NO MORE! ENOUGH! I YIELD! I YIELD!" Cosnach cried out as she pulled his arm tight against her, threatening at the very least a dislocation.

Once he gave in, she carefully released his arm she slid her leg from his neck, landing smoothly on the floor before dusting herself off and offering a hand in truce. "We good now?" she asked, eyeing the Nord as he fought against his pride, reluctantly taking her hand. "Yes, we're fine now you little psychopath. Where in Oblivion did you learn to fight like that?" he asked, scared, but curious. "Eh I pick things up travelling around. Let this be a lesson to you though Cosnach, Bosmer may be small, but we make up for it in speed and agility. I may only be a half-elf, but my father didn't raise me to back down." She chuckled, patting him on the shoulder and walking back over to her table.

Casavir was absolutely astounded at what he'd seen and was rendered speechless. Bishop however, had seen her fight plenty of times before, and knew just how vicious she could be in hand-to-hand combat. After seeing her up against Hajvarr Iron-Hand and Uthgerd, he knew better than to challenge her to a bare-knuckle brawl. The only time Bishop **_ever_ **wanted to see firsthand what those legs of hers could do was in the bedroom. "Way to show that jackass," Bishop chuckled as he leaned back in his chair comfortably. "Why thank you," Eroeh giggled in reply, flexing her hands as the golden glow of her healing magic snaked up her limbs, mending her busted knuckles, split scalp, and bruised insides. "You good?" Bishop asked carefully, his eyes darting to her midsection and back up. "Yeah, I'm good. Bastard was heavy though, that's for sure!" she laughed, reaching out and clasping his hand as the white-gold glow of magic faded from her eyes.

"I must say Lady Eroeh, that I've never seen someone use their bodies so _creatively_ before. That was quite astounding." Casavir chuckled nervously, the reality of his travelling companions finally starting to sink in. "Thank you, I think…" Eroeh giggled. "People assume because I'm so small and adorable that I'm not to be taken seriously, so I've had to get a bit more… _creative_ , in getting the message across that I'm not just some doe-eyed maiden who can't handle herself." She explained with a smile. Casavir gave a silent nod of understanding, and they idly chatted until Kleppr came around with their food and drinks.

After their lunch was delivered, the trio plus Karnwyr ate peacefully. The only words spoken between them being Casavir's questions about the town's construction, and Eroeh's attempts to answer what she could about the long-gone Dwemer. Once their food was finished Eroeh went to pay the innkeeper, and found that not only _her_ meal, but her companions as well had been paid for. With a knowing smile, Eroeh turned and tipped her head to Cosnach, who returned the gesture from his seat at the bar, and the group made their way back out of town towards the stables.

"My lady, have you ever entertained the idea of purchasing a horse, rather than walking or taking carriages?" Casavir asked, eyeing the horses in the stables. "I have, but I'd be too worried about something happening to them, like a dragon or thieves. I spend a good amount of time diving in and out of barrows and ruins, and those aren't exactly prime places to leave an animal tied up with fire-breathing lizards and bandits about," Eroeh sighed, looking toward the stables with a disappointed frown. "So I just hoof it everywhere, or when I don't feel like walking, I take a cart. They're usually available. Walking's good for you anyways, builds character." She chuckled, watching the Paladin tug at the collar of his custom armor. "You know, sooner or later you'll learn to appreciate the easy-breezy leather lifestyle. Wandering around with me in that armor is gonna be the death of you." She mused, raising an eyebrow at his apparent discomfort. "I may well do that, my lady. For now, though I will use this… hodgepodge ebony leather to acclimate myself to the loss of weight I have to carry. It appears the leather padding beneath still needs time to break in." he responded with an awkward chuckle, rubbing his neck.

With that, Eroeh spoke to the carriage driver, a balding Nord by the name of Kibell, and commissioned him to take them to Whiterun, where they would continue on their journey by foot to Riverwood. The journey was going thankfully undisturbed, save for a stop Eroeh wanted to make as they were nearing the border of the Reach. She'd somehow convinced the carriage driver to wait for them up the road, and practically dragged Casavir and Bishop through Lost Valley Redoubt, a Forsworn camp she knew well, whose leader had always been friendly to her in the past. "I can feel a word wall nearby," was the only explanation she'd given the two men before running through the camp, waving hasty greeting to its inhabitants as they made their way to the top.

Reaching the upper floors, they met up with the tribes Chieftain, a tall, shapely woman with flaming red hair and sky-blue eyes by the name of Briar. Eroeh explained their situation, and after a short, very friendly conversation, they were allowed safe passage onto the summit- with her supervision. As they approached the sensed wall in question, they were greeted by the sight of two hagravens in the middle of turning one of the tribe's warriors into a Briarheart. Eroeh, though uneasy about the entire concept did not flinch, where Bishop showed blatant disgust with the corrupted magic, and Casavir almost retched as the man's heart was ripped from his chest and replaced.

Once the ritual was completed, Eroeh was granted access to the wall and leaned in, placing her fingers to the section of the wall's inscription that only her eyes could see glowing. "Nafni raised this stone in memory of his father Rognvald, whose **_spirit_ **will forever guide his clan and haunt his enemies." She read aloud, focusing on the illuminated word **_ZII_** , taking it in for a moment before saying it, along with its first word, **_FEIM_**. "It's part of that ethereal shout we found in Ustengrav." She explained, smiling as Briar and her hagravens looked at her transparent otherworldly form wide-eyed.

"Thank you, Briar. I can't express how glad I am that it was _your_ camp this thing was in, instead of the others." Eroeh smiled with a sigh. With a lupine grin, Briar wrapped an arm around the much smaller elfling and laughed. "Well I suppose I did owe you for getting rid of those pesky suitors of mine. I can't tell you how nice it's been not having to deal with them since you told them all they'd have to fight _you_ for me first!" she chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye.

The two girls laughed for a moment as they walked down the stone pathway leading to the waterfall. "Would you mind walking those two back down from here? I wanna take a dive, for old time's sake." Eroeh asked, watching as the redhead shook her head with a chuckle. "You're crazy Eroeh, you know that? I would think that you might be grateful for surviving it the first time around. I probably should have known better," She laughed, patting Eroeh on the shoulder. "Fine, I'll walk em back down to the road for you. But I'm going to make them watch you jump first." She sighed, walking over to Bishop and Casavir and explaining the plan briefly.

Before they could object, Eroeh waved to both men with a smile, and leaned back into the empty air, closing her eyes and trusting her aim as she plummeted to the pool below. They were unamused to say the least, with Bishop running down the catwalk and calling after her as he watched her hit the water. He let out a rather nasty string of curses as he watched her break the surface, throwing his arms up in defeat as she laughed and swam about for a moment. " _I swear the crazy bitch is gonna give me a heart-attack one of these days…_ " he grumbled angrily to himself as they walked back through the camp, catching the predatory looks of its inhabitants now that the Princess was no longer guiding them. All it took was one look from their Chieftain though, and they'd slink back off into the shadows, gritting their teeth and eyeing them with disdain.

When they reached the bottom of the encampment, they were sent out onto the road and met by their crazy, sopping wet companion. Bishop was frustrated with Eroeh to the point of just making a bunch of exasperated noises and hand gestures at her. He struggled the entire way back to the carriage, unable to form words to find the right thing to say. Giving up he climbed into the cart with a heavy, irritated sigh, and slumped back in the bench, emotionally exhausted as he used his pack as a makeshift pillow. Eroeh smiled and kissed him sweetly on the cheek before removing her jacket and boots. With a smile Eroeh settled herself on her back with her head in Bishops lap, stretching out along the bench to dry in the remaining sunlight of the day. They'd camped that night at a crossroads and continued the rest of the journey in the early hours of the morning, reaching Whiterun by high noon.

"Alright, I vote we stop by the house for a quick meal, then head out to Riverwood. I also need to check in with Lydia about any letters I might have received since we were here last while I'm at it." Eroeh explained as they all hopped out of the carriage, paying the driver and leading the boys into town. "Welcome back, Thane." One of the guards at the gate said as they pushed open the large wooden doors that led into Whiterun. "Lady Eroeh, you did not tell me you were a Thane of a hold." Casavir chuckled awkwardly as he walked alongside her. "I haven't been for long. Not here at least. For future reference though, I also serve The Rift, as well as Falkreath Hold. I only earned a Thaneship here _after_ I was declared Dragonborn," she explained, fishing out her keyring and hunting for the one to her home just up ahead.

Thinking at the last moment, Eroeh knocked on the door as she opened it, announcing herself for her Housecarl. "Lydia? You here?" she called out, looking around. Shrugging she walked in and waved the boys plus Karnwyr to follow, the fluffy wolf immediately bounding across the house and towards the kitchen. "Well someone is excited about lunch," Eroeh laughed, closing the door behind the men and following after the goofy wolf.

Looking around the shelves of her kitchen, Eroeh grabbed a few ingredients and set them on the table, frowning as she noticed a few things she lacked, like fresh meats, flour, or sugar. "I need to run into the marketplace for a moment. Make yourselves at home, and try not to kill each other," she said with a sigh, spotting a note on the table. " _Thane, I have been called away for a family emergency. If I have not returned by the time you see this, I apologize for my absence. I will return in three days' time. Lydia._ " She read aloud, spotting a date in the lower corner of the page, the 31st of Frostfall. "We just missed her. It looks like we've got the house to ourselves, boys. Anyhow, I'm off to the market. Be right back." She said absentmindedly, patting Bishop on the cheek as she walked past.

As the door shut behind her, Casavir shifted his weight nervously from one leg to the other, unsure of what to do in the unfamiliar home. That his only company was Bishop and his wolf did nothing to assuage the Paladin's uneasiness. Bishop shrugged off his jacket and walked casually into the kitchen, uncorked a bottle of mead, and scoped out the ingredients Eroeh had set out. With a sigh he set to washing the fruits and veggies in a nearby basin, not even bothering to spare the Paladin a cursory glance. "You just gonna stand there and collect dust?" the Ranger asked, his eyes still on the task in front of him. "No… I suppose not." Casavir exhaled, setting down his pack and removing his chest plate and gauntlets before awkwardly walking towards the homey kitchen. Without a word exchanged between them, Bishop passed the Paladin a small, very sharp knife, and continued to wash the apples, passing them over to Casavir for coring and peeling. Though neither man was fond of the other's company, it didn't take long for them to fall into a familiar routine, one they hadn't shared in several years.

Eroeh smiled warmly as she paid for the last of her needed supplies. "Thanks, Anoriath. You're a lifesaver!" she beamed, earning a friendly chuckle from the Bosmeri hunter. "Well, I wouldn't know about all of that sister, though I do know I always appreciate your business. You must be in a hurry if you're shopping for meat instead of hunting it yourself, Eroeh," he laughed, placing the paid sum of gold into his stall lockbox. "I am, actually. Though not in so much of a hurry that I can't enjoy a home cooked meal before getting back to it!" she grinned as she loaded her arms with groceries and made her way back towards Breezehome.

Moving one bag to her mouth she turned the knob and eased open the door using the back of her shoulder, grumbling slightly as she clung to the slipping bags in her arms. Seeing the two men quietly working in the kitchen caught her off guard, stopping her dead in her tracks in the open doorway. "Get everything you needed?" Bishop asked, his eyes briefly glancing in her direction before going back to the basin in front of him. Eroeh stood utterly perplexed for a moment, caught so off guard that one of the looser bags slipped out of her arms and onto the floor with a thud without her notice as she struggled to process the scene before her. "Uh… _yes?_ " she muttered in response, still holding the sack firmly between her teeth as her eyes darted between the two men confusedly. "Good deal. Didn't know what you were hoping to make with these, but I figured hey, why not save her some of the prep work?" he said with a nonchalant shrug, drying his hands.

Taking in Eroeh's full arms and dumbfounded expression, Bishop chuckled and shook his head, crossing the space between them to take what he could off her hands. "You know your face is gonna get stuck like that if you keep it up," he smirked, walking back into the kitchen. Eroeh blinked for a moment before snapping out of it, grabbing the sack from the floor and following behind him. "You two are awful chummy all of a sudden…" she mused aloud, highly suspicious of both of them. "I wouldn't call not beating each other's faces in while left alone for twenty minutes ' _chummy_ ', Sweetness." He chuckled. Casavir let out an exasperated sigh at his remark, cutting his eyes irritably at the Ranger. "We were just trying to not cause you any undue stress, my lady. Nothing more." The Paladin answered flatly. "I do not believe Bishop and I will ever be friendly with one another."

Eroeh rolled her eyes at the men and sighed. "A girl can dream, I suppose," she commented wryly. "Thanks for the assistance, guys. I can take it from here," she said, waving them out of her way. "Take a load off, Cas. Find a book to read, I have plenty of em on the shelf over there. Bishop, you… I dunno, go drink and whittle something I guess." She muttered absentmindedly, organizing her ingredients as she set to work making their lunch.

Thirty minutes and three pan-roasted rabbits with garlic and vegetables later, the trio were enjoying their midday meal in peace. "My lady, where did you learn to cook so wonderfully? I cannot help but wonder if you are the ever-elusive Gourmet," the Paladin laughed, wiping his lip with the back of his bare hand. "In all my years, I have never been fortunate to eat food this delicious. You truly are a master of your craft." Eroeh's face pinkened at his words and hid behind the pewter tankard she was drinking out of. "It's just food Cas. And I can say with certainty that I'm not the Gourmet, though I _have_ met him."

 _And afterwards I slit his throat and dumped him in a lake with a **boulder** tied to his feet._ She thought wryly, looking off to the side. "I've always been a bit of a foodie though, so I try to experiment and figure out what tastes good together whenever I can," she explained as she stabbed at a carrot on her plate. "Bishop knows, I'm sure travelling with me has already put a couple of pounds on him," she giggled, bumping the Ranger playfully with her shoulder. He cut his eyes at her and looked down at himself, looking for a difference and finding none as he chewed a mouthful of rabbit. "Whatever," he grumbled around his food. "Worth it."

Eroeh smiled at him softly, spearing the last hunk of potato that remained and swiping it through the small pad of rabbit grease on her plate with a smile. "You know Bishop, you've got a bigger ass than you did when we met. It's nice," she giggled, side-eyeing him with an arched brow. "What?" he yelped, turning sideways to get a better look. "Y'know I _thought_ my pants were fitting a little tighter... Figured it was just the leather shrinking up on me…" he mused, nodding in understanding. "I like it." Eroeh giggled, playfully pinching his bottom. "Gives me more to grab on."

Casavir cleared his throat loudly to break them out of their flirtations, earning a chuckle from the pair. After that they finished their meal in relative silence, with Eroeh gathering and washing dishes with the boys' assistance before leaving a note for Lydia and continuing their journey towards Riverwood.


	24. Chapter 24 Skeletons

Before leaving Whiterun, Eroeh finally caved and stopped by the stables. "I hope I don't end up regretting this purchase," she whined as they approached the barn, looking at what horses were available. After a short while of checking out the available steeds, Eroeh settled for a grey dapple mare that she very uncreatively named Smoke. Mounting up for the trip, Eroeh found that Smoke was a bit of a wild spirit, having to hold on and outlast her as she tried to buck her off. When the mare realized she wasn't going to win or throw her rider she let up, calming down and following Eroeh's lead at the reigns. Bishop, after losing the argument of whether he could just ride with her or not begrudgingly chose a buckskin stallion named Faust, who was just as curmudgeonly as his rider and fought Bishop, shaking his head and being obstinate anytime the ranger tried to make him do something. Casavir after much appraisal and inspection left happy with a white stallion that he'd proudly named Maximus, having chosen well. Maximus, unlike Faust, hadn't given _his_ rider the least bit of trouble. Though the horse _did_ seem to have it out for Bishop.

After twenty minutes riding, they were at the small villages edge. "So, this is Riverwood? It is quite peaceful, my lady," Casavir said with a small smile as they made their way through the large stone arch at the edge of town. "Yeah. And it really is," Eroeh giggled, inhaling deeply through her nose and stretching upwards. "My cousin Faendal lives here, so I spend a lot of time visiting when I'm not busy with jobs," she explained wistfully. "It must be nice to have family to turn to," Casavir said softly, getting Eroeh's attention. "Do you have any family Casavir? Siblings, parents, aunts or uncles maybe?" she asked carefully, gauging his reaction. "No, my lady. I do not," he said simply with a quiet sigh. " _Well_ , you can have some of mine, then. I have two older brothers, a sister, and a handful of cousins spread around here and there that I don't mind sharing," she smiled sweetly.

He gave her an appreciative smile as they approached the Sleeping Giant Inn, tying off their horses to the water trough outside. After settling their mounts in, the trio made their way up the porch and Casavir pulled the door open, allowing Eroeh, Bishop, and Karnwyr to walk in ahead of him. "She's downstairs. Been waiting on you for awhile now." Orgnar called flatly from behind the bar, tipping his head towards Delphine's room. "We know. Hit a snag and got sidetracked on the way back," Eroeh responded with a sigh, crossing the empty inn towards the secret staircase.

Once they closed the door behind them, they could hear frantic scrambling down below. "Paranoid old bag, isn't she?" Bishop snorted, reaching for the staircase. "It's not like she doesn't have reason to be. Did you bother to actually _read_ the dossiers we grabbed?" Eroeh griped, moving his hand out of the way and knocking three times. " _Delphine?_ " she called out, waiting for a response.

A few seconds later, the blonde Breton came to the hidden door and opened it, a loaded crossbow hanging at her side. " _Paranoid much?_ " Eroeh chuckled, placing a hand on her hip. Delphine gave a small smile in response and tipped her head, telling them to follow. "You just hit the Thalmor on their own turf. How was I supposed to know it was _you_ out there and not _them?_ " she asked sourly, walking over to the large table in the center of the room. "Fair enough. Nice crossbow by the way. Where'd you get it?" Eroeh asked, trying to change the subject. " _Doesn't matter._ What _does_ matter is that you made it out alive. Did you learn anything useful?" she asked, trying to stay focused. "Yea, _barely_ ," Eroeh snorted. "What we learned is that they're as in the dark on all of this as _we_ are, and that they keep a fucking _troll_ in the dungeon," Eroeh grumbled in response, crossing her arms over her chest. " _Really?_ That seems hard to believe. You sure about that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at them. " _You know,_ if you weren't going to believe me, why bother sending me at all?" Eroeh hissed, cutting her eyes at the older woman.

"She almost _died_ in there you ungrateful bitch. We went in there for fucking _nothing!_ " Bishop shouted, getting angry. " _All_ that fucking trouble and they don't know _shit!_ They're too busy looking for some old fucker named Esbern," he growled, exasperated. "Esbern? He's _alive?!_ " Delphine gasped, wide-eyed. "I thought the Thalmor would've got him _years_ ago!" she laughed. "That crazy old man. Figures they would be on his trail though, if they were trying to figure out what's going on with the dragons," she rambled on, smiling wide. "What would they want with _him?_ I mean... I read the dossiers, but _really_. What use do they have for a historian?" "You mean aside from wanting to _kill_ every Blade they can get their hands on?" Delphine asked dryly. "He was one of the Blades archivists, back before the Thalmor smashed us during the Great War. He knew _everything_ about the ancient dragon lore of the Blades. _Obsessed_ with it, really," she explained. "Nobody paid much attention back then, but I guess it turns out he wasn't as crazy as we all thought."

"Okay let me get this straight… You're telling me that the Thalmor thought _you guys_ knew what was up about the dragons, and you thought _they_ knew. Fucking fabulous" Eroeh groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose in annoyance. " _Either way_ , they think he's hiding out somewhere in Riften," she sighed, sliding her pack from her shoulders onto the floor and pulling out his and Delphine's dossiers. She'd keep Ulfric's to herself for now, determined to get it to him in Windhelm to answer a few questions. "Riften, eh?" Delphine asked, taking the files and skimming through them absentmindedly. "He's probably down in the Ratway, then. It's where I'd go," she commented, not bothering to look up as she read. "You'd better get to Riften, then," the old Breton said casually as she flipped through the pages. "When you do, talk to a man named Brynjolf, he's well connected. Or at least a good starting point," she finished with a flippant roll of her eyes, still reading. Eroeh let out a long, disparaging groan then, rubbing a hand down her face. "Great. Just… fucking… _peachy_." Bishop and Casavir exchanged a look at her sudden change in attitude, both very curious about her irritation.

"Oh, and when you _do_ find Esbern," Delphine started to explain, ignoring the tiny Dragonborn's complaints, "if you think _I'm_ paranoid, you may have some trouble getting Esbern to trust you. If he starts being difficult, just ask him where he was on the thirtieth of Frostfall. He'll know what it means." Eroeh took a deep breath and reluctantly nodded her head, taking her leave of the older woman.

Following her outside, Bishop and Casavir exchanged another look before Bishop broke the tension. "What's up with you, short stack? Is it just because we're going to _Riften_ or is it something else?" he asked plainly, knowing she'd been avoiding the town like the Thrassian Plague for months. " _Something else,_ " Eroeh answered with a sigh as she leaned forward against the wooden porch railings. "Worried about running into that old flame of yours?" Bishop asked with a small chuckle, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the doorpost of the inn. " _Kind of,_ " Eroeh sighed as she turned and looked at him for a moment, realizing the ranger was standing in the same place he'd been in when they first met. Thinking back, she couldn't help but smile at the memory.

Though looking at his face and stance _now_ , she could see just how much more relaxed he was than he'd been two and a half months ago. _Has it really only been_ _ **that**_ _long?_ She thought with a pensive sigh. So much had happened in the short time they'd been together; some good, some bad. With a small chuckle she crossed the porch back to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and letting out a deep breath as she rested her face against his chest. "Everything alright?" he asked, not sure of what was on her mind. "Just thinking of how much has happened since I first met you here," she answered candidly. "Heh. Yeah, it's been a wild couple of months, hasn't it? If someone had told me even six months ago that I'd end up falling in love with some hot, bat-shit crazy little elf like you I'd have told em to get their head checked," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her shoulders affectionately.

"What kinda shit did you pull to make me like this, huh? Did you put some Forsworn witchy magic on me or something?" Bishop laughed, ruffling Eroeh's hair. "Nah. I'm just slowly poisoning you," she chuckled. "Your brain probably looks like old cheese by now to be honest- the side effects include _slowly losing your reservations_ and _ULTIMATE OBEDIENCE!_ " she said with a cackle, giving him a playful squeeze before pulling away. "Pffft, _me?_ _**Obedient?**_ " he laughed, swatting Eroeh's shoulder as she stepped away. "I know right?" she snorted. "Obviously, I got the mix _horribly_ wrong. To be honest I'm just shit at alchemy," she giggled, patting Casavir's arm as she passed him going down the steps.

Mounting Smoke, Eroeh looked off into the distance for a moment, thinking. "Alright boys. I vote we go ahead and get on the road and take the south pass to Ivarstead. We can make it there with the horses by tomorrow I bet. We still have plenty daylight left to burn. Then we can rest the horses for a little while and carry on to Riften from there. Thoughts?" she asked, looking back at the two men. "Nope," Bishop replied. "No, my lady. Where you lead, I will follow," Casavir responded stoically before climbing atop his own mount and the trio plus Karnwyr made their way through town, back on the road.

Spurring their mounts onwards, they reached Ivarstead just shy of nightfall. After getting their horses stabled, the group made their way into Vilemyr Inn. "Oh great, you two again…" Wilhelm groaned from the other side of the wooden countertop as he wiped out a pewter tankard. "Hey Wilhelm, good to see you too," Eroeh laughed, rubbing the back of her neck. "The usual?" the old innkeeper asked, pulling a brandy bottle from the lower shelf. "Appreciate it, but no. We're just stopping through for the night. Gotta head out at first light for Riften," Eroeh explained.

"Well," the aging Nord explained, "we have three rooms available. One of our regulars is out of town on business so the room is open." Eroeh raised an eyebrow as she walked in his direction. "We only need two, but I appreciate the gesture. Like I said, we're just here for the night. What do you have ready to eat? It's been a bit of a _day_ ," Eroeh asked, leaning against the counter, coin purse in hand. "Got grilled venison and leeks with baked potatoes. How's that sound?" Wilhelm grinned, rather proud of himself.

"Sold. Three plates and a slab of whatever raw meat you have on hand," Eroeh mused, absentmindedly dropping the small sack of septims on the countertop. "Of course. Feel free to take up your usual table in the corner while I get your food situated. What'll ye have for drinks this time, Miss Dragonborn?" he asked, grinning a little as Eroeh's cheeks pinkened at the use of her formal title. "Mead for Bishop and I. Tea for the knight," she stammered, looking back at the Ranger and Paladin, who were already seated. "Aye lass. I'll bring those right over with your plates," Wilhelm nodded.

Eroeh made her way over to their little spot in the corner, seating herself between the two brooding males. "Okay, you were quiet the whole way here. What's the deal, Ladyship?" Bishop asked, prompting Eroeh to throw her head back with a disparaging groan. "Why does there have to be something wrong? I can't just be quiet for a couple of hours?" She asked, rubbing a gloved hand down her face. "Not with the grimace you've been wearing the whole time," he shot back without hesitation.

"Ughhhhhhhhhh, fine." she whined, slumping further down in her seat. "You really wanna know what my deal is, Bishop?" she asked, cutting her eyes at the Ranger as he quietly waved a hand and tipped his head. "The guy Delphine wants me to talk to, Brynjolf? We used to be a thing," she sighed. " _He's_ the one I've been avoiding like the Thrassian Plague. It was _his_ shirt you burned in the hearth over there when we were here before," she explained, tipping her head towards the fire burning in the center of the room. "Seems like a bit of a bitch if he wears frilly shirts like that, Princess," Bishop chuckled, snorting derisively. Eroeh couldn't help but stifle a laugh, as uncomfortable as it was to talk about Brynjolf at all in the first place.

"My lady, forgive me if I am overstepping my bounds; but why on Nirn would you ever have _anything_ to do romantically with the likes of a notorious thief such as this Brynjolf fellow?" Casavir asked, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. "Casavir... I thought it should have been obvious enough when I dragged you guys through Broken Oar... " Eroeh sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I used to _be_ one of them. Back when I was a younger, more impressionable little _street rat_ ," she explained. "I fell in with the Guild back when I was 15, not too long after I'd lost my parents and struck off on my own. Brynjolf was the one who recruited me in the first place. I was just a little spit of a girl, dirty and disheveled with barely a coin to my name and an overprotective direwolf at my heels." Eroeh stopped for a moment, taking a tankard from Wilhelm as he approached and made to set their food and drinks down.

"I couldn't find work because everyone was too nervous about having Nimue around, and ended up having to support myself for the most part. Anyways, I'd been travelling around the southern edge of Eastmarch and fled south into the Rift to get away from an approaching blizzard, and that's when he found me," she sighed, thinking back to that night. "He approached me at the Bee 'n Barb, and offered me a job when others wouldn't, as well as a safe place to rest mine and my wolf's head. It was a kindness I wasn't very often afforded. I'll admit though, letting him pursue me romantically wasn't the smartest decision I've ever made, but I wouldn't be who I am today if I hadn't. He taught me a lot about myself," she finished, awkwardly thumbing the rim of the pewter tankard in her lap.

"It's all in the past. That's what matters," Bishop said nonchalantly, cutting through the tense silence. "Right. All… in the past…" Eroeh sighed, taking a deep swig. Her behavior was not lost on the Ranger. "What are you not telling us, Eroeh?" He asked bluntly. "We're not gonna get to Riften and find out I'm a homewrecker, are we?"

Eroeh inhaled her mead, sputtering as she tried to clear her lungs of the mistakenly-breathed alcohol. "NO!" she managed between coughs, "Trust me, I didn't let things get that far," she gasped, giving one last pained hack as she shook her head and cleared her throat. "That's kind of the issue. I uh… might have bailed when I found out he was going to propose…" she explained sheepishly. " _Also_... he may or may not have been tailing me on and off for the last couple of years to try and drag me back to the Guild…" Bishop couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "Oh that's just precious. This ought to be an interesting trip…" he snorted, shaking his head before drinking deeply.

Loudly setting his tankard on the table, Bishop dropped the conversation as abruptly as possible, preferring instead to dig into his dinner. "To be fair, I was only eighteen when he was trying to do this, and he was maybe thirty-six or seven. I wasn't ready to settle down, especially not in _Riften_ of all places," she explained with a roll of her eyes.

"As much fun as I had with the Guild, I didn't want to spend _the rest of my life_ hiding out living in the Ratway with them. I wasn't done exploring and adventuring yet, but I knew if I stayed I'd never have the chance. No offense to Brynjolf though, he was a wonderful guy. And even though I may have loved him, at the end of the day he was never going to be anything more than a thief, and that's not what I wanted my life to be." Bishop spared her a glance and gave a small sigh and a nod of understanding, his mouth too full of venison to really say anything.

He knew that feeling all too well, the feeling of wanting to escape one lifestyle and make something better for yourself, only to get pulled right back in. He'd done it before, escaping his family's legacy of banditry only to be dragged back in to support and save his brother. The brother he'd yet to tell her anything about. Eroeh's eyes fell back to the amber liquid in her cup, and with a soft sigh she set it on the table and quietly set to work on her food.

After a rather uncomfortable meal, the trio resigned themselves to an early night, wanting to get plenty of rest for the long ride ahead of them. Eroeh was first to leave the table, with Karnwyr trotting happily behind at her heels as she quietly retired for the evening. When she was out of view, Casavir broke the silence.

"So, what do you plan to do when we reach Riften?" he asked, cautiously eyeing the Ranger. "Nothing. She's a big girl and can fight her own battles. I dunno what kind of a man this Brynjolf guys is, but if he so much as raises a hand to her, it'll be the last time he sees that hand attached to him," Bishop answered matter-of-factly, his voice carrying the subtle growl of threatened violence. "I highly doubt Lady Eroeh would attach herself to someone of that inclination, Bishop. If she _were_ the type, it would stand to speak rather ill of _you_ , wouldn't it?" the Paladin responded with a sidelong glance, casually sipping at his goblet of water.

"Shut up." Bishop spat back, huffing indignantly before grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair, lifting his travel pack by the strap and making his way to the room he was sharing with Eroeh. Turning his head slightly as he reached the door, Bishop called back to the Paladin. "She's her own person Cas, and far from a saint. You'd do well to remember that." With that, he disappeared from sight with a quiet _-click-_ of the door lock.

Looking around the darkened room, Bishop set his pack down next to Eroehs, careful to not wake her. Stripping down to his bare skin, he crawled into bed, wrapped an arm around her middle and took in the relaxing scent of lavender he'd grown to associate with her. He felt her tense up as his breath tickled her neck, and frowned. "Having trouble sleeping?" he asked, brushing a stray curl behind Eroehs ear and planting a soft kiss in the sensitive juncture where her jaw met her throat. "You caught me," she chuckled dryly, leaning into him with a resigned sigh. "That worried about tomorrow, huh?" Bishop asked, mildly surprised. He tried to ease the tension by running his large, warm hand down the side of her arm until he reached her slender hand, carefully clasping it in his. "I don't know why it's bothering me so much, Bishop. It's not like me to stress out over something so dumb..." she murmured, letting out a small moan at the feel of his calloused hands on her body.

"How about I help you forget about all of that?" he purred in her ear, causing a bright red blush to spread across her face. "Bishop…" Eroeh whimpered as his hand released hers, and wandered up the sides of her ribcage to the warm flesh of her breast. Turning her over onto her back, Bishop moved to hover over her, his amber eyes filled with a raw determination. The last two weeks had been a blur of dungeon crawls, bloodbaths, and misery, but now that they finally had a quiet moment alone he could show her that he had no intention of ever leaving her side.

Eroeh looked up at him with pleading eyes, scared and unsure if she was ready to be intimate again so soon after their recent loss. "I know Sweetness, don't worry. Just let me take care of you tonight," he assured her, taking one of her hands and gently kissing her knuckles. Giving him a wary look of approval, Bishop slowly crawled backwards, lightly ghosting his hands over her sensitive midsection while moving further south towards his destination. Gently massaging the softness of her inner thighs and kissing the soft juncture of her toned hip, he slowly slid a calloused hand towards the wet warmth between Eroeh's legs. Moving her muscular lower limbs and wrapping them around his waist, Bishop thumbed the hem of the shirt he'd given her, and shifted the white linen up to her hips, exposing her tanned thighs before placing his hand against the source of her burning arousal. Slowly stroking her sex, he dropped his face to her warm, wet opening, sliding his tongue slowly up the glistening folds before rolling his tongue meticulously around her swollen clit. The pressure of his tongue caused Eroeh's breathing to violently hitch as she arched her back and blindly rummaged through the sheets. She grasped at the fabric clumsily as she bit her lower lip, mewling softly behind clenched teeth.

Eroeh was by no means a stranger to oral play, but Brynjolf had never once been this attentive, this meticulous, this… _hot_. The thought had Eroeh's head swimming as she rolled her hips against Bishop's hungry mouth as he ran his warm tongue down her sex, his tongue parting the folds as it entered her tight, dripping depths. As his tongue slid in and out of her, he used the thumb of his free hand to roughly massage her clit. The stimulation of both overly sensitive areas had Eroeh bucking erratically against his touch, held in place by the arm wrapped firmly around her hip. Her heated moaning at his actions soon gave way to fervently crying out his name and begging him not to stop. Removing his face from her deliciously wet warmth, he quickly replaced his tongue with a long, muscular finger, turning his hand so his thumb was still working at her swollen clit. Sliding the appendage in and out of her tight depths, Eroeh's desperate cries became impassioned shrieks of pleasure, spurring the ranger to quicken his pace.

In an attempt to muffle herself, Eroeh placed the meat of her thumb in her mouth and bit down, managing to further arouse herself through the pain. Panting through her nose and clenched jaw, she ran her fingers back through her own hair, feverishly bucking in pleasure to the touch of the man between her legs. Bishop then added another digit to the movement; to which Eroeh's moans only intensified further. Applying more pressure to both areas, Bishop mercifully allowed her to finish before she lost her voice completely. The burning knot of pleasure tightened in her abdomen as the ranger's pace increased, causing Eroeh's back to raise in a high arch and her hips to buck uncontrollably against his grip as the ball unwound, releasing a supernova of pleasurable sensations and release that she sorely missed.

As he felt Eroeh's feminine muscles tighten around his fingers, he rubbed even harder until she cried out his name, her voice breaking as she strained to keep from alerting the rest of the inn. He smiled as her sex was flooded with the sweet scent of her release, the warm liquid of her satisfaction slowly dripping down his hand. When she finally stopped spasming and released her iron grip on his fingers, Bishop pulled himself from her and wiped his hand casually across the foot of the quilt. He watched in pride as Eroeh melted blissfully into the mattress and her breathing returned to its normal pace, the stress of the last few days temporarily forgotten in her ecstacy. Coming down from her climax, her hands slowly released the sweat-soaked sheets and pillowcases. " _Thank you..."_ she whispered softly as he laid back down beside her. "Anytime, Sweetness," he chuckled softly as she curled up against his chest, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing the crown of her head. With a content sigh Bishop succumbed to the peaceful lull of sleep with Eroeh softly snoring against him,

At first light they dressed and had a quick breakfast before heading back out onto the road. Mounting up, Eroeh noticed dark circles under Casavir's eyes. "Have trouble sleeping last night, Cas?" she asked, worried for the Paladin's well-being. "Yes, my lady. I'll be quite alright though, it's far from the first time I've had a restless night," he explained. When she turned away to pull Smoke onto the road, he cut his eyes at Bishop and quietly grumbled, " _I would have slept better if I didn't have to listen to the two of you_ _ **fornicating**_ _._ "

Bishop furrowed his brows at the Paladin, looked ahead at Eroeh- who was busy watching the road, then moved Faust closer to Maximus, before leaning over into Casavir's personal space. " _It's not_ _ **my**_ _fault you chose to be a blue-balled knight in shining armor,_ " he chuckled with a smug, lupine grin. Rolling his eyes at Bishop's feeble attempt to get under his skin, Casavir spurred Maximus on forward with an annoyed sigh, catching up to Eroeh. With a click of his tongue and a flick of the reigns Bishop caught up with the others, Karnwyr staying close behind Eroeh's mare as they rode onward to Riften.

Reaching Riften sometime in the late afternoon, they stabled their mounts and made their way into the hold capitol, the smell of murk from the nearby lake hanging heavily in the humid early Sun's Dusk air. Riften was one of the few places in Skyrim that the harsher cold winds seldom reached. Situated in the far southeast, it was only a mountain range away from both the ashen wastelands of Morrowind, and the more mildly-weathered province of Cyrodiil. Being built over the shores of Lake Honrich, the city near constantly smelled of algae and fish, a smell Eroeh was no stranger too, but that she also hated. Walking through the main gates, the town guards welcomed their long-absent Thane back into the hold, to which she replied with nothing more than a curt nod. Over the usual smell of damp that Riften was never without, Eroeh could smell an approaching storm, and was grateful that they'd made it there before the rain.

"If the letters Vex has been sending me are any indication, Brynjolf should be at the inn drinking his life away. Look, I want to make this as quick and painless as possible, so if you guys could just-" "Yeah yeah, _stay back and keep quiet._ We know the drill." Bishop griped, interrupting her.

Giving him an awkward smile, Eroeh shrugged and continued on towards the Bee n Barb Inn. As they walked, she spotted a Khajiiti woman slinking around in the shadows. The moment their eyes met, the woman darted off towards the Ratway. "Keep on your toes, someone's expecting us…" she warned quietly. Both men immediately went on high alert, their eyes darting around every possible corner as they crossed through town.

Making it to the inn, Casavir crossed ahead of her, both to open the door and check for a potential ambush. Seeing that the coast was clear Eroeh walked in, patting his chest plate in thanks. Bishop followed right behind her, with Karnwyr close at his heels. Sauntering over to the bar, she tipped her head in acknowledgement to a few of the townsfolk she'd helped in the past. "How's my favorite Lusty Argonian Maid?" she quipped with a friendly smile at the grumpy innkeeper. "Was wondering if we were gonna be seeing you around here again. Some have been saying you up and died in that attack at Helgen," Keerava commented idly as she wiped down the bar. "You know it'll take more than an overgrown lizard to keep me down, Keerava. Anyways how've you and Talen Jei been? You two have any kids yet?" Eroeh asked with a smug grin. "Not yet. Still having too much fun practicing," the Argonian shot back with a shit-eating grin, her pointed teeth on full display.

"I'm happy for you guys. Really. I'm working on trying to tie one down myself, but the slippery bastard keeps fighting it!" Eroeh laughed, glancing back towards Bishop. "You've gotta be shitting me. _Bishop?_ " the Argonian asked with an awkward laugh, prompting the Ranger to walk up to the bar. "Hey Keerava, long time no see. Been what, a couple of years now?" he greeted uncomfortably, none too enthused that she remembered him. "Two or three, yeah…" she responded, still in disbelief. "Never took you for the settling down type. How long you two been a thing?" she asked, looking back to Eroeh. "Been travelling together for what, two and a half months now?" Eroeh looked to Bishop, raising an eyebrow as she double-checked her math by counting the weeks on her fingers. "Yup. Since mid Last Seed," he confirmed, raising his eyebrows as the reality of just how short of a time they'd been together hit him. "Wow. I'll call that a record-breaker by a mile. What was the longest before? Was it the Imperial girl with the tattoos?"

Eroeh giggled as Bishop turned red in the face, rubbing the back of his neck as his history was dragged out in from of the little elfling. Leaning against the bar playfully, Eroeh rested her cheek in her hand and raised an eyebrow at the blushing Nord. "How long did that one last, Bishop?" she asked mischievously, enjoying his embarrassment. Truth be told it didn't matter, the past was in the past. " _...A week?_ " he answered sheepishly, wondering if that would scare her off. "Damn. A whole week?" Eroeh giggled in response, feigning surprise. "What can I say, I wasn't really one to settle down. Never have been."

Eroeh shook her head and patted his shoulder before turning back to the innkeeper. "As much fun as this has been, we're in a bit of a hurry. _Where is he_ , Keerava?" With a deep sigh the Argonian tipped her head towards the upper floor. "Second door on the right. He's a mess Whitepaw- has been for a couple of months now. Been blowing most every coin he's stolen in here getting too drunk to walk straight. He still hasn't gotten over you leaving, you know," she explained with a frown. "I know. I'll take care of it," she sighed in response, nodding in thanks before making her way towards the stairs.

Looking up the staircase Eroeh took a deep breath. She turned to Bishop, softly stroking his cheek in hopes some of his courage would rub off on her, and to assure both him and herself that she would be okay. Turning reluctantly back towards the stairs she made her ascent, wishing she didn't have to do this, but knowing that she'd have to face her past sooner or later. At least now she could settle this knowing she had Bishop to catch her if she fell, that he'd always be there to keep her grounded. Crossing the hallway she stopped in front of the door Keerava had sent her to, a lump in her throat and a bucketful of anxious butterflies in her gut. She spared the boys one last glance at the end of the hall, to which they both gestured that she was fine, and that they were there if things went south. Swallowing hard, she mustered her courage and knocked at the door.

No response.

With a heavy sigh of both disappointment and relief, she looked back to Bishop and Casavir with a shrug. As she was about to start back towards the steps the door cracked open, with none other than Brynjolf behind it, bleary eyed and disheveled. He rubbed at his eyes with a drunken yawn, having expected Keerava or Talen Jei to be at the door bringing him something to stave off the alcohol with. What he wasn't expecting was the reason for all his drinking to be standing before him, still as beautiful as the day she left, alive and well.

" _Eroeh?_ " he asked in disbelief, rubbing his eyes once more to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him again. " _Hey Bryn…_ " she replied in that soft, sweet voice he missed so dearly, awkwardly shifting her weight from one leg to the other while rubbing the anxious goosebumps from her arms. Unsure if he was dreaming, and not particularly caring if he was, he closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms tightly around her and drawing her against his chest. Bishop and Casavir's hands went to their weapons, but Eroeh held up a hand the best she could, silently telling them to stand down.

Brynjolf in his profound relief wrapped himself more firmly around her, with one arm around the back of her with a wide hand pressed between her shoulder blades, and the other higher up, his hands trembling as it wove into her hair. " _Gods above… you're alive…_ " he muttered, pressing his cheek against the top of her head. She could feel his chest shaking as he choked back a sob.

 _Had he really thought she'd been dead this whole time?_

"Of course I'm alive, Brynjolf. What, did you think I couldn't handle being out on my own or something?" she chuckled dryly, trying to lighten the situation. "But… _how?_ I was _there... at Helgen_ ," he murmured, weaving his fingers through her loose, snowy curls. "I watched that great black beast raze the town, and couldn't find you. I spent _**three days**_ digging through the rubble to find you. _To bring you **home**_ ," he sighed. "There were so many charred bodies Eroeh, and nobody knew who half of them were… I thought-" he choked, struggling to find the words as his voice betrayed him.

"I got out, Bryn. One of the stormcloak soldiers was a good friend of mine, we escaped through the keep together. I didn't know you were there, Brynjolf. I'm sorry. After we made it out, we beelined for Riverwood and then went straight to Whiterun to warn the Jarl. After that things got really… hectic . It's been that way for the last few months…" she explained, raising her hands to wrap her arms around the trembling Nord before changing her mind and letting them fall limply to her sides with a crestfallen frown. She didn't want to hurt him like that, he hadn't deserved it. Brynjolf's legs gave out and he went to his knees before her, bringing her forward and placing his forehead to hers. "Why did you leave, Eroeh? Was it something I did? Something I said? If it was, I'm sorry… Just… please , come home… " he pleaded, his voice a strained whisper as his crystalline blue eyes shut tight behind the disheveled veil of his dark copper hair.

" _I can't, Bryn…_ " Eroeh sighed, moving a hand up to gently cup his cheek. " _Why_ , lass? Why can't you come back? You _belong_ here, with _us!_ " he pled, his blue eyes locked on hers as the glimmer of tears threatened to form. "Six years I looked for you, Eroeh. Six. Years . I **deserve** to know why you…" he choked, " _-why you left us …_ Why you left _**me**_ without so much as a reason or goodbye…" he questioned, furrowing his brows in frustration. " _I…_ " Eroeh started with a sigh, "I saw you leaving the temple. I saw the ring in your hand and the amulet Maramal gave you to give me. You'd been dropping hints for weeks, but I didn't take them seriously. When I saw you that day I panicked, ran back to the Flagon ahead of you, and told Vex and Delvin what I was doing. They tried to talk me into staying, but you see how that went…" she trailed off, her eyes cast to the floor in shame. "I know you want me back here with the Guild, with _you..._ but I can't… for a lot of reasons…" she sighed, moving her hands to his chest and pushing away from him.

Letting her go, his face contorted in a mix of anger and confusion. "Just tell me outright Eroeh, _why_ won't you come back?" he growled. "If you're not coming back then why are you even _here_ , Eroeh ? Did you come just to haunt me one last time? Or perhaps you're only here to get my hopes up and twist the _knife_ you left in my chest a little more?" he hissed, pulling himself back upright. "I'm not here to hurt you Brynjolf. I didn't want things to end this way, I never wanted any of this…" she choked back. She knew he was only lashing out because he was hurt, and she'd been the one to do it to him. He'd let himself be vulnerable with her, opened himself up in a way he'd never done with anyone else before. And she'd betrayed that trust. She'd left him without so much as a goodbye, without closure. She deserved this.

" _I wasn't ready… for any of it_. I was still just a _kid_ , and you wanted to tie me down, to decide _my future_ for me. I couldn't do it. I don't want to just be a _thief_ for the rest of my life, Brynjolf. I want to travel, to explore… to be something _more_. As much as I loved you, I didn't want to be trapped in the Ratway for the rest of my life. So yeah, _I ran_. It was stupid, and selfish, and _wrong_ , but in the end it was what was best for _ME_. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but I didn't know how to make it better. Hell, truth is I _still_ don't…" she sighed, still avoiding his eyes.

Bishop and Casavir were still standing quietly in the stairwell, with the former leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest as he tried to tune their conversation out. Casavir felt for the man, but he also understood how hard a decision it had to have been for Eroeh to leave her home, her family behind for the sake of her own future. "And you thought just _leaving_ was the better option?" he groaned, waving an exasperated hand in her direction. " _I **WASN'T** THINKING!_" she shouted back, tears running down her face. "I was _young_ Brynjolf, not even nineteen yet! And you were pushing _forty!_ I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, yet there you were- pushing that gods-forsaken title, yourself, and _**marriage**_ on me like I was ready for _**any**_ of it!" she shrieked, tears welling up in the rim of her eyes.

There was a tense moment of silence between them then, where the full understanding of it all began to finally dawn on Brynjolf. "What _are_ you here for then, since you're obviously not keen on staying," he asked, gathering himself. "I need your help. There's an old man, goes by the name of Esbern that's supposed to be under our protection. I need to know where he is. He's in danger," Eroeh explained, straightening her back and wiping her eyes. " _Huh._ Well, if you were here doin your job, you'd already know that, now wouldn't you," he spat back smugly. "Brynjolf, I'm in a hurry. Every minute we waste here is another that his life's in jeopardy. _Now... **Where. Is. He?**_ " she asked, cutting her eyes threateningly at the tall, copper-haired Nord. "And now I'm a _'waste of your time'_?" he huffed. " _So be it._ He's in the Warrens at the back of the row. I don't know how much help he'll be to you, but for all you've just put me through, it'd better be damned important," he spat, cutting his eyes at her as she walked away.

" _What I've just put **YOU** through?_" Eroeh hissed as his words registered. "You have _no **IDEA**_ what I've been through in the last three months, Brynjolf. _**NONE AT ALL**_." she shouted, getting the attention of a few of the patrons staying in the other rooms nearby. "I may have _hurt_ you, but that doesn't give you the right to dump your shit on me," she growled. "You wanna know what I've been up to since Helgen? Since you gave up the search for me, and assumed I was dead?" she asked, on the verge of hysterics.

"I'll tell you what I've been doing; I've been working day in and day out to save this _FROZEN WASTELAND_ we call home, because guess what? _I'M THE GODDAMN **DRAGONBORN!**_ I've almost died more times than I can count in the past few months, and you know what I get for it in return? _ABSOLUTE **FUCKALL!**_ So you can take your hurt feelings, and broken heart, and sad little puppy dog eyes and _SHOVE IT!_ Because I have _MORE **IMPORTANT** THINGS TO DO THAN CATER TO YOUR **DELICATE SENSIBILITIES!**_ " She shouted, pointing an accusatory finger in his direction, her other hand held firmly at her side in a white-knuckled fist.

She threw her head back with an exasperated wail and turned back towards the stairs, beyond done with their conversation as well as him in his entirety for the time being. "Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" Brynjolf called out, grabbing her by the top of her shoulder and making to turn her around. "Don't fucking touch me!" she hissed, cutting her pale hazel eyes in warning before continuing down the stairs with Bishop and Casavir just ahead of her. Quickly exiting the inn they found that the weather had taken a turn, the evening sky now a mix of dark navy blue and grey as the clouds released a downpour on the already perpetually waterlogged town. Karnwyr stayed close to the buildings as they walked, keeping as dry as he could beneath the shops overhangs.

Bishop and Casavir had taken to drawing their hoods up as they walked, and Eroeh was in the process of pulling up her own when again she felt the pressure of a wide hand gripping her shoulder. "Eroeh talk to me! We can work this out!" Brynjolf called out, his voice raised significantly to be heard over the thundering downpour. Rather than waste more time trying to soothe the thief's bloodied ego, Eroeh whipped around, staring him dead in the eye as her fist went flying, nailing him square in the nose. She'd hit him harder than she meant to, but there was no sense in trying to apologize when she knocked him clean out.

A couple of nearby guards saw the exchange and came running up, but upon seeing that it was one of their Thanes that'd been grabbed, their tone was of the utmost respect. "Was this man bothering you, Thane Whitepaw?" one asked, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Yeah, but it's been dealt with," she replied, looking down at the unconscious man she once loved. "Would you like us to throw him in jail? Perhaps a night in a cell would teach him some respect," the other asked all too eagerly. "No, but I would appreciate it if you could haul him back into the Inn. He's staying in the second room on the right upstairs, I don't want him to get sick." she requested with a heavy sigh.

Seeing his bloodied nose she knelt down, realigning the break and casting her restoration over it. "Trust me, he'll punish himself enough for it when he wakes up. Go ahead and get him out of the rain though before he gets anymore waterlogged. Keerava will have my head if he molds the sheets." she smiled softly, watching as they pulled him up off the ground and balanced his limp body between themselves, dragging him back into the Inn.

Seeing them disappear through the doorway, Eroeh resigned herself to the potential shitshow that awaited them down in the Ratway, and gathered herself before leading the way across town and down into Riften's underbelly.


	25. Chapter 25 Search and Rescue

Moving quickly Eroeh showed them the secret back entrance to the Guild hall, navigating through Riften's cemetery all the way to the mausoleum in its outermost corner. Running her fingertips along the shadowmark on the stone coffin she pressed its center, feeling the secret door release as the coffin slid back into the wall.

With the trapdoor in sight, she looked back to her companions, cutting her eyes at them. "You tell no one of this," she warned, waving a finger in their direction. "Of course, my lady," Casavir responded with a solemn nod. Bishop simply rolled his eyes. Who the hell was he gonna tell anyways?

Flipping the lid and climbing into the hatch, Eroeh looked over at Bishop briefly, and then to Karnwyr. "Wanna lower him down to me, or just haul him yourself?" she asked, realizing that even though this way saved time, they still had a member of their party who lacked opposable thumbs for climbing.

"It's fine. He'll just wait up here for us," he assured her before ruffling the wolf's fur and pointing at the ground. Karnwyr knew the drill and laid down next to the coffin, keeping himself out of sight until they returned for him.

Following Eroeh down the ladder, Bishop emerged in a large, circular stone cistern filled with workbenches and beds. " _Hey boss, long time no see~_ " he heard someone smugly greeting. " _Long time indeed. Was startin to think you'd been offed or somethin and left us with those urchins of yours,_ " another, raspier voice added in.

" _I know, and I'm sorry guys. Things have just been really busy for me lately,_ " he heard Eroeh respond. " _Vex has been keeping me in the loop, though. Congrats on that last Bedlam job by the way, Thrynn. Vex said you ended up hauling in more than expected._ "

He then heard the the sound of shifting armor and rough, deep laughter. " _Yeah I did, seems I hit the jackpot and managed to pick an abandoned house out there in Markarth. Belonged to some old guy named Nepos,_ " the raspier voice explained with an echo.

Bishop looked around for where the conversation was coming from, only to get an eyeful of Eroeh changing out of her armor in front of a couple of men like it was no big deal.

The men in question were a big brute of a Nord with shoulder length brown hair, and a smaller Breton in hooded leathers. Lucky for them they were both considerately turned away from her as they spoke, with the Breton lazily seated on a trunk and the Nord standing close by with his arms folded across his chest.

Both men quickly took notice of Bishop, and their hands immediately went for their weapons. "Stand down boys, he's with me. Same goes for the one behind him," Eroeh explained casually, her voice calm as she pulled on a set of black close-fitted leathers, the back of her bare shoulders and part of her chest exposed as she shimmied into the armors top. "Cynric, do you mind?" she asked sweetly. "I would ask Thrynn... but your fingers are a bit more dexterous," she chuckled, pulling her hair to the side.

With a small hum of affirmation he swung over the top of the trunk and pulled the back of the armor together, latching the line of small metal clasps along her spine- not unlike the ones she'd had in her last set of leathers, Bishop noticed. "Thanks," Eroeh sighed, rolling her shoulders and quickly pulling her hair into a high, messy tail. "Alright, on to the Warrens we go, then," she announced, pulling her bow and quiver onto her back, and adjusting her daggers along her thighs.

Turning around towards Bishop and Casavir, they could see her armor a bit more clearly in the dim torchlight of the cistern. Clad in black, Bishop appreciated the way the layered scales and bands of soft leather hugged her form, accentuating her curves in a way nothing else he'd seen her in before had.

"Damn, Eroeh. If you wore that before, you and I would've starved to death ages ago," he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "Bishop!" Casavir chided, shooting him an intense look of disapproval.

Eroeh shook her head and smiled, giving herself one last quick adjustment before walking by them, running her hand across Bishop's shoulder as she led the way.

Stepping out of the cistern and into the passageway towards the Flagon, she was roughly yanked aside into one of the spare bunks and pressed flat on her back against the cold stone wall with a hand over her mouth, prompting Bishop and Casavir to run after her with their blades drawn.

" _Don't scream, it's me-_ " a familiar voice soothed from beneath a black cowl embroidered in golden thread.

" _Alex?_ " Eroeh managed from behind his fingers, causing the amused half-Altmer to remove his hand, using his other to pull down his cowl.

Seeing that she was safe the boys re-sheathed their weapons, begrudgingly keeping silent while shooting no shortage of murderous looks Alexander's way

" _The one and only._ Now what are you doing here, Eroeh? Don't you realize the _danger_ you're in?" he asked, still shielding her body with his own against the wall.

"You shouldn't be here, not after that stunt you pulled at the embassy," he explained, his voice a cautious whisper. "The Ratway is crawling with Thalmor agents, and they're on the lookout-"

" _For Esbern,_ " Eroeh interrupted, her face falling.

"Oh not just for Esbern my dear, but _you_ as well," he explained.

"After you freed him from the Embassy, Etienne came running to us at Broken Oar, seeking passage back here to Riften," he explained quickly. "I took it upon myself to escort him to the Cistern safely, seeing as he told us you nearly _died_ getting him out," he sighed. "As much as I wanted to run to your side, I knew you would have my guts for garters if I let all your hard work saving his sorry backside go to waste." he chuckled wryly, pulling away from her to peek around the corner.

"Good call," Eroeh smiled, peeking around him. He was right, the Flagon was full of Thalmor, with several patrolling about the tavern asking questions.

Bishop managed to yank Casavir behind the doorway of their hiding place just as one soldier rounded the corner towards them. Thinking fast, Alexander pulled Eroeh back into the small room, hastily ran a hand over her head while whispering an incantation, and pinned her against the stone, kissing her roughly.

Walking up on the pair and seeing them engaged in their fervent lip-lock, the soldier made a disgusted face, thinking twice about being anywhere near the two before turning back into the tavern. " _Disgusting drunkards,_ " they heard him muttering as he walked out of view.

Figuring the coast was clear they pulled away from one another, with Eroeh sporting a bright red flush that could have easily been mistaken for one of lust, or overindulgence. "What was that all about?" Bishop asked with an irritated growl, ready to skin the Altmer alive. "Apologies, it was all I could think of on the fly. _Though it's not like this is the first time we've had to do that..._ " he chuckled, wiping his lip with the pad of his thumb.

"My lady your hair... _and your eyes..._ " Casavir gaped. Grabbing a mirror from one of the nearby dressers she saw that Alexander had used his skill in Illusion magic to alter her appearance. " _Oh god I look like my sister..._ " she groaned, checking herself out. "They're on the lookout for a white-haired half-elf with green eyes. I do believe this will sufficiently throw them off your trail for the time being," he said, smiling smugly. "And don't worry, as usual it will wear off in an hour or two," he reassured her.

"Yeah, I know the drill," she griped, frowning at her coffee brown hair. "But why gold for the eyes?" she asked curiously, eyeing the elf. "Because now they look like mine." Thinking about it, she realized that now she just looked like a more human, much shorter female version of him. She couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought. Shaking her head, she turned to the Ranger and gave him a playful wink, her golden eyes twinkling mischievously as she pulled up her leather cowl and hood.

Nabbing a piece of chalk from a nearby desk, she and Alexander led the way towards the door to the Warrens, careful to avoid detection by any of the passing patrols. Carefully ushering everyone through the door, Alexander closed it quietly behind him and pulled his cowl. "What's the plan?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at the little elfling.

"Search and Rescue. Bishop and Casavir, you two hang back while Alex and I go on ahead. Using _this_ ," she held up the piece of stolen chalk, "I'm going to mark outside each chamber so you know what you're walking into. I'll give headcounts and locations to take the guesswork out of it and streamline the process," she explained quickly.

"We'll clear what we can ourselves without making too much of a racket, but we're gonna need you guys to sweep up what's left. Think you can handle it?" she asked, carefully eyeing the pair. "We've got your back. Just be careful, Princess," Bishop assured her before cupping her jaw and planting a quick kiss on her lips, " _For luck._ "

"I have all the luck I need, sweetheart," Eroeh giggled, pulling up her cowl. "Just follow the arrows. _We'll see you on the other side~_ " she purred before snapping her fingers and vanishing into the shadows around her. " ** _What the fuck?!_** " Bishop gasped, caught completely off guard.

 _That was new._

With an ominous chuckle Alexander took his turn, disappearing in a thick cloud of red smoke. The only perceivable sign left of where he or Eroeh had gone was the light tapping sound of chalk occasionally heard echoing softly across the stone.

Eroeh and Alexander traveled from room to room silent as spectres, the former softly scribbling on the doorways as they scouted. Passing through several chambers they cleared the emptier ones, knowing that they could take out one or two without any alarms being raised.

Finally making it to the back of the Warrens, the pair waited in the shadows as they heard Bishop and Casavir steamrolling through the remaining spaces. "Where the hell are they? The chalk pointed this way, didn't it?" Bishop asked as they entered the open, decrepit room.

" _Right behind you, sweetness,_ " Eroeh purred in his ear as she materialized behind him in a cloud of inky shadows. "Dammit woman! Quit doin that!" he griped, flexing his hands.

" _Aww but it's so much fun~_ " she giggled, kidding his cheek. "Now come on boys, Bryn said he was here at the back. My guess is the armored door at the end of the row."

Leading the merry band of misfits up the crumbling walkway, Eroeh stepped forward, knocking on the door. " _Go away!_ " an older, Nordic voice called out from behind the reinforced metal. " _Esbern?_ Open the door, I'm a friend," Eroeh asked calmly. " _What?!_ No, that's not me. I'm not Esbern. I don't know what you're talking about," the man stammered nervously.

"It's okay, really. Delphine sent us," she tried to reassure him. "Delphine? How do you... so you've finally found her, and she led you to me. _And here I am, caught like a rat in a trap._ " he chuckled wryly over his thinly veiled panic. "Look we aren't here to hurt you, we're here to **_rescue_** you. Delphine said to _'remember the thirtieth of Frostfall'_ , whatever the fuck that means," she grumbled under her breath. "Ah. Indeed, indeed. I do remember," he mused through the small sliding window of the door.

"Look, I'm gonna be real with you right now Esbern- this place is crawling with Thalmor. They know you're here, and they're out for blood. Now c'mon, we need to get you out of here before they catch up-" she explained hurriedly, trying to keep her patience with the old man. "Delphine really is alive, then? You'd better come in then and tell me how you found me and what you want." he muttered before she could hear the insane amount of locks on the door disengaging.

"This'll just take a moment..." he grumbled, fiddling with the first. "Agh, this one always sticks... there we go." he said with a strained grunt. "How many locks does this guy have?" Bishop asked irritably, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow. Eroeh shrugged in response, not knowing how long it would take. "Only a couple more," he reassured them as several smaller sounding locks released. "Ah yes, there we are!" he chuckled as the final latch gave way and he pulled the large door open.

" _Wow, and here I thought I was going to die of old age waiting..._ " Eroeh chuckled just loud enough for her companions to hear as she walked through the doorway into the homey cell. "Come in, come in! Make yourself at home," Esbern greeted hurriedly as the elfling and her party filed in.

Once they were all inside, he shut the door and latched one of the sturdier locks. "That's better. Now we can talk," he chuckled, "So," he started to speak, "Delphine keeps up the fight, after all these years. I thought she'd have realised it's hopeless by now. I tried to tell her, years ago..." Eroeh raised an eyebrow and frowned, "What do you mean _'it's hopeless'_?" she asked, poorly veiling her irritation.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" he asked, wringing his hands together. "What more needs to happen before you all wake up and see what's going on? Alduin has returned, just like the prophecy said! The Dragon from the dawn of time, who devours the souls of the dead! No one can escape his hunger, here or in the afterlife!" he ranted, becoming increasingly more agitated as he spoke.

" _ **Alduin** _will devour all things and the world will end. Nothing can stop him," he sighed, bringing his weathered hands to his face, massaging his temples. "I tried to tell them, but they wouldn't listen. _Fools_. It's all come true... and all I could do was watch our doom approach..."

He walked across the cell then, placing his hands against a desk covered in scrolls and books. " _Shit_... you mean the _literal_ end of the world..." Eroeh gasped with shaky breath, taking it all in as Cael's words echoed in her mind.

" _For you to be tasked with such a fate, I'm sure you can't help but wonder what to make of it all... You have a seemingly impossible road ahead of you, my lady... Of that I am certain._ "

"Oh, yes. It's all been foretold," Esbern explained wearily. "The end has begun. Alduin has returned, and only a Dragonborn can stop him." His head hung low as he looked over his papers, a defeated sigh passing his lips. "But no Dragonborn has been known for centuries," he frowned, "It seems the gods have grown tired of us. They've left us to our fate, as the plaything of Alduin the World-Eater."

Eroeh's steeled herself, walking over to the forlorn old geezer and placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's not hopeless, Esbern," she soothed. "You've got a Dragonborn right here." Esbern looked at her, stunned for a moment as the weight of her words processed. "What? You're... can it really be true? A Dragonborn?" he gasped, "Then... then there is hope! The gods have not abandoned us! We must... we must... We must go, quickly now. Take me to Delphine. We have much to discuss."

Thinking for a moment, he looked at the excess of scrolls and books strewn about his room. "But first, give me... just a moment... I must gather a few things..." With an affirmative nod he set to collecting his papers, carefully stuffing them into his pack. "Eroeh dear, I don't mean to put more of a rush on this little rescue than there already is, but I'm afraid we've got company," Alexander commented, looking out of the slot in the door.

"Shit. Esbern we need to get going," she ordered, pulling her Sanguine Rose from her back. "One moment, I know time is of the essence, but mustn't leave secrets for the Thalmor... there's one more thing I must bring..." he replied, digging around in an old trunk and pulling out a worn out book. "Alrighty then, I suppose that's good enough... let's be off..." he grunted, pulling the pack of tomes and papers onto his back.

"Alright boys. Let's get this party started," she chuckled with a predatory grin, tapping the staff on the ground and summoning Samael. Alexander and Esbern stood dumbfounded for a moment as the telltale inky violet haze of summoning appeared, glowing as the Dremora materialized before them and stepped out from his plane of Oblivion

Before the smug Daedra had the chance to say anything, Eroeh pulled him down by his collar, molding her lips to his in a searing kiss. " _Firestorm_ ," Eroeh ordered simply before opening the door and setting him upon the Thalmor unfortunate enough to be in the central chamber.

Pulling the boys and Esbern away from the doorway, a wicked, wild-eyed grin spread across Eroeh's face as the sound of yelling followed by the telltale boom of highly volatile destruction magic came sounding from the other side of the reinforced metal. Casavir's jaw dropped as tendrils of smoke seeped in through the viewing slot, appalled at the thought of what mayhem lie on the other side.

Drawing her daggers, Eroeh grinned as she pulled the door open, stepping out into the charred space. With an elegant bow, Samael dissolved back into the inky violet haze from which he came, leaving his master and her party to handle the soldiers that remained.

Spotting a pair running down from the next corridor over, Eroeh drew in a deep breath, pulling her shoulders back and shouting **_YOL_** at the oncoming pair with all she had. One of them, a wizard, threw up a ward at the last second, barely protecting the two of them from the brunt of the flames.

Using their confusion to her advantage, Eroeh dove after them, followed closely behind by Alexander and Casavir. Bishop hung back with Esbern, firing arrow after arrow into the upper pathways as more soldiers could be seen running in. Coming at them at full speed, Eroeh used her momentum and dropped low to the ground, skidding underneath the hastily formed ward and taking her blades to the gaps she could reach in their faulds.

Where Eroeh had gone low, Alex went high, vaulting himself over the top of the pair and whipping his daggers across their exposed ribs as they scurried to turn towards him. Eroeh gripped one dagger between her teeth, reaching up from the floor between Alexander's legs to take his hand. " _Uhp!_ " she managed around the blade in her mouth.

With a grin Alexander gripped her delicate hand in his, swinging himself in a circle and launching her up towards the next floor. Pulling herself up form the ledge she drew the dagger from between her teeth and set herself upon the upstairs rabble, earning a string of swears from Bishop down below. Esbern summoned an enormous storm atronach and sent it into the fray, staying back behind the Ranger.

Disappearing into the crowd of oncoming bodies, they could hear her cackling madly before shouting again, sending a handful of Thalmor over the ledge and into the space below. "Heads up!" she called down from the ledge before narrowly ducking under a soldiers oncoming blade. Seeing the close call, Alexander quickly sheathed one of his daggers and clamped the other between his teeth, scaling up the crumbling brick face to assist the little psycho.

Not at all a fan of the smooth-talking elf being left alone with his woman, Bishop charged into the fray, picking off what soldiers he could before changing out his bow for his trusty steel dagger. Ripping through the waves of straggling Thalmor, he finally caught up to the pair upstairs, drenched in blood and sweat and both grinning madly as they worked in tandem, a seamless team of professional killers let loose on a field day free-for-all.

Bishop had never seen her so in her element before, and as disturbing as it was to see her positively _coated_ in blood and viscera, the sight of her so giddy and wild-eyed in excitement had his manhood rising in his leathers. There she was, this tiny woman who was usually so charming and polite suddenly transformed into a whirlwind of knives, coated in the blood of her enemies like it was the happiest place on Nirn.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sight of a soldier making his way towards her exposed backside, with Eroeh preoccupied by another that was bearing down on her with a sword. Bishop took a chance then, holding up his dagger and chucking it across the hall as hard as he could, catching the soldier in the neck. Hearing the choking sputter behind her she chanced a glance, smiling when she saw Bishop coming her way. Holding her daggers like a pair of shears, she forced the soldiers blade back at him, headbutting him when he stumbled and gave her an opening.

"Where's Esbern?" Eroeh asked hastily, blowing a sweaty curl from her face as she saw Casavir catching up.

"Uhh... _shit!_ " Bishop hissed in realization, running to the ledge and looking over to see the old Nord and his atronach surrounded below.

"Fuck, we need to get down there. Cas, I have and idea!" she grinned, looking towards the Paladin mischievously. "Pick me up!" she ordered, scurrying up to his shoulders as he reluctantly complied.

" _Okay now what-_ "

" _THROW ME._ " she commanded, eyeing the ongoing fight below.

" _My lady, I don't think that is a wise-_ "

" _I SAID. **THROW. ME.**_ " she growled, bending over his shoulder to where the tip of her nose was pressing against his. With an unsure sigh he relented, getting a good hold of her around her bottom and chucking her down to the lower floor. Eroeh cackled wildly as she landed amidst the oncoming soldiers, taking a couple of them down to the floor with her to soften her landing. Shivving the downed Thalmor in the back of their necks she sheathed her daggers and rolled over the tops of them, popping up alongside Esbern and drawing a deep breath, releasing another gout of fire to push back the assault and buy them more time.

Holding out her hand, Eroeh focused, quickly reciting an incantation and opening another summon. As the inky violet smoke spilled forth, a large, flaming wolf stepped out of the portal, hackles raised and teeth bared. Eroeh waved her hand towards the pack of soldiers, yelling " ** _Burn!_** ". The familiar understood its orders and leapt into the fray, snarling as its burning fur changed rapidly from a warm yellow orange to a viciously vivid pale blue. The heat of its pelt had the nearest soldiers screaming as their gilded armor warped around their leathers and blistered their skin.

Throwing up the sturdiest ward she could manage, she covered herself and Esbern before shouting " ** _Kill!_** " prompting the familiar to explode in a brilliant explosion of wild blue flames, the heat of which licked at her palms even through her barrier. The soldiers hadn't stood a chance, their golden armor fusing to their skin as it bubbled and blackened from the heat.

When the height of the fire petered out, Eroeh took Esbern roughly by the hand and dragged him through the small field of charred elves and scorched stones, wanting to get out of there as soon as they could. "C'mon old man, We don't have all day!" she griped as she led him around the corner to the crumbling pathway of their escape.

"My lady are you-"

"All good Cas, c'mon let's go!" Eroeh interrupted, pushing past the Ranger, Paladin, and Assassin to guide them back up towards the cistern.

Weaving through the decrepit passageways and around the fallen down remnants of the once labyrinthian corridors of of the Warrens, they finally made their way back up to the Ragged Flagon. Alexander and Eroeh checked to see if the coast was clear before waving the rest of the party through the hidden passage into the guild hall, and once they were all in the clear, Eroeh shut the false panel behind them, pulled down her cowl, and let out a breath of relief, glad that the worst of it was over. She stood for a moment with her back against the panel, eyes closed as she waited for the cramping in her hands to cease.

With an irritated look, Alexander reached out, taking her stiff digits in his without warning. " ** _Ow!_** " she hissed as he carelessly flipped her hands palm-up. "You over-exerted yourself again, _didn't you?_ " he asked with an irritated frown, pulling off her gloves to better inspect her hands. " _And_ you've managed to burn yourself in the process. What ever am I going to do with you, child?" he sighed, casting a minor healing spell to repair her damaged palms. "You should know better than to pull a stunt like that Eroeh, it almost never ends well for you..." he chided, checking his work. With a contented smile he lightly kissed her hands before rubbing some of the soreness out of them.

"I know that Alex, but it was _kind of_ an emergency. I had to think on my feet. It's not exactly like I had much time to debate personal safety protocol when I had a pack of _Thalmor_ to fend off, ya know..." Eroeh huffed in return, flexing her fingers in his hands. "Bottom line is we got in, got Esbern out of there, and got the fuck out all in one piece," she grumbled irritably. "And I'd do it again too if it means you guys make it out alive," she scoffed, pulling away from the wall and continuing on towards the cistern.

"There are better ways of dealing with those situations besides throwing yourself in front of everything, Eroeh. I've never understood why you always felt the need to sacrifice yourself for the well-being of others. Everyone here is perfectly capable of defending ourselves as far as I can tell," the tall Altmer groaned as he followed close behind, the remainder of their party quietly listening along as the pair bickered.

"No, this was different," Eroeh argued in a serious tone, cutting her eyes at the elf as she pulled her gloves back on. "This was a fucking set up and you know it, Alex. If it'd been anyone but us to go down there they wouldn't have made it out alive. They sent a fucking _platoon_ to deal with _one_ person- an _old man_ at that, _no offense-_ " she apologized quickly in the old Nord's direction.

"I'm pretty sure they were trying to _guarantee_ that there wouldn't be any interference in their plans to capture 'ol Esbern here. And after what I Bishop and I pulled at the embassy, Elenwen's guard is up- she isn't gonna be taking any chances," she sighed. "Look, I can't tell you what's going to be waiting for us when we get topside, but I _can_ guarantee we'll be booking it the fuck out of Riften as quickly as possible," she explained, rubbing the back of her neck and rolling her shoulders.

Pushing open the door to the guild hall she turned towards the tall elf. "I've got a question for you, Alex. The boys and I have gotta get Esbern back to Riverwood A.S.A.P., but do you wanna come with us? We could always use another skilled set of blades on the road," she asked, pulling her hood down and ruffling her coffee colored curls. "If it means more time with you my dear, my answer will always be yes," he grinned, bowing softly. "Once you're safely at your destination though I will be taking the north road home. Mother Dearest beckons. Though for your sake I think she can stand to wait a little while longer," he chuckled wryly.

"Of course, _family first,_ " Eroeh smiled, clapping him on the shoulder and leading the way across the spacious circular chamber towards her desk. "Hey! Get the fuck outta the boss' desk!" a woman barked from across the room.

With a soft sigh Eroeh turned to the older woman, smiling like a goob. "Heya Vex! Just stopping by and grabbing a couple things if that's alright," she chuckled, giving the Imperial a sheepish grin.

"Wha... _Eroeh?_ What the hell are you doing here, Whitepaw? I told you Brynjolf was back in town," she hissed through clenched teeth, knowing there's be a shitshow if he were to find her there.

"Already been dealt with," Eroeh explained nonchalantly, grabbing a few ledgers from the desk drawer.

"Yeah? And what about the overgrown bananas out there looking for you?" she quipped, hiking a thumb towards the Flagon. "You realize you're public enemy number one right now, right?" she griped, raising an eyebrow at the little elf.

"Trust me I know," Eroeh whined, tucking the papers into her pack. "And the ones down in the Warrens have been dealt with, by the way. All that should be left are the ones nosing around the Flagon."

Vex shot the little half-elf another irritated scowl, "What the hell's that all about anyways? What kind of shit have you gone and pulled now?" she asked, walking over to the desk and setting her palms flat against the wood.

"Other business that needed tending to at the Embassy. We... _may or may not_ have gone on a bit of a rampage and raided their shit..." she answered with a sheepish grin, tying the leather strings closed and throwing the bag over her shoulder.

"Dammit Eroeh! You know the shit you pull makes its way back to all of us! What the fuck were you thinking?" Vex growled, rubbing a gloved hand down her face in exasperation.

"Look V, I've been _really_ busy these past few months, and none of it has had anything to do with the Guild," Eroeh tried to explain. "All I can tell you is... be prepared, because I doubt this will be the last we see of those fuckers lurking about down here."

With a soft sigh and a frown, Eroeh hopped up to sit on the desktop, dug into her pack, and pulled out a fat sack of gold that was near bursting at the seams. "I've been meaning to get this to you guys- to help with the kids. Gods know you don't like sharing what you bring in on jobs..." she chuckled lightly, laying the worn leather bag in the older woman's open hand. "And just take whatever else you need for them out of my cut of things. You still have the key for my chest, right?"

Setting the sack down on the desk next to Eroeh, Vex opened the collar of her leathers with one hand and pulled out a necklace with a shining silver key hanging from it. "Always have it on me. It doesn't leave my neck," the white blonde Imperial chuckled as she carelessly dropped the key back down inside her jacket.

"Good, that's smart to keep it in the one place nobody's hands are allowed!" Eroeh laughed, one hand on her thigh and the other rubbing the back of her neck.

"Wait a fucking minute... You're the goddamn **_Guildmaster?_** " Bishop asked, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. " _Surpriiiiiiiiise..._ " Eroeh chuckled uncomfortably, making a dramatic razzing gesture with her hands.

Throwing his head back with a long groan, Bishop simply threw his hands up in exasperation and turned away, heading towards the cemetery hatch. "Well this'll certainly be a fun conversation later," Eroeh sighed, tipping her head to one side and running a hand down her face. "Anyways, I've got all the info I need to send you guys orders later, Vex. Just send Soren if you need me, and I can make sure to send my correspondence through trusted individuals."

Vex took a deep breath and released a long sigh, placing her hand on Eroeh's shoulder with a concerned smile. "Fine, just... be careful out there, kid. And come back at some point, would ya? This burning trash heap of a guild doesn't exactly run the same without you around to whip them all into shape."

Eroeh reached out to Vex then, placing her hand on the older woman's cheek before leaning in to hug her. "I'll be back, V. I promise," she assured Vex as she pressed her cheek to hers. "Yeah, you better be," the older blonde replied before pulling away and trying to return to her usually angry and unapproachable façade. "Now if you don't mind, we need to make a speedy escape out of this godforsaken town," Eroeh chuckled, hopping off the desk and throwing her pack over her shoulder. "C'mon Cas, Esbern, time to get moving."


	26. Chapter 26 Surprises

Alexander followed close to the tiny elfling, much to the Paladin's chagrin. The trio made their way up the secret entrance and found Bishop out in the graveyard, sitting next to the statue of Talos and grumbling to himself as he ruffled Karnwyr behind the ears.

"Ready to go?" Eroeh called out as she crossed the small patches of cobblestone path towards him. "Ready when you are. Sooner we can get out of this place the better," he responded with a sigh.

"One last stop and we're out of here, I promise. It'll be quick." she smiled, hopping up and planting a quick kiss on his lips before drawing her hood and cowl back over her face. Rolling his eyes, he followed behind her as she led them through town, careful to avoid the main pathways until they reached their darkened sidestreet destination.

Running ahead of her companions, Eroeh was caught as she ran for the door by a hand on her upper arm, and was flattened against a nearby wall with a blade to her neck. "You have two options, your money or your life," the man with the blade muttered, his mouth so close to Eroeh's ear that she could feel the heat of his breath collecting under her hood.

After a brief moment frozen in shock, Eroeh struggled against the man's grasp, causing her cowl to fall around her neck. "Let me go!" she snarled, trying to throw her head into her attackers. " _Shit!_ Why did it have to be _you_ of all people?" the man hissed with a groan before letting her down.

" _Raven?_ _**Seriously?**_ You're going to try and rob _me_ outside of _**my own fucking house?**_ " Eroeh growled as she shoved herself free of the thief's grasp. "Back to the flagon. _**NOW**_. You'll be lucky to still be part of the guild when I'm done with you," she threatened angrily.

" _Honestly_ though, trying to mug people right outside of the _Guildmaster's_ house?" Eroeh spat angrily in a hushed whisper, her nostrils flared as she stared him down. "Are you _trying_ to destroy the reputation we fought to build back up, or are you just that fucking _stupid?_ " she grumbled as she stepped away from him and made for the door.

"Oh c'mon Eroeh, you act like I knew it was you! You've been out of town for _years_ now, I figured this would be as good a place as any to set up," the ebon-haired Imperial argued impetuously with a huff. "In front of a _Thane's_ home? The _**Guildmaster's**_ home? Where all of my _**wards**_ live?" she hissed through clenched teeth as she closed the space between them and got as in-his-face as she could with their height difference.

"Oh get off your high horse Whitepaw, when's the last time you even came by to see them? All you are is a walking coin purse for them to drain."

And then she hit him.

 _Hard._

Right in the nose.

Before she could damage his face further she was pulled off by Alexander and Bishop, the former dragging her over towards the door while the latter drew his dagger, daring the young thief to make another move. "Come along now darling, I fear we do not have time for you to assault anyone _unnecessarily_ ," Alexander chided, holding her by her upper arms in front of the threshold.

With a grumble Eroeh fished out her obscenely full keyring and unlocked the front door, walking in with her companions close behind. "Delv? Iona?" Eroeh called out as she stepped into the spacious home, the smell of lunch being cooked wafting through her nose.

"Thane Whitepaw?" she heard her housecarl call out from around a corner. "The one and only!" Eroeh chuckled back, crossing the entryway. "Eroeh's back?" she heard a younger male voice call out from further in. "Big sister!" she heard a young girl gasp with delight.

Before she knew it, she was swarmed by four teenagers, three boys and a girl, all around the age of fourteen. "Easy with the merchandise you guys, you're gonna crush me!" Eroeh cackled as the kids dogpiled her.

"We missed you so much!" the girl, a fair-skinned Nord with dark honey-blonde hair and freckles shrieked with joy. "Yeah! We hadn't seen you in so long we thought something might have happened to you!" one of the boys, a tall imperial boy with tanned skin and bright blonde hair chuckled, ruffling her hair. "Hey, just cause you're getting bigger than me doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass little boy!" Eroeh griped, spreading her hand over the boy's face and roughly shoving him back with a playful grin.

" _Wow…_ you uh… you never told me you had kids," Bishop commented awkwardly from behind her. "Eh _technically_ I'm just their legal guardian. These guys were all getting too old for anyone to really want to adopt, so I took the liberty of adopting them myself. As a Thane, Constance could hardly tell me no, so they all live here in my home under the ever-watchful eye of my housecarl Iona, and my associate Delvin while I'm out doing my thing," she explained as a tall Nord woman in her mid-thirties and an older Breton man approached from the next room. "Hey there boss. Long time no see," the man greeted warmly, wading through the kids and drawing Eroeh into a hug.

"Hey Delv, have the uh… _not-so-little_ monsters been behaving for you?" she asked with a contented smile. "Eh they're nothing I can't handle, love. Runa here has a penchant for numbers, and Samuel here's got sticky fingers that are starting to remind me all too much of yours," he chuckled, ruffling her hair.

Swatting his hands away, Eroeh put her hands on her hips and looked over the little idiots she'd been responsible for the past two years. "When the hell did you guys start getting so tall?" she asked with a weary chuckle, looking up at the kids that'd been less than eye level to her the last time she'd seen them.

"Well, Runa started growin like a weed shortly after you left here last, and the boys all caught up to her this past summer. Now they're all runnin round smackin doorways an what have you like proper miscreants," Delvin chuckled, putting a fatherly hand on Runa's shoulder. "Was real fun when they started asking questions and we had to try and explain the birds and the bees without you around."

Eroeh snorted with laughter. "I'm not sorry I missed that, so thanks for covering it for me. Anything else I missed while I've been gone? Cause I know I have days worth of news to tell you," she grinned. "Oh? And what might that be?" Delvin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know all the rumors going around about a Dragonborn?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

" _Surpriiiiiiiiise…_ " she half-heartedly cheered, waving her hands dramatically.

"Oh come off it, yer full o shit," he chuckled, waving a hand dismissively with a snort.

"I wish. It's what's been keeping me busy the last few months. Sorry I haven't been writing or visiting more often- I know it's gotta be rough taking care of the little hoodlums without me..." she apologized, rubbing the back of her neck. "Not at all, in fact it's easier without you inspirin' em all to cause mischief and mayhem like you do," he argued with a throaty chuckle, bumping her shoulder playfully with his fist.

"I can't stay for long, Delv. Just wanted to stop by and see the kiddos while I was in town. Sorry again for not being around more, it's just… all the stuff with Bryn…"

"Don't worry about it, love. S'all good. Just keep lettin us pay for the lil urchins with your cut of the Guild's take and we're square as far as I'm concerned. I don't really mind watchin em. Gives me somethin to do besides hang about in the Flagon all day," Delvin interrupted, patting Eroeh's shoulder reassuringly.

Rather than argue, Eroeh gave the aging Breton a thankful smile before giving him and the mob of children hugs goodbye. "Are you sure you can't stay?" Runa asked, her bright blue eyes burning through the elflings defenses. "I'm sure, Ru. I wish I could stay, but I've got important stuff to do. I'm a hero now, honey. Heroes don't get to hang out at home," she frowned, ruffling the girl's hair and kissing her crown. "I'll be sure to see you guys when I come through next though. I promise." Playfully shoving the boys aside Eroeh made her way back to the door, leading her small party back out into the city's backstreets. "Try not to burn the place down while I'm gone!" she called out behind her as she waved goodbye to the pile of adolescents in the doorway.

Making her way around the nearby homes, a Khajiit woman rounded the corner, slashing out at her with surprising speed. Barely dodging the blade and taking the brunt of the hit with her forearm, Eroeh yelped in pain as she quickly pivoted on one foot, pulling her injured arm against her and drawing one of her daggers with the other hand. "And now you pay for meddling in the Thalmor's affairs!" she hissed as she struck out again, this time clashing blades. As stalhrim met elven steel, Eroeh grit her teeth and parried the Khajiits gilded blade, quickly kicking out with one foot and catching the woman in the kneecap as she made to strike again. With a pained, feral growl the woman dropped her blade and made to swipe at Eroeh's throat with her claws, determined to take her down.

As the two women went down a guard rounded the corner, seeing the unfamiliar Khajiit attacking one of their cities thanes. As the plainclothes assassin tumbled over Eroeh, she caught the little half-elf's elbow sharply across the cheek, knocking her to the side and giving Eroeh the opportunity to get on top of her. Rearing back her fist, Eroeh gripped her dagger and swung, bashing the woman square in the nose and knocking her head back hard against the cobblestones of the street. " _The Thalmor's memory is long-_ " the woman hissed, spitting blood in Eroeh's face as she caught her tiny fist again and again, futilely trying to protect her face as she was struck over and over by the furious little elf. Using her bleeding arm, she pinned the woman to the ground by the throat, continuing to violently strike her until she stopped fighting and went slack against her hands.

"Eroeh!" Alexander called out, grabbing her hand and stopping her from striking the unconscious woman further. "I'm fairly certain she is no longer a threat to you. Stay your hand, there are unwelcomed spectators," he warned, his golden eyes flitting momentarily to the nearby guard who was nervously approaching them.

"Thane Whitepaw?" he greeted uncomfortably, tipping his head in her direction with his hand resting on the hilt of the sword at his hip. "Don't worry, everything's fine now. Think you can convince the others to look the other way for a minute?" she asked, sheathing her dagger and wiping her bloodied fist on her cape with a raised eyebrow. "Of course, Thane. After all... I'm sure she struck first. You've never been one to attack unprovoked," he chuckled uncomfortably, looking at her companions before tipping his head and turning the other way.

Casting a quick healing spell, her injured forearm glowed with the warm golden light of her magic as she flexed her fingers and hissed at the sensation of her flesh knitting back together. Once the guard was sufficiently out of sight, Eroeh rifled through the Khajiit's belongings until she came across a note. Opening it she became more frustrated, so she passed the note to Bishop and drew her dagger, using it to quickly and quietly end the unconscious assassin.

"Lady Eroeh!" Casavir gasped as she callously killed the woman and casually drug her body around towards the back of the house. "What? She was gonna kill me if I didn't. Plus, she saw us leaving the house, I'm not risking the kids if she gets a chance to talk. Read the note," she explained.

"Alex, can you gimme a hand? She's fucking heavy." Eroeh griped, struggling to keep a hold on the limp ankles of the corpse in her arms. With a nod the Altmer took ahold of the Khajiit's torso and lifted it up without so much as batting an eye, being no stranger to hiding a body.

Passing the note to the Paladin Bishop sighed, rubbing a wide, gloved hand down his face with an exasperated groan.

" _I have good reason to believe the target will be coming to Riften in the next few days. Discretion is preferred, but elimination of the target is of the highest priority. The usual restrictions on exposure are lifted, you will be reassigned outside Skyrim if necessary, without penalty. Do not fail me. -E_ " Casavir read aloud with furrowed brows, uneasy about the entire situation.

"The sooner this _Dragonborn_ nonsense is over with the sooner we can get the hell out of this frozen dump heap and breathe easy," he heard Bishop grumble to himself as he followed Eroeh and Alexander around the house.

Rounding the corner, he caught sight of them just in time to see Eroeh peeking over the nearby fence and nod to the statuesque Altmer, who lifted the corpse over the top of the fence before unceremoniously dumping it into the lake.

Satisfied with their disposal, Eroeh slapped her hands together a few times and gave a lazy high-five to Alexander before hopping down from the top of the barrel she'd stood on. "Alright, let's get the hell out of here before we get any more surprises thrown our way…" she sighed, grazing Bishop's arm with her fingertips as she walked past him to lead them the rest of the way out of town and back to the stables through the patter of the oncoming rain.

With a sharp whistle Smoke, Faust and Maximus came trotting from the stables, ready to leave. Eroeh looked to Alexander and Esbern for a moment and scrunched up her face, trying to figure out who would be riding with whom. Alexander then whistled an oddly drawn-out tune, and a loud snort was heard from the treeline before a deep blood-red mare with a gilded black saddle and glowing crimson eyes came galloping over.

Seeing the familiar horse, Eroeh's face lit up at the sight of it as she walked over and held out her hand. Hesitating for a moment the mare sniffed at her fingers before pressing her muzzle against Eroeh's palm and softly huffing in recognition. " _Sweet Shadowmere… hello old friend._ Have you been a good girl for Alex?" the half-elf asked, touching her forehead to the bridge of the mares nose with a smile, giving the otherworldly horse a kiss before ruffling her jet black mane and making her way to her own mare.

"Alright Esbern, you can ride Smoke for the time being. You… _do_ know how to ride a horse, right?" she asked, looking to the old Nord. "Of course I know how to ride a horse, girl. Doesn't everyone?" he grumbled before walking over to the dappled gray mare and carefully taking hold of the reigns. "Good deal. Now Smoke… _play nice._ " Eroeh warned, waving a finger in the horses face and getting an indignant snort in return from the animal.

Walking over to Faust- _who was in the midst of an intense staredown with his rider_ , Eroeh held out her hand and stroked his chin, breaking the stallion's concentration and shifting his attention to her instead of Bishop. Like a switch had been flipped the buckskin changed from his usual curmudgeonly behavior to that of piqued curiosity, sniffing at her hair and blowing short puffs of air into her ear. "Alrighty there big boy, that's enough of that. You'd better cut it out before you make Bishop jealous," Eroeh giggled, rubbing her hand up the bridge of his face.

The stallion nickered playfully, blowing a snort in Bishop's direction as Eroeh made her way up onto his back. Rolling his eyes, Bishop followed behind her, climbing up and settling in behind her. With a cheeky purr in her ear he reached around and playfully gripped her hips as the rest of their group mounted up and got ready to leave. " _Stop it~_ " Eroeh giggled, swatting his hands away as she tried to keep her composure. "Not right now, we have more important things to worry about. Like getting to Ivarstead in all this rain…"

Bishop rolled his eyes, settling his hands on Eroeh's hips as she turned Faust around towards the others. "It's not going to be an easy ride with the weather like it is, but we can't stop until we get to Ivarstead at least. With as thick as this rain is, it may last a while. So be careful, we don't want anyone's horses going down in the mud and breaking a leg."

With everyone saddled up and ready, Eroeh led the group around the safest shortcut she knew to get them back to Ivarstead in a timely manner. Galloping along the shore of Lake Honrich, they crossed the Treva River and followed it northwest up towards Ivarstead. Not wanting to take the snowy southern pass while they were still rain-soaked, they stopped in the small town and waited out the storm overnight at the inn, giving themselves long enough for their leathers to dry and the weather to clear up.

The following morning they continued on at first light, the last remnants of the rain dispersed from the sky and the temperature more amenable than the day prior. Following the mountain pass towards Riverwood they came upon Helgen, no longer an empty burnt husk, but a camp full of bandits who'd taken up residence since they'd last been there. " _Fuck_." Eroeh hissed under her breath, ducking back behind the rocks for cover. "I can't tell how many there are, but I counted at least a dozen of them."

Bishop quietly drew his bow and nocked an arrow, "So what's the plan?" he asked, eyeing a bandit walking along a nearby wall. "Unfortunately, they blocked the way around. Only way past Helgen is going to be either to go through it or risk the horses. They're just bandits, so it shouldn't be too difficult to clear em out. It's just that there's so many of them…" Eroeh sighed, rubbing a weary hand down her face.

"I could always do with a bit of _sport_." Alexander purred, spinning his daggers in hand to adjust his grip while licking his lip. Even if none of the others knew what Alexander meant, Eroeh did. It'd probably been at least several days since he'd fed last, and this little detour would give him the prime opportunity to slake his thirst.

She could see from the hints of red bleeding into his golden irises, and the blue veins that had become subtly visible around the edges of his eyes that he was eager and in need of a meal. "Well it looks like we don't have much of a choice here. Whatever the case, we need to do this _quickly_ ," she emphasized, looking to the tall Altmer. "I want to be in Riverwood _by_ _tonight_." Eroeh chided. "So who's in?"

"As always I will gladly be your shield, my lady." Casavir answered stoically, his hand on the greatsword at his back. "You know I'm in." Bishop chuckled. "Bandits no nothing of honor or mercy, I say we give them just that."

Looking to Esbern, he held up his hands, and sheepishly answered, "I think I will remain behind with the horses. Can't have someone making a run for it and stealing our mounts, now can we?"

Eroeh gave him an understanding nod. The fight back in the Warrens had taken a lot out of him, and she wasn't going to fault the old man for wanting to sit out of a fight this size.

"Alright then. Spread out, I wanna hit them before they know what's up," she said, taking her bow and staying low as she stalked across the tree line. Alexander followed suit and ducked into the shadows, making his way along the walls of the bandit-infested husk that had once been the proud town of Helgen. Bishop made his way to higher ground, perching atop a nearby rockface behind some bushes to take out the archers pacing along the walls, while Casavir cast Muffle and waited nearby with Karnwyr for the signal.

Once everyone was in position, Eroeh let her arrow fly into a Nord woman standing along the tall wooden gate. With the impact, Bishop let loose his own arrow and downed a nearby sentry, sending the Imperial archer over the edge and down to the ground. Casavir led the charge through the gate with Karnwyr and Alexander on his heels, the lithe Altmer making quick work of those in his path as he split from the Paladin and made his way to another section of the small town.

Eroeh and Bishop continued to take out the archers that'd been distracted by Casavir's entrance. Once they'd been dealt with, the pair made their way through the gates, swapping their bows for daggers and taking out whoever the knight and assassin had left behind them. Knowing full well that Alexander was more than capable of handling himself, Eroeh ran after Casavir with Bishop close behind, cutting down any and all that came out of the woodworks after them.

"Incoming!" Eroeh shouted as they closed the distance between themselves and the Paladin, alerting him to their presence. Running up, she leapt into one of the three bandits that Casavir was engaged with, planting her feet into his chest and taking him to the ground, the short blade of her stalhrim dagger singing as it met the steel of his sword.

Having better leverage, Eroeh shifted her position- pivoting on the foot she'd anchored against his chest and using her other hand to drive her dagger downwards into the center of the man's ribcage. Ripping the blade back out Eroeh swiped it across his throat for good measure before leaving him to bleed out gasping for air.

Looking around she spotted Bishop fighting one-on-one with another bandit, the pair locked together as they fought for leverage. When she spotted another bandit making her way towards them, her crude iron blade held high above her head as she meant to catch Bishop from behind, Eroeh took one of her own daggers and chucked it hard in her direction, the blade making a loud, wet cracking sound as it pierced the side of her skull, burying itself to the hilt.

Hearing the noise so close behind him Bishop jumped, and upon seeing the familiar grip sticking out of the womans head as she went down, he glanced at Eroeh and shouted a quick " _Thanks!_ " before turning his attention back to the man he'd locked blades with. Blowing a quick kiss his way, Eroeh turned back to the Paladin, deciding to keep her distance as he mowed through bandit after bandit with his greatsword.

 _Oh damn…_ Eroeh thought to herself as she watched the tall, ebony and leather clad knight swing his blade with ease, carving a swath through the small crowd around him. _Shit… that's kind of hot…_ she chuckled inwardly, swallowing hard before turning her attention back to Bishop. She got to him just as he'd overtaken the bandit, pressing her back to his as they fought in tandem as the last handful of the raiders joined the fray.

Eroeh pulled an old steel dagger from a hidden sheath in her boot, passing it to Bishop as they fought back together, moving as one as they ripped through the remaining fighters. Once the last man was downed the trio regrouped, Eroeh leading the way as they hunted for Alexander amidst the carnage they'd left.

Making their way across to the other side of the town, Eroeh spotted a tall, dark silhouette hunched over something in a nearby halfway burnt down house. As she approached, she could make out the shape of Alexander hunched over with the body of one of the female bandits pinned against a bookshelf- her breathing no more than a withered gasp, with her chest pressed against his and her wrists held tight in his hands as he drained her dry. "Alex?" She called out tentatively, not wanting to get too close as he was feeding.

After a moment, he released the woman's wrists, letting her slide limply downward to the ash-powdered floor with a heavy thump. Throwing his head back with a soft, satisfied groan, Alexander basked in the afterglow of his returned power, his eyes heavy-lidded and hazy in an eerie red and gold glow as a thin trickle of the woman's life blood ran down his chin.

"We don't have time to savor the flavor, Alex. We need to get going. _NOW_." Eroeh ordered, rolling her eyes and shaking her head as she turned back towards Bishop and Casavir behind her.

"What?" she asked, agitated. "Like neither of you have ever seen a _vampire_ before. Jeez…" she huffed as she pulled the gobsmacked men along by their collars.

"Must you be so crass about it, Eroeh? I'm sure you reacted much the same way when you first realized what I was." Alexander purred, licking the blood from his thumb after wiping his chin.

"I knew what you were _before_ we met, Alex. _Babette_ sent me after you, remember? I just didn't want to believe it when I saw you," she snorted. "She was all ' _Find my progeny Miss Whitepaw. Please, you must bring him back to me.'_ Like ok, sure I guess..." Eroeh mocked, making her voice as prim and proper as she could stand to.

With a chuckle she sheathed her daggers and let out a long sigh, stretching her arms up above her head. "Fair enough, but I suppose it would have been best for you to disclose my… _condition_ to your companions here beforehand. Your Paladin seems absolutely fit to burst with holy righteousness, and your… _partner_ looks as if he thinks I'll make you my next course…" he chuckled seductively, licking his lips a bit as he drew his coffee colored silken locks back, retying a short length of familiar looking black ribbon around it and tying it in a neat bow.

"Oh please," Eroeh laughed dismissively, "if you were going to eat me, you'd have done it years ago. Now... where are Esbern and the horses?" she wondered for a moment before hooking her pinkies in her mouth and releasing a sharp whistle.

The response came in the form of a loud, high-pitched neigh from path south of town and the sounds of hooves on cobblestone as their mounts came cantering along. "Slow down you infernal beast!" Esbern growled as he pulled uselessly at Smoke's reigns.

"She won't listen to you, Esbern." Eroeh chuckled as her dappled mare stopped in front of her with a playful snort. "She only responds to me. Why else would you think I'd be so comfortable loaning her to you?" she giggled, rubbing the mare's wide nose.

"We're losing daylight. Let's get out of here before anyone else decides to join the party," Eroeh commented, climbing atop Faust and pulling Bishop up. Once situated, the party warily continued on towards Riverwood in the midday sun.


End file.
